Demashitaa: Kasai
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Tras haber derrotado a Taiga dos años atrás, las cosas cambiaron, su amistad, y tal vez algo más habían surgido de la nada como el fuego resurge de las cenizas, convirtiéndose juntos en un fénix, puro e indestructible. Pero así como el fuego resurge de las cenizas, la llama crece, y simplemente, tiene que arder. Sin embargo, ¿Será posible con la oscuridad levantándose de nuevo?
1. Así es Mi vida Hoy

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Adevertencias:** Esta es la _**continuación**_ de una de mis historias, Demashitaa: No Hai. Creo que no es necesario leer la anterior para entender está, pero sería mejor que así fuera.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones para aquellos que no han leído No Hai:**

 _Identidades secretas de los chicos:_ **Brick:** Makoto Him, **Boomer:** Hotaru Him, **Butch:** Koiji Him.

 _ **Resumen, Demashitaa: No Hai.**_

Tres años después de la desaparición de los villanos en la ciudad de Tokio, las chicas llevaban una vida cotidiana normal. Sin embargo, pronto, los villanos aparecen de nueva cuenta con poderes mucho más avanzados de los que ellas recordaban. El secreto de su inesperado poder, era que todos los villanos se habían unido a un tirano llamado Taiga, que deseaba la muerte de las chicas y no solamente eso, sino la destrucción de Tokio. Pronto, los RowdyRuff Boys son obligados a infiltrarse en la vida cotidiana de las tres chicas, sin embargo, ellos no contaban que terminarían formando una amistad mucho más fuerte que el odio que les tenían, traicionando a su líder, y luchando contra él, a lado de las que antes habían sido sus peores enemigas.

Al final, después de una intensa lucha interna, Brick decide unirse a las PowerPuff Gilrs Z.

* * *

 **Así es mi vida Hoy**

* * *

 _-¡Boomer, idiota, la cámara está grabando!_

El rubio sentado en el banquito frente a la cámara dejó de mimar y admirar a su pectoral para dirigirle una mirada de reproche a la pelinegra detrás de cámaras y acomodarse la camiseta como debía ir. Tosió levemente para disipar su incomodidad al haberse visto descubierto.

-¡Ya lo sabía! Solo me limpiaba un poco. –Tras un insulto por parte de la pelinegra, el chico se reacomodo en su lugar y sonrió a la cámara. -¡Que tal, Yo soy…

Se vio interrumpido por un jalón de oreja de una molesta pelirroja.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? –Le recriminó el rubio a la chica, masajeando el lugar afectado.

-¡Lo ensayamos por meses, y tú lo arruinas! ¡Deberías estar detrás de cámaras, inepto!

Tras un minuto de analizar la situación el chico parpadeó y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Eh, por eso decía… yo… voy… ¡Voy a tomar agua!

Boomer salió como disparado por un cohete de escena, dejando a la pelirroja parada en el medio.

-¡Disculpen este pequeño error, fueron unas fallas técnicas! –Dijo, nerviosa. -¡No se preocupen, todo sigue como estaba!

Utonium suspiró.

-¡Corten!

* * *

Esta vez, el pequeño banquito tenía un reflector blanco y nadie estaba sentado en el. Él profesor Utonium saludaba a la cámara alegre.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos sean! ¡Es un placer para nosotros presentarnos aquí, con la segunda entrega de nuestra saga Demashitaa, Demashitaa: Kasai!

Kaoru le oprimió el botón de aplausos, que resonaron por el pequeño set. Era azul marino, donde había un pequeño banquito, ubicado justo frente a la cámara.

-Siéntanse cómodos, los invitamos a que conozcan cómo ha sido la vida de nuestros queridos protagonistas durante estos últimos dos años. –Dijo Utonium. Más aplausos resonaron. –Como recordarán hace dos años nuestros queridos y valientes héroes lucharon contra un poderoso hombre llamado Taiga que buscaba destruir la ciudad y todo aquello que pasara delante de él. Gracias a los dioses, nuestros chicos terminaron con esa pesadilla y crearon un nuevo equipo, formado por los RowdyRuff Boys y las PowerPuff Girls Z. ¡Y sabemos que están ansiosos por volver a encontrarse con ellos, así que, no perdamos más el tiempo! ¡Estamos dispuestos a responder todas sus dudas sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos años!

Los aplausos volvieron a resonar en el improvisado set.

-¡Y Con ustedes: De un metro setenta y cinco centímetros, dieciocho años de edad, cabello pelirrojo y su inseparable gorra: Brick Him, mejor conocido como Makoto Him!

El aludido entró sonriendo con digna arrogancia de él, sentándose en el banquito y acaparando la cámara entera.

 _-¡Se suponía que yo sería la primera, profesor!_

-¡Calla pelirroja histérica, arruinas mi entrada! –El chico carraspeó y volvió a sonreír. -¡Hola queridos admiradores, sé que habían estado deseando saber de mi de nuevo, pero, es importarte hacernos desear!

 _-¡Creído!_

Him decidió ignorar cualquier comentario de la pelirroja y algún otro susodicho fuera del set, para continuar con su presentación.

-Como habrán escuchado y podrán darse cuenta, soy Brick Him, el grande. O como normalmente me conocen en mi vida cotidiana, Makoto Him. Recuerden que como personas superpoderosas debemos tener una identidad secreta que nos permita mantener una vida medianamente normal. Y bueno, como deberán acordarse hace dos años peleamos contra el mal, si, aunque suene algo imposible viniendo de mí. Y vencimos a un tirano llamado Taiga. Como recordaran quedamos _Trágicamente_ _atados_ a estás…

Una botella de agua le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Gustosamente unidos! –Se corrigió. –Maldición, solo fue un error de dicción. –Sobó el lugar afectado y miró mal a la pelinegra. –Como decía, quedamos _gustosamente unidos_ como equipo a las PowerPuff Girls Z. Al principio la gente no creía que nosotros realmente quisiéramos ayudar, por lo que nos vimos en la necesidad de cumplir una sentencia durante unos meses por _"los desastres"_ que habíamos causado. Aunque ahora, debo decir que estas personas babean el piso por donde pasamos.

Brick se acomodó la gorra, que había sido desacomodada y sonrió con superioridad a la cámara.

-Durante estos últimos dos años, como deberán imaginarse, hemos entrenado duramente para mantener la ciudad tranquila, que debo admitir, ser un héroe no es tan malo como me lo habían llegado a pintar, aunque debo confesar que a veces tengo mis momentos de debilidad en los que deseo asaltar alguna viejita o… ¡Es broma, maldición! –Se apresuró a corregir al ver a la pelinegra a punto de lanzar una nueva botella. – ¡Solo bromeo, loca!

Kaoru, detrás de cámara le advirtió con ademanes nada propios de una señorita. El chico la ignoró completamente.

-Como decía. Ser un héroe no resultó ser tan malo como _mamá_ me lo había contado y mucho menos el bastardo de Taiga. ¿Recuerdan a ese idiota? Respondiendo a una de sus preguntas: El bastardo se ha ido. Su misma codicia terminó con su vida. Como sea… Al final resultó ser bastante genial ser un héroe. ¡Puedo destruir cosas sin ninguna consecuencia!

Está vez, Kaoru asintió sonriente detrás de la cámara, Momoko le dedicó una mala mirada.

-Y tenemos una vida bastante buena. Incluso esas visiones desaparecieron, aunque bueno, aún hay algunas que me preocupan, pero al parecer, todo quedó en el olvido. Claro, lo único que lo arruina es que tengo que asistir a la escuela como requisito, ya saben, ideas locas del vejete del alcalde. Pero aunque odio levantarme a estrepitosas horas de la madrugada y memorizar miles de cosas inútiles: ¡Me encanta competir con la histérica pelirroja y demostrarle que soy mejor que ella en todo, eso incluye, sorprendentemente: la escuela!

Esta vez logró esquivar una libreta rosa.

-Además, como sabrán, Asashi Teishi, aquel chico que me instruyó en el club de música se ha ido a la universidad y sí, yo, Makoto Him, soy el encargado del grupo desde hace un año. Y creo que eso responde a una de sus preguntas: Claro, soy un músico. He llegado a componer mis propias canciones ¡El mejor que sus oídos de mortales van a llegar a escuchar alguna vez! Lo sé, soy prácticamente irresistible. ¿Quién no estaría de acuerdo? ¡Soy Brick Him: Guapo, atlético, encantador…

- _¿Van a dejar que siga diciendo está sarta de babosadas?_

-¡No seas envidiosa, rosita! –La chica se adentró al set, tapando la cámara y en el proceso al chico con su cara. -¡Oye!

-¡Siguiente!

* * *

El profesor Utonium intentaba por todos los medios ignorar los gritos de Brick y Momoko, peleando por la intromisión de la pelirroja minutos atrás.

-Ahora, con ustedes, una de nuestras heroínas: ¡La más rebelde, pelinegra, de un metro sesenta y cuatro de altura y altamente calificada para dejar inconsciente a Mojo Jojo de un golpe: Kaoru Matsubara, mejor conocida como Buttercup!

La chica entró saludando hacía la cámara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Que hay! –La pelinegra alzó un pulgar. -¡Lo sé, tiempo sin vernos! ¡Pero no hay mucho que contar; sigo pateando el trasero de los monstruos y estos tres críos de aquí. Sobre todo el de Butch!

 _-¡Eso no es verdad, energúmena!_

-¡Cállate idiota! Como decía: Le pateo el trasero todo el tiempo. Aunque debo admitir, que no ha sido tan malo hacer equipo nosotros seis, y creo que se vio demostrado en la última batalla en la que derrotamos al idiota de Taiga. Así como quedó demostrado quienes son las mejores.

 _-¡Claro que los RowdyRuff Boys! –_ Kaoru ignoró las tres voces y siguió con su cháchara.

-Por cierto, sigo siendo la capitana del equipo de futbol, femenil, claro está. Y aunque la última vez que nos vimos, fuimos descalificados de la competencia por causas mayores –El idiota de Taiga–, Esta vez seremos los campeones de la gran copa de la C.E.D.

Alzó su puño, en señal de una futura victoria.

-En fin. Estoy intentando contestar todas las preguntas y dudas que nos enviaron, pero debo decirles que algunas fueron muy idiotas. ¡Una chica fuerte y audaz como yo, no puede tener intereses amorosos, para mí son solo pérdida de tiempo! ¡Mucho menos con este tarado, el imbécil de Butch! Así que no, no es posible que algo haya pasado entre… iug, no. Ese va detrás hasta de una escoba con falda. Así que despreocúpense, está chica estará libre siempre. Y no, aun no uso ninguna falda.

 _-Pero deberías._

Resonó una voz que hasta el momento había sido la única capaz de mantenerse serena, como habían acordado durante los ensayos.

-Nah, ignoren a Miyako. Como decía todo aquí, a pesar de haber pasado un par de años, sigue de la misma manera. ¡Hasta mi estatura! No como la de estos tres mastodontes, que parecen crecer un centímetro por día.

 _-¡Envidiosa!_

-¿Envidia de este trío de holgazanes? ¡Ni muerta! Como sea, se que no van a creerlo, pero tampoco nos ha resultado mal la convivencia entre nosotros, por lo menos no tan mal como se pensaba que sería, de hecho…

- _La chica admite que no puede vivir sin nosotros._

Kaoru frunció el ceño, y sonriendo forzadamente a la cámara se levantó.

-Ya vuelvo.

 _-¡Calma loca, que solo eran un par de bromas!_

El profesor Utonium se apresuró a hacer presencia.

-Yo… por motivos de… eh…

 _-¡Ven acá idiota!_

 _-_ Por algunos problemas del reparto... se suspenderá momentáneamente la transmisión… eh… ¡Ya volvemos!

 _-¡Desearas no haber nacido!_

 _-¡Eso veremos, verdecita!_

La cámara se tornó negra.

* * *

Minutos después, se volvía a enfocar el banquito blanco. Momoko, al ver que el profesor prefirió quedarse detrás de cámaras donde pudiera controlar a los cinco restantes, decidió entrar sin ser presentada.

La pelirroja saludó cortésmente a la cámara, con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto poder verlos de nuevo, han pasado ya dos largos años desde la última batalla, y contrario a lo que dice Kaoru, creo que las cosas han cambiado bastante. De hecho, mucho.

Acomodó su falda para proseguir.

-Como recordarán, la última vez logramos derrotar a este desagradable hombre Taiga, y gracias a ello, descubrimos que podíamos hacer equipo con los RowdyRuff Boys, lo cual no resultó tan catastrófico como creímos que sería. Después de todo no son tan malos chicos.

- _Damas y caballeros, admiren como esta terca chica acepta de una vez por todas lo genial que somos._

 _-¡La evidencia está grabada!_

La pelirroja, hasta ahora calmada, se tomó el puente de la naríz, respirando dificultosamente.

-¡Maldición, retiró lo dicho, estos chicos son una molesta plaga en el… –Carraspeó, calmándose. –Eh, muy bien. Como ya saben, ahora somos equipo. Y hasta ahora han hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo a la ciudad, incluso de su _peculiar madre._ Porque sí, tal como lo habíamos pensado dos años atrás, los villanos huyeron tan solo fueron libres de Taiga y al poco tiempo comenzaron a meterse en líos, sobre todo para _"Cobrar venganza por la traición de los RowdyRuff Boys_ " Sin embargo, A estos tres chicos la gente les ha tomado algo de aprecio y…

- _¡Nos aman!_

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Bueno, todo ha resultado mejor de lo esperado. Al principio fue algo difícil que confiaran en ellos, pero últimamente todo ha ido de maravilla. ¡Oh! –Dijo, como si recordara algo de suma importancia. –Solo para aclarar, Brick mentía. Siempre, SIEMPRE, he sido la primera de la clase. Tanto, que ahora soy ayudante del profesor en el laboratorio junto a Peach y Ken. Todo el tiempo estamos intentando crear nuevas cosas para nuestro entrenamiento, e intentamos cumplir las peticiones de los chicos, aunque sean algo descabelladas. Como eso que pidió Butch el otro día, la maquina portátil de hamburguesas o no sé qué para batallas.

 _-Es justificable._

-¡Cállense maldita sea! –Renegó desde su lugar. Después titubeó hacia la cámara. –Lo lamento, estos chicos sacan lo peor de mí. Bueno, deben de saber que confiscamos todas las sustancias escondidas en el laboratorio de Taiga y todas se encuentran aquí, a salvo. Estos dos años todo ha estado muy tranquilo, incluso, aquellas temibles pesadillas, que resultaron ser visiones, pasaron, y aunque algunas nunca se cumplieron, espero que nunca lo hagan. Sé que me quejo mucho de estos chicos, pero haría cualquier cosa por ellos y por las chicas. Además, ahora soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras y…

Brick asomó la cara en la cámara, tapando a la pelirroja y mostrando su venganza por la intromisión en su momento.

-¡¿Pero qué te…

-Me gustaría decirles que ha dejado su adicción al azúcar, pero no es así, chicos.

-¡Oye!

-Además esta enana sigue midiendo un metro sesenta y tres.

-¡Brick, te voy a…

-¡Siguiente!

* * *

Miyako saludaba enérgicamente a la cámara, ignorando completamente la pelea de sus dos líderes respecto a la venganza del pelirrojo sobre su amiga.

-¡Buenos días, tardes, o noches, según sea el horario! –Dijo, sonriente. -¡Soy Miyako Gotokuji, mejor conocida por los ciudadanos de Tokio como Bubbles, la PowerPuff Azul! Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí, con ustedes. Para empezar, responderé una de sus preguntas: Nadie ha salido absolutamente con nadie en estos últimos dos años. Así que… todo sigue como antes.

Dijo, sonriente.

-Y Como pueden ver muchas cosas han cambiado. Los chicos ahora forman parte de nuestro equipo, lo cual ha traído muchos cambios buenos para la ciudad. Momoko ya lo dijo, pero al principio fue muy difícil aceptar el cambio para todos. Sobre todo para los chicos y los ciudadanos, pero poco a poco los chicos se ganaron la confianza de la ciudad, además de que cumplieron una pequeña sentencia, de la cual, bueno, no me corresponde hablar a mí.

Al fondo se escuchó que todos comenzaban a enfrascarse en la dichosa discusión de los rojos. Ella sonrió.

-Y, aunque todos digan que peleamos como perros y gatos, nos llevamos bastante bien. De hecho, hemos creado lazos muy fuertes, aunque ninguno lo admita. Después de todo, la enorme batalla con Taiga, si dejo algo bueno. Como pueden imaginarse, sigo estudiando, y ahora todos estamos por cursar nuestro último año escolar antes de ir a la universidad. Ahora soy encargada del departamento de dibujo y diseño, mientras que soy compañera de Brick en el departamento de Música, ya que él es el encargado de dicho departamento. Nos congeniamos bastante bien, de hecho, hay veces que nos quedamos practicando ya que todos se han ido.

La rubia se tornó algo seria.

-Y… Seguramente todos pensaran que el asunto por aquí está muy tranquilo.

Gotokuji se acercó a la cámara aprovechando que todos estaban metidos en un lío causado por Brick y Momoko y bajó la voz como si fuera a contar un secreto.

-Pero la verdad, es que he tenido unos presentimientos muy extraños últimamente.

La chica puso una mano alrededor de su boca como si fuera a contar un secreto.

-Como recordarán, algunos de nosotros desarrollaron algunas habilidades especiales. Las visiones de y Brick y Momoko y los presentimientos de Boomer y míos. Aún no sabemos si esas habilidades se han ido, pero últimamente me he sentido muy extraña, como si encontrara algo en el aire, pero… no quiero preocupar a nadie…

 _-Hey, rubia, ¿Qué tanto le secreteas a la cámara?_

-¿Eh?, ¿Yo?, ¡Nada! ¡Solo la estaba limpiando!-Se excusó. -¡Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, nos estaremos viendo!

Y la chica, salió corriendo, dejando el banquito vacío.

* * *

Ahora que todos habían resuelto el problema entre los líderes, Butch se sentó en el banquito, señalándose a sí mismo. Tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, producto de su reciente pelea con la pelinegra y el cabello desordenado.

-Bueno, después de la salida tan extraña de esta chica, me toca a mí, ¡El irresistible Butch! ¡El más fuerte de los seis héroes aquí presentes! Porque sí, ahora aunque sea extraño, somos héroes, no villanos. Tengo que soportar todos los días a este chico encerrado en cuerpo de mujer: ¡Kaoru Matsubara!

 _-¡Una palabra más, y te quedas sin descendencia!_

-Y si, como pueden ver esta chica sigue siendo una amargada.

 _-¡Y tú eres un metro setenta y cinco de idiotez!_

-Bueno, también le molesta que sea nueve centímetros más alto que ella. Como se imaginaran, sigo siendo el capitán del equipo de futbol varonil, y las cosas han estado muchísimo más fáciles ahora que el idiota de Ken Kimura no volvió a la escuela jamás. Al parecer nos teme más de lo que aparentaba. Siempre supe que era un cobarde. Y bueno, la nenita ya lo dicho, pero, este año pelearemos por la copa de la C.E.D. el año antepasado fue por Taiga y el año pasado volvimos a fracasar, pero esta vez, ¡la obtendremos!

Los vítores se escucharon detrás de cámaras.

-Y seguramente no lo recordarán, pero ahora vivimos en un lujoso departamento frente a nada más y nada menos que el laboratorio del profesor. Toda nuestra vida es más sencilla. Solo tenemos que cruzar la calle y ese enorme jardín inservible del laboratorio y _voilà_ : Desayuno, comida y cena servidos. Porque, entérense, mis hermanos y yo, no cocinamos absolutamente nada. ¡Y al profesor le gusta alimentarnos, así que todos ganamos!

El profesor Utonium, que dirigía la cámara se lamentó con un suspiro.

-Y solo para aclarar, yo no voy detrás de cada _escoba con falda,_ como dijo Kaoru _._ ¡Las chicas se me lanzan, que es diferente! –Detrás de cámaras se escucharon algunas risas y uno que otro insulto. –Pero bueno, eso no es el tema. Aunque, deben aceptar, bola de idiotas, ¡Que he reducido mi número de salidas!

Butch los apuntó a todos y cada uno de ellos, acusadoramente. El silencio se hizo un par de segundos, hasta que Boomer habló.

 _-Bueno, él tiene un punto._

 _-Cállate, Boomer._

Butch asintió, triunfante.

-Kaoru solo busca difamarme, pero no le hagan caso. Está amargada. Y loca. Como una cabra. Una cabra muy anciana y…

La pelinegra entró fúrica al set, haciendo callar al pelinegro.

-Oye, que solo bromeaba…

-¡A bromear con tu abuela, idiota, a mí me dejas en paz! –El pelinegro se levantó, dispuesto a defenderse de la ojiverde. El profesor comenzó a alterarse ante la posibilidad de una pelea ante las cámaras. Pero no fue necesario alterarse demasiado. Pronto, una enorme burbuja atrapó al moreno y el hilo de un Yo-Yo atrapó a Matsubara, llevándoselos rápidamente entre gritos e insultos.

Utonium se presentó nervioso frente a las cámaras.

-¡Lamentamos realmente esto, es solo una muestra de… eh…

 _-¡Deja que le ponga las manos encima al idiota y verá quien es Kaoru Matsubara! ¡Suéltenme!_

-¡Siguiente!

* * *

Después de haber sacado a Butch y a Kaoru del set, entró un jovencito vestido con una bata de laboratorio, ya no tan reducida como solía ser años antes, y con su inseparable mascota-amigo.

-Buenas tardes para todos ustedes. Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí. –El chico sonrió educadamente a la cámara, con tanta formalidad como si tuviera 30 años. –Tal vez algunos no puedan recordarme, pero mi nombre es Ken, hijo del profesor Utonium. Como pueden ver, ahora tengo quince años, y si, aunque debería ir en la escuela secundaria*, trabajo como científico en el laboratorio de papá… eh, es decir, el profesor Utonium.

-¡Y yo soy Peach! ¡La mascota del laboratorio, wan!

-Exacto. Peach es una gran compañía para todos. En realidad, no hay mucho que contar por mi parte, ya que gran parte de mi tiempo lo paso en el laboratorio. El único hecho relevante es que pude conservar una amistad de aquella vez en la que asistí por única vez a la escuela: Kuriko Akatsutsumi…

Las risillas divertidas no se hicieron esperar detrás de cámaras.

Ken temió lo peor.

 _-¡Son novios, se gustan, se besan, se pasan el chicle…_

-¿Qué es besarse, wan?

-¿Qué? ¡Basta! –Bramó, sonrojado hasta por los cabellos por la canción tan comprometedora y ridícula. La verdad era que él seguía siendo muy vergonzoso respecto a esos temas. –Eh, no les hagan caso, chicos, solo bromean. Es solo que Kuriko suele venir a molestar al laborato…

 _-¡Termina esa oración y te partiré en dos, Ken! ¡Solo yo insulto a mi hermana!_

-Va-vale. –El chico pasó saliva. –Decía que, ehm… Kumiko viene seguido de visita y ellos siempre malinterpretan las cosas. Y, por mi parte, son las cosas más relevantes que tengo que decir, así que, m-me retiro.

Cuando el chico caminó hacia ellos se pudieron escuchar claros cantos que comprometían los intereses amorosos del jovencito. Peach seguía preguntando qué significaba besarse.

* * *

Ahora, frente a la cámara y sentado en el banquito, aparecía un joven de cabello castaño e imperturbables ojos color miel, sonriente y curioso.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo detrás de la pantalla, espero que puedan recordarme! –El chico amplió su deslumbrante sonrisa. -¡Pero por si no saben quién soy, mi nombre es Misaki Sasaki, el mejor amigo de Hotaru Him, el ahora capitán del equipo de baloncesto! Por alguna razón que desconozco este sexteto de chicos me mantuvo encerrado en un cuarto, ¡Como si no pudiera saber de lo que estaban hablándoles! ¡Bah! ¿Qué secretos podrían tener que su pobre amigo no podría escuchar? ¡Ni que fueran los héroes de la ciudad!

 _-No seas dramático, Sasaki._

 _-Lo lamentamos Misaki._

El chico despreocupó a los dos rubios con la mano.

-Solo bromeaba. Excepto por lo del cuarto, de verdad me tenían ahí. –El chico se despeinó con una mano. –Como sea, Crean o no posible, estos seis chicos han podido por fin, llevarse… decentemente. Y, lastimablemente, este ángel que tienen frente a ustedes, es muy comúnmente metido en sus alborotos. Aún sigo sin entender como la escuela no ha explotado, ya que estos chicos comparten clase.

 _-¡Serás un ángel caído, desgraciado!_

Misaki ignoró a Koiji.

-Aún sigo siendo parte del equipo de baloncesto, y si, sigo salvándole el pellejo a Hotaru de sus grandes embarradas en temas amorosos. Ya saben, soy un don Juan y todo eso, el chico me necesita para todo. –Un insulto nada bonito por parte del rubio que parecía bastante abrumado y sonrojado ante las miradas expectantes de todos fue ignorado de nuevo por el chico. –Y, creo que es todo, como verán no hay mucho que decir, han pasado dos largos años, pero estos chicos siguen teniendo el cerebro tan pequeño como un cacahuate.

 _-¡Sasaki, fuera!_

-¡Diablos, solo bromeo!

* * *

Ahora que Misaki había sido sacado a rastras de la sala donde estaban compartiendo sus experiencias, y estaba encerrado en el dichoso cuartito para que no escuchara nada que sus oídos de humano normal no debían escuchar, el banco se encontraba completamente solo.

Algunas voces oponiendo resistencia se escuchaban detrás de cámaras.

 _-¡Ningún hermano mío actúa como una niña, ahora entra al maldito set y pon tu trasero en el estúpido banco!_

El rubio se vio empujado por su hermano pelirrojo a escena.

Se asomó apenado a la cámara, sonriendo con nerviosismo, aún seguía un poco nervioso por el error del principio. Lo habían dejado al último como castigo.

-¡Hola!… de nuevo. –Dijo, sentándose en el banquito. –Eh, bueno, ya sabrán quien soy. Mi nombre es Hotaru Him, conocido mejor como Boomer Him, el relámpago azul de Tokio. –El rubio sonrió con orgullo, más confiado. -¡Me llaman así porque soy el más rápido de los seis, y además, soy el más alto!

 _-¡A nadie le importa oxigenado creído!_

 _-¡Tres centímetros no son nada!_

El rubio sonrió condescendiente, sonrisa que al escuchar la voz de Ken, se convirtió en una mueca de angustia.

- _Pero oye, Boomer, no te olvides de responder esta: Sí Taiga ya había desaparecido ¿Por qué nunca te declaraste a Miya..._

-¡T-Tú, cierra la boca, niño! –Espetó apuntándole con el dedo. Claro que conocía la pregunta, él mismo las había leído, pero no podía permitir que se pregonara a los cuatro vientos. Era muy comprometedora. -¡N-Nadie te preguntó nada! ¡Y además la respuesta es simple! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! ¡N-Nadie! Y-Yo… ah.

El rostro del rubio se había tornado completamente rosa, clara evidencia de su vergüenza. ¿Por qué esas locas chicas lo dejaban en evidencia con sus preguntas? ¡Maldición, que Miyako estaba ahí! Ella no podía saber que estaba enamorado de ella.

- _¡Vale rubio, cálmate! ¡Nadie te está acosando! ¿Sí?_

-V-Vale. –El chico se calmó. –Ya les habrán dicho, pero las PowerPuff Girls Z y los RowdyRuff Boys Z, después de años enteros de peleas literalmente a muerte, se unieron para formar un equipo y sí, lo crean o no: mantener la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Aunque el costo fue limpiar retretes y basura de la ciudad como castigo. Tareas estúpidas para probar que realmente queríamos ayudar. Ahora las cosas están perfectamente bien.

 _-¡Se veían tan lindos de conserjes!_

La voz burlesca y chillona de Momoko supo que sus hermanos le darían una buena paliza tan solo el profesor dijera _¡Corten!_ Por haber recordado aquello. Se limitó a continuar.

-Bueno, eh, como les decía tenemos una buena amistad ahora. Nos trajo muchas cosas buenas, aunque si, como mi hermano Makoto, o Brick, dijo, tenemos que asistir a la escuela, lo cual es bastante molesto. Pero gracias a eso pude mantener mi amistad con Misaki y de hecho ahora es muy buen amigo del grupo. Además, ahora soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Y debo decir que bueno, pueden estar tranquilos, esta vez el entrenador no es ningún espía de algún enemigo mortal. Pero después de todo lo que ocurrió años atrás, ahora estamos mucho más a la defensiva de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

El chico bajó la voz.

-De hecho, no he dicho nada, pero últimamente he tenido estos presentimientos…

 _-¡Otro que se secretea con la cámara!_

-¿Qué? ¡Solo la estaba limpiando!

 _-¡Lo siento, yo ya he dicho eso!_

-Bien hecho, rubia. –Dijo fastidiado.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Estamos arruinando esto! –Chilló Momoko, entrando a escena, a un lado del rubio, que seguía sentado en el banquito. – ¡Paren de entrometerse cada que alguien abre la boca para decir algo!

-¡Mira quién habla, estas en medio de la toma!

-¡Tú también, Butch!

-¡Les dije, un metro setenta y cinco de idiotez! –Recordó Kaoru.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Se metió Brick. Boomer levanto la mano.

-Y yo. –La rubia, que aún seguía detrás de cámaras, se acercó a los chicos y soltó un suspiro.

-Acabamos de entrometernos en la escena de Boomer.

-¡Acaban de entrometerse en mi escena!

-Cállate Boomer. –Le espetó Brick. –Solo te sientas para hacer idioteces.

-¡No es verdad!

-Olvidé decir que mi cumpleaños es el 15 de Noviembre. –Señaló el pelinegro. –Por si quieren darme un regalo o algo, ya saben.

-A nadie le importa, Butch.

-¡Claro que importa porque es mi cumpleaños también, cualquier regalo es aceptable! –Dijo el pelirrojo, asintiendo junto a su hermano mediano.

-¡También es el mío!

-Eso sí, a nadie le importa, Boomer. –Dijo Brick, acomodando su gorra. Boomer le respondió una palabra nada bonita.

-¡Pues ya que estamos repartiendo cumpleaños el mío es el 13 de Octubre!

-¡Kaoru!

-¡14 de Abril!

-¡Miyako!

-¡Y el de Momoko es el 10 de Febrero, aunque no lo diga!

-¡Cállense todos!-Chilló la pelirroja.

El profesor Utonium, viendo que las entrevistas había resultado un fiasco, se metió en escena, abarcando toda la cámara.

-¡Eh, bueno, chicos, ha sido un gusto estar aquí con ustedes! ¡Originalmente, yo también iba a contarles un poco de nuestras vidas pero… eh… -Dirigió su mirada atrás, donde la disputa entre los superhéroes estaba en su punto máximo. Difícilmente lograría quitarlos de ahí. –Por el momento esto ha terminado. ¡Cómo ven algunas cosas han cambiado, pero seguimos siendo los mismos e incluso mejorados! ¡Esperen nuevas noticias de nosotros próximamente en: Capítulo 1: ¡Dos años después de la batalla!

-¡Cierra la boca, Brick! ¡Estoy segura que crecí más este año!

El hombre le hizo una señal a su hijo para que apagará la cámara, pero al parecer, Ken no parecía inmutarse.

-¡Vete al infierno, Butch!

-¡Nos veremos allá, preciosa!

 _-¡Hey ustedes seis! ¿Qué diablos pasa allá afuera? ¡Sáquenme de aquí, secuestradores!_

-¡Me debes tres centavos, Boomer!

-¡Prepárate para morir, Brick! ¡ _Hyper Blossom!_

-¡CORTEN!

* * *

 **Laboratorio Utonium, 12:00 A.M.**

Un apuesto chico estaba desparramado en el suelo de un cuartito con paredes sumamente blancas, viendo el techo en la negrura de la noche. Aun no paraba de hablar solo con las cuatro paredes.

-Chicos… -Misaki se apegó más a la puerta del cuartito donde estaba encerrado. –Esto ya no es divertido… ¡Quiero salir, mis padres me van a matar! Y…. tengo mucha hambre….Y ganas de ir al baño…

 _Silencio_.

-¡Chicos!

* * *

 _¡Miss Nutella aquí, reportándose después de una larga temporada de desaparecer en alguna galaxia lejana, llena de aventuras con mounstruos y dioses griegos!_

 _¡Que emoción! No puedo creerlo. Hace exactamente un año, un 7 de Agosto terminé Demashitaa: No Hai. Es por eso que escogí esta fecha de publicación. Y diablos, siento que fue hace un mes, no un año xD. ¡Como sea, los he extrañado bastante! ¡Creo que soy la más emocionada de todos de publicar esto! Solo quiero decirles algo que considero importante. Ya entré a la universidad, lo cual, me temo, al igual que muchos autores de aquí, eso absorberá demasiado mi tiempo. Es por eso que no quería publicar a menos que tuviera 10 capítulos completos y escritos, lo cual les garantiza bastantes meses de publicaciones en tiempo jaja. Espero que eso me de tiempo a mi también para escribir unos pocos capítulos más. Como sea, solo espero que puedan ser pacientes si me llego a atrasar en alguna publicación._

 _Como sea, han pasado dos años en la vida de nuestros chicos. ¡Los amo! ¡Ya extrañaba publicar de ellos y sus vidas! Como veran hay algunas cosas que siguen iguales, y tal vez aun no es claro, pero hay cosas que sucedieron durante estos dos años que ya se irán enterando. Espero haber respndido a todas las preguntas que hicieron, creo que así lo hice... es decir, hicieron xD._

 _En fin, creo que solo queda decir que las publicaciones serán cada dos semanas. Así que nos vemos en dos semanas, con nuevas aventuras. Debo admitir algo: Sin darme cuenta, me he enfocado bastante en los verdes, esta vez. Tal vez por que en el fic pasado los tenía un poco abandonados. Es decir, habrá de las tres parejas -y algunas sorpresas xD -pero los verdes serán más participativos que la ultima vez. _

_Como sea, espero poder llenar sus expectativas con este fic, me esforzaré por darles lo mejor de mi con mis escritos. Y muchas gracias por ser pacientes y esperar por mi._

 _En fin, ya no los molesto más xD Deben tener cosas que hacer._

 _Por fin, después de algún tiempo, vuelvo a recitar esta línea:_

 _¡Nos leemos, besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

 _Miss Nutella._

* * *

 _P.D. Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios._


	2. Dos Años después de la Pelea

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Dos años después de la pelea**

* * *

 _Brick gruñó en su lugar y se desparramó por el sillón del laboratorio, claramente molesto. Butch alegaba un sinfín de cosas y Boomer lo apoyaba con otra sarta de palabras. Las chicas parecían hartas de la situación, Utonium, al igual que el alcalde, parecía nervioso. La única que parecía tranquila era Bellum, que les extendía el papel como si fuera un premio._

 _-¡No acepto! –Terminaron por gruñir sus dos hermanos a la mujer._

 _Él, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a mostrar su enojo con la mirada se decidió a hablar._

 _-Es estúpido. –Dijo._

 _Todos le miraron. Momoko le advirtió con la mirada que moderara sus palabras, pero la verdad, no le interesaba moderarse en ese momento, mucho menos si su contraparte se lo estaba prácticamente, ordenando. Vale, se llevaban mejor, pero a él nadie le daba órdenes. Y ese, era precisamente el problema en ese momento._

 _Bellum suspiró y guardó el papel en el sobre de nuevo, pero no rindiéndose. Al parecer era solo una invitación para que el chico hablara._

 _-Creo que es una maldita estupidez eso que piden. –Dijo, inclinándose sobre el sillón, y comenzando a notarse el enojo en su voz. –Casi morimos para salvar esta ciudad hace dos semanas, y hoy, nos piden una muestra de que pueden confiar en nosotros. ¿Sacrificar mi vida no es suficiente?_

 _Miyako levantó la mano, con algo de timidez._

 _-Creo que eso es algo razonable. –Concordó con el chico, pero Bellum no cambió su semblante._

 _-Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes…_

 _-No parece. –Espetó Butch, cabreado._

 _-Pero –Continuó, a pesar de la interrupción. –Aunque a la mitad de los ciudadanos al principio tomaron su repentino cambio de bando de una manera muy positiva, hay grupos que no están convencidos en su totalidad, lo cual, quieran o no reconocerlo, tiene también muy buenos fundamentos._

 _El chico chasqueó la lengua._

 _-Chicos, la sociedad humana simplemente es incomprensible y cada individuo diferente y normal en su absurda rareza. –Dijo el alcalde. -La duda y el miedo son parte de nosotros. Es normal que Tokio se sienta confundida y desorientada con este repentino cambio. No todos los días se ven a los que fueron los villanos más poderosos de Tokio unirse a las heroínas de la ciudad. Es un gran cambio._

 _-Pase seis días inconsciente en un hospital por esta ciudad. –Comenzó. –Este idiota de verde, Recibió de lleno un impacto desde una altura de casi dos Kilométros por esta ciudad. Y el rubio con cara de bobo recibió un estúpido sable que casi lo divide en dos partes, también, por esta ciudad. Por esta ciudad, que no confía en nosotros. Comienzo a creer que después de todo esto no fue una buena decisión._

 _-Brick. –Se entrometió la pelirroja. –Eso nosotros ya lo sabemos y lo entendemos. Pero nosotros estuvimos ahí, y nosotros estuvimos con ustedes durante meses, atravesando ese cambio también. Las demás personas de esta ciudad no. Es comprensible._

 _El muchacho sabía que de alguna manera sabía que ellas cuatro tenían razón, pero ellos también la tenían._

 _No era justo que tuvieran que cumplir una estúpida sentencia de seis meses encarcelados y de servicio a la sociedad para apaciguar las pequeñas revueltas y huelgas que su tan inesperado cambio había desatado._

 _-Si te das cuenta. –Dijo la mujer. –Ciertamente, chicos, ustedes tres deberían pasar por lo menos… varios años en prisión. Y en cuanto al servicio a la sociedad, no son tareas difíciles o que requieran tanto tiempo._

 _-¿Reconstruir esta ciudad no lo es? ¿Pasar seis meses encarcelado tampoco? –Cuestionó ahora el rubio. –No es justo que nos culpen de destruir Tokio. En ese caso ellas también son culpables. Si la ciudad quedó destruida fue porque nos deshicimos de un dictador que quería asesinar a todo el mundo._

 _-No reconstruirán la ciudad entera. –Dijo Bellum. –Solo estarán ahí para hacer el trabajo que los constructores y obreros no puedan. Mover grúas, poleas, palancas. Cosas que a ellos como humanos les toma días y a ustedes simples minutos. Eso agilizara el proceso de construcción de la ciudad y le demostraran a los ciudadanos, que Tokio les interesa._

 _Los tres permanecieron callados._

 _-Son solo seis meses. Ustedes podrán salir de prisión con vigilancia cuando se necesite de sus servicios a Tokio y regresar justo después._

 _Brick negó._

 _-Y si esto no es suficiente para ellos de nuevo, ¿Nos harán pasar una vida entera cumpliendo los caprichos de esta sociedad? Prefiero volver a ser un criminal antes que el esclavo de esta ciudad…_

 _-No sucederá así. –Aseguró Kaoru. –Usen su cerebro, trío de tontos._

 _-Y en caso de que así fuera. –Dijo el alcalde. –Entonces ya habría que intervenir._

 _-¡¿Y entonces porque no interviene ahora?! –Cuestionó irritado._

 _-Porque necesitamos que se ganen la confianza de la ciudad. Simplemente eso. Y ustedes, tienen que aprender que todo cuesta. Y cada cosa que hacemos, buena o mala, trae consecuencias._

 _Brcik estaba molesto, nunca creyó que le obligarían a hacer castigo social solo porque a los ciudadanos les placía. No lo entendía y no le parecía justo en lo absoluto. Él era un RowdyRuff Boy Z, maldición, no seguía ordenes o mandatos. Mucho menos siendo el líder, aunque sabía que eso de cierta manera era justo, no quería aceptarlo._

 _-Además. –Dijo el profesor, esta vez. –Muchos años destruyeron y aterrorizaron a esta ciudad también, serán solo seis meses._

 _-Fácil para usted decirlo._

 _Boomer y Butch miraron al líder que se miraba indescifrable. Brick terminó por bufar y mirar a Bellum, que sostenía el sobre sobre sus manos. Antes de articular palabra, cerró los ojos meditando de nuevo, lo cual no duró más que unos segundos._

 _-Solo dame ese estúpido papel antes de que lo destroce. –Los otros dos renegaron en su lugar, aun indispuestos, mirando como el mayor, de mala gana ponía su nombre en el blanco y pulcro papel._

 _Brick les tendió el papel._

 _-No me…_

 _-Yo firmé, así que solo toma la pluma y el estúpido papel y pon tu nombre, Butch. –Butch gruñó -¡Hazlo, maldita sea! –Ordenó y aunque el pelinegro soltó unos cuantos improperios al aire, puso su nombre al igual que el azul. Los dos con el ceño fruncido._

 _Pero Brick había decidido ya._

* * *

La humedad sobre sus mejillas, naríz, y prácticamente todo su rostro lo hicieron sobresaltarse, levantándose como un resorte sobre la cama. Miró la cara peluda, alegre y con una legua fuera su lugar que lo saludaban como si fuera un mismísimo ángel de las croquetas y gruñó.

-¡Hotaru, el estúpido perro de nuevo! –Gruñó Makoto, quitando al animalito de su cama. Lo más probable era que el menor de sus hermanos estuviera dormido al igual que el moreno, así que esta vez ninguna de ellos vendría a sacar al animal de su habitación, tomando en cuenta que lejos de dormir, ellos invernaban.

El perro dio vueltas en su lugar y movió la cola.

-Lárgate de aquí, saco de pulgas. –Le espetó, regresando a su posición inicial, percatándose con su reloj en la mesita, que eran tan solo las 5:00 A.M. Levantarlo en la madrugada se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre al animal. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse de nuevo, un ladrido le sobresaltó de nuevo.

-¡Maldición, lárgate! –Gruñó, pero el perro movió la cola. -¿Qué diablos quieres?

El can volvió a girar en su lugar, esta vez dos veces y se dirigió a la puerta, volviendo a ladrar. Y aunque el chico lo mandó mil veces al demonio, y otras mil veces al infierno, el perro seguía indicándole que debía salir con él a la puerta.

No teniendo otro remedio, el chico se levantó de malas, gruñendo y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos contra el pobre perrito. El can lo dirigió hasta su plato de agua, y pudo darse cuenta con indiferencia, que estaba vacío. Makoto quiso darle una buena patada en su peludo y gordo trasero.

-Despertarme por agua… estúpido perro… estúpida agua… habérselo imaginado, el gran RowdyRuff Boy, atendiendo a un perro pulgoso. -Murmuraba, sirviéndole agua al can. –Ahí está tu agua, chucho, ahora déjame dormir. Ya mañana me la pagaran los inútiles de mis hermanos.

Y aunque ya llevaba gran parte de su recorrido hacia su habitación de nuevo, el perro volvió a ladrar repetidas veces hasta que Makoto volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –El perrito, moviendo la cola, señalaba la puerta. Brick gruñó. –Lo que me faltaba… estúpido perro. Estúpida agua. Soy el mayordomo de un perro. El estúpido perro de mis hermanos.

Cuando un año atrás, Koiji había llegado con un cachorrito de escasos meses siguiéndole los talones, él se había negado rotundamente a tenerlo en su departamento. Pero erróneamente él hab+ia cambiado de opinión y ahora compartía casa con el perro, que lo despertaba de madrugada para llevarlo al baño. Y aunque le habían casi jurado mantener al perro lejos de su habitación, ahora eso tampoco parecía importarles.

Sin más remedio, abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose al elevador y maldiciendo interiormente.

-Chucho Pulgoso...

* * *

Makoto llegó arrastrando los pies al salón de clases, con sus hermanos riendo por lo bajo tras su espalda. Aunque les había dado unos cuantos golpes debido a que habían dejado al perro sin agua y eso había hecho que el animal fuera a despertarle precisamente a él, quien menos lo soportaba de los tres, a ellos le seguía causando gracia y satisfacción. Quién lo diría, solo un perro de un año lograba darle su merecido al rudo Him.

Makoto dejó caer con desgane su mochila al suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, su cabeza se estrelló contra el pupitre, intentando dormir y recuperar las horas de sueño que el perro con su paseo por el parque le habían quitado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

El chico no despegó su cara del pupitre, y ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, aunque había escuchado perfectamente el llamado de la chica.

- _Rei._ –Dijo Hotaru sonriendo. –Ya saben, necesidades nocturnas.

Miyako y Momoko rieron quedamente, divertidas. Solo entonces el chico levantó la cara, para dedicarles una mirada de reproche. Ellas dejaron de sonreír por un segundo.

-Que injusto. –Dijo la rubia, y la pelirroja asintió. Pero pronto volvieron a reír.

-Ese estúpido animal. –Se quejó Makoto. –La próxima vez lo aventaré por la terraza.

Y aunque ellos siguieron mofándose de sus desveladas a causa del cuarto miembro de los Him, Makoto se puso a pensar como era que su amistad había cambiado en los últimos años, y como se habían unido entre ellos. Era casi impensable, pero así era, por más que se riñeran entre ellos.

En ese momento llegó Kaoru como bala, atravesando el salón con su inseparable patineta. Había cosas, que simplemente, nunca cambiaban. Como la patineta de Kaoru o su gorra roja.

-Tarde como siempre.

-Lo mejor siempre llega al último. –Dijo ella, bajando de su transporte, y como de costumbre también, después de haber entrado la pelinegra, el profesor a cargo en ese momento, entró por la puerta, cerrando el salón y obligando a todos a sentarse.

Un nuevo y aburrido día de clases comenzaba. Los seis chicos ahí, rogaban porque la ciudad necesitara protección de algún criminal para salir de sus próximas seis horas de tortura. Tercero de preparatoria* era lo peor que jamás les hubiera pasado.

Desgraciadamente, no pasó así.

El día pasó tan lento como cualquier otro. Y el sonido de la campanilla indicando el fin de ese día fue como la mejor música que sus oídos pudieron escuchar. Ninguno perdió el tiempo, y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron del aula, despidiéndose a medias, prometiendo verse más tarde.

Normalmente uno pensaría que los chicos se van a sus hogares respectivamente. Bueno, este, no es el caso. Por lo menos, no el caso de los tres varones, que a empujones corrieron a la azotea para ahí poder emprender vuelo con la seguridad de no ser vistos por nada ni nadie, y como comúnmente, desde hace poco menos de dos años, sus estelas se dirigieron a un lugar que ya conocían bastante bien, y que en un pasado no pensarían que llegara a ser de esa manera.

Los tres chicos llegaron rápido al laboratorio del profesor y aterrizaron frente a la puerta, observando los dos botones de seguridad que había ahí. Casi por costumbre el mayor oprimió el que decía _Internos_ y pronto apareció una pequeña pantalla donde introdujo el código para ingresar y en dos segundos, estaban dentro del laboratorio, armando de nuevo, uno de sus conocidos alborotos, a pesar de tener ya dieciocho años.

-¡Ya llegueeeeeee! –Gritó el pelinegro, corriendo por las escaleras tan rápido como podía, aventando a un rincón su mochila en el proceso.

Y tan rápido como cantaba un gallo, estaban en la segunda planta, en el comedor del laboratorio, sentados los tres como buenos niños que no eran. A su lado Ken, ya acostumbrado a la intromisión de los tres hermanos, se limitó a pasarles sus respectivos platos, aun vacíos, y a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –Cuestionó, más por rutina que por otra cosa. El chico parecía cansado.

-Como siempre, aburrida. –Respondió Koiji, y el adolescente asintió.

-Pareces cansado. –Apuntó Hotaru, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Mi dolor de cabeza vendrá en cualquier momento. –Se limitó a decir. –Tiene apenas una hora aquí, y ya no me queda paciencia.

Los tres chicos aguantaron sus carcajadas.

-lo cual indica que pronto _, mi_ dolor de cabeza, entrará por esa puerta. –Secundó Makoto, tallándose los ojos. –Deberíamos prohibir la entrada de chicas a este lugar. ¡Solo para hombres!

Ken asintió con una sonrisa.

-Que buena ilusión. –Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, el _dolor de cabeza,_ bajó por la escalera, corriendo a sentarse. Kuriko Akatsutsumi había llegado al lugar.

-¡No sabía que ya habían llegado! ¡Hubiera bajado antes! –Saludó a los tres chicos sentados frente a ella.

-Por favor, no te preocupes. –Dijo con sarcasmo Ken. La muchachita le miró mal. Hotaru le sonrió.

-Apenas llegamos, Kuriko.

-Que bien entonces. –Asintió, y siguió con su cháchara, contando cosas de la escuela, y más.

Ken, por su parte, intentaba recordar en que momento de su vida, Kuriko había comenzado a pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio. Desde aquella vez hace dos años, que Momoko había ido por emergencia al laboratorio con su hermana, la chica había quedado fascinada con el lugar, y más al saber que él, su amigo perdido de la infancia que conoció un día en la escuela de Tokio, viviera ahí.

Las visitas se habían vuelto casi tan recurrentes como la estancia de los Him en el laboratorio.

Desde la última batalla, el laboratorio nunca estaba solo y en tranquilidad. _Tiempos aquellos._ Pensó el preadolescente, suspirando.

Y tal como Makoto, minutos antes había asegurado, el _segundo dolor de cabeza,_ apareció por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la mesa junto a ellos.

-Si cada vez que acertara algo, me dieran una moneda, sería rico. –Dijo el rojo, colocando sus brazos en la nuca. La pelirroja, tomó asiento a lado de su hermana.

-Nunca me avisas que vienes para acá. –Le reprochó la mayor. –Me haces dar doble viaje.

-Si ya sabes que vengo acá, ¿Para qué das doble viaje, hermanita? –Respondió Kuriko, encogiéndose de hombros. Momoko rodó los ojos.

-Apenas llegas y ya estas armando jaleo. –Dijo Butch. –Deberíamos realmente considerar la propuesta de Makoto.

La chica, tras fulminarlo con la mirada, cuestionó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué propuesta?

-Es un secreto, no eres digna de saberlo. –Respondió Makoto.

-Por favor, que ridícula propuesta será.

-Ni te imaginas, adicta. –Le dijo. Hotaru, avecinando una nueva pelea, se entrometió.

-Prohibir la entraba de chicas al laboratorio. –La pelirroja y su hermana, miraron a los cuatro varones unos cuantos segundos, asintiendo solemnemente como si aquello fuera fantástico y luego se echaron a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, Akatsutsumi? –Cuestionó ofendido el de gorra. Su propuesta era _la onda_.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo derecho de antigüedad aquí, Him. –Le respondió. –Llegué mucho antes que tú a este lugar.

-Eso no importa. La mayoría aquí somos chicos. Nos da crédito. –Dijo Butch, y ella, volvió a reír.

-Sigan soñando. –Dijo, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

En ese momento, llegó el profesor, con un montón de comida en bandejas y hoyas. Sabía que debía servir como mínimo cinco platos de comida todos los días, así que siempre preparaba comida como para un ejército. –O más bien la sacaba de ese fenomenal aparato de comida que tanto le gustaba a los chicos. –Y pronto pasó a servir, con ayuda de la chica mayor.

Ninguno perdió el tiempo, y comenzaron a comer, unos agradeciendo la comida, y otros ni siquiera reparando en lo que estaban llevándose a la boca. Hotaru, aun con comida en la boca, y agachado a su plato, comenzó a parlotear como solía hacer con el profesor. Al parecer, el chico había encontrado entretenidas las pláticas con el hombre desde que comenzaron a pasar más tiempo cerca de ellos.

Había sido el primero en dejar de llamarle, _científico,_ o _Utonium._

-¿Qué tal el día, profesor?

-No hay mucho que contar. –Simplificó. –Aún sigo trabajando en ese proyecto que tanto esperan. Espero que pronto esté listo, con ayuda de Ken.

Kuriko, que estaba en silencio, por primera vez en todo el día, comiendo, levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué proyecto? –Cuestionó con sus ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad. Los seis presentes tragaron saliva y miraron a la hermana mayor de la susodicha, dándole la batuta a ella, que les pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero estos, regresaron a sus respectivos platos.

Era lo malo de tener a Kuriko con ellos, ella, al igual que las familias de las chicas, desconocían su otra vida, en la que ellos eran los héroes de Tokio.

-Es un proyecto secreto Kuriko, ya te he dicho. El profesor no puede andarlos divulgando así como así.

Pero la chica, rodó los ojos, claramente no convencida.

-¿Pero entonces porque ustedes si los conocen? ¿No confían en mí, cierto? –Cuestionó abatida.

-No es eso, es solo que…

-¡Ni siquiera me has explicado cómo es que podemos entrar a este laboratorio! ¡Yo no me creo eso de prácticas escolares, vienes aquí desde los trece años y yo no tuve prácticas escolares a esa edad!

-Kuriko. –Intentó explicar. –Ya te he dicho que conocimos a Ken un día. Miyako, Kaoru y yo, y entonces…

-Sí, sí. –Se adelantó. –Se hicieron grandes amigos y todo eso. –La chica volvió a su plato, dejando un incómodo silencio. –Como sea, ya no preguntaré más.

Los seis se dirigieron miradas fugaces, no sabiendo que hacer para traer de nuevo la alegría a la menor. Muy bien, era verdad que Kuriko muchas veces les colmaba la paciencia, pero le habían cogido un cariño especial. Ken reprimió un suspiro.

-Kuriko. –Le llamó. –Más al rato te enseñaré el invento del profesor…

Ella le interrumpió.

-¿De verdad? –Le brillaron los ojos, emocionada.

-Sí, solo… ya vuelve a ser molesta y esas cosas. –Pidió, sin mirarla, concentrado en su plato, intentando no darle importancia.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Chilló, volviendo a su habitual hiperactividad.

-Mhmm… -Murmuró, aun con la mirada en su plato. Al chico le era difícil soportar el carácter tan alegre y activo de Kuriko, pero prefería verla así que a que estuviera desconsolada por el hecho de no terminar de sentirse parte de ellos por los interminables secretos que tenían que tener para con ella. Era difícil no sentirse así ya que era su única amiga de su edad. Al estar encerrado desde siempre en un laboratorio eran escasas las personas _normales_ con las que podía convivir, entre ellas Kuriko –si es que ella podía considerarse como _normal._

Momoko sonrió agradecida con el chico y al parecerle tan tierno su gesto, quiso pegar un grito al cielo, pero se contuvo, y siguió comiendo. Tendría que conformarse con contarle a Miyako cuando la volviera a ver, ya que Kaoru no se era precisamente de las que se emocionaba con esos temas. Los tres chicos frente a ella, reían por lo bajo, mirando al ya no tan pequeño Ken. Pobrecillo, tendría que seguir soportando las burlas de los tres hermanos.

Ken, intentando ocultar su pena, pensó en lo larga que sería esa tarde.

De repente, quería desaparecer del comedor y llevarse a Kuriko a la sala de inventos y operaciones, para así no tener que lidiar con las risillas de los tres Him.

* * *

Miyako y Kaoru caminaban con tranquilidad de camino hacia el laboratorio, como casi todas las tardes. Observaban los enormes cartelones que promocionaban comida, autos, y toda clase de cosas. Charlaban de mil cosas, que tal vez ni siquiera tuvieran sentido, solo para pasar el rato mientras llegaban a encontrarse con los demás.

De camino, Miyako detuvo su mirada en una enorme pantalla digital donde podían observarse los rostros de los seis héroes de Tokio sonrientes. La rubia sonrió al observar a su equipo sobre lo alto de la ciudad. Kaoru pareció notarlo también (Es decir, como no darte cuenta de una pantalla gigante a metros del suelo con tu rostro en ella)

-Ese trío de idiotas. –Dijo la chica. – ¡Llegaron a opacarnos!

Miyako rió. Sabía que Kaoru solo lo decía de broma, para molestar a los chicos y poder encontrar una excusa para golpear a Koiji, y que en realidad a todas les daba gusto que por fin las diferencias del pasado entre ellos hubiera terminado y mucho mejor que eso, que al final, hubieran decidido unirse a ellas.

Rememoró los primeros momentos que pasaron juntos, y lo difícil que en su momento fue que los ciudadanos entendieran la decisión que se había tomado y para ella, ahora, dos años después, le sorprendía lo mucho que las cosas había cambiado. Empezando por el agrado y cariño de la ciudad hacia los que tanto tiempo temieron y repudiaron.

-Parece lejano el tiempo en el que eran villanos. Nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar.

Kaoru asintió, de acuerdo.

-Ni me lo digas. –Dijo. -¿Sabes? Me gustaba más cuando no estaban. –Comenzó la chica. –El laboratorio era tranquilo, la comida para nosotras, la televisión era mía, y sobre todo… -Dijo en un pesado suspiró. –Las paredes del laboratorio no estaban tapizadas por posters de ese trío, ni tenía que tomar agua en vasos con sus caras.

Miyako negó.

-Kaoru…

-Vale, vale. Es solo una broma. –Dijo, sonriente. -¡Menos los de los vasos! ¡No soporto tener que servirme de tomar en una taza con la cara del idiota decorándola!

Esta vez, Miyako sí que rio, divertida.

-Creo que en eso si estoy completamente de acuerdo. –Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio, y una vez que ingresaron, se sintieron en casa.

-¡Devuélveme el control del televisor, Hotaru!

-¡Yo llegue primero, Momoko! –Se quejó el rubio, pegándose la cajita al cuerpo como si fuera su posesión más valiosa.

-¡Ni siquiera la estás mirando!

-Si lo hago, es solo que no sé qué ver. –La pelirroja se lanzó sobre él, intentando quitarle el control remoto.

-¿Quieren callarse? –Pidió el pelirrojo cabreado con su guitarra en una mano. –Intento concentrarme para hacer esto.

-¡Dile a tu hermano!

-Para empezar. –Se metió la verde. – Soy la única que tiene derecho a tener en posesión el control remoto. Así que ponle en las luchas, oxigenado.

-No puede ser. –Dijo Hotaru, desparrandose en el sofá. –Ya llegó.

-¡Oye! –Le recriminó Kaoru, arrebatándole el aparatito. –Da gracias que he venido a darle alegría a tu miserable vida.

-Cálmense chicos. –Pidió Miyako. –Túrnense para usarla.

-¡No! –Le gritaron todos. Koiji apareció detrás de ella, masticando algo.

-No sé para que se pelean tanto por algo que ya tiene dueño. Solo se los había prestado un momento. –Dijo, avanzando, hasta arrebatarle de las manos la disputada cajita a su contraparte. Claramente, eso molesto a la de ojos verdes.

-¡Koiji! –Gruñeron todos.

Y esta demás decir, que pronto, todos se empujaban por poder obtener el mando del tan apreciado aparato. El lugar no quedó en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo, harto de no poder tener un segundo de paz para practicar con su guitarra, se acercó por detrás a su hermano mediano, y le arrebató el aparatito y tirándolo al suelo, lo pisó.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando los trozos de la cajita negra.

-Lo… lo rompiste… -Dijo Koiji. Hotaru suspiró, murmurando algún "tenía que pasar" y alejándose del lugar, con Momoko bufando detrás de él. Pero Koiji y Kaoru parecían más afectados por aquello. -¡Animal! ¡Lo has roto!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Chilló la chica.

-Me tenían harto. Además, el profesor tiene muchos de esos. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose de nuevo, con el instrumento entre las manos. Los dos verdes se miraron y fruncieron el ceño. Regresaron su mirada al pelirrojo líder, que al sentirse observado levantó la vista, y maldijo mentalmente.

-Te arrepentirás.

-Por favor. –Dijo el, con cansancio. – ¿Les recuerdo de nuevo que el profesor guarda un millón de esos en la bodega?

Pero los dos comenzaron a perseguir al pelirrojo, y a los pocos segundos Makoto fue Brick, perseguido por Butch y Buttercup.

-Les dije que no tardarían. –Dijo el rubio, sentado con las dos féminas restantes del grupo a su lado, mirando los colores ir y venir de un lado a otro.

En ese momento Ken bajó por las escaleras, y al verlos transformados y mutilándose a golpes en el suelo, les advirtió con la mirada. Bastó un segundo para que regresaran a sus identidades secretas, justo al tiempo que Kuriko bajaba las escaleras después de hacer a Ken mostrarle lo que le había prometido durante la comida.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó la muchacha mirando la curiosa escena. Brick en el suelo, intentando quitarse de encima a Kaoru y con una de sus manos deteniendo el puño de su hermano.

-Ha roto el control remoto. –La chica miró el artefacto y abrió los ojos grandes.

-¡Pero si lo has hecho pedacitos! –Dijo, impresionada. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Oh ya sabes. –Dijo, alardeando. –Soy muy _cool._

Más forzados a hacerlo que realmente queriendo, los dos morenos se levantaron del suelo, dejando a Makoto libre de levantarse y sacudirse la ropa.

Y por un segundo, el laboratorio quedó en paz. Sabían que no duraría mucho, así que simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento.

Miyako, mirando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, respiró con tranquilidad. Hotaru, acercándose a su lado se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia el horizonte, como ella.

-Fue un día tranquilo. –Ella le dirigió una mirada divertida. –Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. –Aceptó el chico.

-Tienes razón. –Secundó. –Ningún villano ni nada por el estilo.

-Ojala todos los días fueran así, ¿Eh?

-Ni que lo digas. –Dijo, riendo. –Aunque, ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no cambiaría la vida que llevamos después de todo.

-Y creo que ninguno. –Comentó, mirando hacia atrás a sus amigos, y hermanos.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando como poco a poco, los rayos de sol se volvían más tenues y las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad en el oscuro cielo. Hotaru había descubierto que amaba esa vida. Ahora podía decir que los mejores momentos de su vida los estaba viviendo ahora.

Sentir esa libertad que apenas hace dos años había comenzado a sentir, de escoger que era correcto y que le hacía feliz, era incomparable.

Nunca pensó que precisamente, esto era lo que le haría feliz. Escuchar a sus hermanos pelear con sus contrapartes amigablemente, mientras él miraba las estrellas aun lado de la que alguna vez odio más que a aquel hombre que tanto daño les hizo.

-Si. –Repitió. –No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

Ya ni la oscuridad le quitaría eso por lo que tanto habían luchado sus hermanos y él.

 _Probablemente._

* * *

 _¡Hi!_

 _Aquí Miss Nutella con un nuevo capítulo :)_

 _¡Primeramente debo decirles que los am ! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y consejos, no tienen idea de como los apreciamos los escritores, sobre todo cuando somos novatos xD_

 _En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capi de hoy? Nuestros chicos tienen una mascota, je. Me pareció un experimento interesante, Brick con una mascota xD Ya me dirán que piensan ustedes. Y bueno, un capítulo meramente introductorio a la vida de nuestros chicos, como un par más hasta que empiece lo intenso. Espero de verdad que les haya agradado, y sino, igual háganlo saber._

 _¿No hay mucho que decir por hoy, no?_

 _Solo agradecer sus buenos deseos ;)_

 _En fin, nos leemos!_

 _Miss Nutella :)_

* * *

21/08/15


	3. Mamá Jojo y la Sorpresa del Alcalde

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Gils Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De haber sido así, todo esto sería parte del anime xD.

 **Advertencias** : Un par de referencias de Demashitaa: No Hai, que más abajo explicaré.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai**

* * *

 **Mamá Jojo y La sorpresa del Alcalde**

* * *

 _Brick miraba alrededor con algo de incomodidad. Miró al niño delante de él que se miraba los pies con nerviosismo y se sintió más incómodo. No era como si fuera a degollarle ahí mismo, pero el chico actuaba como si ya hubiera sellado su sentencia de muerte al estar en la misma habitación que él a solas._

 _Reprimió un gruñido._

 _Hasta ese momento, seis meses después de terminada la batalla, y recién terminada su sentencia de recompensa a la ciudad, no terminaba de sentirse completamente cómodo en ese lugar. Él tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo, pero era simplemente por lo mismo. No terminaba de sentir que encajaba en esa vida._

 _Sabía que de alguna manera, aún había cierta desconfianza entre el niño hijo de Utonium, y el mismo científico para con ellos. O al menos, así lo sentía él, ya que él chiquillo tan solo mirarlo comenzaba a hablar como idiota y corría hacia su padre, alegando cosas como "tengo que trabajar en este proyecto" hasta otras bastante tontas como "tengo que contar las sustancias del almacén otra vez"_

 _Y se iba, con los pies apresurados balbuceando sabrá Dios que cosas._

 _Y luego estaba ese hombre, Utonium. Era verdad que hacía un esfuerzo. Incluso, era algo…. ¿Cuál era la palabra? El una vez había dicho "estúpido", pero Momoko le golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo que la palabra correcta era "amable". Para él, Utonium seguía siendo un tontolón. Sin embargo, a veces creía que el hombre no terminaba de confiar en ellos. Así como el aún se sentía receloso de cualquiera que se le acercara._

 _Escuchó al chico carraspear frente a él, al parecer también incómodo y se preguntó, que en nombre de los dioses, había provocado que terminara en la misma habitación que ese chico, completamente solo. Utonium probablemente trabjaba en algún proyecto o algo parecido. Pero, ¿Y los demás? ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Las supertontas? ¡Incluso el perro parlante estaría bien! Aunque prefería a Hotaru._

 _Hotaru, a diferencia de él, parecía comenzar a encajar en todo eso. Incluso podía hablar con este chico, Ken y el científico de vez en cuando como si fueran amigos y todo. Su presencia hubiera estado bien. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie. Como sea, Makoto comenzaba a sentirse muy, muy aburmado._

 _No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, en silencio, incómodos y tensos, hasta que el timbre del laboratorio sonó, y una voz chillona y aniñada resonó en la contestadora. Era esa niña, la hermana de Momoko, que ulitmamente había ido de visita muy recurrentemente._

 _La cría era tan –o más. –molesta que su propia hermana, pero para su suerte, el encargado de lidiar a la niña era el chico delante de él, Ken. Solo en esos momentos podía sentir cierta empatía con el niño, como si por lo menos tuvieran algo en común. Después de todo, tenían experiencia soportando niñas locas, histéricas y altamente adictas al azúcar._

 _Ken puso cara de compungido y tras un largo minuto de debatirse entre abrir la puerta o aparentar que no estaba, suspiró y se levantó, incapaz de ignorar a la chica, al parecer. Él solo le siguió con la mirada y se limitó a mantenerse callado, hasta que la chica llegó a la habitación e le miró._

 _-Ah, eres tú. –Le dijo. –Mi mamá cree que eres novio de mi hermana. ¿Lo eres?_

 _Makoto recordó la vez que conoció a la madre de Kuriko y Momoko, y por cierto la única vez que la había visto en su vida y sintó algo sacudirse en su interior. Había sido..._ _ese día_ _. El día del_ _pequeño incidente_ _entre él y Momoko. Tal vez miró a la niña muy duramente porque se encogió en su lugar, al igual que Ken. Casi escuchó la voz de la rubia reprendiéndole por ser tan temible –como si pudiera dejar de serlo. Además, como si a él le importara lo que Miyako dijera o no. –. Intentó relajar la mirada y carraspeó._

 _-No. –Se limitó a decir. –Tu hermana es bastante molesta._

 _La niña medio sonrió._

 _-Si, es muy molesta. –Y fue toda la conversación que tuvo con ella, porque la niña se dedicó a fastidiar a Ken durante un muy buen rato._

 _Cuando por fin Kuriko decidió que era hora de irse, ya que su hermana jamás apareció por el lugar de nuevo, Ken terminó por sentarse en el suelo, resoplando. Se preguntó si así de irritado se veía él cuando peleaba con la hermana mayor de la recién retirada._

 _El pelirrojo soltó una risa sin darse cuenta. Ken le miró algo sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo. Carraspeó._

 _-Eh… -¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ser... maldición, ¿Educado? –…¿Lo siento?_

 _-N-No. –Se apresuró el niño. –Es solo que ella me…_

 _-Cansa. –Completaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

 _Entonces, apareció. Fue una muy, muy pequeña. Una realmente muy pequeña sonrisa de complicidad entre ellos, pero redujo la tensión y la incomodidad en el ambiente._

 _Tal vez no sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a todos ellos, mucho menos confiar en ellos. Pero tampoco sería imposible._

* * *

Para ser mediados de Abril, Momoko estaba segura de que estaba haciendo bastante calor. Normalmente, el calor de verdad intenso, empezaba hasta Mayo, cuando la primavera estaba casi terminada. No a mediados de primavera. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, y ya sentía que nadaba en su propio sudor.

Se abanicó con una libreta, y esperó a que el bendito tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a casa y encender su aire acondicionado. La escuela podría hacerlo, pero tenían un director bastante tacaño, al parecer.

Incluso en esos días, ir a la escuela era torturoso hasta para ella, que de cierta manera le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas. Y decía de cierta manera porque en algunas ocasiones se daba cuenta que tenía conocimientos algo avanzados para su nivel escolar. Tal vez el hecho de ser algo así como la asistente de Ken y el profesor en el laboratorio más importante de Tokio había ayudado algo. Quien sabe.

Hubiera podido seguir en su plática con sus pensamientos, si no hubiera visto a Miyako atravesar la puerta con una coleta alta. Al parecer, no estaba alucinando, y sí, hacía un calor del demonio ese día. Se le antojaba como a Miyako, recoger su cabello en una coleta.

-¿Qué tal el día, Momoko? –La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Como el mismo infierno. –Miyako, rió, estando de acuerdo.

-Apenas y pude dormir por el calor. –Dijo ella. –Me pregunto como harán los deportistas durante su entrenamiento con este clima.

-Se tirarán a la alberca para refrescarse junto a los nadadores. –Comentó la chica distraída, notando hasta después como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba levemente.

Se reprendió mentalmente por estúpida. Había olvidado ese pequeño… problema con el agua que Miyako aún no terminaba de superar. En ocasiones sucedía –principalmente con Koiji. –Pero Miyako intentaba aparentar su tensión. _"Oigan chicos, estoy bien, un simple comentario no puede ahogarme, ¿no?"_ Pero ellos notaban el temblor de sus ojos. Tal vez ellos exageraban, pero intentaban no hacer ningún comentario sobre grandes cantidades de agua sobre Miyako.

No solo por ella. Para ellos también había sido un día caótico aquel 31 de Octubre. Tal vez en aquellos tiempos las prioridades de la preocupación de los chicos hubieran sido diferentes, pero podían que hoy en día, eran las mismas. Y en ese momento era Miyako. Por eso se apresuró a cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Y lo encontró, justo cuando giró su cabeza hacia la puerta que permanecía abierta, y a través del pasillo divisó una esponjada cabellera pelirroja. Casi tan pelirroja como la suya. Un pelirrojo más oscuro que el de ella.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía a Himeko… -Murmuró.

Miyako pareció confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? Creí que la veías casi todos los días, en tus prácticas de animadora…

-Desde hace bastante tiempo que Himeko se volvió muy extraña. Más, quiero decir. No asiste tan comúnmente como lo hacía antes, sobretodo desde que, ya sabes... soy la capitana...

Momoko miró a Himeko pasar por el umbral de la puerta con sus amigas animadoras. Ese grupo de chicas que aún no terminaban de aceptarla como la capitana. Desde primer año le había causado grandes dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, Himeko… desde aquella vez, hace dos años, cuando Makoto se había enfrentado a ella, Himeko prácticamente los había ignorado. Incluso también a las chicas.

Aunque habían algunos rumores de que ella enviaba comúnmente a algunas secuaces a hacerles la vida imposible. Lo cual, si se ponía a analizar detenidamente, encajaba con muchos malos entendidos y malos ratos que sus amigas y ella habían tenido que atravesar sin ninguna razón aparente.

Como ese rumor estúpido se esparció por toda la escuela hace unos meses, que decía que ella había obtenido su lugar como animadora por acostarse con el director. _Estúpideces._ Pensó. Gracias al cielo, Dios, o lo que fuera, ese rumor se había erradicado completamente. No tenía pruebas, pero nadie la odiaba tanto como para inventar algo tan bajo, como Himeko.

Era claramente notorio que las seguía aborreciendo, a las tres. Pero se iba con cuidado. Actuaba como un gato amargado y receloso.

Se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza. De hecho, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella poseía dentro de sí algo de rayos Z negros. Aun recordaba cuando a los trece años, ella y sus amigas habían salido a detenerla a media noche, y como, cuando regresaba a su e _stado natural,_ como la odiosa Himeko Shirogane, olvidaba completamente todo lo que había ocurrido.

Técnicamente, ella no sabía de lo que era capaz.

 _Y mejor así dejarlo._ Pensó, asintiendo para sus adentros. Himeko tenía algo de maldad natural dentro de ella. No quería saber que podría llegar a hacer si la ponía en práctica con sus ponzoñosos poderes de rayos Z negros. _Incluso,_ Pensó. _Tal vez los rayos Z negros le hayan dado involuntariamente esa actitud tan asquerosa y despiadada._

Y es que simplemente, en esos últimos años, Himeko se había vuelto algo… malévola. Es decir, no malévola infantiloide, sino, _malévola._ Su mirada destilaba cierto rencor a sabrá Dios que cosas, y su andar era orgulloso. Se había vuelto bastante más reservada. Como si los rayos Z negros se hubieran hecho pesados y potentes dentro de ella.

-Oye, en que piensas. –La voz del pelirrojo la despertó de su ensoñación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento los hermanos habían llegado. Pronto pudo volver en sí, y escuchar la voz de Butch alegando quien sabe qué.

-Oh, en nada. –Se apresuró a responder. No sería muy apropiado decir _"Oh, ya sabes, en Himeko y su innata maldad."_ Pero la sonrisa burlona de él le indico que aquí venía, uno de esos comentarios que le sacaban de sus casillas.

-Claro, que tonto soy. Si solo tienes aire en el cerebro.

Ella le frunció el ceño, y le propinó un buen golpe con su libreta.

-No seas idiota, Makoto. –Dijo ella. El chico sonrió, y acercó una silla a su mesa, obligándola a hacerle un campo en su lugar. - ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto…

-Que no hice mi tarea y necesito que me la pases. –Sonrió, sacando ya su libreta y pluma, dispuesto a copiarla. Ella le miró.

-¿Y quién dice que lo haré?

-Momoko, solo saca la estúpida libreta. –Pidió, y ella, gruñó, pero le complació.

-Será…

-La última vez, sí, sí. –Ella le quito la libreta de la mano.

-¡Debería no darte nada! –Él suspiró.

-¡Vale, lo siento! ¡Solo pásamela! ¡Será la última vez! –Ella dejó caer la libreta de malas maneras.

-Sí, claro. La última. –Musitó, haciendo puño su mano y apoyando su barbilla en ella. El chico se apresuró a copiar hasta el más mínimo punto en el trabajo de la chica, cambiando una que otra palabra y oración para que no se notase tanto que era una copia.

-Y entonces… -Habló de nuevo el chico, mientras escribía. Momoko tenía que admirar que era de los pocos chicos que podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué tanto pensabas hace rato, histérica?

-¿Eh? Ya te lo dije, en nada.

-¿Me tomas por idiota?

-Tú eres el que copia mis tareas. –Él se detuvo un instante para jalar un mechón de su cabello, y ella le dio un manotazo. -¡Me dolió, grandísimo…

-Era el punto. –Interrumpió, continuando con su labor. –Como sea.

Momoko suspiro y miró al frente.

-No era nada importante. –Explicó. Makoto siguió callado, claramente sin estar complacido. –Solo pensaba en…

-¡Makoto Him! –El chico, por acto reflejo, cerró el cuaderno que estaba en sus piernas y lo ocultó lo más que pudo. -¿Qué hace ahí? ¿No tiene usted su propio asiento?

-Bueno, si usted llegara temprano…

-¡A su lugar! –El dueño de la gorra roja le pasó por debajo el cuaderno a su dueña, y acomodándose la prenda que adornaba su cabeza, se levantó, caminando a su lugar con parsimonia.

Mientras pasó a lado de su rubio hermano, el menor le suplicó con la mirada que le dejara copiar su tarea a medio copiar.

Makoto sonrió con maldad y se siguió de largo.

Hotaru hizo un gesto nada bonito con la mano y se enfurruñó en su lugar, detrás de Miyako.

-Señor Him de ojos azules. –El aludido miró al profesor con cautela. -¿Qué ha significado ese gesto con la mano?

Varios lugares lejos de él, escucho las risas de Koiji, divertido.

Hotaru no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía.

* * *

La campanilla del almuerzo resonó por el lugar, y todos comenzaron a huir a los patios de la institución a excepción de algunos más lentos, que parecían no tener prisa en salir _._

-Una semana. Una semana entera, ¿Puedes creerlo? –Se quejó Hotaru, pataleando en su lugar. -¡Todo por tu culpa! –Dijo, volteándose a ver a su pelirrojo hermano.

-¡Oye, supéralo, enano! –Despreocupó Makoto. Koiji le revolvió el cabello bruscamente al rubio, que se quejó.

-Pobrecín, nuestro querido pequeño hermano menor. –Rió el verde. –Una semana siendo asistente del profesor más aburrido del planeta. Prepárate para comprarle el almuerzo, Hotaru.

-Púdranse los dos. –Gruñó. Momoko negó. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Miren, trío de idiotas. Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. –Dijo Kaoru, montándose en su patineta. –Si ustedes no vienen yo me adelanto.

-Y yo con ella. –Se apresuró Momoko. Tras otros _amorosos_ gestos hacia el rubio, los dos hermanos se dirigieron a su lugar predilecto para pasar los recesos, ese enorme árbol que en algún momento fue disputa entre los seis chicos.

-Anda, no es tan malo. –Dijo Miyako, intentando animarle, pero solo se ganó una mala mirada. –Bueno, es bastante aburrido, pero no te morirás por eso.

El suspiró.

-Mejor apresurémonos, ¡El tiempo corre y tengo hambre!

-¡Si, yo también tengo hambre! –Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la tercera voz que les interrumpía, donde el ultimo alumno salía del salón y Misaki entraba, sonriéndoles.

-Hola Misaki. –Saludo la chica.

-Hola, amigos míos. ¿Y esa cara de energúmeno?

Miyako rio por lo bajini.

-No preguntes. –Gruñó el rubio. Misaki rodó los ojos.

-Entonces, arriba. –El castaño lo levanto de las solapas y lo encaminó a la puerta, con Miyako detrás de ellos. -Por si se te había olvidado, nos obligaste a entrenar hoy durante el almuerzo.

-No, no lo he olvidado –Dijo más animado, olvidando su repentina hambre. –Esta vez tenemos que ganar la competencia.

-Exacto. Así que, quita era cara de amargado ya. –Miyako, sintiendo que comenzaba a sobrar ahí, se adelantó unos pasos.

-Supongo que nos separamos, chicos. –Dijo Miyako. Los dos asintieron.

-Sí, iré a entrenar un poco con Misaki, pero nos vemos después. –Aseguró, y ella asintió en respuesta, con una sonrisa amable.

-Vale. Nos vemos al rato. ¡Adiós Misaki, suerte! –Y desapareció entre el bullicio y las siluetas de las personas. Hotaru se quedó mirando un rato por donde se había ido, imaginándosela llegar a árbol con los chicos. La queda risa burlona de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hotaru está enamorado… Hotaru está enamorado…

El rubio intentó no sonrojarse, pero sentía que el rostro comenzaba a ponérsele caliente. Misaki era especialista en descubrirlo en esos momentos, frunció el ceño. Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor miraban a Sasaki caturrear a los cuatro vientos.

-Cierra la boca, idiota, te van a escuchar. –Dijo abrumado.

Misaki rió, quitándole el balón de las manos.

-Si lo sabe Dios, ¡Que lo sepa el mundo! ¡Hotaru y Miyako! –Gritó, tan fuerte como pudo, y salió corriendo con el balón entre sus manos, riendo muy divertido de hacer enojar a su amigo. Hotaru por su parte, gruñó en respuesta.

-¡Misaki! –Hotaru corrió tras el chico que le arrebató sin más el balón, riendo a carcajadas. Los pasillos estaban rebosantes de gente que hablaba, reía y les estorbaba a ambos. A uno para huir y al otro para alcanzar, por eso, Sasaki se dirigió afuera del edificio, corriendo por el pasto, cerca de los árboles.

-¡Vamos, enamorado, pero que lento te has vuelto! –Molestó sonriente.

-¡Vuelve acá, Sasaki! –Gruñó riendo, intentando no sonrojarse, sin embargo, olvidando momentáneamente su vergüenza, su semblante se tornó casi preocupado al ver lo que pronto sucedería. -¡Misaki, cuidado!

El otro solo giró levemente la cabeza para ver que Hotaru había parado de correr y al dirigirla de nuevo al frente se dio cuenta de que a menos de un metro había una chica de espaldas, sin poder evitarlo, chocó contra su espalda, tirándola al piso fuertemente, cayendo también él.

El balón salió volando a sabrá Dios donde.

-Auch… -Se quejó en el suelo, pero rápidamente giró su vista a la chica que recibió la mayor parte del golpe. Como alma que lleva el diablo, se paró del suelo, corriendo hacia ella. –Demonios, lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención golpearte.

Se disculpó tan rápido como pudo, ayudándola a levantarse.

-De verdad, lo sien… -Y entonces, sus ojos chocaron, pasmando al muchacho. Se quedó ahí, hincado sin dejar que la chica se parara, aun sosteniéndola del brazo. Como una batalla, púrpura contra miel.

La joven se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada. Misaki carraspeó.

-Yo… lo siento, iba corriendo con un amigo y… -La ayudó a levantar sus cosas y a levantarse. –No era mi intención hacerte daño.

Aun sonrojada, le sonrió tímidamente.

-Fue un accidente, no importa. –Despreocupó. –Estaba distraída.

Justo en ese momento, Hotaru llegó corriendo.

-Discúlpalo, es algo atropellado. –Dijo el chico jadeando, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Misaki se le adelanto, preguntando justo lo que él quería.

-¿Seguro no te he lastimado? –La muchachita negó levemente. Y era solo que ella se veía tan delicada como una muñequita de cristal, que seguramente sí había recibido algún mal golpe. –Deberías ir a la enfermería, por si algo.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien. –Aseguró de nuevo. –Gracias. –Y sonriendo de nuevo se fue, dejándolos en silencio. Esta vez, fue el castaño el que se quedó mirando la silueta de la chica desaparecer.

-Es nueva, ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó tras unos segundos Sasaki.

-Bueno… no sé. –Admitió Hotaru. –Hay mucha gente en la escuela.

-Si pero… -Se quedó viendo al aire. –No creo que la hubiera olvidado si la hubiera visto antes. –Aseguró.

Hotaru alzó una ceja, miró a Misaki, y posteriormente a la chica que se alejaba a paso lento de ellos. Regresó su mirada a su castaño amigo que miraba la espalda de la susodicha sin despegarle un ojo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y aun levantando la ceja, pero con esa sonrisa que en ocasiones lo hacía parecer tanto a sus hermanos, rió.

-Y ahora, ¿Quien tiene mirada de idiota? –Dijo, burlesco y sin poder evitarlo, sorprendido.

-Imbécil, solo digo que… bueno, tiene una cara muy bonita, es todo. –Dijo, regresando su vista al chico que le dirigía una mirada divertida.

-Es raro oírte decir eso. –Porque si, en esos temas a veces resultaba algo tímido, aunque le molestara con Miyako, eran simples facetas de su amigo. Solamente con Hotaru había encontrado esa soltura para hablar.

El castaño pareció salir de su ensoñación, y con ello, la conversación quedó terminada, pero Hotaru se le quedó mirando bastante divertido, al parecer y si tenía tanta suerte, por fin podría cobrarse todos los malos ratos que Misaki le había hecho pasar por Miyako.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la institución.

 _Boomer._

El rubio se tensó en su lugar al escuchar aquel susurro que le erizó la piel, y no precisamente en una manera agradable. En un segundo olvido a Misaki. Sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, y se agachó para tomar el balón, seguramente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Y es que simplemente nadie conocía su verdadero nombre.

 _Boomer._

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se detuvo rápidamente y se giró para buscar a… nadie.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has parado como si el césped quemara. –Rió el castaño. Pero el chico frunció el ceño, comenzando a agobiarse.

-No fue nada. –Respondió. –Será mejor irnos de aquí ya, Misaki. Teníamos que entrenar. –Hotaru comenzó avanzar siendo seguido de cerca por Misaki, que se encogió de hombros.

 _¡Boomer!_

Hotaru se detuvo, esta vez de golpe, preocupado. Esa voz… no podía… ser _…_ Pensó. Sin dudarlo dos veces, regresó la mirada de nuevo a donde había estado, encontrando lo mismo.

Nada.

-Hotaru, estás comenzando a preocuparme. –Dijo Misaki está vez, algo sorprendido y sin obtener respuesta. Se acercó para tomarle del hombro. -¿Estás…

Hotaru se volvió a verlo tan rápido como minutos antes se había detenido. Misaki le miraba confundido.

-Hotaru…

-Creí haber… -Interrumpió. –No importa. Vámonos.

-Sí… claro. –Murmuró, contrariado.

Hotaru le dio un último vistazo al pequeño árbol y siguió con su camino.

* * *

Solo quince minutos más. Solo quince más, y Koiji sería libre. Ya no tendría que escuchar al profesor hablar, y hablar y hablar de algo que algo no le interesaba y probablemente, jamás lo haría. Quince minutos y el día estaría terminado. Además, ¡Era Viernes! ¡Era Viernes, y él, chicos y chicas, tenía una cita! Bueno… no una cita, sino, una salida, sí.

Él así les llamaba, una salida. Después de todo no era nada serio. Una salida con una sexy chica de segundo grado. Oyuki Sakurako. Además, tenía mucho tiempo que no salía con absolutamente nadie porque… bueno las razones no importaban.

-¡Joven Him! –Koiji dejó de viajar en sus pensamientos cuando tuvo la fea cara del profesor frente a él.

-Ah… ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que, qué? Esa no es la manera de dirigirse a mí. –Él solo le miró expectante, indispuesto a cambiar su forma de hablarle. -Más le vale que ponga más atención en clase. Siempre está en su mundo, llenando su libreta de rayones mal hechos en lugar de sus apuntes. ¿Ese es su plan para aprobar este año e ir a la universidad?

Koiji se cruzó de brazos, retador e indiferente.

-¿Hasta ahora ha funcionado, no? –Comentó sacando algunas risas a su alrededor.

El hombre frente a él murmuró algo de "No ponerme a la altura de un crío" y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, furibundo, y decidido a ignorar al chico.

Koiji hubiera tenido que seguir soportando aquello por diez minutos más, si no hubiera sido gracias al cinturón de las chicas, brilló con intensidad, y casi al instante, el de ellos también, haciendo que Butch suspirase.

-Ya se habían tardado. –Murmuró. Y como de costumbre y casi sin pedir permiso, los seis salieron del aula excusándose con justificaciones muy baratas.

Después de todo el profesor estaba ya bastante molesto como para prestarles atención, y no es que a ellos –Por lo menos a los chicos. –Les importara.

Apenas llegar hasta el último piso, Momoko abrió su cinturón, encontrándose rápidamente con Peach y Ken en la pantalla.

-Chicos, una emergencia en el centro comercial. –Se apresuró el jovencito. –Mojo jojo está ocasionando muchos problemas de nuevo, al parecer.

Makoto resopló.

-Ese mono. –Dijo. –Apenas hace una semana atacó el zoológico. Estoy seguro que solo lo hace para vernos.

-Eso es algo dulce. –Comentó Miyako, a lo que todos le miraron despectivamente. -¿Qué? ¡Yo solo digo que… olvídenlo.

-Ni siquiera necesitabas decirlo. –Dijo el pelirrojo, no queriendo siquiera pensar en ello. –Vamos para allá, Ken.

Koiji se estiró con energía.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Listo para patear traseros! _¡Strong Butch!_

-Pues andando. –Estableció Makoto, y todos los demás sintieron. _-¡Hard Brick!_

 _-¡Rolling Bubbles!_

 _-¡Powered Buttercup!_

 _-¡Hyper Blossom!_

Los cinco chicos en el aire miraron desde el cielo al rubio que seguía parado donde mismo, al parecer sin percatarse de que sucedía.

-¿Y ahora que le sucede?

-¡Oye, retrasado! –Gritó el pelirrojo. -¡No tenemos todo tu tiempo!

El rubio despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh?...Sí, sí. –Revolvió la cabeza frenéticamente. -¡ _Explosive Boomer!_

Cuando Boomer les alcanzó, los seis emprendieron vuelo, y a los pocos minutos Bubbles se le acercó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo distraído.

Él sonrió y negó. –No es nada.

No muy convencida asintió, siguiendo con el recorrido y a los pocos minutos, pudieron divisar aquello que causaba disturbio.

El enorme aparatejo brillaba reluciente a la luz del sol. Y Mojo jojo, dentro de él, chillaba y berreaba, que esta vez, lograría someter a Tokio bajo su poder. El brazo del enorme robot que ahora había construido derribó un poste de luz y el cableado cayó al suelo, aplastando en el proceso varios automóviles estacionados en el lugar.

-La aseguradora tendrá bastante trabajo esta semana. –Comentó Boomer. Buttercup sonrió.

-Este Mojo se está volviendo cada vez más difícil de retener, con sus enormes aparatos. –Dijo Blossom, sobándose las sienes. Cada vez tenía un nuevo y _mejorado_ invento que les causaba cada vez más dolores de cabeza.

-¡Que está vez si se ha pasado! –Dijo Boomer, al parecer aquel invento había logrado que el chico se relajara de nuevo, pues miraba alucinado mirando a la nueva creación de Mojo Jojo. –Sería perfecto si no tuviera cuerpo de simio repugnante.

-¿Está vez podemos conservarlo?-Cuestionó Butch, sonriente. Buttercup parecía interesada en la propuesta del chico.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Al parecer no solo tienes cabello en la cabeza!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros con eso? –Cuestionó la rubia.

-¡Divertirnos! –Dijeron Butch, Brick, Boomer y Buttercup. Blossom apresuró el paso.

-Vamos ya chicos, mientras más nos tardemos más destrozos causará Mojo. Y es un fastidio reparar los daños después.

-Aguafiestas. –Dijo Brick, pero se acomodó la gorra, señal de estar preparado.

Y obedientes y de acuerdo, se dirigieron a plantarle cara al mono, que dentro de su aparatejo, les observó.

-¡Mis preciosos chicos! –Chilló el mono saliendo de la cabeza del enorme robot, agitando sus brazos rápidamente. -¡Los he extrañado tanto! ¡Y han crecido bastante desde la última vez que los vi!

Butch rodó los ojos.

-Esa fue hace cinco, días, mono idiota.

-¡Únanse a mí, como en los viejos tiempos! ¡Y lucharemos para derrotar a estos engendros del mal! –Dijo, señalando dramáticamente a las tres féminas del grupo. -¡Los dejaré montar el Súper Robo-Mojo No.17

-Sí, no creo que eso pase. –Se apresuró Boomer, intentando aparentar que no deseaba treparse al robot como cuando tenía trece años. -¿Por qué no haces esto más fácil y te vas por las buenas?

-¡Por favor! –Agregó la rubia.

El mono se tornó de verde a morado, indignado.

-¡Nunca! –Dijo, destruyendo, esta vez sí, accidentalmente un edificio a lado suyo. -¡Nunca me detendré! Si antes odiaba a estas chicas, ahora las odio más. ¡Me han arrebatado a mis pequeños, y nunca, nunca descansaré hasta…

-¡Oye, detente ahí, mono! –Chilló Kaoru, apuntándole con su enorme mazo. -¡Ellos solitos tomaron su decisión!

-Y por enésima vez, mono con sordera: No somos tus pequeños.-Se apresuró Butch, cabreado.

-Así que, apresuremos las cosas, que me estoy cansando de estar aquí como idiota. –Interrumpió Birck, cruzado de brazos. –Supongo que no te largarás de aquí solo porque este par de rubios idiotas te lo pidan, ¿O sí?

-¡Jamás me rendiré, yo, el más grande, el supremo…

-Sí, justo eso pensé. –Dijo Blossom, tomando su Yo-yo. –Brick ya lo dijo: Mientras más rápido mejor.

Y así, mientras el mono seguía en medio de su cháchara, los seis chicos atacaron. Como de costumbre, no fue necesario poner demasiado esfuerzo. Los entrenamientos eran muchísimo más agotadores que enfrentarse al mono con complejos de científico conquistador del mundo.

Blossom aprovechó que Mojo estaba distraído con su discurso y hábilmente, ató la cuerda de su Yo-yo al mono, haciendo que callara abruptamente. Al instante, y dándole una mirada de asentimiento a los verdes, que tenían preparados su bate y martillo respectivamente, tiró de la cuerda haciendo rodar a Mojo cual bailarina experimentada. Butch y Buttercup ni siquiera contaron tres cuando batearon al Mono lejos, escuchando los reclamos a sus desconsiderados hijos.

-Vale, yo me encargo de esta cosa. –Señalo el rojo.

Y acumulando energía roja en sus manos, dirigió dos potentes y enormes rayos hacia el aparato, reduciendo el enorme robot a enormes pedazos de metal, que fueron alcanzados en el aire por la red de electricidad de Boomer y las burbujas atrapadoras de Bubbles.

-Vaya. –Dijo la rubia. –Creo que nunca lo habíamos hecho tan rápido.

-Sí -secundo Buttercup. –Su estúpido discurso nos lo hizo todo más fácil.

- _Compresión Eléctrica_. –El rubio redujo el espacio de su enorme red eléctrica, reduciendo a polvo el montón de metal destrozado del robot de su _madre_. –Sigo pensando que deberíamos quedarnos con sus inventos.

Blossom rió.

-Sólo olvídalo y vayamos al laboratorio. –Boomer, que parecía casi deprimido por el hecho de reducir a escombros el enorme Robo-Mojo No.17 les siguió detrás.

Llegaron volando por uno de los enormes ventanales traseros del laboratorio, y la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar voces dentro del lugar. Es decir, no solamente al profesor y a Ken. Había alguien más.

-Qué extraño. –Dijo la adolescente. –Escucho voces.

-Debe ser que estás enloqueciendo rubia. –Dijo Butch. –Ya sabes, dicen que las rubias son tontas.

-Rubias tontas… -Murmuró Brick, riendo, a lo que Blossom le miro mal. Pero él como de costumbre ni se inmutó.

-¡Oye! –Chillo ella. – ¡Hablo enserio!

-Relájate, azulita. –Dijo Butch, bajando las escaleras. –Debe ser simplemente… -Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. – Vale, si había alguien.

Los demás se apresuraron a alcanzar al pelinegro y se encontraron con el alcalde la señorita Bellum charlando amenamente con el profesor y Ken.

Blossom se extrañó, normalmente, el alcalde y la señorita Bellum les llamaban por _Skype_. Eran raras las ocasiones que ellos visitaban el laboratorio. Mucho menos sin avisar.

-¡Hey, que hay viejo! –Saludó Brick, sentado cómodamente en su sillón. En el pasado, Blossom le hubiera golpeado por llamarle de una manera tan irrespetuosa al alcalde, pero hoy en día ya no le tomaba tanta importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el alcalde y la señorita Bellum parecían no ofenderse por aquel hecho, incluso, parecía que les causaba gracia.

-Es bueno volver a verlos chicos. –Dijo el hombre, sonriente. –Justo le comentábamos al profesor lo grande que está Ken. La última vez que lo vi me llegaba al hombro. Este chico es casi de mi estatura ahora. ¡Todo un hombrecito, eh! ¡Jo, jo!

-Como si fuera tan alto… -Musito el azul.

Ken se ruborizo, incomodo, y Bubbles, amigablemente interrumpió al hombre.

-¿Y que lo trae por aquí, Alcalde?

El hombre pareció recordar algo sumamente importante.

-¡Oh, claro, claro, que torpe soy!

-Debe ser la edad… -Murmuró Brick a lo que Buttercuo no pudo evitar contener la risa. Pero al parecer la edad aumentaba la sordera, pues el hombrecillo simplemente siguió hablando.

–Lamentamos no haber avisado que vendríamos pero queríamos manejar esto como una sorpresa.

-¡Una sorpresa! –Dijo Butch.- ¡Definitivamente tu eres de los míos, hombre!

El profesor, sonrió.

-Sí, le dije alcalde, que el mas entusiasmado sería Butch.

-Jo, jo, claro, claro. Debe conocerlos ya bastante bien. –Asintió el hombre. –Bueno, chicos, es algo que hemos planeado desde hace algunos meses. Y, como ustedes claramente saben, pronto harán dos años que los RowdyRuff Boys se han unido a las PowerPuff Girls Z para proteger a la ciudad.

Brick, cruzado de brazos frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Todo tiene que ver, Brick. –Todos permanecieron callados. –Se trata del día del Héroe.

-¿El día del héroe? –Cuestionaron todos, interesados.

-Así es. Un día para conmemorar el día en que Las PowerPuff Girls Z y los RowdyRuff Boys Z se unieron para proteger a Tokio.

-Oiga, oiga, oiga. –Interrumpió Kaoru. -¿Por qué tenemos que celebrar el día del héroe en la fecha que ellos se unieron a nosotras, y no en la fecha que nosotras creamos a las PowerPuff Girls Z? ¡Llegamos primero!

El acalde carraspeó, nervioso.

-Bueno, chicas, ustedes son una monada, una gran ayuda. Sin ustedes la ciudad hubiera sido destruida ya muchas veces. –Buttercup, que era la más interesada en defender ese punto, asintió. –Pero hay que admitir que los chicos le dan algo de… ustedes entenderán… rudeza al equipo. –Fue entonces cuando las tres prestaron atención y Buttercup entrecerró la mirada sobre el alcalde. –Digamos que…. Antes de que llegaran, los villanos no las tomaban tan en serio, ¿O sí?

-¡Eso es completamente mentira, y yo no soy una mona…

-¡Además!... ahora son seis. Celebramos el día en que el equipo, se completó, por así decirlo. Celebrarlo el día en que ustedes obtuvieron sus poderes sería como ignorar el hecho de que tenemos a los chicos aquí.

-Que tal, verdecita.

-Tú… cierra la boca.

Blossom, ignorando la pequeña pelea, se adelantó. Aunque algo contrariada por parecerle al hombrecillo una monada, comparada con sus contrapartes.

-Alcalde, esto es muy atento de su parte. –Comenzó. –Pero no es necesario hacer esto. Nosotros lo hacemos con gusto, sin esperar nada a cambio, para proteger la ciudad y…

-Hey, pelirroja, deja que el hombre haga lo que le plazca. ¡Para eso es el que manda en esta ciudad!–Se adelantó Butch, con Hotaru detrás haciéndole señas a la chica para que callara, lo que hizo a la Señorita Bellum, que había permanecido callada, reír.

-Sabíamos que dirían eso… chicas. –Explico ella. –Pero, es nuestra forma de agradecerles. Sin ustedes seis, la ciudad ya estaría completamente destruida y en manos de los villanos de Tokio. Así que chicos, no se preocupen, esta vez, no hay nada que estas chicas puedan hacer para hacernos cambiar de opinión.

Boomer suspiro de alivio.

-Eso está mejor. –Sentenció.

-¡Así es, ¿Cuándo la fiesta?! –Dijo Butch emocionado. -¡Pido organizarla! No se ofenda, anciano, pero no está muy actualizado en este tipo de cosas y…

-¡Cierra la boca idiota! –Chilló Blososm, cabreada, dándole un golpe en la nuca. –N-No le haga caso alcalde, ya sabe cómo es Butch. –Rió nerviosa.

El hombrecillo sonrió bobamente.

-Oh, pero que bromista chico. –Dijo, riendo.

-¿Broma? Hombre, hablaba enserio. –Murmuró, tocándose el área afectada.

-Todo será muy sencillo. –Comenzó a explicar la señorita Bellum. –Verán, chicos, serán invitados a la alcaldía. Y estaríamos encantados de que Brick y Blossom dieran un pequeño discurso sobre…

los cinco chicos rieron a carcajadas y a Brick se le descompuso la cara.

-Woou, alto ahí. –Se sobresaltó el chico. -¿Discurso? ¿Yo? ¿De qué mente enferma ha salido esa idea?

-¡Brick! –Chilló en un murmuro Blossom, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Cubriendo su boca con la mano para no reír.

-Bueno, ustedes dos son los líderes. Se supone, chicos, que son la cabeza de… –Comenzó a explicar Bellum, como si eso fuera una respuesta suficiente, que claramente para Brick, no lo era.

-¿Y Qué? –Dijo. –Todo el mundo aquí sabe que yo soy el de acción, golpes y todo eso. Ella es la inteligente, la de las palabras.

-¡Oye, yo también puedo ser temible si quiero! –Brick gruñó.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos. –Se quejó, sin darle importancia aquello. –Pero yo no puedo dar un discurso si quiero, ¿Entienden? –Se cruzó de brazos. –Que el dichoso discurso lo de Blossom.

Bellum, que ya se había anticipado a eso, suspiró. Miró a la chica en cuestión que al parecer, al igual que Buttercup ya se había tomado enserio eso de "Temible rudeza" en el equipo.

-Para mi mejor. –Finiquito. –Le haríamos un favor a Tokio.

El de gorra rodó los ojos. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, asunto resuelto. –Se apresuró el profesor a evitar una discusión. –Y estoy seguro que todos estarán encantados de hacer acto de presencia, ¿Eh, chicos?

-Mhhm…

-Da igual…

-Pues ya que…

-¡Perfecto! –Les interrumpió, el hombre. –Alcalde, le aseguro que no faltaremos. Muchas gracias por el gesto.

-¡Oh, es un placer! ¡La ciudad está muy agradecida, es lo menos que podemos hacer! ¡Dedicar un día a nuestros héroes!

El de cabello blanquecino rió, alegremente.

Pero Butch, medio enfurruñado, gruñó. No estaba seguro de que tan bueno sería después de todo este Día del Héroe.

Boomer, mirando al profesor ya harto de aquella conversación habló.

-Profesor, le preguntaré algo que si es realmente importante. –El hombre miró contrariado la seriedad del joven.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

Utonium suspiró. Gracias a Dios era un renombrado científico, sino, no sabría cómo le haría para alimentar a seis chicos más aparte de Ken.

-¿Comerérmos ya? ¡Llamaré a Kuriko para que venga! Mamá y papá no están en casa.

Corrección, siete más.

* * *

 _Hi! ¿Qué tal están? Un día más de actualización :)_

 _Díganme, ¿Les ha gustado? No teman dar sugerencias o cosas así, ¿Vale? Por otro lado, agradezco mucho los reviews y comentarios tan buenos, me caen bien xD_

 _Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de lo ocurrido con Misaki? Parece que Hotaru podrá cobrar venganza por todas las que le ha hecho su castaño amigo._

 _Hehe, hoy no hay mucho que decir no, más que esperar que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa chicos, no teman en preguntar o decir :)_

 _Nos estamos leyendo,_

 _Miss Nutella._

 _ **P.D.** Miyako padece hidrofobia; fobia a las grandes cantidades de agua. Esto es debido a una situación que se dio en el fic pasado, en el que en una fiesta de Halloween, Miyako cae a una enorme alberca, y fue salvada por Hotaru, que en ese momento solamente la salvó para beneficiarse a él mismo y sus hermanos, no por realmente interes en ella, ya saben, aun las odiaban xD. _


	4. El Día del Héroe

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Gils Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **El día del Héroe.**

* * *

 _Kaoru jadeó, sentada en el césped, con el sudor corriéndole por cada parte de su cuerpo. El sol estaba cayendo, dándole al cielo un tono rosa-anaranjado. Blossom, a su lado estaba boca abajo, balbuceando sabrá Dios que cosas sobre lo cansada que estaba, y Bubbles tomaba agua sin parpadear siquiera._

 _Malditos RowdyRuff Boys y sus entrenamientos tan alocados._

 _En el aire, los tres las miraban jadeantes, pero claramente más en forma que ellas, que estaban ya tiradas en el césped. Buttercup no quería darle el gusto a Butch de burlarse después, pero no podía respirar bien. Maldijo mentalmente, y dejó caer su espalda como un peso muerto junto a Blossom._

 _Cuando ellos habían aceptado unirse a ellas, y habían salido de prisión, el profesor les había dicho que debían comenzar a hacer más cosas como equipo. Una de ellas claramente era entrenar. Nadie había refutado nada, de hecho, había comenzado su siempre presente competitividad. Ella nunca pensó que ellos serían así de resistentes._

 _Le pesaba admitirlo, pero tenían el doble de fuerza bruta que ellas, y el doble de resistencia física. Boomer era un maldito relámpago. Butch parecía irrompible. Y Brick, Brick era un maldito psicópata. Sus entrenamientos eran brutales. No sabía que les había dado Taiga a estos tres chicos, pero le cabreaba que la sobrepasaran._

 _Claro, ellas eran más astutas, habilidosas mentalmente y escurridizas. Pero ella, Buttercup, no se sentían orgullosa de ello. No tanto como Blossom._

 _Las tres figuras en el aire descendieron hasta su altura, ella se reincorporó._

 _-¿Es todo, verdecita? –Cuestionó, burlesco el chico. –Creí que me darían más guerra._

 _A ella le hubiera encantado devolverle el comentario, pero su pecho aun subía y bajaba rápidamente, reclamando aire. Tomó una roca cercana y la arrojó a su cara. Él la esquivó fácilmente._

 _-¡Ustedes están locos! –Chilló Bubbles, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo realizado._

 _Sus entrenamientos hasta el día en que los chicos cumplieron su pequeña sentencia y comenzaron a entrenar juntos, habían consistido en cosas realmente, muy, muy básicas en comparación a como los tres varones acostumbraban a entrenar. Eso explicaba cómo era posible que las sustancias que Taiga había añadido a su sangre hubieran actuado de una manera tan sumamente efectiva en tan poco tiempo, más que en los otros villanos afectados._

 _Boomer, al parecer dándose cuenta que por el momento ellas no podrían siquiera sentarse, las acompañó tirándose al césped del enorme campo del laboratorio, pero este parecía una lechuga fresca. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente._

 _-Bueno. –Dijo. –Veámosle el lado positivo. Es lo único bueno que hemos sacado de Taiga._

 _Y solo en eso, y por primera y última vez estuvieron de acuerdo y le agradecieron a ese hombre que meses atrás había sido su verdugo._

* * *

Makoto se levantó, sudando y jadeante. Miró a través del enorme ventanal dándose cuenta que las estrellas y la luna aun reinaban en la oscuridad. Suspiró un par de veces y se pasó la mano por la cara y el cabello, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Se quedó inmóvil, sentado en su cama, rememorando el sueño que había tenido.

Por qué solo era eso, un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y e dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Tomó un vaso con agua y se dedicó a beberlo como si fuera el último del mundo, casi desesperado, como si e agua fuera a diluir los recuerdos de ese… bastardo.

Un sonido detrás de él lo alertó, provocando que casi se transformara, pero al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que era simplemente Rei.

Bufó.

-Maldición, chucho. Lárgate de aquí. –Pero el animalito, una vez más, movió su cola de un lado a otro enérgicamente.

Pasó de él, y como de costumbre, le siguió, pero esta vez, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el animalito se trepó a su cama. Simplemente se dedicó a mirar el techo, ansioso.

 _¿Por qué?... Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué?..._

Inquieto, dio vueltas en la cama, hasta quedar de lado, mirando ahora a Rei, dormido a su lado. Y entonces, su mente no pudo evitar viajar algunos años atrás.

 _Las risas de sus hermanos, las chicas, Ken, el alcalde y el profesor resonaban detrás de ellos, que miraban desde el balcón de su nuevo apartamento el laboratorio. Por fin, ese día, por fin, después de tres años de sobrevivir junto a Taiga y revelarse contra él, y todos los villanos de Tokio, habían vencido._

 _Los dos estaban en silencio, simplemente disfrutando que por fin, todo había terminado. Pero la voz de Taiga irrumpió en sus pensamientos corrompiendo su tranquilidad. Recordando aquella última oración que sin haberlo sabido se convertiría en su pesadilla más grande los próximos años._

.

. .

- _Esto… n-no se ha quedado así…_

. .

.

 _-¿Te pasa algo? –Cuestionó ella, tal vez notando su repentino cambio._

 _Pero él, como siempre, se ocultó y formuló una sonrisa algo forzada._

Makoto se giró de nuevo y se volvió a tallar la cara.

Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué los recuerdos volvían ahora?

* * *

Momoko sonrió satisfecha a la pantalla de su computadora. Por fin había terminado el discurso del Día del Héroe, es decir, mañana. Ayer, apenas la señorita Bellum y el alcalde se habían retirado, había comenzado a escribirlo, entusiasmada. Sin embargo, aunque estaba bastante contenta con el resultado obtenido, necesitaba a alguien que se lo confirmara para sentirse segura.

Miró a su alrededor intentando localizar a alguien, y una vez hecho, imprimió su discurso.

Caminó hacia el pequeño Ken, que en ese momento subía al primer piso del laboratorio, donde el profesor y el hacían investigaciones. El profesor al parecer estaba enfrascado en algún nuevo descubrimiento interesante, pues no lo había visto en toda la mañana, y ahora que lo veía no despegaba la vista de sus apuntes y ordenadores. Ken y Peach al parecer, le ayudaban en todo lo que podían.

Se acercó con sigilo y aclaró la garganta, intentando captar la atención del hombre y el adolescente, pero ninguno la miró.

-Profesor, Ken…-Les llamó quedamente, haciendo que el niño levantara su vista hacia ella y Peach revoloteara hacia a su encuentro.

-¿Momoko? ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, yo… no es nada… -Comenzó. –Me preguntaba si ustedes podrían decirme si mi discurso es bueno. –Dijo mostrando los papeles frente a ella.

Utonium pareció despertar poco a poco de su ensimismamiento, pero aun haciendo algunas anotaciones respondió.

-Momoko, realmente lo lamento. –Se disculpó. –Pero en este momento no puedo despegarme de esto. Es un nuevo descubrimiento. Y es algo… bastante anormal. Nunca lo había visto. O más bien no me había percatado de ello. Pero esto podría ser un gran descubrimiento para la sociedad.

Levantó la mirada llena de emoción, Ken también sonreía, estando claramente de acuerdo con su progenitor.

-Yo no entiendo de que hablan, wan. Pero ayudo todo lo que puedo. Estos son nuevos términos para mí, yo solo estoy asociado con rayos Z, y sustancias extrañas, wan.

Momoko le sonrió con gracia al perro robot.

-¿Y de que se trata profesor? –Cuestionó, sin poder evitar sentirse interesada.

-Es una muy extraña actividad en el Triángulo de las Bermudas.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿El triángulo de las bermudas?

-¡Así es, así es! Ese mismo lugar. Siempre han ocurrido sucesos muy controversiales en ese lugar por razones completamente desconocidas. Llevó cerca de 10 años estudiándolo! Y hoy, justo hoy por la mañana cuando me levante y vine a trabajar, descubrí, o más bien caí en cuenta de que hay una clase de actividad muy extraña en ese lugar. Ahora mismo estoy intentando encontrar de donde provienen, o porque. Y sobre todo, desde hace cuánto tiempo este tipo de actividad se ha presentado en el famoso triángulo.

La chica comenzó a sentir como la curiosidad crecía dentro de ella, pero en ese momento tenía que asegurarse de su discurso, era lo más importante.

-Profesor, no voy a quitarle más tiempo. Solo que usted, Ken y Peach tienen que prometerme que me dejaran ayudar todo lo que pueda en esta investigación. –Casi rogó, muy interesada en saber más.

-Por mí no hay problema, y tampoco creo que lo sea para Peach. –Dijo Ken, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y en lo absoluto para mí tampoco lo es. –Dictaminó el hombre. –Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Sonriente, Momoko bajó las escaleras, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a un millón de ideas y teorías sobre la nueva investigación del profesor. Pero, cuando llegó a la planta baja, se dio cuenta de que Hotaru, Miyako y Kaoru, caminaban por el enorme jardín del laboratorio con Rei persiguiendo mariposas y mosquitos. Dejando de lado la investigación un momento y prometiéndose más tarde investigar algo por su cuenta, corrió hacia el trío con su discurso aun en mano.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó, corriendo hacia ellos. Los tres aludidos pararon después de que Hotaru chiflara al perrito para que se detuviera, sin embargo el animalito siguió en su ardua casería de insectos.

-¡Rei, espera!... estúpido perro. –musitó.

-¿Qué pasa Momoko? –Cuestionó la rubia.

-Oh, nada importante. –Explicó. –Los vi caminando por ahí y me pregunté si podrían ayudarme. Necesito saber si mi discurso es lo suficientemente bueno para el día de mañana.

Hotaru y Kaoru se miraron casi con terror.

-Estamos ocupados. –Dijo la pelinegra. –Mejor luego.

Momoko la miró con reproche.

-No es que no queramos, Momoko. Es solo que justo íbamos a pasear a Rei. El día está nublado y es perfecto para ir al parque. –Se apresuró Miyako.

-¡Pero el discurso de mañana es más importante! –Chilló. -¡Además Rei se divierte persiguiendo a las cucarachas de la cocina! ¡Es un perro!

-¡Es _mi_ perro! –Reclamó herido el rubio.

-¡Hotaru! –Dijo la pelirroja, no creyendo tal sentimiento por el animalito. ¡Solo les estaba pidiendo unos cuantos minutos!. -¡Pueden ir ya que termine de leerles mi discurso!

Kaoru no podía creer que Momoko se tomara tan enserio eso del discurso. La ciudad le aplaudiría aunque lo que dijera fuera una soberana estupidez. ¡Era la líder de las PowerPuff Gilrs Z!

-Escucha Momoko, tengo una mejor idea. –Comenzó el rubio. -¡Makoto está en casa! –Dijo señalando el edificio enorme que estaba al otro lado de la acera. -¡Ve con él!

-¿Makoto? ¡Que sabrá él de discursos!

-¡Lo mismo que yo! –Chilló Kaoru. –Nada.

-Mira. –Dijo el rubio. –Será muy fácil. Si es lo suficientemente bueno para mañana, aburrirá tanto a Makoto que te darás cuenta. De verdad. Ya sabes como es mi hermano.

La PowerPuff rosa pareció pensarlo.

-¡Y solo tienes que cruzar la calle y subir el ascensor! ¡Es todo! ¡Encontrarás la manera de convencerlo, siempre lo haces! –Dijo. –O bueno, casi siempre.

Momoko suspiró.

-Vale. Iré con él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo como si cada uno pesara 3 kilos. Había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana, tal vez a las siete de la mañana. Aun casi sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dirigió su mirada al reloj en su mesa a su lado. Apenas había dormido unas cuantas horas.

¿Por qué se había levantado?

 _¡Makoto, sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!_

El chico maldijo, escuchando aquella voz acompañada de golpes contra la puerta y el sonido del molesto timbre. Ahora no era tan difícil imaginar porque no estaba durmiendo. Frunció el ceño, indispuesto a pararse.

 _¡Brick!_

Soltando un gruñido, se levantó y rápidamente fue a atender la puerta. ¿Qué los idiotas de sus hermanos no podían abrirla? ¡Con un demonio! ¡Era Sábado y él estaba sumamente desvelado! ¿Y porque coño Momoko gritaba como loca desquiciada su nombre? ¿No podía pedirle a Hotaru o Koiji que abrieran la condenada puerta?

Apretó con coraje el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió de golpe, haciendo que la chica, que golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, se dejara venir hacia el interior del departamento, casi cayendo al suelo. El pelirrojo azotó la puerta.

-¿Qué puta madre soy la única persona viviente aquí? ¿No tengo otros dos inútiles hermanos a los que puedes llamar para que te abran la maldita puerta, Momoko? ¡Koiji, Hotaru, imbéciles, vengan acá! –Gruñó al pasillo, sin obtener respuesta. -¡Y tú! ¿Por qué coño andas ventilando mi identidad por ahí?

La ojirosa, sorprendida por la bienvenida, tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Cálmate. –Pidió, con tranquilidad. –No tenía idea… es decir, yo venía por esto del discurso de mañana. Hotaru fue al laboratorio con Rei, para sacarlo a pasear, y me dijo que estabas aquí. Y creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero estás solo, Butch salió con sabrá Dios que chica. No pensé que estuvieras… ya sabes… -Dijo ella, desviando la mirada.

Makoto se dio cuenta que no tenía camiseta. Durante la noche había sudado e hiperventilado tanto que se la quitó cerca de las seis de la madrugada. Se acercó al sillón más cercano, donde estaba una camiseta azul, probablemente de Hotaru y se la puso.

-¿Cómo no ibas a saber? –Cuestionó a la chica, aun algo irritado.

-Bueno… -Comenzó. –Son casi las dos de la tarde. Supuse que ya estarías despierto.

Makoto abrió los ojos, lo que le causó algo de ardor. Momoko regresó la mirada a su acompañante.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto terrible. –Comentó. Él se talló la cara y se revolvió el cabello.

-Solo una mala noche. Aun así soy irresistible. –Se auto aduló, acercándose a la barra del comedor, sentándose. Momoko le imitó.

-Sí, supuse que responderías eso.

-Si, como sea. –Suspiró. -¿A qué has venido, rosita histérica?

Ella ignoró el insulto.

-Ya te lo dije. A hacer el discurso. –El mal humor regresó al chico.

-Les dije que no haría eso. Punto. –Espetó. –Así que si solo has venido a eso, será mejor que te…

-Vale, vale… -Se apresuró, apaciguando con las manos. Makoto estaba realmente de mal humor ese día, no quería meterse mucho con él en ese instante. Le hubiera insistido más pero hoy no era un buen día. –Ya lo sé. Solo necesitaba a alguien que me dijera si era bueno. Ya te dije que Hotaru se fue a pasear a Rei con Miyako y Kaoru. Bucth está en algún lugar que no quiero saber con alguna chica. Y Ken y el Profesor están ocupados en una importante investigación.

Momoko se levantó tranquila, con una sonrisa calmada.

-Pero creo que será mejor que descanses por hoy. –Dijo, recogiendo sus cosas. -¿Vale? Nos vemos mañana.

Makoto la miró alejarse, casi contento de que podría seguir reponiendo las horas de sueño, pero cuando la chica iba a mitad del camino, bufó, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. Esa maldita chica… le daba demasiados problemas. Se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia.

-No seas tan paranoica, no te he echado.

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que es mejor…

-Anda, el idiota de Hotaru no debe de tardar, y cuando llegue con el estúpido chucho, no habrá paz en este lugar. Además, si regreso a la cama ahora, igual no podré dormir en la noche de nuevo. Y mañana estaré peor que hoy en el estúpido evento del anciano.

Momoko, no estaba del todo convencida, pero cuando el chico se dirigió está vez al sillón, le acompañó.

-Está bien… lo haré rápido.

El asintió, recargando su cabeza en el sillón mientras se dedicaba a observar el techo. Escuchó a la chica revolver un montón de papeles. Al parecer sería un largo, largo discurso. Suspiró ya con aburrimiento y ni siquiera había empezado.

-Aquí voy. –Anunció.

-Mhmm. –Murmuró.

* * *

Hotaru respiró el aire, llenando sus pulmones, soltándolo rápidamente. Se sentía completamente en paz. El día, en comparación con muchos otros, era totalmente fresco, incluso parecía que en cualquier momento podía llover. Se dejó caer al césped, y llevó sus brazos a la nuca, imitando a Kaoru, que estaba a su lado, mirando las hojas del árbol.

Metros delante de ellos, Miyako jugaba con Rei, divertida.

-Casi nunca podemos estar así de tranquilos. Con villanos por aquí, Mojo por acá, él estúpido día del héroe, tarea…

-Si. –Asintió Kaoru. –Pero sobre todo debe ser porque el idiota de Koiji no está por aquí fastidiándome.

Hotaru rió.

-El diría lo mismo de ti.

-La única diferencia es que yo digo la verdad. Estoy tan alegre de que se haya largado con esa… ¿Oyuki? Como sea, a quien le importa. –Hotaru negó con diversión. Esos dos eran tan jodidamente complicados. Juntos eran más complicados que Makoto. Y eso ya era mucho que decir.

Él sabía que Koiji salía con un montón de chicas porque Kaoru no le tomaba enserio –Aunque en el último año, debía admitir que su hermano había tenido salidas muy pocas veces. –. Jamás se lo había dicho, pero él lo sabía. Y Miyako decía que el enojo de Kaoru era su manera de mostrar sus celos, aunque ella y él, se pregonaran odio. Al principio, ellos se divertían mirándolos reñirse y a los pocos minutos volver a bromear amigablemente.

Pero las últimas semanas sus peleas eran cada vez más parecidas a las de _antes_. A veces dejaban de hablarse durante días enteros. Incluso Makoto, que era el que menos se metía en esos líos –Aunque fuera el que menos se metiera no quisiera decir que no lo hacía-, solía darse cuenta de que esos dos realmente _peleaban._

-Mi hermano es un idiota.

-Lo es. –Le interrumpió.

-Pero es solamente porque…

-No intentes defenderlo, Hotaru. Odio cuando sacas a relucir tu ADN de Bubbles. Es como estar escuchando a Miyako con voz de hombre. –Él se levantó de golpe.

-Mi… ¡¿Cómo?!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Así le llaman tus hermanos, creí que sabías. Makoto dice que te pones igual de cursi* y hablador que Miyako, tal vez por esa estúpida teoría de que compartimos genes.

Hotaru frunció el ceño.

-Esos imbéciles. –Gruñó, apretando los puños.

-Ahora me entiendes. –Hotaru estuvo a punto de asentir, pero negó energéticamente.

-¡Tú! No me cambies el tema. –Espetó, molesto con todo el mundo ahora. –Si te enamoraste del idiota de mi hermano solo acéptalo.

La que ahora se sentó de golpe fue ella, cardiaca.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Haz enloquecido! –Chilló, frenética. – ¡Maldición, estamos en un lugar público! ¡No digas esas idioteces en voz alta, algún tonto podría escucharte y creer que es verdad!

-¡Además, tú eres igual de fastidiosa que él! –Reclamó infantilmente. –Y que todo el mundo.

Aún cabreado por descubrir que tenía un lado "cursi y hablador", Se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

Y mientras la pelinegra seguía negando y despotricando contra él, el cachorro de un año se dejó venir sobre el sorpresivamente, tumbándolo al césped de nuevo.

-¡Rei, maldición, no muerdas mi nariz! –Se quejó. Miyako se acercó riendo.

-Creo que será mejor irnos ya, chicos. Parece que pronto comenzara a llover. –Comentó la chica jadeante. Y tras mirar a Kaoru, furibunda y murmurando insultos, se giró a ver al rubio. –Amm… ¿Debo preguntar que le has hecho? –Susurró.

Él le miró con inocencia.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo le he dicho un par de verdades. –Se excusó, y ella, entendió. Hotaru solía ser algo directo y despreocupado al hablar con las personas. Casi espontáneo.

-¿Y qué exactamente le has…

Cuando el torrente de agua comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas, se vio interrumpida, y el chico, levantándose de golpe, tomó a las dos chicas por los brazos, jalándolas. Kaoru gruñó.

-¡No hay explicaciones por ahora! ¡Rei, a casa!

-¡No me toques usurpador!

* * *

Momoko estaba casi por terminar de leer el discurso. Estaba tan concentrada que sin darse cuenta comenzó a tachonear y a reescribir una que otra línea, leyendo una y otra vez el texto en el papel. Makoto por su parte, estaba tan cansado que luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Si normalmente, se dormía en una clase de historia, ahora, con sueño, dolor de cabeza y Momoko hablando en voz baja el estúpido y aburrido discurso, sus ojos estaban más pegados que de costumbre.

Realmente no supo en que momento dejó de ver el techo y escuchar la voz de la pelirroja a su lado.

Cuando la chica hubo terminado, sonrió satisfecha, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué tal está el…

Suspiró con desgane cuando miró al pelirrojo dormido tranquilamente.

-Ya sabía yo… -Murmuró, mirándole. –Si tan solo se quedara dormido más seguido.

Le movió suavemente del hombro, despertándolo.

-¿Qué? Eso… eso ha sido genial, ya sabes. Aburrirá, q-quiero decir, asombrará a… sí.

Ella negó con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Ya sé que no has escuchado ni la mitad de lo que he dicho. –Dijo. –Pero oye, si esto logró aburrirte lo suficiente, quiere decir que es bueno.

-¿Entonces puedo decir que es horrible? –Ella frunció el ceño y golpeó el rostro del chico con su libreta.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso, adicta? ¡Eres una salvaje!

-¡Te lo mereces! –Gruñó, con las manos en las caderas, levantándose. Pero al ver que el chico se llevaba las manos a las sienes se sentó de nuevo a su lado. -Pero solo porque parece que te ha arrollado un tráiler lo dejaré pasar.

-Qué alivio. –Respondió él, con sarcasmo bien marcado.

-Lo… Lo lamento. –Se disculpó. -¿Qué ha pasado? Realmente te ves...

-Solo una mala noche, ya te lo dije. –Renegó, apoyando su cabeza en lo alto del sillón.

-Me refiero a porqué. –Dijo, rodando los ojos.

-No es nada, ahora, deja de hablar y guarda todos esos papeles. Solo de verlos me aburro. –Ella le miró mal.

-¿Qué sucede, Makoto? –Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. El bufó.

-Solo un maldito mal sueño. Ya deja de preocuparte, es estresante que preguntes tanto.

-¿Un mal sueño? –Dijo, parpadeando, casi sintiendo la alerta dentro de sí. El chico no tardó en percibir aquello. -¿Cómo un mal sueño?…

-Simples pesadillas. –Se apresuró a interrumpir antes de que terminara su suposición. Que probablemente era cierta. Esa chica era demasiado inteligente, no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo, lo cual se complicaba. Ella le miró insegura.

-Bueno, confiaré en ti. –Luego negó rápidamente, más convencida. Estaba siendo idiota. –Olvídalo.

-Como sea… –Asintió él, como si no importara.

Pero el ambiente se había vuelto inquietante.

A veces el chico se preguntaba si esa pequeña porción de ADN que compartían les hacía sentir lo que el otro sentía al mismo tiempo. O leer sus mentes. Lo cual era una completa y soberana idiotez. Negó con la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a dos rubios, una pelinegra y un cachorro empapados, y jadeantes. La puerta se cerró y un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro a las 2 de la tarde. Llovería, y mucho.

El tenso ambiente entre los dos líderes se disolvió rápidamente.

Rei se acercó a su pelirrojo dueño moviendo la cola enérgicamente.

-¡No, chucho! ¡Aléjate, aléjate! –Se subió al sillón, mirando como el perro se acercaba peligrosamente. -¡Hotaru ven tu por tu estúpido perro!

Pero Hotaru le miró sonriente en el umbral de la puerta. –Lo siento, podría empapar toda la casa si entro así de mojado.

-¡Tú imbécil oxigenado… no… Rei, ¡Rei, abajo! ¡Ah, maldición, mi pantalón!

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –Cuestionó la chica intentando no reír al ver a Makoto ser saludado amorosamente por la mascota.

-Nos alcanzó la lluvia. –Explicó la rubia. Momoko rio a carcajadas. Estaban hechos un desastre.

Una vez que Rei terminó con su cometido, corrió hacia su plato de comida, alegre. Hotaru se burló con ganas de su ahora empapado y además sucio hermano mayor.

-Cuando te ponga las manos encima…

-Valdrá la pena. –Dijo, soltando el aire contenido por la risa.

-¡Y tu limpiarás esto, imbécil! –Dijo señalando el lugar lleno de charquitos y huellas de perro. –Como sea… ¿Dónde está el idiota de Koiji? –Cuestionó Makoto.

-Salió con Oyuki. La de segundo, la chica de ayer. –Explicó. –Pero con este clima, no debe de tardar mucho en aparecer por aquí. –Se irguió nuevamente, con la respiración más acompasada.

Makoto rodó los ojos.

-Será mejor que se abriguen. –Dijo Momoko. –Mañana es el gran día del alcalde, y nos será bueno que todos estén enfermos, ¿No?

-Claaaro que no… -Negó sarcástico el rubio. –Muero de ganas por ir al graaan evento del alcalde.

Miyako se dejó caer al suelo junto a los otros dos empapados chicos.

-La verdad es que suena bastante aburrido… -Aceptó.

-La rubia sabe de lo que habla. –Dijo Makoto, levantándose. –Tío, se supone que van a celebrarnos y nosotros vamos a sentarnos tres horas en una silla mientras ella –Señaló a la pelirroja. –Habla durante todo ese rato.

Antes de que la chica comenzara a insultar y reclamar al pelirrojo, la puerta, por tercera vez en ese día, se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a un Koiji algo mojado, pero sonriente.

-Ha sido la mejor salida que he tenido, hermanos míos. –Dijo, entrando aun sin darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos en el apartamento. -¡Hotaru idiota, Oyuki tiene una hermana que te encantará! ¡También es rubia, como M…! oh… Casa llena, eh. –Saludo a las tres chicas, interrumpiendo su anterior oración, para suerte del menor de los Him que frunció el ceño, intentando ocultar su rubor.

-¡Pero que idioteces dices, Koiji! ¿Estás tomado o algo?

Koiji ignoró el comentario, aunque no era como si le importara demasiado.

\- ¡Oyuki está loca por Butch! Lo cual indica su buen gusto. Porque es decir… ¡Está doblemente loca por mí!-Fanfarroneó, entrando a la cocina, donde estaba Momoko, y tomó uno de los vasos con té que acababa de servir.

-Más bien demuestra el alto grado de retraso que esa chica tiene. –Gruñó Kaoru, molesta. El pelinegro le giñó un ojo.

-¿Celosa?

-¡Vete al diablo! –Gruñó, irritada. Koiji rio entre dientes y comenzó a sacar algo de la alacena.

-¡Bien! –Interrumpió Miyako. -¿Qué tal tu discurso, Momoko?

Tanto Hotaru, Kaoru y sobre todo Makoto la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso ella no tenía bastantes ánimos de recordarle aquel tema a su pelirroja amiga, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar una disputa entre los dos verdes.

Pero, para suerte de los otros chicos y ella misma, los cinturones comenzaron a brillar.

Todos corrieron a la líder, que destapó su comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede, Peach, cual es la emergencia?

Ken, al otro lado se veía algo cabreado y con poca paciencia. Metros detrás de él, la voz cantarina de la menor de los Akatsutsumi resonó por el lugar.

-¿Aún no lo escuchas?

Todos detrás de la líder ahogaron una risa.

-Escucha, sé que nunca había hecho esto.

 _-¡Ken!_

El jovencito suspiró.

-Pero de verdad tenemos mucho que hacer hoy por aquí. Mañana perderemos todo el día fuera del laboratorio por el día del héroe y…

 _-¡Ken, ven acá!_

-¡Kuriko, quédate ahí! –Gruñó. Tras toser levemente volvió su vista a los chicos, más precisamente hacia Momoko. –Por favor, ven por ella ahora. Prometo no volver a usar la línea de emergencia para esto.

Momoko, dentro de si no sabía si golpear a su hermana por volver a desobedecerla e ir al laboratorio, matar a Ken por correrla del lugar, o reír. Optó por la última, ya después regañaría a Kuriko.

-Vale, voy para allá.

* * *

Los seis chicos se mantenían en la oficina del alcalde, esperando el momento para salir a su tan esperado momento. Era 3 de Abril, día del Héroe. Un día para conmemorarlos, un día que se recordaría para siempre. Como el día de la independencia. Fuera de la alcaldía, podía escucharse el bullicio de las personas buscándose un lugar para ver a los seis héroes de Tokio.

-¡Estoy emocionada por esto! –Admitió Bubbles. –Al principio creí que sería aburrido, pero… ¿Escuchan eso?

Los vitoreos de la gente resonaron en el silencio.

-¡Es fantástico, ¿A que sí, chicos? –y Todos ahí estuvieron de acuerdo. Tal vez el día anterior se hubieran casi negado a asistir, pero ahora, al sentir la fecha de su segundo aniversario como equipo, y escuchar a los ciudadanos gritar sus nombres una chispa de orgullo había comenzado a crecer en su interior.

-¡Mis queridos chicos! –El alcalde entró a su oficina, con la señorita Bellum detrás. –Me tomé la molestia de pedirles el desayuno, estamos aquí desde muy temprano, y me imagino que deben estar hambrientos.

-¡Hombre, eso es genial! ¡Comida! ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Tráiganla ahora!

Blossom pisó disimuladamente a Butch, que le ignoró.

-Muchas gracias alcalde, la verdad morimos de hambre. –Ni siquiera pasó un minuto cuando un banquete estaba frente a ellos.

-¡El paraíso! –Dijo Butch, hurgando entre sus cosas y sacando unos artefactos curiosos. Rápidamente comenzó a repartirlos entre los seis. Kaoru tomó uno entre sus manos y le miró asqueada.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó. –Que mejor día que hoy para usar… ¡Estos! –Kaoru apretó los puños, mirando el objeto que Bucth tenía en las manos.

-¡No pienso comer con tu estúpido y horrible rostro mirándome! –Dijo, señalando un plato con la cara de Butch en él, sonriente.

-Qué asco. –Dijo Brick con cara de preocupación. –Yo tampoco pienso comer con tu estúpido rostro mirándome, así que dame otro, idiota–El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no hay más que eso. –Dijo tranquilamente, sirviéndose en su plato. –Acabo de romper los que trajo el viejo.

Brick renegó en su lugar, sirviéndose hot cakes de malas. Boomer parecía bastante concentrado y divertido comiendo como para renegar del rostro de su hermano. Kaoru ni siquiera tocó bocado. Y Blossom comía en silencio, lo cual llamó la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede, Bloss?

-No es nada. Solo pensaba en Kuriko. Ella realmente estaba entusiasmada de ir a ver a los RowdyRuff Boys y las PowerPuff Girls en el día del héroe. Me siento fatal. Ella no tiene ni idea de quién es su hermana. Ya sabes, ella me preguntó si vendría, y tuve que mentirle de nuevo. Ella sabe que Ken y el Profesor conocen a los RowdyRuff Boys y a las PowerPuff Gils, siempre salen juntos en televisión. Le dije que como éramos amigos de Ken y el profesor habíamos accedido a ayudar con los preparativos y estaría muy ocupada hoy.

-Tranquila Momoko. –Consoló la rubia. Ella sabía que aunque las dos hermanas se llevaran en ocasiones casi como Butch y Buttercup, se amaban, y al fin y al cabo eran hermanas. –Estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento de hablar ella entenderá.

-Deberías de decírselo, solo te complicas la vida, Adicta. –Dijo Brick de repente, aun masticando su comida. -¡No hay nada de malo en que la chica lo sepa! ¡Ella es genial, le hace la vida imposible a Ken! ¡Y eso es divertido! ¡Un nerd perdiendo los estribos por una pequeña niña!

-No es tan fácil. Podría ponerla en peligro.

-¿Y no lo está ya? Que ella no sepa la verdad no quiere decir que los malos no lo sepan. Ya ven a Taiga. Él sabía todo de su vida y ustedes ni siquiera tenían idea.

La tensión se hizo presente, y la mirada de la pelirroja se tornó un poco preocupada. Todos miraron a Boomer que comía con tranquilidad. Pero ese nombre no había sido mencionado entre ellos hacía mucho tiempo y había logrado descolocarlos. Sobre todo que revelara aquel hecho que era completamente verdad, ¿No estaba en peligro ya?

Bubbles le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Solo decía la verdad. –Dijo con simpleza. –Claro que no quiere decir que haya un malvado por ahí buscando secuestrar a Kuriko, o matarla, o algo por el esti…

-Lo que Boomer intenta decir. –Interrumpió Bubbles. –Es que, que ella lo sepa, no cambia nada.

-De hecho lo decía por las tres. –Dijo Boomer, tragando algo. –Ya que, sus familias ignoran su vida de heroínas.

Las tres chicas se miraron un segundo y luego al rubio, que seguía comiendo con tranquilidad. En ese momento, el alcalde entró por la puerta. Había llegado la hora.

* * *

Los seis héroes estaban en el pulpito, sonrientes y saludando con la mano a la gente que les vitoreaba y gritaba palabras de aliento. Los carteles de _"Feliz día del Héroe" "Gracias por todo"_ y así sucesivamente, nadaban entre el tumulto de personas. Los flashes de las cámaras aparecían por lo menos cada tres segundos, cegándolos momentáneamente. Varías chicas gritaban uno que otro _"Te amo, Butch" "Eres adorable Boomer"_ e incluso las más atrevidas _"Brick, eres el más sexy"_ sacándoles sonrisas de superioridad y una que otra carcajada.

Todas las televisoras de Tokio estaban presentes, narrando lo que sucedía. Los camarógrafos no perdían detalle de nada. El profesor, Ken y Peach, estaban justo a su lado, como invitados especiales. Siempre como una gran ayuda para la ciencia y para los seis héroes.

El alcalde hizo una señal con las manos y el bullicio comenzó a bajar hasta quedar en silencio.

-¡Ciudad de Tokio! ¡Es un placer para mí, y sé que también para ustedes celebrar lo que se convierte en el primer Día del Héroe!¡Como una muestra de afecto y gratitud a estos seis pequeños jóvenes que han arriesgado todo por protegernos! ¡Recuerden! ¡No solamente conmemoramos el día en que se completó este fabuloso equipo de héroes, hace dos años en aquel día de caos! ¡Sino el día en que Tokio libró aquella horrible batalla, gracias a estos seis jóvenes! ¡El día en que la salvación llegó a nosotros una vez que los más poderosos villanos, se unieron a nuestras heroínas, formando los seis, uno solo y casi perfecto equipo!

Los chillidos comenzaron a subir de nuevo de volumen.

-Y no solamente, eso. Agradecemos infinitamente al más grande científico que Tokio ha conocido. El Profesor Utonium. Y Ken Aizawa, su hijo y aprendiz. Que gracias a sus conocimientos han podido instruir y ayudar a nuestros héroes. ¡Ellos también, nuestros héroes!

Aplausos y chiflidos vitorearon al mejor científico y a la próxima gran promesa de la ciencia. Ken miró a todos lados incómodo, pero alegre y agradecido.

-Y sin más, este viejo ya no los quiere aburrir. Ha llegado el momento de que uno de los líderes de este gran equipo, dirija unas palabras hacia ustedes. Sé que están ansiosos de escucharla, así que tomemos asiento. Blossom, querida, pasa, pasa.

El hombrecillo le cedió el lugar a la chica, que algo nerviosa y cohibida por tanta atención se dirigió al pulpito. Entre una de las sillas logró divisar a sus padres y a Kuriko, que saludaba a Ken frenéticamente y la miraba a ella como si fuera una reina.

Desvió la mirada y sonrió.

-¡Buenos días ciudad de Tokio, es un placer para mi…

-Si comienzo a dormirme, me pateas. –Susurró Boomer a Brick. El pelirrojo bostezo.

-Pídeselo a Butch y mátame ahora, hermano. Yo no podré soportarlo.

-Cada miembro de nuestro equipo está sumamente agradecido con cada ciudadano de Tokio. Por el apoyo, comprensión, y solidaridad que demuestran para con nosotros cada día. Juramos, proteger está ciudad así sea a costa de nuestra vida, a pesar de las circunstancias, justo como lo hicimos hace dos años. Porque para nosotros no hay nada más valioso que el lugar donde…

Bubbles miraba a su amiga dar su discurso alegremente, con una emoción que probablemente solo ella podría expresar al hablar en público.

Entonces sintió algo a su lado, como un movimiento rápido, que la hizo girar su mirada rápidamente a los árboles a su derecha, los primeros del gran bosque de Tokio. Entrecerró la mirada, intentando divisar algo, pero solo vio las hojas de los árboles moverse al ritmo que viento dictaba.

Aun sin despegar la mirada de los árboles, tocó al primero que estaba a su lado, Butch.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó el chico, que al parecer intentaba no dormirse.

-¿Notaste eso? –Murmuró, regresando su mirada al chico que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Él chico que te está comiendo con la mirada? –Ella, se sobresaltó un poco, no entendiendo el comentario.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada, olvídalo. –Despreocupó él, a sabiendas de que la chica probablemente enrojecería nerviosamente. – Mientras no le digamos a Boomer no pasa naaada. –Bubbles carraspeó, ignorando a Butch. Al parecer, el chico no había notado nada. Dirigió su mirada una vez más a la entrada al bosque, encontrando lo mismo.

El vaivén de las hojas al ritmo que el viento dictaba.

Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Era como cuando por las noches ves una película de terror, y cuando vas al baño, alucinas que un asesino serial te sigue por detrás, preparado para en cualquier momento apuñalarte por la espalda.

-Bubbles. –Llamó Bucth, esta vez más atento. –Estás comportándote muy extraña.

Ella negó rápidamente.

-Olvídalo no es nada. Creí ver algo en el bosque, pero no es nada. –Butch, volviendo a ser el mismo despreocupado chico, se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, rubia, pues hubiera deseado que realmente no hubiera sido una alucinación y tuviéramos que luchar contra algo. Este estúpido discurso está matándome, necesitamos algo de acción por aquí…

La chica escuchó apenas lo que el pelinegro le dijo, mientras un frío viento se coló por su espalada, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa. Pero al girar de nuevo la cabeza hacia el bosque, lo volvió a encontrar completamente vacío.

Y prefirió como él, que realmente hubiera alguien por ahí acosándolos. Así no se sentiría observada por la nada.

* * *

 _Hi! He aquí, el capitulo 3. Empiezan a pasar ciertas cosillas jiji._

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, **cursi,** aquí en México es ser demasiado romántico, en plan dulzón y que llega a dar hasta caries. Y bueno, así es como los dos mayores Him, califican a Hotaru xD lo cual me parece algo gracioso,ya que más bien es un infantil de primera y un poco espontáneo. Pero es solo que para los otros dos no es tan fácil exteriorizarse. _

_Como se dieron cuenta, los verdes al parecer atraviesan una nueva etapa de odio, ya veremos que pasa con eso._

 _y, bueno, por aquí, va terminando la parte introductoria, y comienza la historia real. Espero les haya gustado, y ya saben, cualquier comentario es bienvenido mientras sea repetuoso :D_

 _Nos leemos!_

 _Miss Nutella_


	5. Presentimientos Inesperados

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Gils Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Presentimientos Inesperados**

* * *

Hotaru tenía el estómago completamente lleno. Tanto, que apenas abrieron la puerta de su elegante departamento, se dejó caer a la alfombra. Makoto ya estaba completamente dormido, y Koiji, Koiji seguía rebuscando en el refrigerador algo que comer, lo cual le enfermaba.

Después de haber escuchado el eterno discurso de Blossom, firmar algunos autógrafos para las locas fans, y haber pasado un buen rato soportando al anciano del alcalde, los seis habían decidido ir a su pizzería favorita para celebrar por su cuenta su aniversario –O lo que restaba de él. –Y él, tras la séptima rebanada de pizza, perdió la cuenta de cuantas había comido. Sus hermanos claro que no se habían quedado atrás. Incluso Miyako y Momoko habían comido más de la cuenta.

Y Koiji seguí ahí, con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador.

-Saca tu asqueroso cuerpo de nuestra comida, ¿Quieres?

El moreno, a los pocos segundos, se acercó al rubio con un sándwich en la boca.

-Eres un blandengue, idiota. –Dijo, tragando un pedazo. –Un día, lograrás ser como yo.

El rubio estaba tan lleno que hasta hablar le costaba trabajo, se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado. Koiji le ignoró y miró al mayor de los tres.

-Ya te digo yo, y se cree nuestro líder. –Hotaru miró a Makoto también, boca abajo en el sillón color vino tinto. -¡Apenas son las once, y ha caído! ¡Yo soy el más rudo y fuerte! ¡Por eso tengo más chicas detrás de mí!

Koiji se alejó por el pasillo, aun vociferando lo majestuoso que se consideraba y Hotaru, aun en la alfombra, le dio la razón en el hecho de que, apenas eran las once, y el mayor, tenía casi media hora dormido. Y así era los últimos días.

Ya había intentado encontrarle alguna explicación lógica, pero… no parecía tener sentido. El chico realmente, no le dio importancia, después de todo, a él que le importaba la hora que Makoto se fuera a dormir, y además… tenía que ir al baño a vomitar todo lo que se había comido.

* * *

Miyako se despertó apenas para ir a la escuela. La noche anterior se había dormido bastante tarde, al llegar a las once a su casa, y habiendo estado todo el día afuera, comenzó a hacer sus deberes de la escuela y los había terminado bastante tarde.

Por eso, cuando llegó corriendo a la escuela en la mañana y se encontró a los dos hermanos menores Him, no se sorprendió nada. Por lo menos no había llegado tan tarde como Kaoru.

-¿Apenas has llegado? –Le cuestionó Butch. -¡Se te están pegando las costumbres de la insoportable de Kaoru!

La chica jadeante, respondió.

-Ayer me dormí tarde haciendo la tarea. –Los dos chicos rieron.

-¿Tarea? –Volvieron a reír. - ¡No hubieras hecho nada! Yo no la he hecho.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Llegar a hacer los deberes después de comer pizza?

-¡Pero si nunca la hacen! –Chilló, divertida.

Iba tan distraída riendo junto a los dos chicos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba, y terminó chocando y cayendo al suelo junto a otra chica. Varios chicos que pasaban a su lado se detuvieron a ver, y tras unos minutos continuaron con su camino.

Boomer y Butch se apresuraron a ayudar a Miyako.

-Lo lamento, iba distraída. –Dijo, levantándose, ayudando a la chica a recoger sus cosas, aun sin darse cuenta de con quien hablaba. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir ayudando, la susodicha le arrebato una pluma de la mano. –Espera, puedo ayudar… te. –Los ojos de Miyako se encontraron unos instantes con los de la chica frente a ella. –Hi-Himeko, lo siento…

-Solo muévete y déjame pasar, llorona. –La rubia se tambaleó levemente por el empujón propinado por la castaña, que dejó el pasillo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas. Hotaru sintió un frío desconsolador apoderarse de su estómago cuando su brazo accidentalmente se rozó con el de Himeko.

Sintiendo como un pesó abrumador se instalaba en su pecho, la siguió unos segundos con la mirada, intentando entender que había pasado. Sin poder evitarlo, chispas salieron de sus manos.

Koiji, detrás de ella, suspiró.

-¿Soy solamente yo, o su mirada cada vez se vuelve más psicótica? Esta tipa…

-Como sea. –Se apresuró el rubio. –Vámonos de aquí.

-Sí… -Murmuró la rubia. –Vámonos.

* * *

Cuando la directora del instituto entró por la puerta, Kaoru nunca se sintió tan feliz de verla. Su presencia solo significaba algo: Perdida de clases. Así es señores. Cuando la mujer entraba era porque quería decirles algo, lo cual los haría perder valiosos minutos de clase.

-Muy buenos días, jóvenes. –Saludó amenamente. Los alumnos respondieron entre murmullos poco animados. –Maestra disculpe la interrupción, solo será por un par de minutos.

La mujer asintió, no era como si tuviera otra opción.

-Jóvenes he venido simplemente para recordarles que está acercándose uno de los eventos más importantes de la institución, que se realiza año con año, y no, no estoy hablando del Campeonato Escolar de Deportes.

Las miradas aburridas comenzaron a tomar algo de brillo, cosa que la mujer notó rápidamente.

-Así es, veo que algunos se han dado cuenta ya. Se trata del baile de primavera. –Se levantaron algunos susurros emocionados, más que nada, de chicas, que miraron de reojo a los tres hermanos Him, pues era bien conocido que los bailes primaverales podías –debías socialmente. - asistir con pareja. –Y Como sabrán, y tal como cada año, el baile se realizará a finales de este mes.

La pelinegra bufó con ganas, sin importarle que la directora, la profesora, o quien fuera la escuchase, pero al parecer, nadie le prestó atención. Y si alguien lo hizo la ignoró completamente.

Para ella todas esas cosas románticas eran una completa tortura y pérdida de tiempo. Odiaba vestirse de gala, usar vestidos, maquillaje. Ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Miyako, pero ya podía escucharla dentro de su cabeza. _¡Usarás un vestido!_

-Jóvenes, sin más por el momento, dejaré a la maestra con ustedes. Matsubara, siéntate bien. –La aludida rodó los ojos pero se vio obligada a obedecer, aun algo irritada por el endemoniado baile.

Los años pasados no había asistido. ¿Usar un vestido? No, ella no. Era vergonzoso pues nunca los usaba y que la vieran de una manera distinta a como normalmente era vista, le causaba congoja. Si, sépanlo. La ruda, increíble y temible Kaoru Matsubara tenía sus propias inseguridades. También era una chica, al fin y al cabo. Simplemente, sabía cómo ocultarlas perfectamente.

Y, si en ningún año anterior ella había asistido, ¿No tenía por qué hacerlo ahora, no?

* * *

Observó desde la lejanía su objetivo. Tenía meses siguiéndola. Meses buscándola, y por fin, podía decir que sentía que el momento había llegado. Era tiempo de cobrar venganza, ejecutar su plan.

Por fin ese sexteto de imbéciles pagaría por todo lo que habían hecho. La susodicha se paseaba por los jardines de la institución, sin percatarse de que era observada por él. Mucho menos de los planes que tenía para ella.

Planes que le serían de utilidad a él para cobrar su venganza.

-Pronto. –Murmuró. –Pronto, pronto.

Rio por lo bajo, aun en su escondite, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo.

* * *

-No seas tacaña. –Reclamó el pelinegro intentando por todos los medios alcanzar un bombón de chocolate de la mano de Momoko.

-¡Son míos! ¡Y ya te he dado tres!

-¡Engordarás si no me das uno! ¡Como una vaca!

-O un hipopótamo. –Se metió Makoto, viendo la lucha de su hermano y a pelirroja.

-Una vaca –Río Kaoru, divertida. Momoko parecía indignada de que su amiga le traicionara.

-¡Cállate idiota! –Le espetó al rojo. –Y tú, Koiji, déjame en paz. Quiero disfrutar mi comida.

-Eres una desgraciada golosa. No te cuesta nada darme uno más. ¡Solo uno!

Hotaru negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el césped, con la sombra del enorme árbol sobre él. Si Miyako estuviera en ese momento, probablemente ese par de idiotas no estarían discutiendo. Lo cual lo hizo preguntarse donde estaba su amiga. Y sobre todo en estos días que se había sentido tan extraño, y con lo que sucedió en la mañana con Himeko, no quería perder de vista a ninguno de sus hermanos o amigos. Menos a Miyako.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Miyako? Ella venía detrás de nosotros, ¿A dónde fue?

Makoto, que aprovechando el despiste de la ojirosa le robaba un bombón con chocolate, sonrió con burla.

-Tranquilo, enano. Solo has estado separado de ella unos pocos minutos, no dejarás de respirar por ello.

Hotaru, sonrosado y agradeciendo que Koiji, Momoko y Kaoru estaban metidos en un batallón de bombones, se sentó de golpe.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo preguntaba!

Makoto se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo decía. –El rubio gruñó y se dejó caer de nuevo al césped. Makoto rio mentalmente. Era tan divertido y fácil molestar a Hotaru. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de la rubia.

Y casi diez minutos después, la ojiazul llegó con Misaki, que traía cara de pocos amigos. Hotaru levantó el tronco.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¡No adivinarán! –Dijo emocionada. Misaki se dejó caer a su lado.

-Quiero matarla. –Hotaru casi se rio por el comentario. –Solo escucha lo que esta niña ha hecho.

-¿Qué pasa, Miyako? –Cuestionó Kaoru. -¿Traes bombones de chocolate?

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó, extrañada. -¡No, no traigo bombones con chocolate! ¡Es algo mejor!

-Vaya –Dijo Koiji interesado. -¿Mejor que bombones con chocolate? Habla, rubia.

La aludida les puso enfrente un papel firmado por la directora.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó Makoto. –Dime que no es algún tipo de castigo aburrido…

-Es peor. –Habló Misaki.

-¡Claro que no! –Chilló. –No hables Misaki. –Miyako guardó el papel. –Es la aceptación de la directora.

-¿Aceptación?

-¡Sí! ¡Nos he inscrito para participar en los preparativos del baile de primavera!

Kaoru escupió su refresco. Koiji se rio como loco. Makoto estaba intentando descifrar si era broma o no. Boomer miró a Misaki alarmado, y este se la devolvió como diciendo _te lo dije_. La única interesada parecía ser Momoko.

-¡¿Qué has hecho que?! –Gritaron a coro Makoto, Kaoru y Koiji, abrumados.

-¡Lo que oyen! Al principio ella no quería, decía que ustedes chicos… y Kaoru… eran un desastre y algo podría salir mal.

-¡Pues que mujer tan astuta! –Dijo Kaoru.

-¡Pero la he convencido! ¡Lo logré! –Dijo, emocionada.

-¿Pero porque diablos has hecho eso? –Cuestionó Koiji con cara de sufrimiento. -¡Makoto, dile algo! ¡Está loca!

Pero el pelirrojo seguía murmurando algo de su reputación.

-¡Por favor! ¡Será divertido! –La chica dirigió su mirada a todos, deteniéndose en Hotaru, que intentó, por todos los medios no mirarla directamente a los ojos, o terminaría diciendo algo que no quería. Pero era difícil no hacerlo. -¿A que sí?

El chico tragó aire y tras un largo minuto, lo soltó pesadamente.

-Yo… tal vez será… amm… divertido.

-¡Lo ven!

-¡A mí que me importa lo que esté retrasado diga! –Chilló Koiji. Misaki a su lado, le reprochó con la mirada a Hotaru.

-¿Qué? –Le susurró.

-¡Odias la idea!

-Solo… solo un poco. –Mintió, aunque era muy obvio que mentía. Simplemente, no era su fuerte mentir.

-Pues yo también creo que es genial.

-Tu opinión nos importa tanto como la de Hotaru, adicta al azúcar. –Se quejó el pelirrojo. -¡Te has vuelto loca, Miyako! ¡No pienso hacerlo, ¿Me oyes?! Vete buscando a alguien más para esto. Este chico tan temible no puede andar colgando florecitas en un salón de baile, ¿ok?

-Y solo para aclarar. –Comenzó Kaoru. –Jamás he asistido a un baile. Esta vez no hay nada que sea diferente.

Miyako frunció el ceño.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra, Kaoru! ¡Es nuestro último año, nuestros últimos meses! –Renegó. –No puedes faltar.

-¡Miyako tiene razón! –Se entrometió la pelirroja. -¡Hazlo por nosotras!

-No, y punto. –Finiquitó, pero las otras dos chicas no se dieron por vencidas. Tenían aun un par de semanas para convencer a Kaoru.

-Son un trío de locas. –Se quejó Koiji. –Una adicta al azúcar. Una loca cursi peligrosa, y Una amargada con complejos de hombre.

-¡Cállate! –Bramaron las tres.

-Ya basta. –Añadió Miyako. -¡Todos iremos a nuestro último baile escolar, antes de graduarnos, y todos participaremos en los preparativos!

Y con esa orden de la rubia, quedó terminada la charla.

* * *

Kaoru pasó el resto del día completa y totalmente de mal humor. Cuando llegó a casa y su hermano la recibió con una estúpida broma, tomó su mochila, y la lanzó directo a su cara. Tal vez estaba siendo muy agresiva, pero últimamente, estaba teniendo muchos altibajos por razones muy estúpidas.

Una de ellas era el baile de primavera. O el hecho de tener que usar un vestido. O las parejas del baile, que, no eran obligatorias, pero si no ibas con alguien eras un renegado social. Antes todo aquello venía importándole mucho menos que el valor de un cacahuate babeado y mordido por su idiota hermano, Souta. Ahora… se sentía tan diferente. No era que le importara, seguía sin importarle, pero aun así… sentía algo de nervios pesar en todas esas cosas.

Y luego estaba el imbécil de Koiji, que… por alguna razón, era otra de las cosas que le causaba muchos altibajos. Al final había optado por insultarlo cada vez que sintiera algo extraño. Ya ni siquiera estudiaban juntos como solían hacerlo durante el primer y segundo año. Recordaba tiempos atrás, cuando iba tan seguido que había terminado siendo mejor amigo de su hermano que de ella. Los muy imbéciles le habían jugado tantas bromas que no podía recordar.

Y cuando Koiji le presentó a su hermano a Makoto y a Hotaru, su vida, fue un desastre. Temía que su cama fuera explosiva. Las estúpidas bromas habían sido la excusa perfecta para prohibirle la entrada a su casa. Aunque ahora tuviera que aguantar las constantes preguntas de su hermano sobre Koiji.

A veces ni siquiera tenía suficiente apetito. No sabía que sucedía con ella.

Lo único que lograba animarle, era el fútbol.

-Y lo mejor, es que hoy tengo entrenamiento. –Murmuró, levantándose y comenzando a prepararse para asistir.

¿El único problema? Koiji estaba ahí, y no sabía que esperar al verle. Podría o golpearlo, o insultarlo y pelear amigablemente con él. O todo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Miyako llegó corriendo al salón de música, donde Makoto y sus compañeros ya estaban ensayando sus respectivas cosas. Estaba cansada por el camino tan largo que había corrido para llegar hasta ahí. A veces deseaba con todo su ser dejar a los músicos y dedicarse de lleno en el dibujo. Era bastante estresante para ella tener que correr de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Se desparramó en un asiento junto al pelirrojo, sacando todas sus partituras y demás.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que dejaré de asistir a esto? –Jadeó la chica, a lo que el pelirrojo, rio.

-No lo harás. –Aseguro, claramente obligándola. –Menos a unas cuantas semanas de la competencia. ¿Tengo que recordarte que somos los encargados de la apertura y la clausura?

-No. –Murmuró. –Pero esto es estresante.

-¡No seas llorona! solo quedan unos cuantos meses. Después, me da igual si no vuelves a tocar una nota musical en toda tu vida. –Y sí, en realidad así era. Eran contados los meses que quedaban de preparatoria.

-Solo por eso sigo aquí, te lo aseguro. –Suspiró. –Si ya he estado aquí tres años, puedo aguantar tres meses más.

-Que melodramática eres. Ya no te juntes tanto con la adicta de tu amiga. –La rubia, hizo un mohín gracioso, pero le sonrió divertida, a lo que él le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni creas que estoy muy contento contigo, rubia loca. –Gruñó. –Que sea la última vez que me enlistas para hacer algo sin mi consentimiento. Y más te vale que nadie se entere de lo que… me harás hacer por el estúpido baile. Yo… el gran Makoto… decorando un salón de fiestas.

Gotokuji rodó los ojos.

-Supéralo. Nos divertiremos. –El pelirrojo volvió a fulminarla, pero ella ya se esperaba que sus amigos quisieran asesinarla cuando les dijera la noticia, por lo que no le dolía en lo absoluto sus miradas de reproche. Ya luego se lo agradecerían.

El chico se levantó de su lugar para ir a supervisar que todos estuvieran haciendo lo que se suponía que debían hacer, y cuando sintió que era el momento, dio la orden de comenzar a ensayar la primera canción que tocarían en la apertura de la competencia.

Y debía admitir, que como casi siempre que tocaban una canción en grupo por primera vez, había salido bastante lamentable. Pero la repitieron tantas veces como el chico dijo.

-Vale eso ha salir mejor… -Dijo, no tan convencido. -¡Pero necesitan practicar más, idiotas! ¡Va de nuevo!

-¿Qué? ¡Maldición Him, me duelen las manos! ¿Ni un descanso?

-No seas nena y cierra la boca, Riota. Ahora, toma tus baquetas y…

El cinturón del chico empezó a vibrar, y levantando la mirada hacia Miyako, la chica le asintió.

-Eh, vale. –Dijo, descolgándose la guitarra. –He cambiado de opinión, merecen un descanso. –Miró el reloj en la pared. –Lo más probable es que no regrese para el final del ensayo. ¡Así que más les vale que practiquen mientras no estoy y la próxima vez que hagamos esto tiene que salir a la perfección! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que ensayar! ¿Está claro?

-¡Yo voy al baño! –Se apresuró Miyako, levantándose de su lugar, y comenzando a correr fuera del salón, Makoto caminando detrás de ella. El chico se giró momentáneamente.

-¡Hiroshi! –Llamó al bajista y le lanzó un par de llaves. -¡Cierra todo perfectamente, mañana me regresas las llaves! ¡Si algo se extravía o no cierras bien te golpearé!

-¡Relájate, hombre, ¿Quién me crees?! –Escuchó decir a la lejanía al chico.

Tan solo salir y cerrar la puerta, los dos chicos corrieron por un pasillo oculto que habían descubierto en sus múltiples escapadas para huir a combatir el mal. Cuando estuvieron fuera de visión, se transformaron y volaron al cielo, mirando al mismo tiempo, dos estelas verdes, una rosa y una azul salir de distintos lugares de la enorme institución. Como era costumbre a los pocos minutos, estaban los seis reunidos.

-Maldición. –Se quejó Butch. –Estuve a nada de anotar en la portería cuando tuve que fingir que tenía que ir al baño por diarrea.

-Igual no lo hubieras logrado. –Se burló Buttercup. El chico le empujó amigablemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los otros cuatro. Esos dos eran cada vez más inestables. Podían un día dejarse de hablar y de repente, volver a ser amigos-rivales. Blossom decidió no perder más el tiempo.

-¿Sí, Peach, que sucede? –Cuestionó cuando destapó su comunicador, donde el perro y Ken les miraban del otro lado.

-La banda gangrena robó el banco central de Tokio de nuevo. –Informó. –Por lo que nos han informado, lograron escapar de la policía y…

-Nos necesitan para encontrarlos, ¿No? –Terminó el rubio.

-Así es. –Asintió el chico.

-Perfecto, ahí estaremos. –Aseguró Blossom. –Ya escucharon. Huyeron. Lo más probable es que se hayan dispersado por la ciudad, hay que encontrarlos a todos.

Brick les miró.

-Bien ya saben qué hacer. –Indicó. –Nos separaremos. Cuando encontremos a alguno de los imbéciles usen el comunicador. Nos vemos con los idiotas verdes en el banco central.

Ninguno perdió el tiempo. Se separaron uno a uno registrando cada parte de la ciudad. Boomer, haciendo uso de su velocidad, se encargó de la parte más lejana. No tardó mucho en divisar un enorme punto verde, entrando a una coladera, lo cual no le extrañó en lo absoluto. Esos lugares eran los favoritos dela banda gangrena. Tras haber vivido con ellos tres años enteros, lo sabía de antemano, lo cual quería decir que probablemente, los cinco chicos verdes estuvieran ahora mismo debajo de la ciudad, viajando por los desagües y demás.

Sus hermanos seguramente ya se lo imaginaban, pero no estaba seguro de si las chicas los encontrarían, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Brick seguramente había pensado lo mismo y Butch… bueno, no siempre era tan estúpido. Seguro también sabría dónde buscar.

Rápidamente llegó al lugar donde había visto desaparecer al Gordo Billy y a la lejanía pudo escuchar sus ruidosos pasos. Sí, seguramente era él. Pronto los ruidosos pasos fueron alejando, dejando solo el sonido de goteos y corrientes de agua asquerosa. Voló rápidamente a través de los túneles.

 _Boomer_

Se detuvo en seco solo un segundo. Giró la vista a su espalda, pero solo encontró tuberías y desagües. Siguió volando rápidamente hasta que los pasos volvieron a escucharse tan altos como cuando entró por aquella coladera, acompañados esta ve de la tonta de voz de Billy.

-Dinero, dinero… -Rio tontamente. –Mucho, mucho dinero… -Boomer por fin logró ver la enorme espalda gorda de Billy.

-¡Hey! ¡Que hay panzón! –Saludó. Gordo Billy se giró al escuchar aquella voz, y furioso le encaró.

-¡Tú, niño tonto, tonto! ¡Traidor! ¡Billy no es panzón!

-¿Sabes algo? ¡No te va tener tanto dinero en tus asquerosas y gordas manos! –Molestó el rubio, lo cual hizo respirar y hiperventilar a Billy como un toro desbocado. –Así que haré esto rápido y te quitaré ese dinero más rápido de lo que te costó robarlo.

-¡Billy no te dejará hacerlo!

El rubio, voló rápidamente hacia él, y le quito la bolsa con dinero y joyas. Billy balbuceó algunas tonterías.

-Te lo dije. Nunca fuiste muy listo, ¿Eh gordo Billy? –El enorme chico se dejó ir sobre él.

 _Boomer._

Aquella voz tan repentina lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que el gordo verde pudiera tumbarlo con su enorme y grueso cuerpo. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar. Rápidamente se lo quito de encime, pero Billy era incluso más gordo de lo que recordaba, y el doble de pesado. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.

En ese momento como por arte de magia Billy se estrelló en la tubería más cercana. Butch lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías, Boomer? –Cuestionó Brick irritado, con el resto de la banda gangrena noqueada, a excepción de As que chillaba y se revolvía entre las sogas a las que estaba fuertemente atado por Butch.

-¡Imbéciles traidores! –Gruñó.

-Yo… ¡El me cayó encima! ¿Has visto lo gordo que se ha puesto?

-¿Pues qué no puedes insertarle un jodido rayo o algo así?-Le gruñó, mirando como Butch con un golpe lo había noqueado.

-¡Pues no lo pensé!

-¿Qué no lo pensaste, idiota? –Boomer se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, había quedado como un idiota.

-¡Suéltenme, imbéciles! –Pero por el momento, para la suerte de Boomer había cosas más importantes en ese momento. Brick se agachó a la altura de As.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-¡Me has escuchado, maldito traidor! ¡Son patéticos! –Brick, harto de escucharle desde que lo encontró, terminó por noquearlo también.

-Mis oídos iban a explotar si seguía escuchando su asquerosa voz. –Se quejó. –Larguémonos de aquí rápido. Los tres comenzaron a volar rápidamente, después de que el pelirrojo se comunicara con su contraparte para dar aviso de haber capturado a la banda gangrena, pero cuando estaban a punto salir de las alcantarillas y volver a ver la clara luz del sol…

 _Boomer_

El azul se detuvo rápidamente, esta vez seguro de que aquella voz había sido completamente real. Pero de nuevo, al girarse, no encontró absolutamente nada.

-¡Hey, Boomer, no tenemos todo el día, este tío debe pesar ya una tonelada! ¿Vienes o que, enano?

El chico tardó unos pocos segundos, pero asintió, y salió lo antes posible del lugar, detrás de sus hermanos.

* * *

La chica miraba el noticiero de Tokio con odio. No podía creer que la ciudad venerara tanto a ese sexteto de imbéciles. Aunque, odiaba más a las tres heroínas. Era verdad que hacía un par de años, les habían salvado, pero exageraban. ¿Dedicarles un día entero para venerarlos? ¡Pero que porquería!

Ella no lo entendía. No entendía del todo porque les odiaba tanto. Pero así era. Era como el odio que sentía hacia esas estúpidas chicas: Momoko, Miyako y Koaru. Era algo que no entendía pero que ahí estaba. Que siempre había estado ahí, desde el primer día hasta hoy. Y que siempre estaría ahí.

-Estúpidas noticias. –Murmuró, aventando el control remoto hacia el suelo alfombrado.

Todo el día anterior, y el día de hoy, el estúpido día del héroe había estado en cada televisora. Comerciales, noticias… y por lo visto duraría así bastante tiempo para agobiarla. Bufó en su afelpado sillón favorito.

-Yo también lo odio.

La chica, brincó en su lugar dirigiendo la mirada hacia su terraza. Himeko miró con asombro a la persona frente a ella, sin poder evitar sentir miedo de repente.

-Buenos días.

Se levantó de golpe, alejándose del balcón.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí?

Ella analizó al individuo. Había algo en él, algo que lo hacía parecer familiar. De pronto, no tuvo miedo. El susto de ver a un individuo que se suponía era un desconocido en su ventana, se fue. La curiosidad invadió sus pensamientos y cuando el entró a su habitación, no se opuso. Se limitó a estar alerta. Si hubiera venido para hacerle cualquier daño, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Vaya. –Dijo, analizando el lugar. –Tú no te mueres de hambre, niña rica. Aunque siempre lo supe.

-No me has respondido. –Cortó, ansiosa. El susodicho la miró interesado y luego, siguió paseándose por el lugar.

-Tú tienes algo que muchas personas matarían por tener, Himeko.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Si quieres dinero…

-No quiero tu estúpido dinero. Deberías usarlo para conseguir mejor seguridad. Tus estúpidos guardias ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia. –Ella siguió mirándole.

-Te ordeno que me digas quien eres.

-¿O que harás? –Dijo, sarcástico. -¿Llamarás a tus estúpidos guardias? ¿Los mismos por los que estoy aquí adentro? Eres la típica niña que está acostumbrada a que sigan sus órdenes.

Río. Ella apretó los puños.

-Pero solo porque tienes lo que necesito responderé a tu pregunta. Después te callaras y me escucharas.

-¿Quién dice que quiero escucharte?

-Vaya que quieres hacerlo. –Dijo el, recargándose en un mueble. -¿Ya me has reconocido? ¿O tendré que decirte mi nombre yo mismo.

Himeko se descolocó un poco por el comentario, y se concentró más en el sujeto frente a ella, tratando de recordar donde lo había visto y porque maldita razón, le permitía estar dentro de su habitación.

Le costó un par de minutos recordar de donde había visto ese rostro y donde había escuchado esa voz, pero cuando lo logró, sus ojos no pudieron evitar volver abrirse de par en par.

-Tú… ¿Cómo es que…

-Un gusto volver a verte también.

* * *

Hotaru llevaba cerca de diez minutos desparramado en la terraza del laboratorio. Tras haber dejado a la banda gangrena en mano de los oficiales, ellos habían partido directo al laboratorio. Él había estado más callado de lo que normalmente era, y tal vez sus hermanos y las chicas lo habían notado porque no habló en todo el camino, pero no dijeron nada. Tal vez no le daban importancia, lo que él agradecía porque no tenía ánimos de explicar nada. Porque precisamente, ni siquiera tenía idea de que sucedía.

La primera vez que le sucedió, había sido más fácil olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, podría ser simplemente su cabeza. Pero… ¿Dos veces?

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando y analizando lo que había pasado, que no escuchó cuando Miyako entró a la terraza, ni cuando caminó hacia él. Mucho menos cuando le llamó, lo cual, preocupó a la chica. Se acercó a Hotaru y se puso frente a él.

Él respingó, sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Bien. -Dijo la rubia, mirándole. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo?

-Has estado muy serio todo el regreso. ¿Qué pasa? –EL chico permaneció en silencio. –Además. –Volvió a hablar. –Vi lo que sucedió en la mañana. Tus manos lanzaron chispas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacías.

Hotaru soltó una risa floja.

-Maldición. –Masculló al verse descubierto. Hotaru realmente no quería hablar. No quería preocupar a nadie. Después de todo, se suponía que sus habilidades habían desaparecido cuando Taiga había muerto. Lo que quería decir, que de ser cierto, sus presentimientos no eran realmente presentimientos, sino ideas locas de su cabeza. Y si así era, entonces no había razón alguna para preocupar a todos.

¿Pero y si sí lo eran? ¿Cómo podía él escuchar voces en la cabeza, sin que nadie más lo hiciera?

Miyako, a su lado, suspiró. Parecía que Hotaru no quería hablar, lo que realmente le indicó que, lo que fuera que le preocupara no era nada bueno. Casi nunca se negaba a hablar con ella de lo que fuera, a menos que no supiera como decirlo.

Sería mejor cambiar el tema, ya después intentaría sacarle información.

-Hota…

-Pasa que… -Los dos callaron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

-Lo siento. –Rio la chica. Él negó, cruzándose de brazos. Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Hotaru volvió a hablar.

-Lo que sucede. –Comenzó a hablar. –Es que… no sé lo que sucede.

Miyako parpadeó. –Oh… pues… ¿Qué?

-Eso. –Suspiró. –Mira, yo… no quiero preocuparte, pero…

-¿Preocuparme?

-Sí… yo… -Se talló los ojos, desesperándose. –Miyako, sabes que no es lo mío andarme con rodeos, ¿No?

Miyako sabía a qué se atenía al pedir lo que iba a pedir.

-Solo dilo.

-Hay oscuridad cerca de nosotros. He tenido muchos presentimientos en las últimas semanas. Y la última vez que los tuve fue cuando Taiga estaba vivo y torturándonos. He sentido mucha oscuridad rondándonos últimamente. Mucha. A cada instante y cuando menos me lo espero. Y vaya que sé cuándo hay oscuridad cerca. Yo mismo fui parte de ella.

 _Muy directo._ Pensó la chica. _Oscuridad. Taiga._ Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que mencionaba su nombre.

Miyako se arrepintió de haberle pedido que hablara. Un nudo enorme se instaló en el estómago de la rubia. Miró el azul cobalto en los ojos de su acompañante y pudo leerlos como un libro abierto de par en par. Miró hacia el suelo.

-Lo único que no me hace perder la cabeza. –Explicó. –Es que tú no te has sentido de esa manera. Lo cual quiere decir que probablemente estoy muy estresado, o cansado y mi cabeza trabaja sola. Para estar seguros, los dos tenemos que sentir lo mismo, como antes ocurrió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, cada quien pensando en sus diferentes preocupaciones, que sin saberlo, probablemente eran las mismas. Miyako miró de reojo al rubio que ahora parecía pensativo y retorció las manos sobre su pantalón, indecisa.

Tomó aire unos segundos y se decidió a hablar.

-Hotaru… –Murmuró. –Yo… tengo algo que decirte.

Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar. Ya se lo imaginaba, pero aun así, necesitaba escucharla decirlo, que saliera de sus labios para estar seguro. Aun guardaba una estúpida esperanza de que todo fueran simples ideas locas.

-¿Qué es?

Miyako comenzó a hacer ese movimiento de pies que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, que puso los pelos de punta al muchacho.

-Yo… -Ella tragó saliva. A diferencia de él, Miyako no era buena siendo directa con las personas.

-¿Qué sucede?

Miyako tomó aire.

-Yo también lo he sentido. No tantas veces, y no tan intensamente… pero… lo he sentido. –Dijo. –Me he sentido muy…

-… ¿Vulnerable? –Los dos leyeron la mirada del otro y obtuvieron las respuestas que buscaban en silencio. Bajaron la mirada, mirándose las manos, con gesto perdido.

Hotaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había tenido la mísera esperanza de que estuviera equivocado. Pero que Miyako se sintiera de la misma manera solo era una confirmación de lo que el también sentía. Y lo que sentía era oscuridad. No entendía porque él tenía más facilidad para detectarla que ella, pero así era. Él sentía algo muy, muy grande avecinarse hacia ellos.

Sus manos hicieron corto circuito. Casi al instante, sintió la suave mano de Miyako en su espalda.

-Oye… tranquilo. Ya sé que para ti es más difícil que para mí lidiar con esto, y que te afecta más. –Comenzó dulcemente. -Pero estuve pensando. Escucha: Makoto y Momoko tienen estas visiones. Y ellos… simplemente parecen no notar nada, ¿No es así?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No quiero asegurar nada. –Dijo. –Pero no hay que adelantarnos. Tal vez es solo nuestra mente jugándonos malas pasadas. Últimamente hemos estado entrenando demasiado. Y desde la última batalla, ante cualquier mínima cosa que nos parezca fuera de lo común, comenzamos a desconfiar de todo y todos. Quedamos bastante afectados a causa de… ya-sabes-quién. Lo que quiero decir es…

-¿Se nos sobre calentó el cerebro e hizo corto circuito? –Miyako le miró desconcertada, pensando que estaba jugando con el tema, pero al ver su cara inocente, rio ante aquella analogía, ¿Qué acaso aquel chico solo podía pensar en electricidad?

-Sí. Digo que nuestro cerebro pudo haberse sobrecalentado. –Asintió. –Pero tampoco quiero adelantarme al pensar eso…

-Sin embargo es una buena teoría. –Dijo el rubio.

-Ajá. –Asintió ella. – Y… no me gusta ocultar cosas, pero… creo que por el momento no hay que alarmar a los demás. Por lo menos hasta estar seguros.

-Sabes que no soy bueno mintiendo. Si Brick me descubre o sospecha algo…

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco soy buena haciéndolo. Pero si lo vemos bien… realmente no es mentir, ¿O sí?

Hotaru alzó una ceja.

-Vaya, vaya… la inocente Miyako incitándome a mentir.

-No seas idiota. –Rio. –Solo digo que…

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Aceptó él –. No hay que enloquecer o nuestro cerebro hará corto circuito y explotará.

-¡Y no queremos explotar! –Secundó ella, haciendo reír al muchacho. Y él se sintió agradecido de no ser el único que cargaba con eso. Sintió unas enormes ganas de tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y abrazarla hasta que los brazos se le cayeran del cansancio, pero se contuvo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Cuestionó.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilizar a las personas. –Ella se ruborizó.

-Oh, pues… no lo sé.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, mostrando a Kaoru sonriente, que les levanto una ceja al mirarlos tan sospechosamente cerca y hablando en susurros.

-¿Interrumpo al importante? –Miyako desvió la mirada y el rubio carraspeó.

-Claro que no, no seas molesta. –Le dijo. –Solo hablábamos.

-Sí, eso lo note rápidamente. –Hotaru le reprochó con la mirada, y la morena se limitó a reír.

-El profesor quiere mostrarnos algo.

* * *

Makoto miró embelesado aquella cosa. Era lo mejor que el profesor había hecho para ellos.

Hacía unos minutos, tras haber llegado con ellos Hotaru y Miyako el profesor los hizo bajar hasta el laboratorio subterráneo que tenía en caso de alguna emergencia. Desde la batalla de dos años atrás, cuando Taiga había atacado el laboratorio y había destruido gran parte de él, el profesor había construido un laboratorio subterráneo, que hasta ese momento ellos creían que no utilizaba para nada.

Pero ahora se daban cuenta en que había estado trabajando tan duramente los últimos dos años ahí abajo.

Había una enorme cabina donde estaba solamente Peach, ya que Kuriko estaba en el laboratorio, y Ken era el encargado de mantenerla distraída de todo ese tipo de cosas. Y diez metros delante de la cabina, había un enorme vidrio, con una puerta, igualmente, de cristal. Detrás de aquel enorme vidrio que dividía la habitación en dos, no había absolutamente nada, más que varios metros de espacio vacío.

Al principio, él no había entendido que era lo fantástico de aquello. Luego el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos, en esto hemos estado trabajando los últimos dos años. Es nuestro más grande invento.

-Woa. Una barrera de cristal. –Murmuró Koiji. Pero el profesor rio.

-Oh, es más que eso. –Explicó. –Ese enorme cristal es completa y totalmente irrompible. Ni siquiera tú, Koiji, podrías destruirlo transformado en Butch. ¿Y porque? Bueno, él área detrás del vidrio indestructible, es un campo de entrenamiento, pero, no cualquier campo de entrenamiento.

Al ver los rostros confundidos de los seis chicos, les hizo una señal con la mano.

-Vengan conmigo. –Todos se dirigieron a la cabina, donde había un millón de botones y luces brillando. –Esto que ven aquí, es el controlador del campo de entrenamiento. Les mostraré. Supongamos que un día quieren entrenar arduamente, pero, han destruido completamente mi pobre jardín.

Unas cuantas risas nerviosas y otras más divertidas se escucharon.

-Bueno, solo tendrán que venir aquí, y buscar este pequeño tablero. –Dijo, indicando un tablero con números. Oprimiremos el número 1. El nivel número uno de entrenamiento. Una vez que hayan indicado el nivel de entrenamiento, oprimirán, este botón rojo, justo al lado.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, los chicos miraron al frente, en el dichoso campo de entrenamiento. En donde solo habían estado tres paredes, un vidrio cristalino, y un pulcro suelo, comenzó a aparecer un escenario completamente distinto. Un campo de batalla.

-Todo, es completamente falso. Irreal. Pero al mismo tiempo es vívido. Todo lo que está ahí dentro puede dañarlos y ustedes pueden dañar todo. El campo de entrenamiento solo se detendrá cuando ustedes superen el nivel, o, estén a punto morir, ya que esto no puede matarlos. Está diseñado para no ser mortal, solo para entrenarlos a un nivel mayor. Y que no destruya mis plantas.

El profesor volvió a oprimir el botón rojo y el área volvió a ser la misma de antes.

-Como ven, también desde aquí pueden interrumpir la sesión, pero tiene que haber alguien en la cabina para ello. Así que si deciden entrenar por su cuenta sin mi supervisión o la de Ken, tendrán que terminar el nivel. O estar al borde de la muerte.

Koiji pegó un grito de euforia.

-¡Que pasada! –Dijo, alucinado. -¡Es mejor que cualquier Robo-Mojo!

-¡Yo quiero usarlo, quiero usarlo, quiero usarlo!

-¡Cállense! ¡El primero en usarlo, seré yo! ¡Soy el líder!

-¿Y eso que? ¡Yo soy el más fuerte de todos aquí! ¡Tengo derechos!

-¡Oye, yo soy el más rápido! ¡Eso me da ventaja a mí! ¡Además, ya me toca usar algo primero, siempre son ustedes!

-¡Cállate, enano!

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué hay de nosotras? ¡Llegamos primero al laboratorio! –Berreó la pelinegra.

-Esa excusa ya esta pasada de moda, chicas. –Simplificó Makoto. -¡Los RowdyRuff Boys serán los primeros! –Los dos restantes del equipo vitorearon y corearon infantilmente al líder.

-¡En sus sueños! ¡Profesor, dígales, dígales quienes serán LAS primeras es usar el campo de entrenamiento! ¡Dígales! –Chilló Miyako.

-¡Silencio! –El grito de Peach los cayó a todos. –Ustedes hacen que mis circuitos quieran derretirse, wan. Que fastidiosos, wan.

-¡Oye! –Chilló ofendida Kaoru.

Hotaru asintió solemne. –Entiendo lo de los circuitos.

-Bueno, chicos, por el momento aún le faltan muy pocos detalles, probablemente esté completamente listo el día de mañana. Solo quería que ya estuvieran al tanto. Así que por hoy será mejor subir. La cena ya está lista. –Los tres Rowdys soltaron insultos e improperios al aire pero aceptaron. Además, el estómago comenzaba a reclamar alimento.

Sin embargo gran parte de la cena, la única charla fue el esplendoroso nuevo invento de profesor, el cual no podían nombrar ya que Kuriko saltaba con preguntas que comprometían gravemente su identidad.

La chica era muy inteligente.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer todos comenzaron a marcharse a donde más les convenía. Los tres Him eructaron asquerosamente, mientras los dos mayores caminaban hacia el televisor, susurrando sobre quién sería el primero en usar el nuevo invento.

-¡Qué asco! –Chilló Momoko. -¡No eructen frente a mi hermana! ¿Quieren? Iug, son repugnantes. –Se quejó mientras, con Miyako ayudaba a levantar los platos y se alejaban.

-Ken, ¿De qué invento hablan? ¿Puedo ir con ellos? –Cuestionó esperanzada de al fin poder sentirse parte de ellos.

-No lo creo, Kuriko. Ya sabes ellos son mayores y todo eso.

-Oh… bueno. –Musitó. –Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El chico tosió.

-¿Haremos? –Cuestionó. –Yo iré a trabajar. Así que, adiós.

-Ya sabes que igual iré contigo, ¿No? –Dijo la chica mientras seguía al perro parlante y al adolescente detrás. -¿Algún día me explicarás como es que hicieron para que Peach cobrera vida?

Los dos niños se alejaron, dejando completamente solos al profesor y a Hotaru en el comedor. El chico, que después de haber hablado con Miyako, ver su nuevo juguete y ahora cenado tranquilamente, sentía mucho menos peso encima de él.

-¿Qué hay, profesor? -Cuestionó, aun sentado, pues se sentía incapaz de levantarse tras haber cenado tanto.

El hombre, como si necesitara que le dieran más cuerda, comenzó a hablar rápidamente, lo que sorprendió al joven, ya que siendo un científico tan aclamado y reconocido, y habiendo visto ya tantas cosas, era difícil impresionar a Utonium. Pero esto parecía haber llamado bastante su atención, pues sus ojos se encendieron rápidamente.

-He encontrado un nuevo punto de investigación, donde hay mucha actividad anormal, que no me había percatado que existía.

Un hormigueo, como mil voltios, subió por la espina dorsal del chico al escuchar aquello.

-¿Anormal? ¿Cómo… anormal?

-Sí. Un tipo de radiación, o actividad… o aun no lo sé bien. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto provoca todos los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en ese lugar. Si logro encontrar una respuesta sería uno de los descubrimientos más importantes de la historia.

-¿Y… Cuál es ese misterioso lugar del que habla? –Utonium rio.

-Oh, no es para nada nuevo, de hecho es uno de los lugares más conocidos del planeta. El Triángulo de las Bermudas.

-¿El… El triángulo de las bermudas? –Cuestionó. –Quiere decir… ¿Ese lugar donde han ocurrido tantas anomalías y tragedias?

-¡Así es! –Exclamó. –Y creo que he encontrado el porqué de esas anomalías.

Por alguna razón, Hotaru no estaba tan interesado en saber las causas de esas anomalías. El hormigueo volvió a brotarle por la espalda, más intensamente, una pequeña descarga eléctrica. De repente, la poca paz que había obtenido comenzó a disiparse.

-Muchas personas piensan que es un lugar muy siniestro y oscuro. Pero realmente todo debe de tener una razón científica de ser. Si logró descifrar que es, no tienes idea del gran avance que representaría para la sociedad. Sobre todo, porque hay distintos lugares en el planeta que presentan las mismas características. ¡Podríamos encontrar una solución a ello!

De todo lo que dijo una pequeña oración quedó grabada como un tatuaje en la conciencia del chico.

 _Un lugar muy siniestro y oscuro._

- _Estás exagerando. –_ Se dijo así mismo. – _Estás a la defensiva de todo. Es solo tu imaginación._

-Hotaru, ¿Me escuchas?

-Yo… sí, claro. Es fantástico, profesor. Me alegro por usted. –Murmuró. Y mientras el profesor seguía parloteando sobre todo lo que podría impactar en la sociedad aquel nuevo descubrimiento, Miyako y Momoko llegaron de la cocina.

-¿Hotaru, estás bien? ¿Te hizo mal la cena? Hace un minuto estabas…

-Sí, si... Solo hablaba con el profesor de su nuevo descubrimiento. –Sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Te ha contado, ya? ¡Es genial, ¿no?! –Chilló Momoko.

El asintió despacio, mirando como el hombre y la joven le explicaban exageradamente a Miyako todos los detalles que podían de las teorías del profesor.

 _Solo es tu imaginación._

 _Solo eso._

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _¿Que tal están? Espero que bien :)_

 _Bueno, como verán, hoy no hubo ningún recuerdo, ya que el capi quedo un poco excesivamente largo n.ñ hehe. Espero no les haya dado pereza leerlo. Pero bueno, ya vamos entrando más en la historia. Por otro lado, parece que Kaoru comienza a sentir cosas extrañas. Bueno, ella también es una chica, ruda y temible, pero una chica al fin y al cabo, y siente como una. Tal vez esas cosas le afectan mucho menos, pero poco a poco se ira dando, y ya veremos como responde ella ante esas cosas extrañas que siente xD jaja_

 _En fin, Himeko recibió una visita de alguien... tal vez algunos ya saben quien es, o tal vez no. Tal vez su suposición esté bien o tal vez no xD Como, sea, más adelante sabremos quien es. Así como esa voz que escucha Boomer._

 _En fin, cualquier sugerencia, duda o simple comentario es bienvenido._

 _Espero les haya gustado :)_

 _¡Besos embarrados de nutella para todos!_

 _Miss Nutella._

 _P.D. ¡Mil gracias por los reviews pasados!_


	6. Notas y ¿Sueños?

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Gils Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Notas y… ¿Sueños?**

* * *

 _Momoko se sentía mal por el profesor. Él decía que no le importaba tanto, pero al ver su cara de horror al ver el enorme campo verde del laboratorio completamente destruido por sus arduos entrenamientos, supo que tenían que encontrar un nuevo lugar para entrenar._

 _Desde que los RowdyRuff Boys Z se habían unido a ellas sus entrenamientos se habían vuelto muy difíciles y las consecuencias las sufría el campo del profesor._

 _Makoto, a su lado, al igual que sus dos hermanos, resopló._

 _-Él dijo que no le importaba. Si el científico dice que está bien, está bien._

 _Momoko quiso golpear su cara._

 _-¡Si dice eso es porque es demasiado bueno y no quiere ser grosero con nosotros! ¡Y no le llames científico tan despectivamente!_

 _-Cálmate, Momoko. –Dijo el rubio. –El profesor parecía tranquilo._

 _-¿Tranquilo? ¡Estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios!_

 _-No exageres, loca. –Dijo Koiji, con los pies arriba de la mesa. –El hombre apenas y vio el desastre que causamos._

 _-Exacto. –Secundó Makoto. –Así que deja de hablar tanto._

 _Ella se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Pues digan lo que digan, pero buscaremos otro lugar para entrenar. De hecho, Bubbles y Buttercup han salido al bosque de Tokio._

 _Brick se levantó gruñendo._

 _-¡Pero he dicho que no!_

 _-¡Yo he dicho que sí!_

 _-¡Tu opinión no importa!_

 _-¡Si yo soy la líder!_

 _-YO soy EL líder._

 _-¡Yo soy!_

 _-¡Yo soy!_

 _-¡Cierra la boca, Him!_

 _Hotaru estuvo a punto de transformarse y salir volando por la ventana, cuando las dos restantes del recién formado equipo llegaron volando sonrientes, interrumpiendo la pelea de los rojos y obteniendo todas las miradas._

 _-Deben de venir a ver este lugar._

 _Y tras gruñidos por parte de los tres chicos y gritos de la pelinegra y Momoko. Se apresuraron a llegar al lugar y tan pronto como llegaron se dieron cuenta._

 _Ese lugar era mucho mejor que el campo del laboratorio. Había un amplio espacio rodeado de árboles donde podían entrenar y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para no causar disturbios. El ambiente era lo suficientemente tranquilo para concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer. No había distracciones cercanas o algo por el estilo estaba completamente aislado, pero suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta si algo extraño o peligroso sucedía en la ciudad._

 _-¡Chicas, este lugar es genial! –Chilló Blossom, emocionada._

 _Los tres Rowdys se mantuvieron en silencio. Brick bajo al suelo y examinó el lugar. Era muy parecido al lugar donde solían entrenar en el edificio, cuando vivían con Taiga y los demás villanos de Tokio. Un espacio en el bosque bastante amplio. Debía admitir que era un mejor lugar que el estúpido y pequeño bosquesillo del laboratorio. Pero admitirlo sería aceptar que había perdido ante Blossom._

 _Gruñó para sus adentros. Sus hermanos parecían igual de reacios que él a aceptar el lugar, mientras, las tres chicas parloteaban todas esas estupideces de las que hablan las chicas cuando se emocionan. De pronto Blossom le señaló._

 _-Te lo he dicho. Es mejor, más amplio y alejado de todos. Y el profesor tendrá su laboratorio intacto._

 _Los tres varones se cruzaron de brazos, pero al final, Boomer se encogió de hombros._

 _-Vale, supongo que… podemos cambiar de lugar, ¿No?_

 _Las tres chicas chillaron con triunfo, y Brick rodó los ojos, intentando ocultar su sonrisa._

 _Al parecer estaba decidido, tenían un nuevo campo de entrenamiento._

* * *

Cuando los tres Him se levantaron para un nuevo día de escuela, se dieron cuenta de que su refrigerador estaba completamente vacío. Comer casi todo el tiempo con el profesor les había olvidarse que tenían una casa propia y un refrigerador que llenar con sus propios alimentos. Pero, como de costumbre, al verse faltos de alimentos, y con hambre, se apresuraron a bajar –haciendo bastante ruido cabe destacar. – cruzar la calle, y llegar al laboratorio.

-¡Profesor! ¡Tenemos hambre! –Llegó hablando el pelinegro, sentándose en el comedor que había instalado el profesor en la cocina del laboratorio, donde Ken ya estaba sentado ahí, hablando sobre sabrá que cosas con Peach, quien al verlos, les sonrió.

-¡Hola, chicos! –Saludó alegre. -¿Se han olvidado de hacer compras de nuevo?

-¿Hacer compras? Ken, nosotros no hacemos compras. El profesor hace las compras y nosotros le quitamos de su comida. –Le recordó Makoto, tomando su asiento en el lugar.

El adolescente rio resignado, ese trío eran todo un caso. En pocos minutos el adulto apareció en bata, listo para servir el desayuno. Hotaru, que al parecer era el único con algo de sentido común y vergüenza en su persona, le miró con algo de pena al hombre.

-Gracias profesor… -Musitó, mirando como sus hermanos engullían sus hot cakes. El hombre despreocupó.

-Es un placer chicos. –Una vez más cómodo, el chico realizó las mismas acciones que sus hermanos, llenando su boca del apetitoso desayuno. El hombre es miró gustoso pero a los pocos minutos frunció el ceño. –Chicos, es un placer, pero… ¿No creen que es algo tarde para estar desayunando apenas? La escuela…

-Nofsotros nunca llegamof tarde. –Dijo Makoto, intentando tragar un trozo de hot cake. –Los demás siempre llegan antes.

-¡No lo pudfe haber disho mejor! –Dijo, masticando el rubio.

-Siendo, así… -Dijo, no muy convencido. –Subiré a cambiarme. Hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Koiji le gritó algún "suerte profesor" y se dedicó a asaltar la nevera, encontrando un helado de vainilla y chispas de chocolate.

-¡Miren lo que me he encontrado! ¡Perfecto para este calor! –Los otros dos hermanos levantaron la mirada.

-¡Trae eso acá! ¡Y yo primero! –Ordeno el mayor, ya buscando una cuchara. El niño, que había estado terminando con lo último de su desayuno, les miro nervioso.

-Esperen, esperen, guarden un poco de eso. –Se apresuró el chico. –Es el favorito de Kuriko.

Los otros tres, que habían estado muy ocupados metiendo y sacando cucharas del bote de helado de chispas de chocolate, le miraron con picardía y bastante burla en su mirada. El chico se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido.

-Así que… -Comenzó Makoto, poniendo un brazo sobre el cuello del niño. –No quieres que nos acabemos el helado de tu… ¿Amiga?

Koiji y Hotaru rieron, acercándose. Ken comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-Yo… ¡No sean idiotas! ¡So… Solo lo decía porque ya saben cómo se pone cuando le quitan sus cosas! ¡En especial los dulces!

-Y que amable de tu parte cuidar su helado, Ken. –Dijo, Hotaru, levantando las cejas con suspicacia.

-Todo un caballero cuidando a su chica, eh. –Rió Koiji. –Muy bien, tú sigue mis pasos.

El niño encontró una salida.

-¿Tus pasos? Pero si Kuriko no es mi _contraparte_. De hecho ella no tiene superpoderes. –El moreno tardó un segundo en procesar aquella información y acto seguido abrió la boca sorprendido de la contestación que no esperaba, mucho menos de Ken.

Sus hermanos se retorcían de risa en el suelo. Ken comenzó a reír también.

-¡Ustedes, par de idiotas! –Gruñó. -¡Saben perfectamente que no es verdad! ¡Y además! –Les dijo, apuntándolos, mientras ellos reían, tomándose el estómago. -¡En ese caso, ustedes están el doble de jodidos que yo! ¡En especial tú, rubio oxigenado! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que estas como idiota por Miyako! ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás, Makoto!

Hotaru paro de reír rápidamente, atragantándose con su saliva y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Makoto le miró con el ceño fruncido. El que reía ahora, era Ken.

-Vuelves a decir eso, y no la cuentas, Koiji. –Gruñó el pelirrojo. Y el pelinegro sabía que no era una amenaza, era una advertencia, pero no le importo, ahora los cuatro ahí estaban en las mismas. Ken, al parecer ya había tenido su venganza y ellos ya no querían seguir ahí por el momento.

-Como sea. –Dijo el pelirrojo. –Claramente todo es mentira. Así que larguémonos de aquí. Ya es tarde.

-Creí que los demás llegaban antes. –Musito Kitazawa con gracia, pero ante la mirada matadora de los tres hermanos cayó abruptamente. –Va-vale… buen día chicos.

Los tres se apresuraron a transformarse y volar a la escuela, era demasiado tarde, y volando podrían llegar a tiempo, así que no perdieron el tiempo. Además aquello les relajó y les hizo olvidarse de lo sucedido minutos atrás, concentrándose esta vez solamente en Ken.

Llegaron a la escuela en menos de dos minutos, y a los pocos segundos, ya estaban caminando por los pasillos para tomar de sus respectivos casilleros sus libros.

-Podríamos prepararles una cena romántica haber que hace Ken. Miyako nos ayudaría seguramente. ¡Seguro Ken se va a desmayar! –Se carcajeó Koiji.

-¡O podemos encerrarlos en el cuarto de Ken! –Secundó el rubio divertido. Normalmente era el al que molestaban con ese tipo de comentarios estúpidos, así que no ser el centro de ataque esta vez le parecía de maravilla.

Makoto rodó los ojos divertido para dirigirse a su respectivo casillero. Pero la diversión desapareció de su semblante tan solo abrirlo, encontrándose con una nota bastante extraña. Era un papel blanco lo suficientemente grande para que lo viera. Al principio pensó que era de alguna chica que como comúnmente sucedía le dejaba alguna nota de amor prohibido o cosas así. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo, y en el último segundo decidió abrirlo.

Pero la nota no era para nada una loca y apasionada confesión de amor. Eran cuatro simples palabras que le instalaron un presentimiento nada bueno.

 _Los estoy vigilando, Brick._

¿Qué hacía esa nota ahí? ¿Acaso era una estúpida broma? No podía ser, simplemente, porque nadie en esa institución sabia su identidad. ¿O sí?... No, era estúpido nadie lo sabía, así que no podía ser una broma.

-¡Oye, imbécil, ¿Qué miras?!

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y al ver la cara de imbécil de Koiji detrás de él y a Hotaru aun muriendo de risa, se dio cuenta de la verdad. Menudos idiotas. Arrugó el papel y lo metió en su mochila.

-Su estúpida broma. –Les dijo. –Casi cuela. ¿Ya están grandecitos para esas idioteces, no? Notitas…. –Murmuró.

Los dos chicos restantes rieron de nuevo.

-¿Qué les pasa idiotas?

-Qué te pasa a ti, dirás. –Se carcajeó el moreno.

-No tenemos idea de ninguna notita. –Dijo el rubio. –Para eso tienes a esas locas que andan detrás de ti todo el día.

El pelirrojo decidió ignorarlos, era claro que habían sido ellos, ¿Quién más podría ser? Tal vez Kaoru, pero hasta para eso la chica tenía mejores ideas que los retrasados de sus hermanos. Definitivamente, cosa de ese par, que seguía riendo detrás de él.

* * *

Miyako llegó corriendo al enorme árbol sonriente, cosa que les hizo pensar a los demás que traía una idea muy descabellada dentro de su cabeza o una noticia que no les agradaría.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias! –Chilló, sentándose rápidamente.

-Pues la última vez no fueron muy buenas… -Murmuró Kaoru, pero Miyako siguió hablando.

-¡Hoy podremos empezar a planear todos los detalles del baile de primavera! ¿NO es genial?

-¡No! –Gruñeron todos, a excepción de Momoko que le brillaron los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Nos veremos hoy después de nuestras actividades en el salón de eventos de la escuela para empezar!

Hotaru suspiró pesadamente, lo que captó la atención de todos. Miyako le miró.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó. Él desvió solo un segundo la mirada.

-¡Miyako, no es buena idea! ¡Terminaremos explotando el lugar antes del baile! –Todos esperaron la reacción de la chica. Ya cada uno por separado había intentado convencer a Gotokuji de desistir de aquella idea y no lo habían logrado. La más efectiva carta sería Hotaru. Si él no podía convencerla, estaban jodidos. –Deja esa loca idea, por favor. Además, ni siquiera tenemos tiempo. ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente!

-Hotaru tiene razón… -Dijo esta vez Misaki. –Creo que deberíamos ceder nuestro lugar alguien más, ¿No?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pues no. Y no. –Negó. Hotaru suspiró, podía ser más terca que Kaoru cuando quería. –Y no me importa si tengo que arrastrarlos desde la cancha de baloncesto hasta el salón de eventos, ¿Me escuchan? ¡Todos iremos!

-Miyako, que pasa si hay alguna _emergencia._ –Dijo recalcando la última palabra, que claramente era una indirecta para que todos a esceptción de Misaki entendieran. – ¡Las _emergencias_ pasan _todo el tiempo_!

-¡Así es! ¡Todos aquí somos deportistas, y Momoko es animadora, si alguien se lastima no podrá seguir! –Intentó hacerle ver, pero Hotaru, tras su mirada le recalcaba que sus emergencias solían ser peores que eso.

-Pues no me importa.-Dijo la rubia de igual manera. Ya veremos que hacemos para resolver esas _e-mer-gen-cias._ –Recalcó. –Siempre estamos ocupados haciendo un montón de cosas. ¡Tenemos que disfrutar por lo menos los últimos meses!

-¿Llamas a eso disfrutar? –Le cuestionó ofendido el pelirrojo. –Miyako alguien tiene que enseñarte el significado de esa palabra.

Miyako, al parecer ya bastante ofendida, se levantó.

-No me interesa. –Dijo tercamente. –Todos irán, no quiero que ni uno solo falte. Yo me voy de aquí, tengo otros asuntos que arreglar. –Dijo. -¡No falten!

Y se alejó con paso decidido.

* * *

El encapuchado observaba de la lejanía la ciudad de Tokio. Precisamente, en ese momento se encontraba en el monte Fuji, lugar donde se estaba refugiando temporalmente, mientras preparaba los iniciativos para su plan de venganza. Ya hora que la primera fase estaba completada, pronto podría regresar a su guarida, lejos de Tokio.

Pero mientras eso sucedía se quedaría unos días más, refugiándose unos cuantos días más en el monte Fuji, hasta que recibiera las primeras noticias de que todo iba resultando perfectamente. Solo entonces podría irse en paz.

-Y cuando regrese… será el inicio del fin de esos imbéciles.

* * *

El entrenamiento era un suplicio en ese momento. El calor era terrible. Koiji no recordaba una primavera tan malditamente caliente como esa en Tokio. Y el maldito entrenador. Les estaba haciendo trotar 50 vueltas a la enorme cancha de soccer. Al equipo femenil le había reducido el número a 30, como si ellas tuvieran más privilegios.

Y como de costumbre la única que seguía en la cancha corriendo junto a ellos era Kaoru. Esa loca chica estaba corriendo 50 vueltas en el endiablado calor cuando pudo haber hecho treinta, pero en parte su orgullo y en parte su tenacidad, le impidieron irse a descansar como las demás chicas.

Hubiera reído congracia si no hubiera sido porque sus pulmones apenas y tenían aire para mantenerlo vivo.

Cuando el silbato sonó por la cancha, todos se tiraron al suelo, exhaustos. El ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantarse e ir por su botella de agua. Vale, era verdad que sus entrenamientos como RowdyRuff Boy Z eran muchísimo más descomunales que eso, pero en ese momento era un simple humano bajo el maldito calor del sol.

Se dejó caer al césped, con el sol dándole en el rostro. Lejanamente, escucho al entrenador alagar a la pelinegra por haberse quedado a entrenar con los chicos. Ella reía y le agradecía con amabilidad. Rio sarcástico, al parecer esa tonta también tenía algún buen sentimiento escondido por ahí, no solamente una cabeza terca y malhumorada.

De pronto su semblante cambió, al escuchar la voz de _él_. Ese chico nuevo, de primer año, Ren. Él ya lo había notado, el chico era un idiota muy obvio, pero al parecer Kaoru era demasiado lenta -de verdad, demasiado. –para captar sutilezas. Para él era fácil, era hombre, sabía lo que hacían los estúpidos _amateur_ para intentar conquistar chicas.

Y era más que obvio que ese pequeño idiota quería entrar a otros terrenos con la pelinegra. Rio con burla, ese idiota no tenía ni idea de en qué se estaba metiendo.

Koiji se reincorporó, más descansado.

Kaoru rio de un estúpido chiste, y segundos después el volvió a decir algo y entonces sucedió. _Sucedió._ Sucedió algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. No había alcanzado escuchar que le había dicho el susodicho, pero la cara de Kaoru se tornó seria, pestañeó un par de veces, como cuando algo le sorprendía y desvió la mirada apenada.

 _Apenada._

Fue un segundo, pero rápidamente la chica cambió el tema y se dirigió a las gradas. Fue un segundo que seguramente ese bruto no había notado, pero él conocía todos sus gestos muy bien. Y el sí que lo había notado.

Alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo desconcertó.

-¡Hombre, gran entrenamiento! –Kisame llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa.

Koiji asintió, sin quitar su mirada extrañada de la peligra.

-Toma, agua. –Le ofreció, él la tomó sin siquiera mirarle, pero no bebió nada. El castaño se despidió de la pelinegra y se alejó.

 _¿Qué pretende esa idiota?_ Se cuestionó, algo sorprendido por aquella reacción que jamásle había visto a la chica. Segundos después revolvió la cabeza. _Es Kaoru._ Se dijo. _Que te importa._

Pro, sin poder evitarlo, la siguió con la mirada unos segundos más.

Sin embargo cuando el susodicho se alejó de Kaoru negó y se repitió mentalmente:

 _Es Kaoru. Que te importa._

* * *

Ken miró con atención el pequeño aparato frente a él, luego al perro a su lado, y posteriormente, dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta al aparato frente a él.

Se trataba de una pequeña pantalla con gráficos verdes en ella. La pantalla media y administraba los niveles de rayos Z negros y blancos que había en la ciudad. Es decir, los que Peach podía rastrear en la ciudad. Y se sentía consternado en ese momento.

Peach había tenido unos leves alteramientos en los últimos días, lo cual no le había parecido nada extraño, pues todos ellos habían sido los mismos días en que los villanos de la ciudad habían atacado la ciudad. Él había asumido que se debía a la actividad cercana de la banda gangrena y Mojo Jojo, pero, justo ahora, que Peach había vuelto a tener una alteración en su sistema y la ciudad no corría peligro, no podía evitar sentirse confundido por aquel hecho.

-¿Deberíamos decirle al profesor? –Cuestionó Peach. -¿O tal vez a los chicos, wan?

Pero Ken negó, cruzado de brazos.

-Por el momento no. No quiero preocupar a nadie por este pequeño alteramiento. –Dijo. –Seguiré prestando atención a tu rastreador. Además, es la primera vez que sucede, así que no veo porque alterarnos demasiado.

-¿Estás seguro, wan?

-Sí, sí. –Renegó el adolescente. –Además, el profesor está completamente ocupado con la investigación del triángulo de las bermudas. Y ahora mismo está volviéndose loco por terminar el nuevo… "campo de entrenamiento" de los chicos. No prestara atención ni a una sola palabra que le diga.

El perrito movió la cola.

-Si tú dices, wan. Pero ahora, tengo hambre, Ken.

Ken asintió, casi ido, prometiéndose mantener bajo cuidado a Peach.

* * *

Makoto estaba indignado, molesto y justo ahora, sentado en el suelo del enorme salón con los brazos cruzados. ¿La razón? Simple. Miyako no estaba ahí. Esa chica, esa loca chica había sido la que los había metido en todo ese lío de organizar la maldita fiesta, y no estaba ahí.

-Debió haber llegado hace media hora… -Murmuró la pelirroja a su lado. -¿Crees que le haya pasado algo para que no pudiera llegar?

-Tal vez recobró el sentido común y decidió no venir. Que es lo que deberíamos hacer.

-Cierra la boca. –Le espetó la del moño. – ¡Hablo enserio! Miyako estaba muy entusiasmada por esto, me parece raro que no esté aquí.

Makoto decidió ignorar el discurso sobre la seguridad de Miyako que Momoko empezó a compartirle, porque realmente estaba molesto y escuchar todo eso, solo lo estaba haciendo enfurecer más. Se concentró en mirar a sus hermanos y a Misaki jugar como niños idiotas con las decoraciones que estaban en el lugar, envolviéndose en papeles, tirando sillas y todas esas estupideces.

Kaoru, a su lado, se veía también molesta. No tanto como él, pero si fastidiada.

-Si Miyako no llega, juro que la matare por meterme en esto y después dejarme plantada aquí. –Murmuró. –Ni siquiera me gustan estas cosas…

Pasaron un par de minutos más hasta que la chica apareció por la puerta, haciendo que el pelirrojo se levantara de golpe.

-¡Gotokuji! –Bramó. -¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tengo sentado ahí como imbécil esperándote? ¡Me duele el maldito trasero, por tu culpa, niña!

Los otros cuatro comenzaron a acercarse ante el griterío del pelirrojo. Miyako, sorprendida, parpadeó.

-Yo… vale, me tarde unos minutos…

-¿Minutos? ¡Te has demorado más de treinta minutos, Miyako!

-Vale, vale, lo siento. –Aceptó. Pero el pelirrojo seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien? Quiero uno explicación. Primero me pones a colgar florecitas y mariposas y luego me dejas esperando como idiota. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Makoto, déjala en paz. –Se entrometió el rubio. –Debe tener una buena explicación, ¿No?

-¡De hecho, sí!

-Pues quiero escucharlo.

-Bien, pues como iba a decirles. – Comenzó. –Perdonen por tardar, pero aproveche que nos embaucamos en esto para presentarles a una amiga.

-¿Nos _embaucamos_? –Cuestionó, apretando la quijada el pelirrojo. Todos los demás presentes se giraron para ver a la nueva chica. Habían estado tan concentrados en la pelea de Makoto y Miyako que había ignorado por completo la presencia de la chica.

Pero al verla, Misaki abrió los ojos grandes, y Hotaru sonrió amigablemente, mirando casi con complicidad a su amigo.

-¡Tú! –La señalo Sasaki extrañando a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Miyako.

-¿Misaki y tú se conocen? –Le cuestionó Miyako a la chica que se tomó un mechón de cabello nerviosa. Hotaru se adelantó a responder.

-Tuvieron un encuentro algo amigable. –Explicó burlesco. –Pareció como si la hubiera arrollado un camión.

-¡No es cierto! –Se defendió. -¡Fue un accidente y me disculpé!

-Bonita manera de llegar a una nueva ciudad… -Murmuró Kaoru con una gotita en la frente. -¡Pero, hey, ustedes dos! ¡Nosotros no la conocemos así que cállense!

-¡Así es, cierren la boca! –Chilló Momoko. Ansiosa de conocer a la chica, era bonita.

-¡Cállate, histérica, la vas a asustar! –Le espetó el pelirrojo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Yo? –Articulo exageradamente. -¡Si has sido tú el que les grito como histérico cuando llegaron!

-¡Le gritaba a Miyako! ¡Ni siquiera la había visto a ella!

-¡Ah maldición con todos ustedes, luego se quejan de mí!

-¡Y de quien más sino, jugador de pacotilla!

-¡De ti, loca!

-Chicos, de verdad deberían de ver su cara. –Murmuró Hotaru.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa, tu empezaste, Hotaru!

-¿Yo? ¡Estás loco, Sasaki! Sino la hubieras tumbado el otro día yo no lo hubiera dicho.

-¡Hey, Misaki idiota, tú fuiste el primero en gritar! –Recordó Kaoru.

-¡Pero… pero…! ¡Ah, maldición, todos me odian! –Se jaló los cabellos. -¡Juro que fue un accidente!

-Asami. –Llamo la rubia a la chica, con una gotita sobre la cabeza. –No siempre son así, lo prometo… bueno, si, si lo son, pero son agradables, eso si te lo prometo.

-¡BASTA! –El grito de Misaki calló a todos. –Ni siqueira sabemos como se llama.

Todos asintieron, mirando a Miyako y a Asami. _Bipolaridad._ Ante tantas miradas la chica se sintió un poco cohibida, pero les sonrió de igual manera.

-Es Asami Takata. –Presento con una dulce sonrisa. –Su papá trabaja con mi papá y a ellos los transfirieron para acá, a Japón.

-¡Hola Asami-chan! –Saludó Momoko alegre. –Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi.

-Makoto Him. –El chico se acomodó su gorra.

-Hotaru Him. –Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa, de esas que cautivan a todo el mundo.

-Kaoru Matsubara. –Dijo con las manos en las caderas, seguido señaló al pelinegro. –Y este tarado es Koiji Him. Pero no te fíes de él, saldría con cualquier tipo de chica.

-¡Podía presentarme yo solo! ¡Y yo no salgo con cualquier tipo de chica! –Makoto detuvo a Kaoru de la camiseta para que no matara a su hermano.

Como de costumbre el griterío se hizo presente, haciendo que Miyako se enfrascara en la pelea para detener a todos y poder presentar a la pobre chica decentemente. Asami se quedó mirando la apantalladora bienvenida y Sasaki se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Soy Misaki. Misaki Sasaki. –Saludó, chocando sus orbes miel en los púrpura de ella por segunda ocasión, con los gritos de fondo. –Son extraños pero te acostumbraras, lo prometo.

Asami sonrió tan amenamente como pudo. Ser transferida de ciudad tantas veces nunca le había permitido aprender a socializar como cualquier chica de su edad.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Los ocho chicos salieron del lugar hartos de escuchar planes para montar decoraciones, charlas sobre colores, telas y todas esas estupideces que sobretodo, los tres Him, odiaban. Makoto, no había borrado de su cara su ceño fruncido ni siquiera ahora que estaban afuera. Para él era la cosa más ridícula y humillante que Miyako le había obligado a hacer.

Pero al parecer a Miyako, Momoko y la recién llegada les entusiasmaba demasiado la idea porque no paraban de hablar, hablar, chillar, y articular cosas sobre materiales e idioteces parecidas. (La chica nuevo solo asentía y sonreía, pero igual lo hacía) A él ya le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Estuvo a punto de girarse, y gritarle y ordenarles que se callaran, sin importarle si iba a asustar a la tal Asami, pero un segundo antes, logró encontrar su escapatoria. A la distancia, la hermana de Misaki, Sara Sasaki, esperaba a su hermano junto a su novio, Asashi Teishi, el chico que le había cedido su lugar entre todos aquellos músicos el año anterior.

Intentó no verse demasiado desesperado por escapar de las garras de esas locas chicas, y junto a Misaki y sus hermanos, casi corrió hacia el rubio Asashi, que los saludó con la mano.

-Makoto. –Saludó. -¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Ya sabes, siempre he sido un mejor líder que tu Teishi. –Se encogió de hombros. –Así que genial.

El mayor, ya imaginándose una respuesta así, se rio divertido.

-En tus sueños, Him. –Negó. Misaki algo contrariado les interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Sara? –El susodicho, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo ser amable y venir por ti a la escuela después de un duro día? –Misaki, Hotaru, y prácticamente todos los presentes rieron.

-Seguro quiere algo a cambio. –Murmuró Misaki a Hotaru.

-Pues ya que estas de amable…

-Calla y no te aproveches. –Le interrumpió. –Ahora sube al auto y vámonos a casa.

Misaki gruñó.

-¿Cómo la aguantas, eh? –Cuestionó a Asashi, que se encogió de hombros, y Misaki no le quedó más que subir al coche. Por lo menos no tendría que ir caminando a casa.

Se despidió con la mano de las chicas, que atacaban de preguntas a la recién llegada, y se fue.

Entonces, los tres hermanos, indispuestos a seguir un segundo más en el enorme plantel, se dirigieron a las cuatro restantes, y Makoto con un grito llamó su atención.

-¡Bueno, ustedes tres, quédense charlando ahí, mientras yo me largo a usar mí, _nuevo juguete_!

La mirada de Kaoru se encendió, entendiendo la oración.

-¡Se lo pierden!

-¡Espérenme! –Gruñó el rubio, corriendo detrás de sus hermanos. – ¡Por cierto, gusto en conocerte Asami!

Kaoru no tuvo tal decencia de despedirse, ella solo corrió tras ellos, dejando a las dos chicas despidiéndose y disculpándose por el repentino cambio de actitud y la rápida ida de los demás, alegando que tenían que ir con ellos. Y es que ellas tampoco podían esperar para llegar al laboratorio cuanto antes.

Tan solo encontrase fuera de vista de ojos mortales, los seis se transformaron y volaron rápidamente hasta el laboratorio, empujándose unos a otros, y gritándose miles de insultos. El profesor no tardó en asumir que tal alboroto era a causar de los seis chicos, que había llegado al laboratorio.

Los críos ni siquiera se inmutaron de su presencia. Ni siquiera Bubbles. Pasaron de largo, bajando hacia el sótano, que conducía al laboratorio subterráneo, entre jalones, empujones y palabras bastante agresivas, de las cuales Peach cuestionaba su significado una y otra vez, metiendo al hombre en un aprieto, gordo. –Por Dios, que no quería hacerle entender las palabrotas de los verdes – Así que él también se apresuró a bajar al lugar, antes de que destruyeran su laboratorio.

Apenas llegó, los seis chicos ya intentaban descubrir cómo se abría el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cálmense! ¡Todos tendrán su turno!

Los seis se giraron hacia él.

-¡Pero yo debo ser el primero!

-¡Siempre quieres ser tú!

-¡Cállense, patanes!

Utonium suspirando, ignoró las disputas de los chicos, y se dirigió juntos a su hijo a la cabina de control del campo de entrenamiento. Encendió el micrófono y habló a los seis chicos que ya se molían a golpes. Abrió la puerta de cristal de modo automático, haciendo que todos se calaran unos segundos y miraran hacia la puerta abierta.

-Bien, ¿Quién será el primero en probarlo?

Todos comenzaron a empujarse para llegar primero a la dichosa invención del profesor, jalando camisetas, pantalones, cabello y todo lo que las manos alcanzaran para llegar primero al campo de entrenamiento nuevo.

-¡Quítense! ¡Yo soy el líder!

-¡YO, soy la líder! ¡Suelta mi cabello, Boomer!

-¡Oye, mi gorra es intocable! ¡Suelta, suelta, Buttercup!

-¡Burbuja atrapadora!

-¡Hey, rubia, eso es trampa! –Gruñó el moreno volando dentro de una enorme burbuja lejos del camino. -¡Bubbles, sácame de aquí, maldición! _¡Golpe demolente!_

Ken, arribe en la enorme cabina, suspiró.

-¿Por qué hizo eso pregunta, profesor? Debió haber escogido a alguien primero.

-Oh, no hijo mío. Eso solo hubiera provocado que tu padre muriera a manos de cinco chicos furiosos por no haberlos escogidos primero. El primero en llegar será el primero en usarlo.

Y en ese momento Boomer, con los ojos brillosos, y las mejillas arreboladas, chillo de emoción dentro del campo de entrenamiento. Tenía la chaqueta hecha jirones y el cabello revuelto, pero su cara era de felicidad. El profesor se apresuró a cerrar la puerta entes de que los demás entraran al lugar.

-¡Ah, maldito oxigenado! ¡Ni siquiera es rubio de verdad!

Buttercup, gruñendo se dejó caer al suelo. Los demás la imitaron de malas maneras, fulminando al rubio que dentro balbuceaba cosas que alcanzaban a escuchar.

El profesor volvió a hablar por el micrófono.

-Bueno Boomer, eres el afortunado. Como te darás cuenta, dentro del campo hay un pequeño panel de control también, pero solo puede ser usado antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, ya que desaparecerá.

El rubio asintió, emocionado.

-¡Solo inicie esto!

Utonium suspiró.

-Bueno, presten atención al entrenamiento de Boomer. –Indicó a los chicos. –Y Boomer, recuerda, que no se podrá detener a menos que termines el nivel o estés a punto de morir. Te recomiendo que te esfuerces por acabar el nivel de entrenamiento, aunque claro, estando yo aquí, puedo interrumpirlo.

Boomer asintió.

-Entonces, aquí vamos.

Entonces, el escenario pasó a ser de una habitación pulcra y blanca a ser Tokio. Sus amigos habían desaparecido de su vista, al igual que el profesor. Detrás de él un sonido como un enorme chirrido resonó en el lugar, haciendo que se cubriera los oídos. Se dio la vuelta, y entonces lo vio.

Fuera del campo de entrenamiento, todos, a diferencia de Boomer que no podía ver nada más que la ilusión del entrenamiento, podían ver lo que ocurría. Tokio había aparecido ahí dentro, y Boomer ahora se enfrentaba a un mounstro muy poco convencional.

Ellos no tardaron en soltar exclamaciones de asombro y de emoción. Claramente todos querían entrar ahí. Brick no podía imaginar lo mucho que su nivel de pelea mejoraría con ese nuevo campo de entrenamiento.

Y justo ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo.

.

. .

. . .

 _Un enorme casco, como una especie de yelmo de guerra apareció en su mente. Era completamente negro, pero desprendían una especie de luz que no le agradaba. No era cálida, sino fría, de un color azulado. Casi al instante desapareció, y su visión se transformó en una isla muy exótica, que le erizó la piel._

 _No sabía en donde, pero él ya la había visto._

 _Estaba seguro._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

-¿Brick?

Bubbles le miraba extrañada.

-¿Estás bien? –Le cuestionó.- Caíste de espaldas. –Solo entonces él se dio cuenta que estaba acostado, no sentado como un segundo atrás. –Te has desvanecido por unos segundos.

-Eh… claro que sí, no seas preocupona, rubia. –La chica le miró sin convencimiento, pero luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada al frente al entrenamiento de Boomer, donde el chico jadeaba y por la comisura de sus labios corría un hilito de sangre.

Pero Brick no puso mucha más atención. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué eso había aparecido en su mente, y porque tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes? Ya unas noches atrás, cuando Momoko fue a leerle el estúpido discurso del día del héroe, había tenido un extraño sueño con ese yelmo.

Pero esa isla…

El mismo sentimiento de alarma creció en su pecho, como si estuviera seguro –que lo estaba –que algo no andaba bien. Ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que soñó con ese casco de batalla negro. Él estaba comenzando a hacerse ideas estúpidas en la cabeza y no pudo evitar, al ver a Boomer dentro del campo de entrenamiento, pensar que aquel invento sería muy útil si en realidad sus sospechas eran ciertas. Aquel pensamiento lo alarmó.

Se levantó de su lugar.

-Oye, ¿A donde vas? –Gritó Kaoru. -¡Si te vas pasaras a ser el último en usar esto!

-Si, sí, yo lo usaré más al rato. –dijo. –Quiero agua.

Tal vez por la emoción del momento, nadie notó su nerviosismo. O eso creyó. Pero salió del lugar. Olvidándose por completo de aquello.

* * *

Primera hora de clases, primer profesor que veía en el día, y ya había empezado mal. Iniciando porque el hombre no lo soportaba – En realidad, ¿Qué maestro le soportaba? –Y terminando porque no había logrado conciliar el sueño más que un par de horas. Ya se sentía cansado y apenas empezaba la tortura.

Con flojera destilando de cada miembro de su cuerpo, rebuscó entre su mochila una libreta –la que fuera no le importaba. –Encontrándose solo con una. Se talló los ojos con cansancio, abrió su libreta para comenzar a anotar, y justo al llegar a la primera página en banco lo encontró.

 _Yo perdí a alguien importante en un minuto, Brick. ¿Cuánto podrás tardar tú en perder a cinco?_

El chico soltó la libreta, sorprendido. Cualquier rastro de cansancio, o somnolencia desapareció rápidamente.

Levantó la mirada intentar divisar cinco cabezas bien conocidas para él en el aula. Momoko escribía al igual que Miyako. Koiji y Kaoru estaban dormidos. Hotaru jugueteaba con mechones de cabello de la rubia, sin poner atención en otra cosa.

Acompasó su respiración asegurándose de que nadie viera su repentina reacción, y esta vez, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar al abrir la libreta, se dedicó a ejecutar la acción, leyendo varias veces la nota.

 _Otra nota. Otra estúpida nota. Con el mismo tipo de mensaje._

Miró a sus hermanos, ya no tan convencido de que fuera una estúpida broma. Pero… ¿Quién además de ellos sabía su nombre? Su nombre real, su primer nombre. _Nadie._ Solo había alguien más que conocía aquel nombre y era capaz de hacer algo así. Y esa persona estaba muerta.

Arrugó el papel de nuevo, e hizo lo mismo que con el otro, apretujarlo entre sus dedos. No podía encarar al par de idiotas en ese momento, así que se contuvo. Pero dentro, muy dentro de él, sospecho que realmente, había algo más detrás de aquel papel arrugado. Y no eran sus hermanos.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Lamento demorar un poco, pero no habìa tenido tiempo ni de ingresar a la página para subir el capítulo. Pero al fin está aquí. Bien, ¿Qué piensan? Esas notas son sospechosas, ¿No? Ustedes son inteligentes y yo muy obvia xD asì que lo dejo a su criterio._

 _Y Butch está... ¿Celoso? jajaja quien sabe que pase por la cabeza de ese chico. Los Him son muy complicados. Y a parte son hombres xD Y ¿A alguien más le encantó la primera escena de los chicos y Ken? jojo, yo me divertí escribiéndola._

 _En fin. Estoy un poco corta de tiempo, así que me retiro. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, cualquier duda o comentario, haganmelo saber._

 _Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

 _Miss Nutella._

 _P.D. Si hay alguna falta ortográfica discúlpenme, lo cheque demasiado rápido._


	7. El Comienzo de Algo muy Malo

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa: The PowerPuff Gils Z! No me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **El Comienzo de Algo muy Malo**

* * *

 _Al principio Boomer se había sentido molesto. Con todos. Con el vejete idiota del alcalde, con Bellum –por más buena que estuviera, no le importaba. –Con las tres supertontas, -Sobre todo con Miyako - por no hacer absolutamente nada para oponerse y más que nada, con el idiota pelirrojo que se hacía llamar su líder._

 _Su líder que había permitido que los encarcelaran y los obligaran a hacer trabajos sociales para compensar los daños hechos a la ciudad y ciudadanos en el pasado. ¡Él había salvado esa maldita ciudad! ¿Qué más querían? Pero a Brick, parecía no importarle. Seguía con su mirada de superioridad e indiferencia. Butch seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre._

 _Dentro del lugar, era clara la tensión desde su llegada._

 _Todos ahí sabían quiénes eran ellos. Incluso ellos sabían quiénes eran unos cuantos de los que se encontraban ahí. Criminales conocen criminales. Pero, ya no todo era como lo había sido un par de años atrás._

 _Los demás criminales estaban completamente al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en la ciudad respecto a Taiga. Sabían que ellos habían apoyado a las PowerPuff Gils Z. Sabían que habían "traicionado" a los demás villanos. Y entre villanos, la traición se paga caro. Pero, como ya había dicho, todos ahí sabían quiénes eran ellos. Solamente un idiota se atrevería a hacerles frente y desafiarlos o por lo menos, insultarlos._

 _Así que los idiotas se limitaban a mirarles con el ceño fruncido._

 _Aunque no evitaban dirigirles miradas de odio, que sus hermanos y él regresaban con gusto._

 _Por lo tanto su vida dentro del lugar, fue bastante tranquila._

 _Las primeras veces que Blossom, Buttercup y Blubbles les visitaron junto al profesor, Ken y el alcalde, Butch les había gritado un sinfín de cosas. Brick se había cruzado de brazos todo el tiempo, y él no había hablado absolutamente nada. Con el tiempo, las cosas fueron calmándose poco a poco, hasta que comenzaron a ser como meses atrás, antes de que fueran encerrados en ese lugar. Incluso la escuela le parecía un lugar mucho mejor para estar. Extrañaba el baloncesto. Extrañaba sentarse en su pupitre y quedarse dormido entre clases. Donde por cierto, ellos pensaban que se habían ido de intercambio a una ciudad muy guay, y en realidad están ahí, atrapados. El profesor había ido un día a visitarles y les había dicho que les impartirían clases de alemán para que en el momento que regresaran a la escuela nadie levantara sospechas._

 _Brick los había mandado a volar, pero al cabo de un par de semanas un profesor de alemán, secretamente les enseñaba. Ellos odiaban aquello, pero era el único momento que sentían estar fuera de ese lugar. Como recordar viejos tiempos de escuela, con Buttercup llegando tarde._

 _Tenían dos meses ahí y ya no lo soportaba. Incuso comenzó a extrañar a las tres chicas, el último vestigio de su vida. Recordaba las estúpidas peleas, cuando llegaron a la escuela, todo el lío de Taiga y la batalla final. Incluso la semana consecuente a ello, antes de que los metieran en ese lugar de porquería y que había sido una de las mejores que recordaba en su vida._

 _Por lo que, cuando visitaban, no podía evitar terminar hablando con ellas, cualquiera de las tres. Incluso sus hermanos. Incluso Brick. Después de ahí el tiempo comenzó a ser más llevadero para ellos._

 _Ellas les contaban lo que sucedía afuera, los descubrimientos del profesor, de Misaki, de lo que sucedía en la escuela y lo que se comentaba sobre ellos como RowdyRuff Boys Z y como simples estudiantes en la escuela. Al parecer seguían siendo unas celebridades y con el supuesto intercambio a Alemania aquello había incrementado._

 _Bttercup seguía siendo insoportablemente ruda._

 _Blossom seguía siendo la amable líder._

 _Bubbles seguía siendo la alegría del equipo._

 _El sentía como poco a poco, la oscuridad dentro de ellos comenzaba a desvanecer, lentamente. El anhelo de tener una nueva vida comenzaba a crecer como una pequeña luz dentro de él. Y sabía que dentro de sus hermanos también._

 _Pronto los dos meses fueran cuatro y luego seis._

 _Por fin pudo respirar aire fresco de un atardecer de Tokio, y se dio cuenta de que realmente eran diferentes a como los recordaba._

* * *

El pelirrojo miraba la pizarra del aula sin realmente ver, escuchaba sin poner atención, como de costumbre, a diferencia de que esta vez, era una buena razón. La nota quemaba en la palma de su mano, como si estuviera hecha de fuego puro.

 _Esto es estúpido. Fue Koiji, el idiota de Koiji._

Pero aun así, sonaba como si intentara convencerse a si mismo de lo que sucedía.

Una alocada cabellera negra le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Oye, sordo, te estoy hablando. –El chico observó a Kaoru como su fuera un experimento científico.

-¿Cómo? –Matsubara arqueó una ceja y estudió a Makoto unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien? –Le cuestionó, cautelosa. –Te noto extraño.

El pelirrojo carraspeó y tomando su libreta, puso dentro de ella la nota.

-Claro que sí, no seas idiota, Kaoru. –Gruñó. – ¿Qué quieres?

Esta vez fue ella la que lo miró como si fuera un experimento científico.

-El profesor ha dicho que hagamos equipo para el trabajo. Lo grito como si deseara que todos en Estados Unidos lo escucharán. Y vaya que estamos retirados del lugar. ¿No lo has escuchado? –Le musitó como si el chico estuviera retrasado mental.

-… ah, vale. Claro que lo he escuchado. –Renegó. – ¿Cálculo?

-… Ecología. –La pelinegra tomó asiento. – ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Hoy estás un poco más idiota de lo normal.

Makoto gruñó.

-Cierra la boca. –La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea. –Puso los pies arriba de su pupitre. –Solo espero que sepas algo de esto, porque yo estoy en cero.

Pero el pelirrojo no respondió. Se limitó a meter la bolita de papel a su mochila, junto con la otra que había encontrado en su casillero. Kaoru comenzó a charlar y a charlar sobre algo que él no le puso mucha atención y que en ese momento, poco le importaba. De repente, se sentía observado.

Un punzante dolor en la cabeza se hizo presente, de una manera tan repentina, que se dobló hacia adelante en su lugar. La imagen de un casco de guerra negro apareció en su cabeza un segundo, suficiente para provocarle un punzante dolor de cabeza. Pronto se reincorporó. En ese momento la directora había abierto la puerta, entrando con una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos inusualmente púrpuras.

Él lo agradeció mentalmente, si la mujer no hubiera entrado, probablemente todo se habrían dado cuenta de su acción. Solo Kaoru y un chico detrás de él captaron el movimiento.

-Oye, realmente estas comenzando a preocuparme. –Dijo la chica. –Y yo no suelo hacerlo.

Makoto negó.

-No es nada, terca. –Gruñó, acomodándose en su lugar. Y la conversación terminó ahí, interrumpida por la voz de la directora.

-Jóvenes, muy buenos días. –Saludó la mujer. –Solo vengo a hacerles un anuncio rápido.

Señaló a la chica detrás de él.

-Su nombre es Asami Takata, nueva estudiante de la institución, y por lo tanto nueva compañera suya.

Miyako le saludó con la mano sonriente, Momoko imitó la acción.

-Sé que ustedes se encargaran de hacerla sentir bien y todo eso, bla, bla, bla…

Un carraspeó interrumpió a la mujer, que dirigió su mirada al profesor.

-Directora. –Comenzó, con nerviosismo. –Eh, la señorita Takata había sido ubicada en el salón B. Me temo que…

-¿Insinúas que he cometido un error? –Gruñó la mujer. Makoto se divirtió solo un segundo de la cara de compunción que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

-Eh, sinceramente, señora directora… -La mujer resopló y negó. Hizo un avistamiento con las manos.

-Como sea. –Murmuró. –Olviden todo lo que he dicho. Vamos chica, este no es tu salón.

Algunos alumnos rieron ante el despiste de la directora, mientras Asami se lamentaba de tener que pasar de nuevo por una presentación grupal, las aborrecía con todo lo que ella era.

-Bueno. –Habló Kaoru. –Al menos la pobre chica no estará sola. Misaki está en el otro grupo.

El asintió, sin poner suficiente atención, aun metido en sus pensamientos. Para ese momento, Kaoru había decidido ignorarlo completamente, el chico estaba comportándose muy extraño, y ella no tenía ganas averiguar que le sucedía. Makoto era demasiado cerrado para hablar la mayoría de las ocasiones, por lo que solo perdería su tiempo.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo tomó la libreta de la asignatura correcto, comenzando a pasar las hojas hasta que encontró una en blanco. Esta vez fue mucho más fácil aparentar su sorpresa. Una pequeña nota estaba pegada a la hoja en blanco

 _Tú destruiste lo poco que tenía. Yo destruiré todo lo que tienes._

No pudo evitar soltar una maldición, lo suficientemente alta para que Kaoru la escuchara y entrecerrara la mirada sobre él. Pronto se dio cuenta que sostenía un papel en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nada. –Se apresuró. –No seas entrometida mujer. Kaoru gruñó.

-Óyeme, nadie me dice entrometida.

-Pues entonces no lo seas. –Ella, a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo estaba de mal humor soltó unas maldiciones al aire y decidió dejar ahí el asunto. No era su prioridad ser asesinada por Makoto, y ni siquiera ella se atrevía del todo a hacerle rabiar como algunas veces lo había visto.

Es decir, no se había ganado su apodo _demonio rojo_ por simples luchas infantiles. El Him mayor tenía un carácter bastante temible cuando quería. No es que a ella le causara miedo o algo. Simplemente, prefería molestarlo cuando no estaba irritado y a punto de explotar.

Entonces no había otra opción. Con Makoto de mal humor, pasaría buen rato aburrida, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos en el que estaba.

Un papel llegó a su pupitre hecho bolita. Miró hacía el frente y se encontró la cara de Koiji que le sonreía arrogante, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Miró a Brick que al parecer ni se había inmutado de que el papelito había llegado hacia ellos.

Lo abrió.

" _Entonces. Oyuki tiene dos hermanos. Una chica y un chico. Puedo conseguirte una cita, al parecer. Su hermana te agradara."_

Ella frunció el ceño. Normalmente Koiji solía hacerle demasiadas bromas sobre ese tema, alegando un montón de estupideces. Que si le gustaban las chicas, que si le conseguía una cita, que con esa ropa no iba a conseguir ni a un pordiosero y muchas boberías más. Ella solía o reír o golpearlo e insultarlo.

Pero últimamente sus bromas comenzaban a realmente, molestarle y darle dolores de cabeza. Le arrojó el papel.

 _Púdrete._

 _¡Oh, vamos, no seas amargada!_

Ella arrugó el papel con furia, y lo arrojó al basurero.

El pelinegro miró la acción algo contrariado. No el hecho de que tirara el papelito a la basura, sino el hecho de que lo ignorara. Es decir, ¿realmente se había molestado por ello? ¡Siempre bromeaban sobre eso! Kaoru normalmente le hubiera devuelto el insulto con el doble de intensidad, pero, ahí estaba ella. Ignorándole ante un insulto.

Intentó picar el anzuelo varias veces, pero ella solo ignoraba los papelitos. Los abría y los arrojaba al cesto de basura. ¿Para qué diablos los lía si no iba a responderle? La situación comenzó a molestarle. Usó su último recurso.

 _Bueno, pues entonces, sal conmigo, preciosa._

Ella simplemente no podría ignorar aquello. Toda aquella oración era un atentado contra Kaoru Matsubara. Y esperó, espero a que la chica lo abriera, pero Makoto, al parecer despertando de su letargo, fue más rápido y tomándolo entre sus manos, lo abrió.

-Puta madre… -Se lamentó en silencio, encontrándose con la mirada burlona de su hermano. Se apresuró a escribir otra nota.

 _Era para molestar a Kaoru._

Pero claramente, Makoto tenía algo de donde molestarle y sacar provecho. Y al final, Matsubara seguía ignorándole. Ya vería en el entrenamiento. Se las cobraría.

Ese pensamiento le animó solo un poco, por lo que, con una sonrisa petulante, siguió con su anterior tarea. Llenar de garabatos su libreta.

Ya tendría el entrenamiento de soccer para hacerla enojar.

* * *

Koiji se sentía sorpresivamente irritado. No es como si fuera para tanto. Al no le importaba que Ren estuviera detrás de Kaoru como si fuera su perro guardián. Claro que no. Mucho menos le importaba que a ella parecía no molestarle. Eso era completa y totalmente irrelevante para él. Por eso no era vital para su buen humor que el idiota le llevara su botella de agua y se la entregara en la mano. Como si Kaoru no tuviera sus propias piernas para caminar por el agua. Pero, a quien le importa, de todos modos.

Sobre todo, no era importante que siguiera ignorándole. Eso era lo menos importante de todo, no era como si necesitara a la estúpida chica para sobrevivir.

-¡Oye, Him!

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?

El chico, que recién llegaba con una sonrisa amigable, se petrificó un segundo, asustado de haber hecho algo mal contra el temible pelinegro. Koiji le frunció el ceño.

-¿Bien, que pasa, Kenta?

-Amm… pues… íbamos a ir a… ya sabes, este… por una pizza pero creo que… no importa. –Tartamudeó nervioso al ver el mal humor del moreno. A Him no le importo, no tenía humor para ir a ningún lugar. Y sus compañeros sabían que cuando estaba de malhumor, debían dejarle solo. Ya varias veces se los había debado _claro._ Y ese día simplemente no estaba de humor. Claro que no era por Kaoru.

El chico, de malos modos, comenzó a guardar sus cosas –balón, agua – escuchando de fondo la estúpida risa de Ren ante los comentarios de la pelinegra. Como si realmente fueran graciosos – _Aunque él en el fondo sabía que probablemente si lo eran._

Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos tres y el entrenador en las canchas. Se acercó al lugar, interrumpiendo repentinamente el buen humor de los dos chicos.

-Aquí está tu maleta, Kaoru. –Ofreció Ren, algo incómodo por la intromisión. Koiji le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye tío, esta chica tiene brazos, ella puede tomarla sola.

Ren frunció el ceño entre sorprendido y molesto, pero fue Kaoru quien se entrometió.

-¿Y a ti quién diablos te pidió opinión, eh? –Se dirigió al menor. –Gracias.

Koiji, indignado, camino hasta las gradas y se sentó, enfurruñado. Es decir, ¡Nunca nadie se había fijado en Kaoru! ¿Qué le veía ese idiota a ella que los demás no habían visto? ¿Y ella porque lo defendía?

-¿Debo preguntar porque sigues aquí?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella voz bobalicona detrás de él.

-No te importa, oxigenado.

-Vaaaale. –Dijo. –Solo decía, amargado.

Ese comentario le molestó tanto al pelinegro que apretó la quijada.

-¿No te ibas ya? –Gruñó.

-En realidad, sí. –Dijo.-Pero, como pasaba por aquí y te vi sentado…

-¡Hey! –Una voz extra les hizo mirar hacia el frente. Kaoru trotaba hacia ellos. Koiji se percató de que venía ella sola. –Que hay idiota. –También se percató de que solo le habló a su idiota hermano menor.

-Voy a casa. –Kaoru comenzó a caminar.

-Yo igual. –Dijo. –Me refiero, a la tuya. Tengo hambre.

-Y quién soy yo para alimentarte, ¿Tu padre acaso?

-No tienes la suerte, oxigenado. –Sonrió. El rubio, ya caminando detrás de ella junto con Koiji, gruñó.

-Dile algo a está loca, ¿Quieres?

Koiji frustrado y ofuscado, aprovechó su oportunidad.

-Sí, claro. –Accedió. -¿Por qué no vas a que te alimente Ren? Seguro la disfrutas más si él te alimenta, ¿No?

Kaoru detuvo su andar rápidamente. Ella ya estaba preparada mentalmente para ignorar cualquier comentario proveniente del moreno, pero aquello no se lo esperaba. Le fulminó con la mirada. Koiji sonrió petulante, había, al final del día conseguido lo que quería, que la idiota dejara de ignorarle. Sin embargo, sentía esa necesidad de seguir espetándole toda la frustración que le había hecho acumular. Hotaru los miró incómodo.

-Eh… ¡Makoto, Miyako!

La tensión acumulada se deshizo, Kaoru volvió a su estado inicial –ignorar a Koiji. –Y se alejó junto con Hotaru.

La frustración regresó a él rápidamente. _Maldita chica._

A los pocos minutos regresaron junto con Makoto, dispuestos a irse al departamento a descansar. Miyako se había ido por su propio camino, dispuesta a preparar más cosas para el baile de primavera. Él estaba feliz de que no viniera con ellos.

Tan solo llegar al departamento, Rei saltó encima de ellos, saludándolos ante las quejas de Makoto. Kaoru pronto entró a la cocina, hurgando entre la alacena y refrigerador.

-Saldré a hacer una llamada. –Gruñó el de gorra. –No quiero que este chucho siga acosándome ni invadiendo mi espacio personal. Me largo.

Hotaru, que jugaba amigablemente con Rei les miró.

-Llevaré a este chico a dar un paseo. –Tomó la pelota de Rei. Aunque se detuvo un segundo, preguntándose si hacía lo correcto al dejar a ese par a solas, pero después de todo, a él que le importaba. No era como si fueran a matarse. Además no deseaba estar entre esos dos en este momento, que al parecer estaban más molestos de lo normal. Al final terminarían golpeándolo a él. –No tardo. Intenten no incendiar el departamento, ¿Quieren?

-Sí, mamá. –Dijo, con sarcasmo el moreno. –Ya vete, Hotaru.

El rubio obedeció de malos modos, y salió con Rei pisándole los talones, jadeando ruidosamente y soltando baba por todos lados.

Koiji miró a la pelinegra que salía con una enorme –de verdad enorme –bandeja entre las manos de la cocina.

Para ese punto del día no quería verla ni en pintura, lo que hizo su mal humor crecer al doble.

Maldita suerte tenía.

* * *

Makoto se talló los ojos con cansancio. Tenía algunos días sin poder conciliar bien el sueño, lo cual hacía que durante el día estuviera muy cansado. Se levantaba de madrugada sin poder volver a cerrar los ojos hasta pasadas dos horas, y aun no encontraba razón alguna a ello. Como sea, estaba comenzando a acabar con la ya poca –muy poca –atención que ponía en clases.

Normalmente a él no le importaría en lo absoluto. Para nada. La cuestión era, que al alcalde sí. Y ustedes dirán, ¿Y desde cuando mierda, Makoto, a ti te importa lo que el viejo alcalde de Tokio diga? Bueno, es aquí cuando el responde: Desde que el anciano lo tiene amenazado, a él y a sus hermanos. El trato es: Ellos sacan buenas calificaciones en la escuela y él les sigue dando la misma cantidad de dinero que necesitan para sobrevivir en su vida diaria mes con mes. Si las calificaciones bajan, el dinero disminuye.

Y señores, Makoto Him, ama tener la buena vida que tiene. Odia las reglas del alcalde, pero ama la buena vida que tiene. Y, si él no puede concentrarse en clase, no puede sacar las notas que el alcalde considera "buenas" para seguir manteniéndolo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el hombrecillo, por más tonto y despistado que fuera se había terminado convirtiendo en un abuelo muy molesto para él y sus hermanos. Y como todo nieto molesto y castigado, tenía que… tenía que… no, no lo diría, ni lo pensaría. _Obedecer_ no estaba en su vocabulario.

Como sea, aquella situación lo había sobrepasado. Y odiaba admitirlo pero… tendría que recurrir a otros medios que el normalmente tampoco usaría.

Se sentó en el barandal de la terraza de la azotea, mirando hacia el laboratorio. De esa distancia se veía como una casita. Tomó su móvil y antes de que se arrepintiera marcó un número que ya conocía bien.

El tintineante sonido de espera se escuchó cuatro veces, hasta que la voz del otro lado de la línea le respondió.

 _-¿Makoto?_

-¿Que hay, adicta? –Saludó. -¿Has ingerido tu ración diaria de azúcar?

 _-¡Idiota! ¿A eso me has llamado?_

Makoto rio.

-Diablos, histérica. Que solo era una pregunta.

- _Serás…_

Makoto carraspeó. Casi al instante cambió su tonó, sin darse cuenta.

-Pero a en realidad no llamaba para eso…

- _Mhmm. No te he de conocer, Him._

-¡Oye, hablo enserio!

Momoko pareció considerarlo, en silencio.

- _Bien. ¿De qué se trata entonces, delincuente?_

El chico suspiró.

-Pues resulta que… -Suspiró. – Necesito un favor, histérica...

* * *

Koiji miraba irritado a la pelinegra, que no hacía más que ignorarlo como si fuera una pared más en el amplio cuarto. Hotaru al parecer había notado la tensión entre ellos porque había salido casi al instante del lugar.

La pelinegra tenía el mando del televisor y un tazón con palomitas de maíz, que ya iba por la mitad. Koiji frunció el ceño. Esa era su casa, y esa chica no podía llegar, tomar el mando del televisor, comer su comida e ignorarle como si no estuviera ahí. No podía y no _iba_ a hacerlo.

-No quiero ver eso. –Gruñó, mirándola. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa. –Dijo. Koiji apretó los puños. Por lo menos le había respondido algo. Cerró los ojos. " _Solo no vayas a matarla"_ Se repitió varias veces. Estiró el brazo para coger palomitas pero la chica le arrebato el contenedor, aun sin siquiera mirarle. Clara señal de volver a ignorarle.

Estiro más el brazo, pero ella lo volvió a alejar. Koiji de verdad estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Kaoru.

Kaoru cambió el canal sin prestarle atención.

-Kaoru. –Gruñó. Ella masticó un puñado de palomitas. – Ka-o-ru. –La chica se removió en el sillón intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Koiji intentó tomar de nuevo el contenedor, esta vez más por llamar la atención de la chica que por otra cosa. Ella por fin, le miró furiosa, pero el claramente no se iba a amedrentar.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Quita! –Chilló ella, y para pronto, eso se convirtió en una batalla personal. El dichoso contenedor verde ya ni siquiera era tomado en cuenta. Pronto estaban en el suelo, gritando palabrotas y comentarios como los que solían decirse entre ellos, solo que esta vez parecían ser dichos con todo el sentimiento e intención de herir al contrario.

Koiji, harto, aplicó el doble de fuerza, y terminó sentado sobre ella, poniéndole los brazos detrás de la nuca, inmovilizándola.

-¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa ahora?! –Gruñó. Ella, intentando no hacer notar su sonrojo por tal posición, se revolvió bajo él. -¡Llevas todo el maldito día de ese modo!

-¡Quítate!

-¡No hasta que me contestes! –Gritó. -¿Ahora que mierda pasa, Matsubara?

Porque sí. Esta vez no había habido alguna razón para que ella se comportara así. El simplemente actuaba como siempre.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Contesta!

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a Makoto que llegaba con Hotaru detrás. Rei pronto corrió por el pasillo con una pelota de tenis en el hocico.

Los recién llegados miraron a los dos morenos en el suelo y gruñéndose mil maldiciones.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Cuestionó Hotaru.

Kaoru murmuró un _"Quítate de encima, imbécil"_ y esta vez y de mala gana, no pudo evitar obedecer. La pelinegra se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y salió del lugar sin mirar a los otros dos hermanos, dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo. Koiji soltó un bramido.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que hacerle algo? ¡Ella fue la que empezó! –El mayor rodó los ojos.

-Ya, ya. Solo parecía que eras un violador, por eso la pregunta. –Comentó. Koiji, de mala gana gruñó algo que no entendieron y dando una última mirada por la ventana, donde Kaoru caminaba endiablada sabrá Dios a donde, se dirigió a su habitación. Un sonoro portazo les indicó que estaban solos en la cocina.

Makoto se dirigió a su habitación y tomó un par de libretas.

-Vuelvo luego. –Anunció al aire, sin saber si Hotaru le había escuchado. Solo había ido a casa a recoger unas cosas que necesitaba, para… e _studiar._ Hasta a él le causaba repugnancia aquello, pero no tenía opción. El vejete del alcalde los tenía amenazados. Buenas calificaciones o su dinero mensual dismuiría. Y señores, él quería seguir viviendo bien.

Bajó por el ascensor, y suspiró.

Y últimamente estaba muy distraído, y no había podido poner suficiente atención en clase. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar –lo cual era sorprendente. –Estúpida escuela.

* * *

Himeko miró a través de la ventana de su habitación, pensativa. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Todo lo que le había estado pasando los últimos días. Desde la aparición inesperada de su nuevo… ¿Aliado, debía llamarlo? ¿Amigo? No sabía.

Estaba sorprendida de él. Estaba sorprendido del poder que tenía, de como lo había obtenido. Estaba sorprendida de todo lo que sabía.

Todo lo que le había revelado sobre la vida de ese sexteto de idiotas que habían hecho su existencia miserable los últimos tres años.

Los odiaba porque ellos habían hecho su vida miserable y ellos tenían una vida perfecta. Y Toda aquella información que ahora tenía le sería útil en algún momento, para ahora vengarse ella de las tantas veces que la habían humillado. Ella también tenía poder, y tenía dinero. Y con esos dos elementos combinados con su recién encontrado aliado –que odiaba de igual manera a esos seis idiotas. –terminaría por completar una venganza increíblemente perfecta.

No podía esperar a emplear el plan que habían creado para deshacerse de los Him y sus tres amiguitas inútiles. Pero, como él le había dicho, tenía que tener paciencia.

Por el momento ella haría su parte del plan, y cuando llegara el momento, juntos, los acabarían. Pagarían por el daño que le habían hecho a ambos.

* * *

Cuando Miyako llegó a su departamento cargada de papeles pensó que venía a hacer algún proyecto de la escuela. Él no se imaginó que venía a hacer todo ese rollo del baile de primavera.

Él estaba aburrido, y no se molestaba en ocultar su ceño fruncido, a ver si la chica captaba que no quería escuchar ni un pío de su parte, pero, o no se había dado cuenta, o le estaba ignorando, porque seguía con su cháchara, preguntando si le parecía bonito el color, si era buena idea la decoración, que sería bueno ofrecer como cena, que si sería fiesta de disfraces, que si sería una fiesta de gala y bla, bla bla.

Él estaba a punto de tomar el montón de papeles, y romperlos en mil pedacitos.

Koiji había salido de su habitación, al parecer más calmado del último suceso con Matsubara, pero tan solo el escuchar el monólogo de la rubia, y ver su cara de molestia, había regresado derechito a su habitación.

-Entonces, ¿Fiesta de gala, o disfraces? Una fiesta de disfraces sería algo muy original, los bailes de primavera siempre son muy tradicionales, nunca algo alocado como una fiesta de disfraces. Todo el mundo la recordaría para siempre.

Hotaru respiró hondo.

-Miyako. –Comenzó. –Eso realmente, ¿Qué importa? ¡Igual todo el mundo va a ir! ¡Haz lo que cueste menos dinero!

-¡No seas tacaño! –Chilló ella.

-¡No seas complicada!

-¡No soy complicada! –Hotaru gruñó y ella rodó los ojos. –Hombres…

Se quedaron en silencio, él maldiciendo su suerte, ella pensando.

-En realidad… no tengo tantos ánimos de una fiesta de disfraces. –Murmuró. –Creo que será de gala, sí… aunque no rompa con lo tradicional de cada año.

Hotaru sabía que su última fiesta de disfraces había sido algo dura, por lo que no le cuestionó nada. Al fin y al cabo, Miyako terminaría haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. Esperanzado de que la chica se quedara callada unos segundos, se relajó, pero Miyako pronto volvió a hablar.

-Entonces tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas, ya que será algo muy formal.

-Miyako, nadie va a prestar atención a esas cosas insignificantes. –Musitó el chico. –Nadie se fija, solo van a comer y ya.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Que sí!-Gruñó él chico, tomándose la cabeza. –Diablos, vas a hacer que mi cerebro se sobre caliente y haga cortocircuito.

-Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso. –Renegó ella. –Como sea. Cambiaré la decoración. Debe ser algo mucho más elegante.

-Como sea.

-Ahora, ya sabemos cuáles son los colores primaverales, solo necesito que me des tu opinión sobre…

Hotaru sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica corría de arriba hacia abajo en su cuerpo, desesperado. No podía ser. Estaba llegando a su límite.

-Miyako. –Dijo, en un suspiro, intentando calmarse. -¿Por qué diablos no le pides consejos a Momoko? ¡Yo no sé nada de malditos colores!

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando, cuestionándole cual tono de azul era más adecuado. El veía el mismo color por todos lados. Sintiendo un arranque de desesperación tomó su móvil, y le envió un mensaje a su hermano mediano, que se encontraba en su habitación, seguramente, haciendo cualquier cosa mejor que escuchar a Miyako planear el baile de primavera.

 _Por favor, sácame de aquí y te daré diez dólares._

* * *

Momoko se había sorprendido bastante cuando Makoto le había pedido que fuera al laboratorio a explicarle un problema de matemáticas que no entendía. No sabía que le sorprendía más, que se hubiera tragado su orgullo y le pidiera ayuda, o que el muchacho no comprendía el problema matemático.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero sorprendentemente, Makoto no solo había obtenido de su ADN su cabello pelirrojo. Se había llevado consigo algo de inteligencia, y le parecía extraño que le pidiera que le explicara algo para lo que había demostrado tener habilidad.

Y ahí estaban, el sillón del recibidor, en la planta baja, con la mesa llena de hojas, lápices, borradores y calculadoras.

-¿Entendiste?

Pero el pelirrojo, miraba atento la libreta con los números en ella, claramente, distraído.

Ella, normalmente se hubiera molestado porque le hubiera hecho salir de su casa para explicarle algo y que ahora no le estuviera poniendo atención, pero la cuestión era, que la manera de distraerse del Him era ruidosa. Se levantaba de su asiento, iniciaba guerras de papeles. Pero ahora parecía tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sintió un escalofrío.

Eso no era normal en él.

-Makoto. –Dijo más fuerte, captando su atención. -¿Entendiste?

Él la miró unos segundos, resopló.

-Claro que lo he hecho, ¿Quién crees que soy, eh?

Para ella era obvio que no había entendido nada. Era la tercera vez que lo explicaba, y él seguía sin entender, porque terminaba pensando en otras cosas. Lo cual era preocupante. Era Makoto Him. Él _no pensaba_. Y lo que le causaba más conflicto a la chica, era que lo había notado distraído desde el día de anterior, cuando después de que Boomer saliera del campo de entrenamiento, le había cedido su lugar a Butch y a Buttercup, y se había retirado, cuando minutos atrás había casi explotado a su propio hermano con tal de ser el primero en usarla.

Momoko carraspeó.

-Vale. –Dijo Momoko. –No has entendido nada. Pero pon atención que será la última que lo explique.

El gruñó algo que sonó como "Me da igual", pero terminó aceptando.

Y como de costumbre, durante el inicio de la explicación, el prestaba atención y asentía varias veces, pero conforme avanzaban, comenzaba a perder la mirada, como en su mundo. Momoko, esta vez sí, frunció el ceño.

\- Muy bien, ya basta. –Dijo la chica, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, para captar la atención del pelirrojo, que dio un leve salto en su lugar. -¿Qué pasa?

Makoto la miró extrañado.

-Nada.

-Estás distraído desde ayer. Ni siquiera te molestaste en que Koiji y Kaoru usaran primero la capsula de entrenamiento. Y no has hecho nada más que estar ahí sentado y eso es… terrorífico. Deberías estar molestándome y gritando y corriendo y…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te moleste, adicta?

-Sí, ¡No!... yo… ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!

El chico se carcajeó en su cara, divertido. Probablemente la primera risa que se permitía en las últimas 24 horas.

-No te burles idiota, que me has hecho venir aquí solo para explicarte y ahora pareces un espectro.

Makoto, muy a su pesar estuvo de acuerdo, pero no lo admitió, se levantó de su lugar.

-Estoy cansado, creo que no me concentraré hoy.

-¿Cansado? ¡Si eres un holgazán!

-¡Ja! ¡Eso desearías! –Dijo, levantando su libreta. –Nos vemos luego, adicta. –Dijo. Ella le miró, indignada.

-¡Oye! ¡Me has hecho venir para nada! Y ¿No me has dicho que diablos te pas…

-¡Sueña conmigo!

-¡Makoto! –chilló, mirándolo alejarse. – ¡Ush! Este idiota… -Murmuró. Ya le sacaría después la información… o al menos eso esperaba. El chico era demasiado terco.

Pero, de algo estaba segura.

Makoto estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, ella realmente no había tenido la intención de levantarse. Pero su padre no estaba en casa, y su hermano, era el doble de holgazán que ella. La puerta ya había sonado cuatro veces y ninguno se había levantado. Suspiró, levantándose de un salto, y bajó las escaleras trotando.

Mientras más rápido terminara con ello, mejor.

Justo cuando por quinta vez, y esta vez con mucho más fuerza, azotaron la puerta, ella abrió, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes y dos cejas fruncidas, claramente molesto de esperar. Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño también. Después de su enfrentamiento en el entrenamiento y su última pelea en casa del chico, no tenía ánimos de verle la cara, y mucho menos se había esperado verlo por ahí.

La tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente.

-Si vienes a…

-¿Quién dijo que he venido contigo, Mastubara?

Entonces, de detrás del chico, salió una cabellera rubia.

-¿Souta? –Cuestionó el rubio sonriente. Kaoru suspiró, ese maldito rubio. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero le era difícil gritarle con esa cara de niño bueno, que no rompe ni un plato. Tal vez era a propósito y era un maldito controlador de personas. Como fuera, se calmó.

-Está arriba, holgazaneando. –Le respondió. –Ya deberías de saberlo.

El rubio, sin pedir permiso, se adentró en la casa, con Koiji detrás. No hizo falta mucha atención para darse cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-¿Makoto? –El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No ha llegado a casa aún. Tal vez está en el laboratorio. –Dijo.

Koiji, por su parte, aun fruncía el ceño, molesto. Esos dos le estaban ignorando olímpicamente. No era como si necesitara la atención del idiota de su hermano. Ni tampoco la de Kaoru. Pero le cabreaba que ella actuara como si no existiera y fuera un cero a la izquierda.

-¡He escuchado dos voces conocidas! –Masturbara mayor llegó al salón de un salto. Solo entonces, se permitió relajarse. -¡Hombre, tiempo sin vernos! –Les saludo a los dos. -¿A qué se debela inesperada visita?

-Miyako me estaba volviendo loco con todo ese asunto de que está organizando el baile de primavera, y quería escapar de ahí.

-Por cierto, me debes diez dólares. –Recordó Koiji.

Kaoru no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. Su hogar estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla. Los tres varones comenzaron a hablar de un montón de idioteces que para ella no tenían sentido, incluso siendo como era, menos femenina que la mayoría. Pronto comenzó a sentir que sobraba.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo, alzándole las cejas sugestivamente al mediano. –Esté idiota siempre estará detrás de Miyako. –Dijo, señalando al rubio, que negó frenéticamente y lo maldijo con palabras nada bonitas, pero le ignoro. –Pero, ¿Quién es la nueva chica?

Kaoru, rodó los ojos, e inexplicablemente, un sentimiento amargo creció en su pecho. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al Him de hablar, porque se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Oe, hermanita! –Le llamó Souta. -¡Haremos unas cuantas cosas divertidas! ¿No vienes?

Ella gruñó. Miró a Koiiji y luego a su hermano, después se dio media vuelta, y sin responder, se dispuso a seguir subiendo escaleras. Souta le miró suspicaz.

-¿Qué ha…

-No le he hecho nada, si es lo que estás pensando. –Gruñó el moreno, comenzando a molestarse de nuevo. Souta era un tipo relajado y divertido, pero tenía un extraño lado un poco sobreprotector hacia su hermana. Aunque Kaoru no lo sabía. Normalmente no actuaba así delante de ella.

-Es verdad. –Se apresuró Hotaru.

-Hemos peleado, como normalmente, es todo, Souta. –Odiaba –de verdad, lo odiaba. – Rendirle cuentas a Matsubara mayor sobre Kaoru –Como si fuera su estúpido novio. –, pero al parecer Souta sabía que en su tiempo, su relación con Kaoru había sido más estrecha de lo normal. Incluso le había advertido que, teniendo la fama de mujeriego que tenía, no se le ocurriera tocar a su hermana. Él le había mandado a freír espárragos, diciéndole que siempre estaban riñéndose el uno al otro y que era completamente imposible que algo pasara.

Souta miró las escaleras, por donde se había ido Kaoru, y terminó encogiéndose de hombros, estando de acuerdo.

-¡Vale, entonces, larguémonos a hacer de las nuestras!

. . .

. .

.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse, se apresuró a ir hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la que daba hacia la calle, y observó a los tres chicos alejarse mientras reían, seguramente planeando que harían esta vez.

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose repentinamente frustrada. No sabía que había comenzado a sucederle. Cada vez tenía más ganas de golpear a Koiji en su perfecta cara. Como lo que había pasado el día anterior en su departamento, sin pensar. Pero luego, terminaba sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Y es que simplemente no podía… No. No y no. Es decir, ¡Era Koiji! ¡El que le hacía la vida imposible! ¡El que salía con una y otra, y otra! Debía admitir que este último año se había comportado un poco más, pero… ¡Ahora estaba esa Oyuki! Además, ese idiota no tomaba enserio a nadie. Varias veces entre broma y broma el idiota intentaba sobrepasarse, incluso con ella. Y ahora resultaba que salía dos veces con la misma chica.

Y simplemente, no era solo eso. Era todo. Ella era Kaoru Matsubara. La chica ruda, la chica de los deportes. La chica desarreglada, la chica que no le importaba el amor y todas esas idioteces. No sabía porque comenzaba a sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una de esas estúpidas chicas enamoradizas y debiluchas. Pero no quería. Ella…

Suspiró abatida, dejándose caer en la cama.

¿Así de patético era como se sentían todas las estúpidas chicas? Ya lo había dicho, ella no usaba maquillaje, o faldas y vestidos. Ni siquiera se molestaba mucho en peinarse. Bastaba con cepillarse el cabello. Tal vez lucía como un chico. Pero oh, cruel realidad, no sentía como uno. Por lo menos, a partir de ahora, había dejado de hacerlo, porque sentía algo estrujarse dentro de sí cada vez que veía a través de esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos.

Era increíble como el imbécil podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas contradictorias. Porque al mismo tiempo lo detestaba, e intentaba alejarlo de sí misma siendo brusca y demás. Sentía miedo. _Miedo_. Una palabra que ella no utilizaba mucho en su vocabulario. Miedo a ser lastimada por ese chico. Miedo por ser rechazada.

Negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose.

Wow, ¿Rechazada? ¿En qué momento eso llego a ser importante? ¿Desde cuándo, siquiera, había pensado en ser rechazada por el idiota de Koiji? Negó abatida.

Ella era Kaoru Matsubara señores. Y eso no podía tumbarla.

Kaoru había tomado una decisión, hasta que el idiota de Butch dejara de provocarle tantos altibajos, le ignoraría. Le ignoraría hasta que ella no se sintiera tan extraña en su presencia.

-Pero esto, no puede continuar así.

* * *

 _Todo a su alrededor era borroso, pero podía identificar voces a su alrededor, voces que eran conocidas para ella, pero que no podía terminar de identificar. Intentó enfocar más su visión, y frente a ella, vio a un hombre con un yelmo negro, completamente negro, que le impedía ver en realidad quien era. Tenía una capa del mismo color y una extraña… ¿Armadura? Metálica, como si estuviera preparado para una guerra._

 _Su aire era imponente y hacía que la piel se le erizara de tan solo verle frente a ella._

 _Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un enorme cuarto blanco, con rejas en las ventanas, y una enorme puerta de metal. Un frío viento se colaba en el ambiente, aunque no entendía el porqué, si estaba completamente cerrado._

 _Su visión volvió a hacerse borrosa, pero las voces comenzaron a hacerse imponentes en su cabeza, cada vez con más sentido._

 _-Púdrete. –Dijo, una voz, y estaba segura que era ella misma. –Nunca nos ganarás._

 _-¿A no? –Sonrió. –Cada movimiento que ustedes hacen yo lo conozco y ya tengo un plan para contrarrestarlo._

 _-No nos vas a meter miedo con tus estupideces. –Dijo alguien cerca de ella. –Así que vete preparando._

 _El hombre rio fuertemente._

 _-Pero sí que son estúpidos. –_ _Se acercó a una mesita de caoba que estaba en la esquina y tomo un control remoto. Tras presionar algunos botones una pantalla de plasma bajó de algún lugar mostrando en ella algo que no alcanzó a vislumbrar completamente. –Como les dije completamente vigilados._

 _Sin embargo, aunque ella no comprendió que era lo que había en la pantalla, sintió un enorme miedo apoderarse de ella._

 _Lo último que escucho fue una risa burlesca._

 _._

 _. ._

 _. . ._

Momoko se levantó precipitada, sudando frío y con una sensación de malestar, que muy a su pesar, ya había sentido unas cuantas veces en su pasado, lo cual la hizo que el miedo dentro de ella se acrecentara un poco más.

Miró hacia la ventana en su habitación y se dio cuenta que el cielo aún era de un azul oscuro, lo que indicaba que era de noche. Miró hacia su reloj en la mesita a su lado, y si en efecto, comprobó, que aún le quedaban bastantes horas de sueño, pero el sueño se le había disipado.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, rememorando aquella pesadilla.

No podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando de nuevo. No podía, porque eso, solo significaba el comienzo de algo muy malo.

* * *

 _Hola! Que tal, chicos?_

 _Bien, personalmente, me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre los verdes. Amo que Butch niegue completamente sus obvios celos. Y sobre Kaoru. Siento que a ella le afecta más todo este rollo de enamorarse. De hecho, en este momento de su vida no se ha dado cuenta de que se está enamorando del tarado de Koiji/Butch xD, así como él tampoco lo sabe. Solo sienten cosas extrañas que no logran entender. En fin todo esto es porque Kaoru no es la típica chica enamoradiza y fangirl -como todas nosotras que amamos a estos tres idiotas y otros tantos personajes ficticios - sino que es ruda y hardcore. Ya saben. Ella es complicada. Por lo que, al ser esto completamente nuevo para ella, no sabe como reaccionar ante ello, y su única defensa es ser más ruda xD_

 _En fin, sigo amándolos._

 _Pronto habrá más de las otras parejas, solo sean pacientes. Sé que mis fic no tienen demasiado romance, pero es porque trato de que todo sea lo más real posible. Las sensaciones, sentimientos y acciones de todos ellos. Aún así, este fic tendrá muchos más romance que No Hai. Lo prometo. Solo sean pacientes. De hecho, hay muchas escenas muy cursis que ya he escrito xD. Bueno, tan cursis como yo puedo escribir,no se me da tanto la cursilería._

 _Bueno, creo que por el momento no hay mucho más, solo agradecer los reviews :)_

 _Nos leemos, y besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

 _Miss Nutella :)_


	8. Una Realidad Inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! The PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Una Realidad Inesperada**

* * *

Los brazos le dolían, sus piernas estaban entumidas y su frente estaba empapada en sudor, pero no podía parar. Necesitaba cansar su cuerpo para poder regresar a la cama. Tenía probablemente media hora que había llegado a esa parte del bosque, donde entrenaban para no destruir el laboratorio del profesor.

Aunque ahora usarían el nuevo campo de entrenamiento creado por el científico. Le hubiera gustado usarlo, pero tomando en cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, Brick optó por ir a su campo de entrenamiento en el bosque.

Pensó con disgusto que los últimos días eso se estaba volviendo un mal hábito. Un muy mal hábito que él ya había creído que estaba en el olvido. Bajó del aire para recargar sus brazos en el tronco de un árbol despedazado, que al verse partido por su fuerza, ahora le llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho. Agachó la cabeza recuperando el aire, haciendo que al mantener su cabeza tranquila, los recuerdos llegaran a él rápidamente.

El estúpido yelmo.

Ese estúpido casco negro con el que soñaba, y que, por más estúpido que le pareciera, le despertaba en las penumbras de la noche, sudando. No entendía el porqué de ello. Era la única estúpida imagen que veía mientras dormía. Nada más, nada menos. Y eso le molestaba. Porque esa maldita imagen no podía quitarle el sueño. Pero ahí estaba él, a mitad de la noche, entrenando como un desquiciado para evitar pensar en ello.

Y lo peor era que… no era nuevo.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de dos años atrás, de ese estúpido casco, el mismo sueño.

-No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí. –El joven levantó la cabeza. –Menos a esta hora.

-Lo mismo digo, rosita. –Dijo, reincorporándose, y alzándole una ceja, claramente interrogándole.

La chica no había tenido en sus planes que al no poder dormir en la noche habría optado por ir a entrenar para ver si el cansancio hacía mella en ella y se encontrara al mayor de los Him entrenando, al parecer, en su misma situación. No tenía ninguna explicación coherente que ocultara su verdadera razón para ir a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

Se tardó un poco en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

-No podía dormir. –Aceptó. -¿Tu?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Igual. –En ese momento un sentimiento de tensión se introdujo en el pecho de ambos, como si pudieran ver la verdad en esa verdad a medias.

-Entonces. –Dijo el chico, elevándose en el aire. –No creo que vinieras a cortar hojas de los árboles. Seme útil para algo y apresúrate, niña. Entrenémos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No me enviaras a casa?

-¿Quién soy yo acaso? –Gruñó el chico, cabreado. -¿Tu padre? No seas molesta y apresúrate, ¿Quieres?

-Tan caballeroso como siempre. –Murmuró la chica, pero se elevó en el aire también. –No creas que te la pondré fácil, Him.

-Lo mismo digo, Akatsutsumi.

Y comenzó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que luchaban el uno contra el otro. Durante los entrenamientos solían entrenarse no solo con sus contrapartes, sino, todos juntos, como un equipo. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no se enfrentaban entre sí. Brick contra Blossom.

Instintivamente la rivalidad creció entre ellos.

Pasaron minutos y minutos hasta que probablemente fueron horas. No estaban seguros, pero ellos seguían en el aire, luchando, y contrarrestando los ataques del otro. La camiseta de Brick estaba ahora hecha jirones, casi despedazada. El sudor corría por sus frentes como si se acabaran de dar un baño.

Probablemente unos años atrás Blossom habría sido del tipo de chica que hubiera odiado el trabajo duro, el sudor, y cualquier otra cosa que resultara poco femenina. Pero haber sido impactada por los rayos Z blancos le había cambiado totalmente la vida. La había hecho más fuerte y menos tonta y estúpida como cualquier otra chica de preparatoria, de las cuales su preocupación más grande era tener ropa con estilo y oler bien todo el tiempo. Ahora no podía incluso reconocerse a sí misma, llena de tierra, sudor, y la ropa rota. Y aun así, no le molestaba.

Los dos pelirrojos cayeron al suelo agotados y jadeantes. Después de unos minutos Brick se sentó, y se arrancó lo poco que le quedaba de tela de la camiseta. Blossom seguía recuperando su respiración, recostada en el suelo. El moño rojo había desaparecido en algún lugar del campo de entrenamiento, al igual que su chaleco.

-Va-ya. –Silbó el chico. –Debo admitir que me lo has puesto algo difícil. Has mejorado. –Dijo el chico. –Pero solo un poco. –Continuó arrogante.

Ella le imitó sentándose, dispuesta a dirigirle un comentario chusco para molestarle, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al mirarle sin camiseta. ¿Por qué _diablos_ se la había quitado?

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

-¡P-Pues claro, idiota! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Pues eres una debilucha, ¿Qué podía esperar de ti, loca? –Ella, aun algo acalorada porque el bruto de Brick se había quitado la camiseta –o lo que quedaba de ella. –le arrojo una piedrilla que estaba a su alcance.

-Eres un malagradecido. –Gruñó. –Aparte de que te brido mi poder para entrenar, y así me tratas, ególatra. –El chico rio con sorna, y después se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, donde solo se escucharon sus respiración y el cantar de uno que otro animalillo.

-¿Cansada? –Cuestionó él, ante lo que ella negó.

-Ni un poco. –Y Blossom pudo percibir, que por el semblante del chico, estaba en las mismas.

Y fue entonces cuando ya estando más acostumbrada a la falta de prendas del chico, que le observó el abdomen –Sí, lo observó, ¿Y que? – y se percató de algo que le perturbó bastante.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Olvidando cualquier rastro de vergüenza, se acercó precipitadamente al pelirrojo que observaba el cielo, intentando divisar alguna estrella, que por la gran contaminación de Tokio era imposible ver. Brick se sobresaltó un poco al observar a la chica precipitarse como un caballo hasta él.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa loca? –La chica le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –Reiteró, mirando una cicatriz que bajaba desde su pecho, hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo, en diagonal. Estaba caso difuminada, pero aún era visible. Y eso fue lo que le preocupó.

Los rayos Z que el chico poseía, hacían que todas sus heridas sanaran mucho mejor y más rápido de lo normal. Era por eso que ellos no tenían ninguna cicatriz de ninguna batalla. Si los rayos Z que corrían por sus venas no habían sido capaces de eliminar esa herida era porque realmente había sido muy grave.

Brick miró su herida como si de repente fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque recordaba aquel día que la había obtenido, el cómo, por qué y el causante de ello. No sabía si debía darle explicaciones a Blossom de aquello, pero la chica le miraba expectante y con la cara cubierta de preocupación.

-Fue hace mucho, Blossom. No te pongas de histérica. –Dijo, restándole importancia pero ella le frunció el ceño, y siguió mirándole de esa manera. El rodó los ojos y tras unos segundos suspiró, a sabiendas de que la chica era más terca que una mula y no se quedaría tranquila hasta que se lo aclarara. –Fue Taiga.

Una perfecta "O" fue formada en los labios de su acompañante, al igual que sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

-Te digo, fue hace ya mucho. –Murmuró, tumbándose en el césped de nuevo. –Así que no comiences a ponerte loca, porque te dejare inconsciente para no escucharte.

Su tono fue gracioso, pero ella le miró ahí tumbado en el césped casi con tristeza. Se dejó caer a su lado, a una distancia prudente de él sin comentar o decir nada, accediendo a la petición del chico. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

Blossom conocía a Brick aunque este se negara a admitirlo, y ambos sabían que cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. De no ser así, no estarían de madrugada, en un bosque, entrenando arduamente, todo, con tal de no estar en casa bajo sus cobijas soñando sabrá Dios que perturbadoras cosas que para ellos no tenían sentido.

Además, ella estaba segura de que le estaba ocultando algo. Durante todos esos días lo había notado mucho más pensativo que de costumbre.

Pero también sabía que Brick no iba a abrirse con ella así como así. No era un chico que mostrara sus inquietudes al mundo. Por eso, se decidió a dar el primer paso.

-He comenzado a tener sueños. –Dijo la chica de pronto, a lo que Brick abrió los ojos repentinamente.

Silencio.

La tensión en el ambiente creció un poco más. No es que Brick no lo supiera. No por nada era su contraparte. ¿Qué otra razón había para que Blossom estuviera a altas horas de la madrugada entrenando en un bosque desolado? Pero que ella lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, era clara señal de que quería hablarlo. Y hablarlo era como aceptar que era un hecho. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Al ver que él no articulo palabra alguna, continuó.

-En realidad, no fue un sueño, sino… bueno, el profesor las llamó visiones. –Recordó tiempo atrás. –Aún no he podido ver nada, solo escucho voces, y veo borrones. No tienen sentido para mí. –Suspiró. – Pero lo que escucho no me tiene tranquila y… estoy comenzando a despertar a mitad de la noche sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, como aquella vez. Es por eso que estoy segura que no son simples sueños.

 _Silencio._

-Miyako y Hotaru parecen estar tranquilos así que no había querido preocuparme, pero cada vez ha sido más frecuente y ya no estoy tan tranquila. Además, sé que tú también lo sabes, te has estado comportando diferente.

 _Silencio._

Blossom frunció el ceño y se reincorporó, acostándose de lado, y observando con el ceño fruncido al chico a su lado, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás siquiera escuchándome? –Gruñó. Pero el chico siguió inerte, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la nuca. – ¡Te estoy hablando de algo serio, idiota! ¡Y tú solo estás ahí, acostado tan tranquilo como si nada pasara! ¡Como si todo estuviera marchando de manera normal! ¡Y ni siquiera me dices nada de lo que pasa por tu cabeza! ¡Y…

-¡Diablos cierra la boca! –Gruñó, levantándose de golpe, quedando a su altura, con su cara muy cerca de la sya y el ceño fruncido. -¡Intento concentrarme!

Blossom enmudeció. Brick regresó a su lugar en el césped con los ojos cerrados.

-Que molesta eres. –Gruñó, haciendo que la chica soltara el aire contenido.

-Es tu culpa, idiota… -Dijo, más calmada. –Pero sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió la última vez que comenzaron a pasarnos estás cosas.

El chico abrió los ojos.

-Ya lo sé. –Murmuró. –Yo también he vuelto a tener esos sueños. Aunque no sirve de mucho. –Gruño, recordando el estúpido yelmo negro.

-Algo malo va a pasar. –Susurró, y aunque sonó como un simple comentario, sabía que era la afirmación de un futuro tormentoso. Pero él no tenía ningún comentario. Por lo menos no uno que les sirviera de algo. La única persona que había logrado perturbarlos de esa manera ya estaba muerta.

No tenía ni teorías, ni idea de que estaba por venir. Solo sabía que no estaba en sus manos. Además, había algo que no le estaba contando a la chica y eran esas estúpidas notas que habían llegado a su casillero y a su libreta. Aunque el aun trataba de convencerse de que era una simple broma estúpida de sus hermanos.

-¿No piensas decir nada, no?

Él suspiró.

-No tengo idea de que pasa, Blossom. No tengo ninguna teoría, ni idea de porque…

-No seas idiota, yo tampoco. No hablo de eso. –Le cortó. –Hay algo que me estás ocultando.

Él ocultó muy bien su sorpresa al verse descubierto ante la chica.

-Estás imaginando cosas, loca.

-Como sea. –Dijo, recostándose en el césped. –Ya hablarás. Pero más te vale que no sea demasiado tarde, retrasado.

Ante ese comentario, tuvo un instintivo impulso de hablar, de contarle sobre las notas de su casillero y libreta, pero se reprendió.

 _Debe haber otra explicación para ello. Y la encontraré y lo resolveré. Punto._ Se dijo mentalmente.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada más, no necesitaban hacerlo. Sabían que las cosas habían cambiado de manera repentina, tomado un rumbo inesperado y que no pintaba para absolutamente nada bueno, y también sabían que probablemente no estaban preparados para ello, considerando que ni siquiera sabían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero se quedaron mucho más tiempo en silencio, en el césped hasta que los parpados, esta vez sí, comenzaron a pesarles.

El fresco viento comenzó a quitarles el calor que habían tenido por haber entrenado tanto, y el ulular de un búho comenzó a hacer de canción de cuna para los pelirrojos.

-Nos vamos a quedar dormidos… -Murmuró la chica realmente más dormida que despierta, y Brick fue vagamente consciente de ese murmullo, pero al igual que ella, estaba casi completamente en el mundo de Morfeo.

Intento responder un: _Larguémonos de aquí ya._ Pero nunca salió de su garganta. Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos por fin, por el cansancio.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento terminó de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Esa irritante, orgullosa y creída chica estaba realmente sacándole de sus casillas. Estaba ignorándole. Completamente, como a un idiota. La muy desgraciada había llegado, había saludado a Miyako y a su hermano y había pasado de él como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. No había dicho ningún _que hay idiota,_ o algún, _hola, bastardo._ Nada.

Ya era la segunda hora de clase, y ella no se había dignado a reparar en él.

Tenía semanas enteras portándose como si ella realmente, le odiara. Es decir, de verdad. Como si no soportara ni estar cerca de él.

Él claramente no se quedaba atrás. Si ella le daba guerra, él no se doblegaría por nada del mundo. Al principio, cuando las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más rudas entre ellos, le había parecido divertido, Kaoru le resultaba todo un poema cuando estaba de mal humor. Pero con el paso de los días comenzó a molestarse. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho a esa loca? ¡Nada! Y parecía que volvía a tenerle el mismo rencor de tres años atrás. De hecho, él podía decir que se estaba comportando mucho más decentemente.

Incluso había dejado de tener tantas citas con tantas chicas. La razón era algo complicada, pero él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, ¿No? Así que, si, por más extraño que pareciera, Koiji Him había reducido considerablemente el número de citas que tenía, limitándose en ese momento a Oyuki. Kaoru siempre se había quejado de que era un mujeriego, pero después parecía que le molestaba que no tuviera citas con cuantas chicas pudiera.

Y ahora que salía con Oyuki, ella parecía más endiablada de lo normal. Ni siquiera le hablaba. ¿Pero qué diablos era lo que esa chica quería?

Lo que fuera no le importaba. – _Sí, claro, como si fuera cierto. –_ Además, él tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo, que diablos había sucedido con Makoto que no había aparecido en la mañana ni en casa ni en la escuela. Hotaru y él estaban seguros de que lo habían visto por la noche en su departamento, en su habitación, y ahora, no había asistido a la escuela. De hecho, no estaba en casa cuando se levantaron.

Hotaru y el habían compartido una mirada confundida, pero lo habían dejado pasar.

Otra cosa extraña era que la perfecta Momoko Akatsutsumi tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

Entre sus pensamientos se vio a si mismo garabateando distraídamente un montón de rayones en su libreta. Cuando hubo salido de ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de que no eran precisamente rayones. Era el mismo patrón de números una y otra vez. El moreno se extrañó demasiado. Era la segundo ocasión que le sucedía, y estaba casi seguro de que eran los mismos números que había garabateado la última vez, 30, 31, 75, 12.

 _-30, 31, 75, 12. –_ Pensó, intentando encontrarle alguna razón a aquello, pero terminó restándole importancia. Tampoco hubiera tenido mucho tiempo de estar pensando en aquello, porque la pelirroja Akatsutsumi llegó al salón agitada. El profesor al igual que la mayoría, le miró extrañado, pero le permitió pasar, recibiendo el pase de entrada que le había dado la directora.

La chica, claramente nerviosa por todas las miradas posadas en ella, caminó derecho a su lugar, sin hablar o mirar lo que fuera.

Tampoco le dio mucha importancia a aquello. Lo que seguía causándole intriga era donde estaba metido Makoto, y supo que la misma duda pasaba por la cabeza de su rubio hermano cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo.

El moreno bajó la mirada a su libreta, con los números 30, 31, 75 y 12 escritos una y otra vez, una y otra vez en línea consecutiva. Arrancó la hoja, la arrugó, y la metió sin cuidado a su mochila, para recostarse sobre su pupitre.

Hubo un mísero segundo que pensó que Makoto pudo estar con Momoko, pero la chica había llegado completamente sola. Kaoru ya hablaba con ella, seguramente preguntándole porque había llegado tan tarde a clase, o molestándole porque la perfecta Momoko había llegado tarde. Debido a sus risas y a la mala cara de su acompañante, seguramente era la segunda opción.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana, no fue debido a que había descansado lo suficiente y sentía la necesidad de despertarse. Algo le había dado un fuerte golpe en el costado que le hizo retorcerse de dolor. Solo cuando logró enfocar bien se había dado cuenta de que no era un algo, sino un _alguien,_ y era precisamente en ese momento, Blossom la que le miraba fúrica y le había dado un fuerte codazo en el costado.

Al parecer se habían quedado dormidos en su campo de entrenamiento, tal como ella le había advertido, y al parecer por los rayos del sol, tan fuertes, era bastante tarde, y la molestia de Blossom era que llegarían tarde a la escuela. Por él, mejor.

Después de pelearse un buen rato discutiendo quien era el culpable, habían salido volando, ella a su casa, y él al laboratorio, donde se dio un baño, se cambió, y desayunó con tranquilidad junto a Ken, como si no tuviera que asistir a la escuela. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y él ya había decidido que ni de chiste asistiría. No le apetecía. Pero, el profesor se había encargado de joderle la existencia las pocas horas que estuvo ahí, diciéndole que debía ser responsable y bla, bla bla, y terminó obligándolo a ir a la escuela de malas maneras.

Había llegado a la hora del receso. Normalmente no dejaban entrar a ningún alumno después del toque de entrada, pero el profesor había llamado a la directora y había arreglado el asunto.

Así que ahora, Makoto Him, se encontraba caminando entre los jardines de la escuela, buscando el árbol que servía de punto de reunión de sus hermanos y amigos. No pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia y sentirse como una estrella de cine cuando Misaki lo señaló y todos giraron su cabeza a verlo rápidamente, sorprendidos. Los primeros en atacar fueron sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Has traído comida?

Él les miró mal. –No, imbécil. Y estaba en _casa de nuestro tío_. –Dijo, sentándose junto al resto, para su sorpresa la chica nueva, Asami, estaba ahí. Frente a Misaki y Asami no podía decir nada del laboratorio, por lo que esa había sido su palabra clave, lo cual los demás entendieron.

Y tan solo sentarse, se dio cuenta de que Momoko le miraba con irritación, como si hubiera sido culpa suya que ella se quedara dormida. ¡No era su despertador personal!

-Llegaste en un mal momento. –Dijo la pelinegra. –Miyako ya se ha puesto a hablar como loca del baile de primavera.

Makoto maldijo mentalmente al profesor por obligar a asistir a la escuela. Miyako le miró ofendida.

-¡Pareciera que soy a la única que le importa!

-¡Así es! –Gritó la mayoría, pero la chica, aunque frunció el ceño, les ignoró y siguió compartiendo los detalles que tenía planeados.

-El baile será a finales de Abril. El 24, así que tenemos mucho que hacer, faltan dos semanas. Mañana vamos a empezar a hacer toda la decoración, y yo me encargaré de hacer las llamadas para organizar el banquete y…

-Miyako. –Interrumpió Misaki. –Por favor, ya no sigas más. Va a darme un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Relájate, Miyako. –Dijo suavemente, Asami, lo que causó la atención de todos, ya que ella era muy callada. –Todo saldrá bien.

Miyako suspiró.

-Bueno. –Aceptó. – ¡Pero no quiero que nadie falte mañana! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

Makoto gruñó.

-Habrase visto. Yo. El gran Makoto. Siguiendo órdenes de esta niña. –Murmuró. –Como sea. –Aceptó, tumbándose en el césped.

Miyako ignoro el comentario, y le miró curiosa.

-Y entonces. –Dijo Miyako. -¿Dónde estabas Makoto?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. –En casa de nuestro tío, ya les dije.

Koiji y Hotaru sonrieron con malicia.

-Vaya. Yo creí que estabas con Momoko. Ella también ha llegado tarde hoy.

El pelirrojo se sentó de golpe. Cruzó una rápida mirada con la pelirroja y supo que ella no les había dicho nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. O más bien horas atrás. No era que a ellos les gustara ocultarles cosas a los demás miembros del esquipo, pero aun no querían alarmar a nadie. Y explicarles lo que había sucedido y porque no habían llegado incluía hablar de Taiga y aun no querían levantar falsas alarmas, por más convencidos que estuvieran.

-Pues claro que no, para de idiotas.

-¡Jo, ya lo creo, Hotaru! –Rio Koiji. -¡Con eso de que no dormiste en casa! ¡Cuando no los vimos llegar supusimos que estaban, ya sabes, juntos~!

Hotaru se carcajeó al ver la cara de la pelirroja. Todos los demás se unieron a su contagiosa risa.

-¡Cierra la boca imbécil! ¡Cómo se te ocurre esa estupidez! ¡Como vuelvas a decir algo así, será tu _pequeño amigo_ el que pague tus idioteces!

-¡Tienen aire en la cabeza ustedes dos! –Chilló Momoko, sonrojada.

-¡Oye, mi amigo NO es pequeño!

Pero todos seguían haciendo bullas, y molestándoles sin cesar. Incluso Asami, reía quedamente. Pronto, los tres hermanos se enfrascaron en una infantil pelea, soltando golpes e insultos por todos lados.

En medio de la pelea, Hotaru divisó una cabellera alborotada y pelirroja, que caminaba con sus amigas lejos del lugar. Sintió como cuando se rompe un cable y la electricidad sale chisporroteando hacia todos lados, pero en su interior. Luego, una helada corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna vertebral, dejándole una sensación como de un vacío.

Entonces Himeko Shirogane se perdió entre el tumulto de gente.

Accidentalmente, Hotaru y Miyako cruzaron una mirada. Y aunque la rubia estaba de espaldas, tenía una expresión de seriedad, como si acabara de sentir lo mismo que él, incluso sin ver a Himeko, ni tener idea de que había sucedido detrás de ella.

Tras unos segundos, la rubia sonrió y negó, como diciéndole. _Relajate, después hablamos de esto._

Pero él no se quedó tranquilo. No después de todo lo que últimamente había sentido.

-¡Oye Hotaru, deja de hacer el idiota y ayúdame! –Gritó Koiji, que intentaba no ser golpeado por el pelirrojo.

El rubio despertó de su ensimismamiento, y no tuvo otra opción más que seguir el consejo de Miyako. Dejar para después el asunto de Himeko, que comenzaba a darle mucho que pensar.

No quería comenzar a alterarse, pero las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar mucho los últimos días. Tanto que comenzaba a sentir el ambiente mucho más diferente, provocando que él estuviera mucho más a la defensiva de lo que normalmente estaba.

Miyako y él habían llegado a un acuerdo: no hablar hasta que estuvieran seguros de que todo aquello iba enserio.

Y él lo lamentaba, pero era hora de romper esa promesa, porque él estaba cada vez más seguro, que todo aquello, era demasiado, demasiado enserio.

Demasiado para su propio bien.

* * *

Desde que Makoto había salido –desde que lo había obligado a irse, más bien. – a la escuela, él no había hecho algo diferente.

Sentarse en su silla y mirar el ordenador, fascinado.

No entendía como no se había dado cuenta de esto antes. Tal vez eso significara la respuesta a lo que tantos científicos habían buscado durante muchísimos años.

Había ciertos puntos de la tierra en los que durante muchos años habían ocurrido catástrofes misteriosas, como las desapariciones de barcos y buques de guerra, la existencia de criaturas extrañas, como el mounstro del lago nes. El hombre de las nieves. Algunas personas creían que eran mitos, otras personas creían que era verdad, y los científicos se dedicaban a investigar la realidad que había detrás de aquello.

El comenzaba a creer que había encontrado el porqué. Aunque fuera completamente loco que esto le estuviera pasando a él.

Todo había comenzado cuando días atrás había encontrado una cierta radioactividad –o al menos el suponía que era eso. – en el Triángulo de las bermudas. Era una especie de energía que se emanaba del lugar que no había en ningún otro lugar de la tierra.

Después, intrigado se había dedicado a investigar más a fondo, casi sin descanso, junto a Ken y Peach, y había descubierto que había otros lugares en la tierra que emanaban ese tipo de… energía, radioactividad, lo que fuera. Y casualmente, en esos sitios también habían ocurrido desgracias, pérdidas de transportes marítimos, aéreos, sucesos extraños.

¿A qué se debía?

¿Qué era esa radioactividad tan extraña que se emanaba de esos lugares? ¿Era la que ocasionaba todo aquello de lo que nadie era capaz de encontrar una explicación lógica? ¿O simplemente no tenía nada que ver con aquello? ¿Algún otro científico había identificado ya aquella energía en esos lugares?

Rápidamente, comenzó a escribir a unos cuantos científicos amigos suyos –que eran bastantes. – en un intento de intercambio de información. Cuestionándoles si ellos habían encontrado alguna anomalía a esos lugares de la tierra. No estaba seguro de que esperar de aquello, pero era su única fuente de información sobre aquello. Estaba entrando en terreno desconocido. Nadie tenía mucha información sobre aquellos lugares.

Él ya se había enfrascado en eso y quería terminarlo, entender las razones de las anomalías que había encontrado. Tal vez hiciera un nuevo descubrimiento. Tal vez encontraran una solución a ese problema. Aunque… muchos científicos mucho más experimentado que él habían desperdiciado su vida en aquello. ¿Quién decía que él podría hacerlo? Ya estaba en sus treintas, pero para ser un científico era demasiado joven.

Aun así, decidió no dejarlo de lado.

No importaba si fracasaba, de eso se trataba ser un científico. Probar, indagar, investigar aun si se fracasaba en el intento, pero nunca, nunca rendirse. Siempre todo servía de algo, si fallaba, aprendería algo nuevo.

Con un suspiro algo cansado se talló los ojos. De tanto ver el ordenador y hacer anotaciones sus ojos escocían. Se levantó como en un letargo, lentamente. Tenía que comenzar a preparar la comida. Pronto esos chicos llegarían a asaltar su laboratorio y tenía que estar preparado para ello.

Utonium hizo una anotación mental: Hacer un robot que preparara los alimentos.

Cuando eran solo Ken y él era muy fácil. Pero ahora…

Si no fuera porque les tenía aprecio a esos chicos, no sabría que habría hecho ya.

* * *

Por fin la hora de regresar a sus correspondientes hogares había llegado –aunque él y sus hermanos irían al laboratorio, claro. –Y él estaba deseoso de largarse de ahí e ir a comer algo delicioso. Aunque, el profesor últimamente les había prohibido usar en exceso la maquina especial de comida que había en el laboratorio porque según el, solo lo usaban para comer porquerías que destruían sus intestinos.

Ahora el hombre tenía meses enteros preparando sus alimentos. En fin, el igual comía lo que fuera. Y, el igual usaba todo lo que quisiera esa máquina, con o sin el permiso del profesor.

Salió corriendo con sus hermanos detrás de él, las chicas ya habían salido - ¿En qué momento? – topándose con ellas en el corredor.

-Iremos al laboratorio. –Anunció Momoko.

-Nos alcanzan allá. –Dijo Kaoru. –Tortugas lentas.

-¡Adiós! –Chilló Miyako, y las que ahora comenzaron a correr fueron ellas, alejándose rápidamente.

-¡Maldición, estas tres chicas! –Gruñó Koiji. -¡Vámonos ya, no pueden ganar!

-¡Rápido! –Rubio y moreno comenzaron a apresurar el paso, pero Makoto se desvió un segundo dirigiéndose a su casillero.

-¡Oye! –Gritó Koiji. – ¡Apresúrate, estúpido!

Pero Makoto siguió su propio rumbo.

-¡Adelántense, los alcanzo! –Dijo Makoto, haciendo que los dos emprendieran camino al laboratorio.

Makoto corrió a su casillero. Aun necesitaba entender esos estúpidos problemas de la clase de cálculo, no quería que el alcalde le diera menos dinero del que estaba acostumbrado a recibir por bajar su promedio. Era ridículo. Él. El gran Makoto. Siguiendo las órdenes del vejete del alcalde.

El pelirrojo abrió su casillero, y comenzó a tomar lo que necesitaba cuando un papelito cayó de la parte de arriba de su casillero. Se quedó unos minutos mirando el papel que había caído al suelo. Instantáneamente supo de qué se trataba. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, con el tumulto de estudiantes pasando detrás de él y chocando con su espalda, aun sin recoger el papelito, no estaba seguro de querer abrirlo.

Pero igual lo tomó y lo desenvolvió, dándose cuenta al instante que no era uno, sino dos.

 _Tu tiempo se agota, Brick._

El pelirrojo desenvolvió el papel, sintiendo la sangre bombear cada vez más rápido.

 _¿Cuánta oscuridad es capaz de soportar tu equipo, Brick?_

El pelirrojo releyó los papeles una vez más, y, sintiendo algo crecer en su pecho, frunció el ceño, y arrugó los papelitos en su puño, cerrándolo sin cuidado y con fuerza. Era todo. Su paciencia se había agotado.

Había soportado cuatro veces la misma infantil y estúpida jugarreta de villanos disfrazados. Entendía que de vez en cuando desearan romper las reglas y gillipolladas de esas, pero se estaban pasando. Más bien, estaban pasando su límite de paciencia. Sobre todo porque _de verdad_ parecían no tener ni idea de ninguna de esas notas que recurrentemente comenzaba a encontrar en su casillero, delatando su identidad y poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de todos.

O de verdad actuaban muy bien, dote que por lo menos a Hotaru hasta ahora no le había encontrado o simplemente aquello… aquello era…

Como un demonio, cerró su casillero, se arremangó la mochila y salió detrás de sus hermanos, que probablemente ya estaban en el laboratorio con las chicas.

Chocó varias veces con alguno que otro despistado chico que no había visto su expresión de furia y no se quitaba del camino. No fueron demasiados, la mayoría se apartaba de su camino al verlo correr con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía que tenía fama de ser peligroso cuando estaba enojado, lo cual era cierto. Esos idiotas sabían en lo que se meterían si se entrometían en su camino.

No aminoró el paso, siguió corriendo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, y cuando estuvo a mitad de camino, completamente seguro de que nadie lo veía, voló tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó, justo como supuso ya estaban todos ahí, incluyendo a las chicas. Parecían tan felices armando sus típicos alborotos, esperando seguramente que el profesor tuviera listo lo que sea que fueran a comer.

No se dieron cuenta de que había llegado hasta que el ruido de su mochila cayendo brusca y ruidosamente al suelo les hizo girarse a verlo. Al parecer su buen humor del momento no les hizo notar su cara de molestia.

Koiji fue el primero en acercarse.

-¡Hey, te has tar… -No le dio tiempo de terminar, porque tomó a su hermano mediano de la camisa y lo estampó en la pared.

Las risas terminaron y fueron remplazadas por un ambiente de tensión al instante. Hotaru se acercó rápidamente, pero una mirada del rojo bastó para que el chico se quedara en su lugar.

-¡Hey ¿Que mierda te pasa?! –Dijo, enojado el moreno. Aquella acción dejó a cada presente boquiabierto.

Era verdad que los tres comúnmente peleaban entre ellos, y que Makoto tuviera poca paciencia, pero no era tan común ver a Makoto _tan_ molesto sin una razón aparente. Sobre todo cuando minutos atrás en la escuela parecía todo como normalmente solía ser.

Makoto apretó el agarre en su camiseta.

-¿Quién de los dos fue? –Cuestionó el de gorra, furibundo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Se quejó Koiji, removiéndose. -¡Suelta!

-¡Habla!

-¡Maldición no sé de qué me hablas, Makoto! –El chico gruñó y miró al rubio que parpadeó en su lugar y tragó saliva. Soltó al pelinegro y se dirigió al menor de los tres.

-Makoto, cálmate, ¿Qué sucede? –Intervino Momoko, claramente confundida, él la apartó del camino. Un claro _no te entrometas._

El pelirrojo siguió su camino hacia Hotaru que le miraba, al igual que todos sin entender.

Makoto vio la transparente mirada de Hotaru que mostraba estupefacción y confusión. _Definitivamente, él no puede mentir de esa manera. Es como el agua._ Y precisamente, eso fue lo que le preocupó más, lo que avivó su enojo.

-Tu. –Le espetó. –Tú no me puedes mentir. –El rubio alzó la ceja. –Dime. Quien. Jodidos. Fue.

Hotaru sabía que no debía preguntar o haría explotar al chico, Koiji y él conocían mejor que nadie el temperamento que se cargaba su hermano mayor, pero no entendía nada de lo que el pelirrojo hermano suyo lo acusaba.

Así que simplemente carraspeó, intranquilo.

-¿Quién fue qué?

-¡¿Quién fue?!

-¡¿Quién fue que, joder?!

-¡Las notas! ¡Las estúpidas notas que han estado poniendo tú y el idiota ese –Señaló a Koiji. –En mi casillero! ¡Es la última vez que les pregunto! ¡¿Quién jodidos fue?!

Koiji frunció el entrecejo, acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano mayor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás armando este jaleo por unas putas notas? –Cuestionó molesto el pelinegro. Makoto le recriminó con la mirada duramente.

-Makoto. –Llamó el ojiazul. –Koiji tiene razón, cálmate, maldición, que no tenemos ni idea que hablas.

-Más les vale que empiecen a hablar. ¡Ahora!

-Makoto. –Le llamó Hotaru, con una mirada serena y confundida. –No sabemos de estás hablando, enserio hombre. No tenemos ni idea.

Definitivamente, Hotaru no mentía. Se dirigió a la pelinegra.

-Entonces fuiste tú. –La acusó. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¡Óyeme, no me metas en tus problemas! –Koiji le tomó a Brick del brazo, halándolo hacia atrás antes de que amenazara con acercarse peligrosamente a la chica.

-Tiene razón, Makoto, tranquilízate. – Makoto entendió de una vez por todas, que si Koiji le daba la razón a Kaoru en algo con la seriedad que lo hizo, era porque de verdad, no tenían ni idea.

En ese momento el profesor llegó al lugar. De haber sido otra la situación, se hubiera carcajeado divertido. El hombre iba con un delantal rosa con lunares negros, y una espátula en la mano. Pero la situación no estaba como para reí ni mucho menos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Utonium curioso, había escuchado un griterío en el lugar, lo cual era normal, pero parecía un griterío diferente, lo suficiente para que se alertara. -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes seis?

-Pasa que alguien me ha estado jugando estúpidas bromas y mi paciencia se agotó. –Dijo el chico con el ceño bien fruncido y claramente molesto. –Alguien explíqueme esto. –Tiró las notas a una mesa cercana, haciendo que todos se acercaran a leerlas.– No pudo haber sido nadie más que uno de ustedes cinco. Y saben perfectamente porque.

Los cinco analizaron las exactamente, cinco notas y se miraron a los ojos. Había quedado claro que ninguno de los hermanos había sido, y era mucho más claro que Miyako o Momoko no harían esa clase de bromas. Los ojos se dirigieron a Kaoru.

-¿Fuiste tú, Kaoru? –Cuestionó el profesor a lo que la chica gruñó.

-¡Que no! ¿Qué ganaría yo haciendo esto? –Señaló los papeles. –Además, si lo estás tomando como una broma ¿Porque carajos estás armando semejante jaleo?

El chico se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada para que no notaran que se sintió descubierto.

-Solo respondan, maldición.

-Makoto. –Dijo Ken. –Creo que todos están diciendo la verdad. Nadie de nosotros ha sido.

El chico apretó los puños tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Y ahí entendieron que no era precisamente enojo, sino otra sensación que el pelirrojo no sabía expresar muy bien. _Preocupación._ Pero nadie dijo nada porque sabían que no les convenía meterse con el rojo y además porque compartieron la misma sensación preocupante en ese momento.

Si no había sido ninguno de ellos… ¿Quién había sido? Pero sobre todo… ¿Qué significaba aquello?

* * *

 _Chanchanchan..._

 _Bueno, creo que esto ya lo veían venir, ¿No?, pero aun así, ¿Que les ha parecido? Ya se empieza a tornar más seria la situación. Y Butch y Kaoru comenzaran a entrar en una etapa muy dificil, jo. En lo personal, yo disfruté mucho de escribir la escena de Brick y Blossom. Tenía un tiempo que no escribía de ellos cuando escribí esa escena._

 _En fin, no hay mucho que decir hoy. Creo... así que me retiro. Cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido._

 _¡Le invito a dejar un review con sus sospechosos sobre las notas que le han dejado a Makoto! Veamos que tan intuitivos y analíticos son xD_

 _En fin, nos leemos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Miss Nutella._


	9. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! The PowerPuff Gilrs Z no me pertenecen **.**

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Oscuridad**

* * *

Los nueve presentes miraron los papelitos arrugados en la mesa sin entender que sucedía. Makoto parecía menos fúrico y más pensativo, igual que el resto, pero sus puños seguían apretados como si tuviera un bichito que no debía dejar escapar.

-Esto es grave. –Dijo la pelirroja. –Si de verdad no es una broma, esto es muy grave.

Nadie respondió nada, lo tenían muy claro. Se suponía que sus identidades estaban resguardadas muy secretamente por sus identidades secretas y el mismo gobierno de Tokio, tenían muchísimo cuidado de no ser expuestos como lo que realmente eran, y lo que más importaba ahí, ¿Quién los vigilaba?.

Los dos rubios se lanzaron miradas cómplices que entendieron perfectamente. Todos ahí lo notaron, tensando más el ambiente.

Makoto que no estaba para bromas, ardió.

-¡Comiencen a Hablar! ¡Ya! –Rugió, apretando la mandíbula. Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa, pero le era difícil contenerse.

Miyako tragó saliva.

-Pasa que… hemos tenido… una sensación bastante mala últimamente. –Dijo la rubia.

-¿Una sensación mala? –Cuestionó Koiji. –El otro día el pastel de Momoko no me causó un buen efecto y tuve _muchas sensaciones malas._

Pero ni ese comentario chusco aligeró el ambiente. Todos seguían mirándolos inquisitivamente.

-Una sensación mala. –Repitió Momoko pidiendo más explicación. Miyako miró a todo el mundo intentando decir lo que fuera que quería decir, pero las palabras por alguna razón no salían. Hotaru se apresuró.

-Los mismos presentimientos que tuvimos durante la temporada que nos enfrentamos a Taiga. –Soltó el rubio al ver que la chica no sabía cómo soltarlo sin alarmarlos, pero simplemente, no había manera de no alarmarse ante eso, sobre todo teniendo esas notas del mal en la mesa.

-¿Y porque mierda no había dicho nada? –Cuestionó Koiji.

-No estábamos seguros de esto. –Se explicó el rubio. –Creímos que esa habilidad había desaparecido, no entendíamos como percibirla ahora, dos años después. Primero creímos que era producto de que actuamos con tanto recelo desde lo que sucedió con Taiga, ideas nuestras.

-Pues ya vieron que no. –Le espetó Makoto. Los dos rubios desviaron la mirada.

-Es verdad que debieron habernos dicho esto. –Dijo la pelirroja. –Pero tú tampoco habías dicho nada de esto. –Dijo, tomando un papelito en mano.

-¡Porque creí que era una broma de este par de zoquetes! –Dijo el chico.

-Bien, bien. –Tranquilizó. –Lo que es más serio es que… quien sea el que haya puesto esto en tu casillero, nos tiene vigilados, conoce nuestra vida normal. Y eso quiere decir que… bueno, no quiero adelantarme pero…

-Tiene un espía. –Dijo Kaoru. –No hay otra manera.

El ambiente tenso se hacía cada vez más pesado. Las suposiciones, alegatas y cuestiones comenzaron a alzarse en el ambiente, hasta Peach hablaba aludiendo a sabrá Dios que tantas cosas, pero Makoto permaneció callado y sin decir nada, y dejando a todos ahí, el pelirrojo salió de la sala de experimentos para ir a acostarse al sofá, abajo.

.

. .

.

" _Los mismos presentimientos que tuvimos durante la temporada que nos enfrentamos a Taiga."_

. .

.

 _Miró a Taiga caer al suelo, y el cayó de rodillas_.

" _Esto no ha terminado aquí"_

 _Y después todo fue negro._

 _. ._

 _._

Se talló la cara ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Era imposible. Él había estado presente en los últimos momentos de vida del asesino cuando murió a causa de sus propios poderes y su propia ambición. Ellos habían ido a reconocer el cuerpo a la morgue. Taiga estaba muerto. Siguió ahí, en el sillón blanco, pensando. Hasta que una vocecilla le sacó de su mundo.

-Llevas casi una hora aquí.

El chico respingó en su lugar, sentándose en el sofá. Momoko lo observaba curiosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía la chica ahí?

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta. –Dijo, por decir. El silencio se hizo presente, ella mirándolo a él, él mirando el techo y quedándose callado por unos minutos más.

Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía al menos cinco minutos ahí, y él seguía sin decir ningún comentario chusco hacia su persona. La actitud de los últimos días del pelirrojo comenzaba a tornarse preocupante.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –Animó la chica después de otros cinco minutos, pero el negó, como de costumbre. –Estás más alterado de lo que pensé que estarías.

-No. –Reiteró. La chica suspiró, claramente el chico no hablaría. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de pedirle que le dijera que diablos era lo que ellos ignoraban y él sabía.

-Siempre supiste que no era una broma, ¿Verdad? –Makoto se quitó la gorra y se revolvió el cabello, Momoko miró la acción. Eran contadas las ocasiones que Him mayor se quitaba su adorada gorra, y ella las pocas veces que lo había visto hacerlo, no podía evitar mirarlo todo el tiempo.

-No siempre. La primera vez creí que era una broma. –Dijo. –Pero mis hermanos no suelen hacer una broma dos veces si no cuela.

-Entonces no estabas enojado, precisamente. –Aclaró ella.

-Lo que importa es que ahora estaremos alerta. –Dijo evadiendo la conversación de la chica. Le costaba admitir que se preocupaba por los suyos.

-Claro. –Asintió Momoko, y tras unos segundos más de silencio, ella volvió a hablar, con una mirada bastante insistente. –Si supieras algo que yo no, y que realmente fuera importante, ¿Me lo dirías, cierto?

El chico no hizo notar su tensión ni su incomodidad.

-No seas torpe, niñata histérica. –Dijo él. –Claro que lo haría.

-Bien. –Estableció, no muy convencida. –Entonces será mejor subir con los demás, RowdyRuff.

La pelirorja se puso de pie, y el chico, observó la acción, indeciso. Comenzó a mover con inquietud la pierna. Sin embargo, suspiró y se colocó de nuevo la gorra en su lugar.

-En realidad, _molestia_. –Le llamó. –Hay un par de cosas que debes saber.

Akatsusumi detuvo su caminar un segundo, y se giró lentamente.

-Ignoraré que me llamaste molestia, idiota. –Dijo la chica, pero tomo asiento de nuevo. –Pero bien, ¿De qué se trata?

* * *

Cuando Makoto había dejado la sala, por alguna razón todos habían contenido el aire. No le agradaba admitirlo, pero sabía que en esos momentos debían andarse con cuidado en terrenos cercanos al pelirrojo. Cuando se molestaba, ni siquiera él o Koiji podían librarse de él. Por esa misma razón, nadie había ido tras él. Pero cuando pasaron cuarenta minutos, Momoko rompió el silencio, y se decidió a ir.

Él casi le deseo suerte.

Y, en cuanto Momoko desapareció por las escaleras, todos se dispersaron a lugares diferentes. Él se había quedado ahí, solo con Ken, hasta que el timbre del laboratorio resonó, revelando una voz chillona y dulzona. Kuriko había llegado. Ken había renegado en su lugar, negándose a abrir la puerta. Pero el timbre sonó una, y otra y otra vez.

-Ya vuelvo. –Gruñó, alejándose con Peach detrás, quedándose, ahora sí, completamente solo.

Tiempo que aprovecho para analizar todo lo que minutos atrás había sucedido. Las notas. El supuesto espía. Y sobre todo, aquellos presentimientos que había estado teniendo, últimamente, sobre todo el de la mañana. Con una mirada, Miyako le había indicado que no se preocupara. Le había costado un poco, pero lo había logrado. Incluso se olvidó de ese momento. Pero, desde que Makoto les había mostrado aquellas notitas, no había hecho más que pensar en ello.

Incluso, estuvo a punto de decirles a todos lo que había sucedido con Himeko en la mañana, pero se contuvo solo porque sabía que si agregaba algo más a las malas noticias, explotarían.

Además, aún tenía que hablarlo con la rubia. Cosa que aprovecharía ahora que Ken no estaba, Makoto estaba abajo con Momoko y Koiji, Kaoru y el profesor estaban sabrá Dios en dónde. Se apresuró a encontrar a la ojiazul, tarea que no fue muy difícil. Normalmente cuando Miyako estaba sola, estaba en la terraza. Y así fue.

-Miyako.

Ella se giró hacia él.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Hablar? –Cuestionó. –Pero…

-Sobre lo que sucedió por la mañana, en el receso. –No le cuestionó si había sentido algo o no. Él había visto su reacción en el receso. Ella pareció entender.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

Y era cierto. Ella no sabía que había ocurrido, estaba de espaldas, recordó el rubio. Probablemente ella solo había tenido ese presentimiento. Esa sensación de frío vacío y una oscuridad tremenda.

-Fue Himeko. –Se explicó. –Ella iba pasando detrás de ti, y cuando la vi fue cuando pasó todo. ¿Por qué lo sentiste, no?

Ella asintió, confundida.

-Pero… ¿Quién dice que fue por Himeko? ¿Por qué ella? Pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa. Creo que nos estamos precipitando un poco.

Hotaru ya se había anticipado eso. Miyako solía intentar buscar el lado positivo de todo, todo el tiempo. Minimizar las cosas malas y encontrarle otra solución que sonara mucho mejor. Pero él lo _sentía_. Ya _sentía_ algo venir sobre ellos. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su decisión, días atrás de guardar como un secreto todos sus presentimientos, había sido la peor que había tomado en los últimos días.

-No lo creo, Miyako. No es la primera vez que me pasa. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que chocaste con ella en el corredor de la escuela hace cuatro días? Esa fue la primera vez. Es por eso que estoy seguro. Hizo que irradiara electricidad, cosa que no me ocurría hace mucho tiempo. –Explicó. –Y no es simplemente ella. Es _todo._

Miyako se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Decir eso es muy comprometedor, Hotaru.

-Lo es. Pero es verdad. –Dijo. –Ya no podemos dejar pasar nada, Miyako. Ya vez lo que ha pasado con las notas. Seamos sinceros. –Dijo. –Acordamos callar todo esto no porque sintiéramos que eran suposiciones nuestras. Si no por todo lo contrario. Porque sabíamos que algo estaba realmente mal y tuvimos miedo de aceptar lo que realmente pasaba.

Ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón. –Aceptó, avergonzada. –No sé respecto a Himeko, aun creo que eso, si es una completa suposición. Pero por lo demás, tienes razón.

Hotaru se vio tentado a decirle a esa rubia que no fuera terca, y que él tenía razón sobre Himeko. Lo sentía, como una corazonada. Pero una parte de él sabía que podría estar equivocado, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tenemos que decirles a los demás. –Dijo ella. – Ya vez como se puso Makoto hace rato, no le gusta que le ocultemos las cosas.

-Sí, sobre todo porque él sabe seguir muy bien esa regla. –Gruñó, molesto.

-Debió sentirse muy presionado. –Lo excusó. –Por alguna razón, creo que esto le está afectando más a él que a nosotros. Me refiero a… como si la oscuridad lo atacara más a él. En realidad, Hoaru… este tipo de cosas, creo suele afectarles más a ustedes.

Él odio el hecho de que realmente, la chica parecía tener razón. Pero hacía un buen tiempo qe había entendido eso. Ellos alguna vez fueron parte de la oscuridad. Incluso, aun conservaban cierta parte de rayos Z negros dentro de ellos. Se podía decir que la oscuridad se sentía atraída como un imán hacia ellos. Y eso, en cierta parte, era preocupante.

Si la oscuridad aún era parte de ellos –en mucho menor medida, pero lo era. - ¿Podrían siempre controlarlo?

Decidió no pensarlo demasiado.

-Si así fuera… no cambia mucho las cosas. –Murmuró. Ella asintió levemente.

Miyako miró la hora en su móvil, dándose cuenta que los minutos habían pasado rápidamente. Muy rápidamente, como siempre que había alguna situación alarmante. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el oscuro cielo.

-Voy por los demás. –Dijo. –Nos vemos donde siempre.

Hotaru se quedó unos minutos más ahí, apretando entre sus manos el barandal que evitaba que el idiota de Koiji cayera hacia el suelo, y que en ese momento le servía a él para liberar tensiones, apretándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Él, de alguna manera, entendía a Makoto, el porque era reacio a hablar. Hablar de un problema era como aceptar que estaban sucediendo, que algo malo estaba pasando. Pero… era mejor aceptarlo y solucionarlo. Eventualmente, Makoto también lo hacía. Solo que… el idiota era demasiado complicado.

Cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse dejando solamente una estela rosa-naranja muy tenue, decidió que era tiempo de ir con los demás. Mientras más rápido terminara mejor. Un par de malas noticias más no iban a hacer que explotaran.

* * *

Esperaba.

Cuando Hotaru salió detrás de Miyako, Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir a su suerte. Se había quedado completamente sola con la última persona que deseaba hacerlo. Instantáneamente, ese sentimiento extraño, como un estúpido hormigueo se instaló en su estómago. _De nuevo._

Se encogió en su lugar, incómoda, intentando no mirar al pelinegro frente a ella. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos era la mesa con las notas que recientemente Brick había mostrado al equipo. Instantáneamente, se sintió patética. Acababan de descubrir una realidad bastante perturbadora para ellos –y posiblemente para Tokio. –Y ella estaba ahí, encogida en su lugar, sintiéndose incomoda en presencia de Koiji. Esa… simplemente no era ella. Gruñó para sus adentros, molesta consigo misma, y con el moreno.

Por su parte, Koiji, frente a ella se mantuvo enfocado en las notas de la mesa, intentando entender que estaba por pasar. Por un momento del día logró ignorar el hecho de que Kaoru parecía realmente odiarle, como solía ser antes.

No entendía que sucedía. Ni como había pasado. Ni mucho menos, si había un maldito espía cerca de ellos, porque diablos no se habían dado cuenta. Era la segunda vez que les pasaba. La primera, había sido tres años atrás, cuando Taiga estaba vivo. Y ahora…

Eso era humillante. Después de haber pasado ya por eso, era humillante que se hubieran burlado de ellos frente a sus propias narices de nuevo.

Un pesado suspiró de la pelinegra frente a él le hizo regresar la mirada a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer estaba realmente metida en sus pensamientos, pensando en algo realmente molesto. El frunció el ceño también. Estúpida peligra de ojos verdes. Al parecer estaba decidida a ignorarle. Y él durante el transcurso del día se había decidido a hacer lo mismo, pero maldición, le era difícil.

No era como si le importara que le hablara o no. Le daba igual. Pero… era extraño no escucharla soltando maldiciones contra él o algo por el estilo. No terminaba de acostumbrarse. Y él estaba aburrido. Carraspeó, aun con la mirada posada en su al parecer enojada acompañante. Aun no estaba seguro de que había hecho. Es decir, ellos siempre se insultaban. No podía haber sido eso.

Carraspeó de nuevo, pero, o lo estaba ignorando de nuevo –cosa que seguramente estaba haciendo. –O de verdad estaba pensando muy profundamente.

-¿Qué piensas? –Cuestionó, claramente aburrido y harto de ser ignorado. Lo hizo de buena gana, pero ella frunció más el ceño. Como si el simple hecho de que su voz le molestara.

Esa hormiguita de molestia comenzó a caminar en su pecho.

-Te estoy hablando. –Gruñó, pero ella simplemente abrió los ojos para mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo y se levantó, al parecer, dispuesta a irse.

Pero, esos no eran los planes del pelinegro.

Fue más rápido que ella y se apresuró a alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo, haciéndola volver.

-¡Suéltame!

Su voz en ese momento le sonó extraña, como si no la recordara. Como si tuviera días sin haberla escuchado –que así era– Apretó su agarre sobre ella, por si se le ocurría escapar.

-Vaya, creí que te habías quedado muda. –Dijo, mordaz. Ella se removió del agarre.

-Suéltame. –Gruñó, pero el hizo lo contrario.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Que te importa saber lo que pienso, Him.

-Así que me estabas ignorando. –Espetó.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?

Koiji endureció la mirada sobre ella. Kaoru aprovechó que aflojó el agarre para soltarse.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?- Cuestionó claramente irritado. Pero Kaoru solo quería escapar de ahí, de su agarre, de estar tan peligrosamente cerca de él.

Era la segunda vez que el idiota hacia esa pregunta. Pero lo verdad era que ni siquiera ella tenía respuesta para ella.

-¡Responde, Mastsubara!

-¡¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que esté pensando?! –Cuestionó.

-¡No me importa! –Se apresuró. -¡Pero no es normal que me ignores!

Por alguna razón esa respuesta molestó más a Kaoru. ¿Qué era ella su objeto de diversión?

-¡Pues entérate! ¡No soy tu payaso, idiota!

-¡Si no he dicho eso, estúpida! –Gruñó, ya cabreado de que la chica se sintiera atacada por cualquier nimiedad. ¿Desde cuándo era así?

-¡Solo, déjame en paz, Him! –Ella se revolvió tanto que logró soltarse de nuevo y esta vez alcanzó a alejarse lo suficiente. -¡Estoy harta de tu estupidez!

Koiji apretó los puños, a punto de gritarle alguna palabrota a la morena, pero en ese momento, Miyako llegó al lugar. Los dos pelinegros se limitaron a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, aunque no estuvieran molestos con ella. Ella carraspeó, incómoda.

-¿Todo bien? –Cuestionó al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Nadie respondió.

-Bueno –Murmuró.- Eh… ¿Pueden ir a la sala? Hotaru y yo necesitamos decirles algo… es importante.

Los dos verdes se quedaron inmóviles, mirando a otro lado. Miyako suspiró para sus adentros.

-Ahora, chicos.

Kaoru miró a su amiga, y sin decir palabra alguna, se retiró del lugar, claramente irritada. Ella intentó preguntar qué había pasado, pero Koiji la siguió rápidamente, con el mismo semblante.

-Qué se le va a hacer. –Murmuró, caminando detrás de Him.

* * *

Por fin después de casi una hora, la chica había parado. Ken aun no entendía de donde aquella chica sacaba tanta energía, pero cuando por fin decidió sentarse a ver el televisor un rato, él había caído rendido en su cama.

Él no había querido llevarla a su habitación, pero, Kuriko había llegado en momentos críticos al laboratorio, y como de costumbre, él tenía que mantenerla alejada de las pláticas y hechos que pudieran ocurrir y de los cuales ella no tuviera que enterarse, que eran demasiado peligrosos para ella. Y seguramente en esos momentos, cualquier lugar en el laboratorio era de cuidado.

Los seis héroes no tendrían cuidado al hablar estando tan estresados, y no eran pláticas que se pudieran aplazar para cuando Kuriko no estuviera. Eran necesarias. Por eso ahora, la chica se encontraba en la alfombra de su habitación, rodeada de varios postres que había llevado a la habitación para ver una película.

Se preguntaba que estaba pasando allá afuera. Qué era lo que estaban haciendo, suponiendo. Él también se había quedado bastante preocupado e intrigado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ken!

Kuriko le miraba atentamente. Él se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo?

-Te he preguntado que qué te ocurre.

-Oh… no es nada.

Ella le miró curiosa, para después bajar la mirada.

-Se trata sobre esas cosas que nunca me dicen, ¿Cierto?

Ken se sintió mal por Kuriko. A pesar de que se la pasara recitando que la chica era una molestia –que lo era. –había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella. Había sido su primera amiga fuera del laboratorio. Le tenía aprecio, y no le agradaba ocultarle tantas cosas como lo hacía.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Últimamente he trabajado mucho con el profesor, es todo. –Ella pareció no inmutarse. –Pero oye, ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Cuestionó, señalando los postres para despistarla.

El semblante de la chica cambió rápidamente.

Kuriko se los mostró todos, emocionada.

-No puedo creer lo fabulosa que es esa máquina. ¡Tu papá es un genio! –Dijo la chica. –Puede hacer cualquier cosa, ¡cualquiera! Tiene todos los postres que le pido. ¡La próxima vez puedes decirme que es lo que quieres y lo pediré, y seguro esa máquina lo tendrá!

Ken la escuchó no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. Era increíble con lo poco que Kuriko parecía ser feliz. Con lo poco que podía ser impresionada. Ella era así de sencilla, así de alegre.

Y Kitazawa, ahí sentado en la cama, observó a Kuriko sentada en el suelo, a sus pies y se permitió sonreír con más tranquilidad, mientras le pasaba algún panecillo con bastante Nutella en el.

Tal vez por eso en parte, era porque dejaban que ella entrara al laboratorio sin ser una superdotada en algún sentido. Era la única normal ahí. No con una enorme inteligencia o superpoderes. Tal vez para ellos era un recordatorio de que también podían tener una vida normal y feliz. Era la que contrarrestaba la pesadez y oscuridad que en ocasiones su vida tenía. Por lo menos la de él.

-Ken, tu habitación es demasiado aburrida. La próxima vez que venga te traeré flores del jardín de mamá.

Aunque a veces fuera un poco irritante.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Dices que soñaste lo mismo que yo?

Makoto negó.

-Pues no tenía idea que era lo mismo, pero lo he soñado ya bastantes veces. No sé qué es lo que quiere decir, o porque lo estoy viendo aquello, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Yo igual. –Secundó. –No hay otra explicación. La última vez que tú y yo compartimos los mismos sueños…

No fue necesario que terminara. Él sabía a qué se refería. La última vez que habían compartido los mismos sueños Taiga se había levantado de la oscuridad más profunda y ellos habían casi muerto.

-Y no es todo. –Dijo Makoto. –Estoy seguro que conozco el lugar. No sé porque. Pero lo conozco, ya lo he visto antes.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella, extrañada. -¿Cómo vas a conocerlo?

-Ya te dije que no sé, rosita. –Dijo, cabreado. –Pero ya lo he visto antes, lo conozco.

-Pero es imposible. –Dijo ella. –Mojo los creó hace seis años. El primero siendo una plaga molesta. Tres estuviste con Taiga. Los últimos dos con nosotras. Jamás has salido de Tokio.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿Sí? No se explicarme como, pero lo conozco. Conozco esa isla. Aún no he podido recordar porque.

Momoko parecía rehacía a creer aquello, porque simplemente era imposible. No tenía lógica. ¿De dónde Makoto podía conocer aquella isla? Pudo haber seguido insistiendo en que era un error, que su mente había comenzado a jugarle malas pasadas, pero Kaoru bajó las escaleras, llegando con ellos a la planta baja.

-Miyako y Hotaru necesitan por alguna maldita razón decirnos algo, que suban. Quieren hablar con todos. Y al parecer no van a comenzar hasta que estén todos presentes.

Los dos líderes se miraron extrañados, pero asintieron. Siguieron a la pelinegra por las escaleras, que parecía mucho más molesta de lo que la recordaban una hora atrás.

-Por cierto. –Dijo Kaoru. –Tu hermana está aquí. No sé en que momento llegó, pero está con Ken.

-¿Qué está aquí? –Cuestionó. –Kuriko… el peor momento escogiste para venir.

Suspiró, abatida, pero continuó con su camino. Cuando llegaron, Hotaru y Koiji peleaban seguramente por una idiotez, mientras Miyako hablaba entre susurros con el profesor. Tal solo verlos llegar, callaron.

Makoto se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer todos habían optado por ignorar su arranque de enojo de minutos atrás. En ese momento le parecía divertido recordar sus caras al ver su furia. Pobres tontos.

Momoko Carraspeó.

-Bien, ¿Querían decirnos algo?

Miyako y Hotaru intercambiaron una mirada, y Hotaru asintió.

-Es sobre los presentimientos que hemos tenido. En realidad, más concretamente… de Himeko. –Dijo Hotaru. Fue en ese momento, que todos alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer Himeko en nuestras conversaciones, perdón? –Gruñó la pelirroja.

-Concuerdo con ella. ¿Por qué hay que hablar de la cara de papa? –Dijo Kaoru.

-Es lo mismo que Hotaru y yo queremos entender. –La chica carraspeó. –Sé que suena algo sin sentido e idiota. Pero he tenido esa sensación incómoda cuando…

-Yo también tengo una sensación incómoda con tan solo verla. Y no quiere decir que Himeko esté planeando un complot contra nosotros. Sé que es insoportable, pero de ahí a…

-No, Makoto. Esto es serio. Yo me refiero a…

-Lo que Miyako quiere decir, es que es la misma sensación que sentíamos cuando Taiga estaba cerca. – Se apresuró Hotaru, sin dar rodeos al asunto. –Estoy seguro. Siento oscuridad emanar de ella.

Makoto rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo vas a saber tu donde hay oscuridad, idiota?

-Por qué lo sé. Te lo dije hace rato. Creí que esa habilidad había desaparecido, pero últimamente he sentido que incrementa. Estoy incluso comenzando a controlarla, la habilidad, quiero decir. Y te estoy diciendo que siento oscuridad emanar de esa loca.

-Hotaru dice la verdad. No estaríamos hablando de esto si no. Además, ella tiene antecedentes. –Dijo, mirando a su líder, que la miraba con atención. Momoko entendió a qué se refería.

-Es…Es verdad. Himeko tiene rayos Z negros dentro de sí. –Comunicó.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Gritaron los tres varones. Ella parecía sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabían? ¡Eran del mismo bando!

-Bueno, pues te informo que no. Ella nunca fue tomada en cuenta por Taiga. Y se suponía que había reclutado a todos los infectados con rayos Z negros.

-Pues entérate que no. –Dijo Momoko. -Nosotras suponemos que nunca terminó de contactar a todos los infectados con rayos Z negros, era algo demasiado difícil. Además, Himeko tiene en menor medida que los demás, es realmente casi nada, lo cual posiblemente dificultó que Taiga supiera de ella. Los rayos Z negros solamente entran en acción cuando ella está realmente muy alterada y al igual se transforma en alguien mucho más oscuro. Pero contrario a nosotros, ella no puede controlarlo. La última vez que luchamos contra ella fue hace casi cinco años, y siempre, después de ser poseída por los rayos Z negros, pierde la conciencia y olvida todo lo que sucedió. El profesor la tiene monitoreada para cuidar de los rayos Z negros.

Los tres chicos parecían sorprendidos.

-Pero como sea. –Dijo Momoko. –Como dije ella tiene realmente muy pocos rayos Z negros dentro de ella. Tan pocos, que parece demasiado improbable, Miyako.

-Momoko… -Suplicó la chica.

Momoko se talló los ojos. Estaba cansada. Había sido un día bastante largo.

-No podemos atacarla así como así. Pero podemos vigilarla de cerca. Todos manténganse al tanto de ella y todo lo que hace. Si lo que Miyako y Hotaru dicen resulta ser cierto…

-Como siempre es… -Murmuró el rubio. Momoko le miró mal.

-Debemos estar listos para lo que sea.

-Pero. –Se metió el moreno. –Yo no creo que esa chica loca sea capaz de tramar algo lo suficientemente grande como para alarmarnos. Es verdad que tiene incluso más dinero que él vejete del alcalde, y eso la hace muy poderosa, pero de ahí a ser igual que lo fue Taiga, es distinto.

-Es verdad. No es una mente tan brillante, que digamos. –Dijo Makoto. –Si en cualquier remoto caso es verdad, necesita ayuda para ello.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, grandes. Apretó los puños.

-Esa estúpida.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó Momoko, mirando a la pelinegra apretar lo puños.

-Las notas. El espía. Fue ella. –Gruñó. –Esa estúpida está confabulando en nuestra contra, con ayuda de alguien.

-Espera, alto ahí. –Dijo Momoko. –Están comenzando a confirmar cosas que pueden no ser ciertas. Y que lo más probable es que no sean ciertas.

-No, no. ¡No! ¡No hay otra explicación!

-Kaoru yo también detesto a Himeko. Me ha hecho la vida imposible los últimos tres años. Es peor que soportar… ¡De hecho ni siquiera hay algo peor que ella! Es verdad que en los últimos años se ha vuelto más… extraña, pero… esto es una locura.

Kaoru rodó los ojos, claramente no convencida. Pero prefirió permanecer callada. Incluso ella parecía demasiado exhausta como para alegar algo siquiera, por su semblante, la chica no estaba de humor. Momoko agradeció eso.

-Estoy harto. –Dijo Koiji. Por alguna razón, se veía más irritado de lo normal. –Necesito mi cama ahora mismo.

-Yo igual. –Murmuró la rubia. –Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana temprano aquí. –Dijo Makoto. –No hay otra opción. –Dijo, mirando más que nada a la amante de la escuela y el aprendizaje, Momoko. –Creo que por el día de mañana, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a la escuela.

Nadie refutó aquello. Había demasiadas cosas sobre ellos de las que tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto. Todos comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar, sin decir nada. Momoko llamó a Kuriko, y sin despedirse, todos partieron a su respectivo hogar.

* * *

Tan solo llegar al departamento, Makoto no había dicho ni una sola palabra, simplemente se había dirigido a su habitación, y se había tumbado en su cama. Rei, el cachorro, había corrido detrás de él como si él fuera el ser que lo trajo al mundo, moviendo su cola, y soltando saliva. Sin pedir permiso, el chucho había trepado a su cama y ahora estaba acostado a su lado, lamiéndose las patas delanteras.

Él estaba tan irritado que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de mandar a volar al chucho sarnoso. Su única intención había sido dormir. Dormir y no despertar, de ser posible, hasta que se resolviera todo lo que se tenía que resolver en sus vidas. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, y se conformaba con por lo menos, no tener ningún mal sueño esa noche.

Pero la mente es una maldita, y justo cuando su cabeza tocó su almohada, los pensamientos, teorías y recuerdos del pasado comenzaron a inundarle de nuevo. Él tenía ya una teoría de lo que podría estar pasando, a que se podían deber los últimos sucesos, y era muy loca, y desagradable. Pero al mismo tiempo era muy poco probable.

Y por otro lado, estaban esos sueños. Esa Isla, y ese Yelmo. Esa sensación de conocerlos, de haberlos visto en algún lugar. No entendía cómo era posible. El jamás había puesto un pie fuera de Tokio. No era posible.

Sintió un impuso de apretujar su gorra, confundido. Todo estaba comenzando a tomar un rumbo que no le agradaba. Comenzó a recordar partes de su pasado, intentando entender su presente, y fue entonces, cuando un recuerdo le cortó la respiración unos segundos.

. . .

. .

.

 _Las risas de sus hermanos y el resto de las PowerPuff se escuchaban detrás de ellos, y Makoto pudo identifircar fácilmente que dos pelirrojos, precisamente, Momoko y él mismo estaban sentados en la terraza del que ahora era su departamento._

 _Era el día en que habían sido dados de alta del hospital después de la difícil batalla contra Taiga. Blossom le hablaba con tranquilidad._

 _-Te propongo algo. –Dijo ella._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Yo mantendré al alcalde, al profesor y a la señorita Bellum lo suficientemente distraídos para que no te encaren para que les des una respuesta sobre tu decisión, porque está claro que tienes que tomar una respecto a lo que tú y tus hermanos harán a partir de ya. No puedes ser un héroe y un villano al mismo tiempo. Cuando estés listo, solo dímelo._

 _El chico sonrió._

 _-En reducidas palabras. –Dijo. –Me estás dando la oportunidad de volver a patearte el trasero y destruir esta ciudad sin pedir nada a cambio. –El asintió. –Muy inteligente de tu parte, PowerPuff._

 _La chica sonrió._

 _-Es más inteligente de lo que te imaginas, RowdyRuff._

 _Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio y Makoto pensó que tal vez no era necesario darle tiempo para pensar las cosas, porque no tenía demasiado que pensar. Escuchó detrás de él las risas descontroladas de sus hermanos y los reclamos de Kaoru, y sintió la brisa revolverle el cabello. Solo necesitaba hablar con ese par de idiotas._

 _Pero él sabía que ahí no acababa aquello. Tal vez era una tregua, un espacio de tranquilidad. Porque aunque ese mismo día, sus visiones se habían visto descubiertas y confirmadas así como las de Blossom, otras tantas, como aquella de la extraña Isla, y el dichoso Yelmo negro no habían tenido ninguna solución._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

Makoto se sentó en la cama rápidamente.

De pronto, comprendió todo. Ya sabía porque tenía esa sensación de conocer esa isla. Porque el mal presentimiento, porque la sospecha y porque no podía dormir. No era la primera vez que soñaba con esa isla y ese yelmo.

Dos años atrás, cuando sus hermanos y él aún vivían en el edificio con los demás villanos, y Taiga, él había soñado varias veces con aquellas dos cosas. Habían sido una de esas pesadillas que al igual que las de Blossom, nunca se habían completado. Nunca habían sucedido. Nunca las entendieron.

¿Por qué llegaban ahora? ¡Taiga estaba muerto! Esas visiones habían sucedido dos años atrás, cuando Taiga estaba vivo. No tenía lógica que se presentaran ahora, dos años después, cuando todo estaba tranquilo y sin problemas y no había ninguna amenaza aparente.

Pero no podía encontrar ninguna otra explicación a todo eso. Todo estaba conectado. De alguna maldita manera que él no entendía. Miró el reloj en su buró, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había pasado más de una hora pensando y recordando, intentando comprender que sucedía. Lo peor, era que aún faltaban muchas horas para que el sol saliera de nuevo, y él necesitaba ya, decirle a la loca de su contraparte lo que había recordado.

Pero, él no era precisamente un chico que siguiera las reglas, que le importase. No le importaba la hora que fuera, necesitaba hablar con Momoko, aun si tenía que despertarla y soportar su mal genio por haberlo hecho.

Así que, sin poder soportar mucho tiempo más, abrió la ventana de su habitación, y ante la mirada de Rei, se transformó en Brick, y salió volando en dirección hacia la casa de la pelirroja del moño rojo.

Lo último que escuchó antes de salir volando fueron los ladridos del cachorro.

Él sabía que era la una de la madrugada, y que probablemente la chica estaría dormida, pero, de verdad, no le importaba. No podía simplemente dormirse con ese pensamiento sobre su cabeza, suficiente había tenido por la tarde, y con todo lo que eso conllevaba como para callarse aquello. Momoko tenía mucho más templanza que él. Él estaba a punto de buscar a su _madre_ e ir a golpearlo solo para desquitar su maldito estrés.

Cuando llegó, como supuso, la chica estaba completamente dormida. Pero como también se había dicho a sí mismo, no le intereso, y abriendo la ventana, se adentró a la habitación de la chica. La tomó por el hombro y le sacudió para despertarla. Y lo primero que ella hizo al abrir los ojos fue soltar un chillido asustado. El corrió a taparle la boca, hasta que ella reaccionó y vio su rostro.

Le dio un golpe, que debió admitir, le causó dolor en el brazo.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, idiota?! –Gruñó, exaltada, lanzándole una almohada fuertemente. El la esquivó. -¡¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi casa?! ¡Es la una de la madrugada!

Él se reacomodó la gorra.

-Cierra la boca o te van a escuchar, histérica. –Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara, ella seguía matándole con la mirada, y exaltada. Salió de las cobijas, y encendió la luz.

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? A esta hora, ¿Brick? –Dijo Cruzándose de brazos. –¡Casi, me matas del susto, idiota!

El apaciguó con las manos.

-Ya sé, ya sé. No creas que me muero por visitarte de madrugada. Ni que fueras Megan Fox. –Ella gruñó un par de insultos. –Necesito decirte algo, es importante, no estaría aquí sino.

Ella le miró unos segundos aun con el ceño fruncido, pero terminó suspirando, preguntándose si debía estrangular al chico en ese instante.

-Habla ya antes de que te corte la cabeza y te saque a patadas de aquí, Him.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo. –Dijo, él, rodando los ojos. –Pero, he venido a algo importante. Creo que he descubierto algo.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero esta vez, lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Descubierto algo? Sobre… -Murmuró, imaginándose ya a que venía. De pronto la molestia se disipó y fue remplazada por una curiosidad inmensa. El chico se reacomodó la gorra, aunque ya estaba en su lugar.

-Es sobre ese sueño.

Momoko sintió la tensión crecer dentro de su pecho.

-Ya he soñado antes con esa isla, y con ese yelmo, antes. Hace dos años. Cuando Taiga vivía. Fueron aquellas visiones que nunca se completaron, que nunca sucedieron. Y que nunca entendimos.

Ella instantáneamente, recordó. Tuvo un súbito recuerdo de ella levantándose en medio de la noche al igual que días atrás, solo que claramente menor que ahora, de dieciséis años. Se sentó en su cama, comenzando a sudar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella no quería hacerlo, pero asintió. Asintió, estando de acuerdo. Ella era bastante inteligente, y Brick lo agradeció internamente. Entendía ya lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Brick… -Murmuró ella. -¿Entiendes lo que ello significa?

Y el que esta vez asintió, fue él.

Se miraron largos segundos, hasta que ella bajó la mirada, abatida.

Momoko no podía creerlo. No podía estar pasando aquello. Porque al igual que Brick, no encontraba otra explicación. Todo aquello estaba conectado. Aquellas visiones no habían sido una advertencia para el pasado, sino para el futuro. Es decir, no para su presente en aquel momento, sino para su futuro, que ahora era su presente. Pero… Taiga ya estaba muerto. ¿La única y verdadera amenaza que habían tenido ya no existía? ¿A qué se debía todo aquello?

* * *

 _¡Siiii! Lo logré! Logré actualiza! Un poco tarde, pero lo logré ;)_

 _Bien, ¿Que les pareció? En lo personal, me gustó escribir este capitulo cuando lo hice. No se porque, pero me gustó mucho. ¿Que tal?, parece que Taiga está vivo. Los recuerdos de Brick y todo lo que últimamente sucede. Recordemos que ese hombre tenía muchos medios para salirse por la tangente, y tal vez no lo recuerden, pero, Taiga tenía un plan B por si las cosas no salían como quería. ¿Lo recuerdan? Bueno, se los recuerdo XD. Como sea, pronto sabremos que pasa._

 _Y, la mitad del equipo sospecha de Himeko. La otra mitad la cree inocente. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Es realmente tan mala?_

 _Y, solo diré que amo a Ken y a Kuriko._

 _Y me voy._

 _Besos, Miss Nutella :)_


	10. ¿Está vivo?

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **¿Está… Vivo?**

* * *

-¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros?

Y he ahí el problema. Ellos podían tener mil teorías, pero, ¿Cómo saber si no estaban equivocados? Suponer aquello era demasiado arriesgado.

-Tal vez no está conectado con el pasado.

Brick realmente quería creerlo, pero no estaba seguro.

-Momoko, estas visiones solo aparecen cuando la oscuridad que nos rodea es demasiada. Tanta que se mete en nuestros propios sueños. Nadie ha sido capaz de despertar tanta oscuridad a nuestro alrededor como Taiga. Y son precisamente los mismos sueños de hace dos años.

-Pero él está muerto, Brick. Nosotros mismos fuimos a reconocer el cuerpo. Es imposible que esté vivo. Debe haber otra explicación.

-Muy bien, ¿Y cuál es?

-Brick, yo no tengo todas las respuestas. No lo sé. Entiendo esto tanto como tú.

El chico se paseó por la habitación de su amiga como si fuera la suya propia.

No podía creerlo lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado en tan solo un par de semanas. Una semana atrás vivían tranquilamente. Ahora, habían comenzado a tener esas estúpidas visiones de nuevo, Hotaru y Miyako afirmaban que sentían oscuridad avecinarse a ellos y habían altas probabilidades de que alguien los mantenía vigilados y sabía sus identidades.

.

. .

- _Esto… n-no se ha quedado así…_

. .

.

-Sobrevivió. –Gruñó él, transformándose, y sentándose en el suelo, a un lado de la chica, que estaba sentada en la cama. –Él sobrevivió, estoy seguro.

-Makoto. –Dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo alfombrado, junto a él. –Estás entrando en pánico. Estas comenzando a pensar cosas que no son…

-¡Te digo que no!

-¡Shhh! –Le cayó. –Mis padres.

-¡Al diablo con tus padres! –Gruñó. – Momoko, el sobrevivió. No hay otra explicación. –Dijo. –No lo hay. Nadie más conoce nuestras identidades. Nadie más ha sido capaz de despertar tanta oscuridad de repente. Nadie ha podido provocar esto más que él.

-Debe haber otra…

-No la hay. –Dijo. –Debí haberlo imaginado. Conocí a Taiga de primera mano, debí saber que sobreviviría. Él me lo advirtió.

Momoko entrecerró la mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Porque dices eso?

Él se quedó en silencio, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

-Porque lo sé.

Momoko no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la angustia en la voz del chico, pues nunca antes le había escuchado angustiado, ni con temor. Es decir, era el temible líder de los RowdyRuff Boy Z, él era el causaba temor. Y estaba ahí, sentado a la una de la madrugada en su habitación, asegurando que su peor pesadilla estaba viva. Y ella no tenía nada con que refutar su teoría.

-Dijiste… dijiste que te lo había advertido. ¿Qué querías decir?

El negó.

-Fue solo un decir. –Mintió. Ella le miró insegura, pero asintió.

-Como sea esto solo es una teoría. No quiere decir que sea cierto, Brick.

Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta que era cerca de la una cuarenta. El tiempo se había ido volando.

-Será mejor que regreses a casa. –Dijo ella. Sabía que probablemente ninguno de los dos volviera a dormir en toda la noche, pero si su madre encontraba a Brick en su habitación ería muy peligroso. –Ve a descansar y mañana hablaremos esto con más calma, ¿Sí?

Makoto tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, pero al final se puso de pie, estando de acuerdo.

-Vale. Entonces, nos vemos rosita. –Se transformó y se paró en el umbral de la ventana. –Mañana enviaré a Boomer a inspeccionar el perímetro del bosque, área donde estaba el edificio. Incluso la cabaña de fuzzy. Necesitamos comprobar que Taiga...

-Lo está, Brick. No creo que…

-Sé de lo que estoy hablando, Momoko. Aún no he enloquecido lo suficiente. Yo conocía a ese tipo mucho mejor que tú. Sé de lo que hablo.

Ella no quería confiar en él, porque eso significaba que podría tener razón. Y si tenía razón, estaban en grandes problemas, pero terminó asintiendo.

-Está bien. Si lo crees necesario, hazlo. Solo tengan cuidado, recuerda que el perímetro del lugar está custodiado desde entonces, no tendrán problema en acercarse, pero no des sospechas de que algo está pasando, por lo menos no hasta estar seguros.

-Claro, niña, no soy idiota. –Dijo. –Entonces, arreglaremos esto mañana.

-Sí. Mañana. –Murmuró. Brick sabía que probablemente Momoko ya no pegaría el ojo en un buen rato, e incluso lamentó ser el causante de aquello, pero era necesario, o él hubiera explotado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando el profesor se había levantado los tres hermanos Him ya estaban en el laboratorio, como muchas otras mañanas antes de asistir a la escuela –aunque sabía perfectamente que ese día no asistirían. –La única diferencia era que su mirada usualmente pícara y divertida había sido remplazada por una de decisión y seriedad. Por lo menos la de Brick, que, contrario a sus hermanos, no estaba dándole guerra a Ken de alguna manera. Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, callado.

Lo cual, era un poco alarmante.

La próxima en llegar fue Momoko, que al igual que Makoto su usual mirada chispeante y alegre, venía opacada por una mirada de seriedad y cierta preocupación. Utonium sabía de primera mano lo mucho que la chica detestaba no entender las cosas o conocer la solución para algún problema. Parecía que había pasado una mala noche.

-Buenos días profesor. –Le saludó, tomando asiento con los cuatro chicos. -¿Le están dando mucha guerra estos críos?

El hombre rio.

-Solo la normal. –El hombre se levantó de su asiento. –Chicos, hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Yo iré a hacer unas llamadas a la escuela para reportar su falta.

-¡Yo voy contigo! –Chilló Ken, en un intento de zafarse de los dos hermanos Him. –Iré a encender los ordenadores mientras usted hace eso.

El niño corrió, dejando ahora sí, a los cuatro jóvenes en la sala. Koiji se acostó en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior les resonaba en la cabeza una y otra vez. La huida de Ken les había dejado en silencio, sin muchas más opciones que hacer. La realidad pronto volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Estaban ahí para intentar encontrar alguna razón a todo lo extraño que de un momento a otro había comenzado a suceder a su alrededor.

Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada al lugar. El rubio cabello de Miyako y su habitualmente amable sonrisa aparecieron en el lugar. Un par de ojeras adornaban su rostro, pero nadie dijo nada. No hacía falta.

-Hola. –Saludó.

-Rubia. –Respondió Koiji, aun desparramado en el suelo.

Y fue todo. El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Makoto, harto ya de la situación, y sintiendo que era hora de levantarse y hacer algo, aprovechó que estaba sentado a lado de la pelirroja y con un movimiento muy lento y cuidadoso, suficiente para pasar desapercibido, escabulló su mano hacia la de la pelirroja y le dio un apretón.

Momoko, tal vez si no hubiera estado perdida en sus pensamientos hubiera brincado del susto, pero simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la presión ejercida en su mano, sonrojándose levemente al notar la mano de Makoto sobre la de ella. Después, el chico, sin notar nada, se levantó del sillón.

Solo cuando él se hubo ido, levantó la mirada, entendiendo el rápido mensaje. Se reprendió mentalmente al ser tan tonta y haberse avergonzado, Brick solo había intentado comunicarle algo.

Esperó unos minutos más, y excusándose se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la azotea del laboratorio, sabía de antemano que así como hotaru prefería la terraza, Makoto la azotea. Llegó al lugar y él le miró con mala cara.

-Vaya, tardaste tanto que creí que tu cerebro no había captado el mensaje, rosita.

El gruñó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota, pues necesitaba pasar desapercibida!

El rodó los ojos.

-Eso no tenía importancia. –Gruñó. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

-¿Y porque diablos tanto drama para pedirme que viniera hasta aquí, entonces? ¿No podías simplemente decirlo?

El rodó los ojos.

-Ya olvídalo. –Murmuró. -Como sea, me largo. No planeo quedarme sentado ahí más tiempo. Me llevaré a Hotaru conmigo, Koiji es demasiado atrabancado.

-Mira quién habla… -murmuró, pero ante la mirada del chico carraspeó. -Vale. –Simplificó. –Sigo sin entender porque tanto misterio. Pudiste haberlo dicho allá abajo.

-¡No quería que sospecharan!

-¿Y qué le dirás a Hotaru, entonces?

-Se los diremos, solo… quiero asegurarme antes de decir algo.

Ella suspiró. –Vale. Andando.

Las chicas y yo iremos a investigar a Himeko, para asegurarnos de que lo que dice Miyako no es verdad. O eso espero.

-Bajemos entonces.

* * *

Los dos chicos estaban sentados bajo el árbol en silencio. Misaki, como pocas veces lo hacía se sentía algo nervioso. Era verdad que Asami estaba en su mismo salón de clases, pero la chica apenas había llegado tres días atrás, y tampoco ayudaba mucho que fuera tan callada, por lo que se encontraban en un silencio un poco incómodo. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que tuviera unos exóticos y enormes ojos morados que le hacían desviar la mirada.

Maldijo mentalmente a los tres hermanos Him, a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru por haber faltado todos juntos el mismo día, a la escuela. Normalmente las que más hablaban con Asami eran Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru. A veces Hotaru y Koiji. Él no tenía idea de que hablar con ella. Por alguna razón que no entendía, su lengua se trababa y su mente dejaba de trabajar.

-Qué raro que hayan faltado, todos, ¿No?

Él estaba tan ensimismado pensando en lo incómodo que se sentía, que la voz de su acompañante le resultó demasiado sorpresiva. Se le quedó mirando como intentando descifrar si había sido ella la que había hablado. Lo cual era estúpido ya que no había nadie más por ahí, y él no había sido.

-¿Eh?… ah, sí. Es muy raro. –Asintió. –No tanto de Kaoru y Koiji, pero sí de los demás. Sobre todo de Momoko.

-¿Kaoru y Koiji faltan seguido a la escuela?

-No, pero son demasiado holgazanes. No me sorprende que de vez en cuando no asistan a la escuela. Aunque…tal vez Koiji, Makoto y Hotaru están enfermos.

-Pero, ¿Y las chicas? –Preguntó. –Es muy extraño, ¿No? Tal vez pasó algo.

Misaki alzó las cejas.

-¿Crees que están juntos? –Ella asintió. -¡Nah, nos habrían dicho!

Asami no parecía convencida, pero asintió.

-Debe haber alguna razón. –Repitió. –Ya te digo, esos tres chicos deben estar enfermos, debieron haber comido cualquier cosa que les hizo daño. Con eso de que viven solos, comen lo que quieren cuando quieren y como quieren. Es genial.

Ella abrió los ojos, aún más grandes.

-Pero, ¿Y sus padres? –Cuestionó.

Misaki le explico la situación de los chicos. Asami se sorprendió de aquella información, no tenía idea de que eran huérfanos.

-Mañana le sacaré la sopa a Hotaru, puede ser que los tres hayan querido ser unos holgazanes hoy. Qué se yo.

-Conoces mejor a Hotaru. –Afirmó la chica, el asintió sonriente.

-Si. Lo conocí hace dos años, en el equipo de baloncesto, cuando aún éramos unos novatos. Aunque él siempre fue demasiado talentoso para ser verdad. Ahora, ya vez, es el capitán del equipo.

-Tú también juegas muy bien… -Le dijo, ante lo que se sonrojo. –Eh, porque… Miyako me ha dicho. –Se apresuró a corregir. Misaki se rio, que chica tan vergonzosa.

-Supongo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, comiendo. Asami al parecer se sentía cómoda con el chico, porque comenzó a hablar por ella misma, sin necesidad de que le hicieran preguntas, como era normalmente.

-Tokio es demasiado grande. La última ciudad donde viví era mucho más pequeña. Ya sabes, Uji es… bastante pequeño comparado con Tokio.

Misaki recordó lo que Miyako les había dicho, que a su padre lo transferían muy seguido de ciudad.

-Entonces conoces muchos lugares. –Ella asintió.

-Osaka, Odaiba, Kobe, Nara, Kioto, Fukuoka, Seúl, Nagasaki. –Suspiró. –Y ahora Tokio.

Los ojos de Misaki se habían abierto grandes, impresionado.

-Eso… son… son bastantes ciudades. –Murmuró. –Yo toda mi vida he vivido en Tokio. Debió ser difícil, ¿No?

-Pues… solo un poco en realidad. Terminas por acostumbrarte. Hace muchos años que transfieren a mi papá de ciudad. Creo desde hace unos diez años. –Se encogió de hombros. –Lo más difícil es no poder hacer amigos. O hacer amigos, y después dejarlos. O no ver a mi familia, ya sabes, abuelos, primos…

El asintió. Eso explicaba por qué la chica siempre estaba callada. Debió ser difícil aprender a desenvolverse.

-Entonces, Uji fue la última, ¿Eh? –Dijo, arqueando una ceja. –Eso está un poco lejos de aquí.

Ella suspiró.

-Ni me digas. –Dijo, en lo más parecido que ella podía hacer un gruñido. –El vuelo se canceló y tuvimos que viajar en automóvil. Por alguna razón papá no quiso esperar el vuelo del día siguiente. Ideas locas de él.

Terminaron su almuerzo en silencio, Misaki sintiéndose mucho más cómodo en presencia de la chica que en un principio, encontrando ahora sus ojos, mucho más bonitos que la primera vez que la vio, cuando chocaron por accidente en los jardines de la escuela.

Tal vez ella se dio cuenta que estaba mirándola porque sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y desvió la mirada. El carraspeó.

-Eh… lo siento, es que… tus ojos muy llamativos. –Se dio cuenta que el comentario empeoró la situación de sus mejillas y evito reírse. Le causaba mucha gracia. –Vale, tus ojos son horribles.

Ella le miró, esta vez sorprendida, pero terminó riéndose, al igual que él.

-Lo siento. –Dijo el chico. Ella negó.

-Descuida.

-Por cierto. –Habló Misaki. –Nunca me disculpé por chocar contigo. No me fijé.

Ella sonrió.

-Si lo hiciste, pero no importa. –Sonrió. –Yo tampoco me di cuenta por donde iba.

* * *

-Eh, no es por querer colmarte la paciencia –Dijo el chico, aunque en el fondo, si tenía unas cuantas ganas de joder a su hermano. –Pero, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Boomer miró la entrada al bosque de Tokio, precisamente, una parte ubicada hacia el norte. Una parte que ellos bien conocían. De hecho el perímetro estaba cercado con alambre de púas eléctrico. Podía sentir la energía eléctrica correr a través de la malla. El bosque parecía tranquilo. Al verlo Boomer no pudo evitar recordar recuerdos del pasado, y sobre todo volver a preguntarse qué diablos hacían ahí, en la entrada del bosque que estaba más cerca del edificio de Taiga.

Cuando Brick había llegado a la sala donde estaba todo y le había dicho que iría a una misión no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado y preguntar a donde iban. Él le había dicho que no fuera entrometido. Boomer lo ignoró. Durante el camino el siguió preguntando y preguntando hasta que Brick le golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo que se callara.

Y la última vez, fue minutos atrás, cuando recién llegaron. Brick esta vez se había quedado callado, mirando la profundidad del bosque. No pudo culparlo. Los recuerdos era muchos.

Se acercó a la malla y él le detuvo.

-Es eléctrica.

Brick se soltó del agarre.

-Estás demente.

-Es eléctrica, puedo sentir los voltios corriendo a través de la malla.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

-Boomer, ¿Desde cuándo puedes sentir…

Boomer lanzó una ramita a la dichosa malla, que terminó quemándose.

-Creo que mejor volamos. –Dijo el rojo.

El rubio asintió y los dos se alzaron en vuelo, Boomer siguiendo al mayor, aunque ya se hacía una idea de a donde iban. Tan solo alcanzar una buena altura, no fue difícil encontrar las ruinas del edificio. Boomer frunció el ceño. No esperaba volver a ese lugar.

-Brick. –Llamó, esta vez más serio, no en plan de joderle la existencia al mayor siendo infantil. -¿A que venimos?

Tal vez fue el tono empleado, o que realmente lo había sacado de sus casillas, pero el mayor gruñó, esta vez decidiéndose a responder. Se detuvieron justo arriba del lugar. El perímetro estaba rodeado de la guardia nacional.

-Solamente venimos a hacer un chequeo.

-¿Por qué?

Brick descendió sin responder a aquella pregunta. Boomer era inteligente, era por eso que lo había traído. Probablemente ya sabía sus sospechas. Lo podía notar por el semblante en su rostro. Cuando aterrizaron los guardias se acercaron con cautela, hasta que les reconocieron y bajaron sus armas.

-¿Los RowdyRuff Boys Z?

Ellos les miraron extrañados, Brick y Boomer se encogieron de hombros.

-Solamente veníamos a asegurarnos que todo está bien. –Dijo el rubio.

Los hombres asintieron.

-Todo está tranquilo, como siempre.

Brick asintió.

-¿Podemos entrar?

Los hombres se incomodaron ante la pregunta, sin embargo, segundos después, tras comunicarse con miradas asintieron. Después de todo, aunque hubieran vivido ahí, eran los héroes de la ciudad.

Boomer notó el recelo, y una vez que estuvieron un poco lejos murmuró.

-Tal vez debieron venir Miyako… o Momoko. Incluso Kaoru siendo tan atropellada. Son eh… más confiables estando aquí. –Brick gruñó.

-Si somos confiables o no al estar aquí no me importa. Ellas no conocen este lugar como nosotros.

Boomer estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. Los dos, antes de entrar se quedaron mirando el lugar.

Había un enorme agujero en el suelo que conducía al laboratorio que fue de Taiga y en el que una vez los encerró en celdas. Ahí fácilmente podía entrar un camión, el pozo era enorme. Una parte del edificio estaba destruida, precisamente la que conectaba con el laboratorio. La mitad del primer y segundo piso estaba destruidas, podían verse las escaleras y la cocina –o lo que quedó de ella – y una parte destruida del segundo piso. Increíblemente el resto del edificio, el tercer cuarto y quinto piso seguían conservándose –tan horribles como siempre, pero lo hacían.

El lugar parecía una de esas torres que se hacen con el juego de tabloncitos de madera, _Jenga,_ solo que después de haberle quitado la mitad de los tablones de abajo.

-Asegúrate de que no haya ninguna anormalidad.

Brick se adelantó y entró. Si es que se le podía llamar así, ya que gran parte estaba destruida. Observó a su hermano hasta que desapareció y algo se instaló en su interior. Algo extraño. Boomer sabía que Brick sospechaba algo. Tenían dos años sin pisar el lugar y de repente quería visitarlo. Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a marchar mal. Con un suspiro, y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón bajó al laboratorio con desgane.

No tardaron realmente mucho. Cuando se volvieron a reunir encontraron las mismas respuestas.

Nada.

Brick suspiró, pensando que tal vez, como Momoko había dicho estaba adelantándose a las cosas. Era imposible que Taiga estuviera vivo.

-Parece que todo está bajo control. –Dijo el rubio, observando a su hermano. Brick sabía que el menor intentaba leerle la mirada, pero, como siempre, no lo lograría. Se limitó a asentir.

-Pues vámonos.

* * *

El profesor se sentó soltando un pesado suspiro. Ya había llamado a la escuela para reportar la falta de los tres chicos y gracias al cielo, todo había salido bien. Ahora, con Ken un poco alejado, junto a Peach, podía permitirse mostrar un poco de estrés.

Estando frente a los chicos, el intentaba mantenerse tranquilo y sereno para ellos. Intentaba apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiera, puesto que, si la situación se tornaba… _difícil_ serían ellos los que terminarían haciéndose cargo, como la última vez, con Taiga. Y el necesitaría estar ahí para ellos.

Lo cual no significara que no tuviera los nervios de punta. Era por eso que en ese momento, talló sus ojos hasta el punto de dejarlos rojos y contuvo la respiración para tranquilizarse.

Soltó el aire contenido y poco a poco, su preocupación se fue diluyendo.

Más concentrado, encendió su ordenador, y Abrió su corrió para ver si algún científico amigo había respondido a sus correos. Se dedicó a analizar lo que llevaba días investigando, el dichoso triángulo de las bermudas.

Desgraciadamente, sus colegas coincidían en lo mismo, o algunas cosas ni siquiera las habían tomado en cuenta. Pero él no quería dejarlo de lado. Había algo que no cuadraba para él, que no quería dejar de investigar.

Se quedó sentado, pensando.

No tenía caso repetir lo mismo que había estado haciendo los últimos días. Obtendría los mismos resultados. Necesitaba nuevas cosas, necesitaba buscar algo nuevo. Ken parecía que pasaba por el mismo problema.

Movió su silla hasta la pantalla que monitoreaba satelitalmente el lugar. El mismo tipo de radiación seguía emanando de ahí.

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, pero de pronto un punto rojo comenzó a brillar. Los circuitos de Peach se encendieron rápidamente. Un punto rojo que tanto Ken, como Peach y él mismo habían visto ya.

Frunció el ceño completamente sorprendido. Reinició el aparato, tal vez había sido un error. Las máquinas solían hacer cosas estúpidas cuando se sobrecalentaban. Pero el punto rojo volvió a aparecer. Y Peach volvió a emitir ese sonido tan característico.

Ken, se acercó, no pudiendo evitar hacer el mismo gesto. Peach ladeó la cabeza, como si fuera un can real.

-Profesor… no es la primera vez que pasa. –Dijo, recordando que eso ya había pasado na vez, cuando Peach se había descontrolado.

-No sé qué significa Ken. –Se apresuró. –Me parece muy extraño. Pero… debemos averiguarlo.

Ken no quiso decir nada, pero con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Eso solo le preocupaba más. Además, su padre era muy inteligente. Mucho más que él. Seguramente ya tenía en mente la misma idea que él.

-No nos apresuremos, Ken. –Habló el hombre, al parecer leyéndole la mirada. –Esto puede significar todo y nada.

Ken asintió. Tenía razón, debían aclarar algunas cosas.

Después verían.

* * *

Koiji vagaba por el laboratorio sin mucho que hacer. Cuando Brick y Boomer salieron del edificio y Momoko se fue con el profesor y Kaoru sabrá a Dios donde –lo cual no le importaba, claro. – se había quedado hablando con Miyako hasta que Momoko llegó de nuevo al lugar exigiendo la ayuda de la chica. Entonces él había comenzado a rayonear una revista científica del profesor –seguramente lo mataría por eso, pero, hey, estaba muy aburrido. – pero se detuvo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que varios de los garabatos que había trazado eran esos estúpidos números de nuevo. _30, 31, 75, 12._

No le dio importancia. Eran simples números, y a él no le gustaban los números.

En ese momento, cerró la revista y la escondió entre los pliegues del sillón de cuero blanco para que ni el Profesor o Ken descubrieran que había rayado un de sus preciadas revistas.

Y ahora se encontraba vagando por ahí. Y como de costumbre cuando no hacía nada, su apetito se hizo presente. Con parsimonia caminó hasta la cocina encontrándose con alguien que por lo menos en ese momento, no deseaba ver.

La pelinegra cabeza de Kaoru resaltaba en el blanco y pulcro lugar. Había olvidado que compartían ese hábito de comer cuando su cuerpo estaba inactivo y aburrido. Una vez cuando habían ido a casa de Miyako a hacer un trabajo y nadie los dejó hacer nada para el trabajo por miedo a que lo hicieran explotar, ellos habían ido a la cocina de la casa y habían comido gran parte de las cosas que se encontraron en el lugar. Miyako se había puesto pálida en un segundo.

Soltó una risa al recordar aquello. Instantáneamente Kaoru le miró. Fue ahí cuando todo se fue, literalmente, a la mierda.

Ella le miró y como si no estuviera ahí cerró el refrigerador.

Koiji ya no se sorprendió, se esperaba eso. Pero no pudo evitar volver – ¡Sí, maldición, de nuevo! – a preguntarse qué diablos pasaba con ella. Estaba comenzando a… maldición, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Era embarazoso. Pero esa maldita estúpida le hacía preocuparse. ¡Él no le había hecho nada, joder!

Normalmente cuando se la encontraba en la cocina no tardaba en parlotear y comentarle que era lo que ahora estaba haciendo, enseguida, él se unía a su experimentación y terminaban comiendo un montón de porquerías. Instantáneamente se preguntó que comida asquerosa estaría haciendo y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado largos días en los que no habían experimentado con sus alimentos juntos.

El sonido de cubiertos moviéndose le llamó la atención. Había algo en el microondas. ¿Qué era? Se acercó detrás, olvidando que la chica parecía estar completamente enojada con él, sintiendo el estómago rugir fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella saltó en su lugar. Había esperado que con la mirada que le dirigió no se le acercara. Gruñó.

-No te importa.

-Pues mi estómago reclama por comida, así que sí, me importa.

Ella no contestó. El timbre del microondas resonó en el lugar y ella se giró sin prestarle atención. Kioji pidió paciencia, ya estando molesto. ¡Ese no era su estilo! Ser paciente y amable. ¡Joder, no era Hotaru! ¡Y esa loca, estaba haciendo que comenzara a molestarse de verdad! El intentó meter mano al plato, pero ella fue más rápida.

-¡No me toques, idiota!

Koiji ya cabreado de todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días, sintió la cólera llegar a su punto máximo cuando ella le grito. La tomó por el brazo con brusquedad y la estampó contra la pared más cercana. El plato voló a algún lugar de la cocina.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate! –Gruñó, apretando el agarre. Por más que ella pataleara y por más fuerza que tuviera, él tenía el doble. –Ahora mismo me dices que mierda te pasa.

Ella se revolvió inútilmente.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada. ¡Suéltame!

-Oh, claro que tienes. –Gruñó. – ¡Ya deja de moverte! –Ella hizo caso omiso. –Dame una maldita explicación de que sucede o no respondo, Matsubara.

Ella rio burlesca.

-Que miedo te tengo, Him. –Dijo con sarcasmo bien marcado. –Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Hubo una batalla de miradas.

-Un día de estos provocaras que te mate, Kaoru.

Ella inhaló, conteniendo el aire, pero por alguna razón, no pudo. Aquel comentario, le había provocado recordar viejos tiempos entre ellos, cuando realmente aquel era su objetivo. Que se lo dijera ahora había hecho que dentro de ella se removiera algo. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que era solo para joderla, pero no le importó. Explotó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Eso quiere decir que me matarías, idiota?! –Bramó colérica la chica. El verde chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que si lo decía no habría retorno, pero en ese momento no le importó.

-Para eso me crearon. –Dijo, sin remordimiento o cualquier ápice de broma en su voz. Fue un comentario dicho con toda la intención de causar daño. Y Kaoru no supo porque pero un sentimiento de indignación, molestia y… dolor, atravesó su pecho.

Se transformó rápidamente y le atacó. Koiji se tardó unos segundos más, pero alcanzó a transformarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque los ataque de Kaoru eran repartidos con más fuerza de lo normal. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Había esperado su molestia, pero no aquello.

Los ruidos pronto llegaron arriba, por lo que los restantes del lugar corrieron a ver que sucedía, encontrándose con la batalla de los verdes. Se tardaron varios segundos en identificar si era una simple pelea como las habituales o realmente estaban moliéndose a golpes.

Pero cuando Buttercup soltó su bate y abofeteó a Butch, Momoko y Miyako supieron que la cosa iba enserio. Kaoru no abofeteaba. Eso era propio de una chica. Y no es que ella no lo fuera. Simplemente, ella golpeaba como si fuera un varón. Eso era totalmente impropio de ella. Un íntimo acto de desesperación. _De una chica._ Al parecer Butch también se sorprendió porque la pelea paró unos segundos, en que los verdes se quedaron jadeantes y ellos pudieron transformarse y llegar volando al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Gruñó la pelirroja, mirando como Buttercup parecía totalmente ofendida, aunque sabía muy bien ocultarlo.

Pero ninguno respondió. Buttercup ignoró a Blossom, e intentó seguir atestando golpes contra el chico, pero fue detenida por Bubbles. Ante la intervención de Blossom, Butch se detuvo, ya no teniendo ánimos de seguir luchando contra su contraparte.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Mataré a este estúpido! –Chilló la chica revolviéndose entre el agarre de la rubia. –¡Me las vas a pagar, idiota!

-¡Pero si tú has empezado!

Eso pareció solo encender más a la fiera.

-¡Fuiste tú el que dijo que me mataría primero a mí!

-¡Basta ya! –Chilló Bubbles. – ¿No ven todo lo que está pasando? ¡Lo último que necesitamos es pelearnos entre nosotros y crear más problemas! ¡Así que dejen de insultarse y mejor pónganse a cooperar!

Buttercup se soltó por fin del agarre de la rubia, y sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio.

-¡Buttercup!

-¡Me largo! –Dijo, sin detener el paso. -¡O se larga él, o me largo yo!

Las otras dos chicas se vieron entre la espada y la pared, ¿Cómo las ponía a elegir entre ella y Butch? ¡Ambos eran del equipo, ambos eran sus amigos!

-¡Buttercup, regresa acá, esto es estúpido! –Pero la morena ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Y no hubo poder humano que la detuviera, porque con paso airoso, salió del laboratorio y azotó la puerta. A los pocos segundos una estela verde era vista por el claro cielo de Tokio. Las dos chicas se giraron al moreno, que apretaba los puños de coraje.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso? –Cuestionó la pelirroja. –Es verdad que siempre se están riñendo, pero nunca van enserio. ¡Acaban de intentar hacerse daño de verdad! ¿Qué creen que…

-¡No tengo ni puta idea de que le sucede, ¿Sí?! ¡Así que averígüenlo ustedes! –Gruñó, como un león molesto, y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario donde lo había hecho Buttercup.

-¡Oye, ¿A dónde vas?!

-¡A entrenar! ¡O a golpear lo primero que encuentre! ¡Y no intenten detenerme!

Las dos chicas se quedaron ahí, reviviendo en su cabeza la escena anterior. Bubbles se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando con esos dos? –Murmuró Blossom. Bubbles suspiró.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Blossom cerró los ojos. Vaya que lo sabía.

-Tenemos que hablar con Buttercup. Esto se está tornando cada vez peor.

* * *

Cuando llegó, le sorprendió que todo estuviera en santa paz. Pero poco le importo. Tenía demasiada hambre, así que entrando por la terraza, se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina, con Brick detrás.

-Todo esta muy tranquilo. –Asimiló el pelirrojo.

-Mejor así.

Caminaron, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pasando por la sala de estar de la segunda planta, el baño y el laboratorio del profesor. Brick se asomó por las escaleras a la planta baja, encontrándose con Miyako y Momoko hablando de sabrá Dios que cosas.

-Hola, amargadas.

Ellas le miraron.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Ninguna anomalía. –Dijo el rubio. –Yo tengo hambre.

-Por cierto. –Dijo Brick. –Todo está demasiado tranquilo para ser real. –Entonces se dio cuenta que el televisor estaba apagado. -¿Dónde están Koiji y Kaoru? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Buttercup se ha ido. Butch está… yo espero que entrenando.

-¿Se ha ido? –Cuestionó le de gorra. -¿Cómo que se ha ido?

Boomer se rascó la nuca.

-Saben, muero de hambre. Mientras ustedes hablan de ellos, yo iré a comer algo, ¿Vale?

Y Miyako que tampoco tenía ánimos de seguir hablando de la pelea de los verdes, siguió a Boomer detrás, hasta la concina, donde Butch estaba sudado y terminándose una botella de agua.

Boomer saludó con la mano, e hizo la pregunta prohibida, a la persona menos indicada. Pero así era Boomer, a veces algo despistado para algunas cosas.

-¿Dónde está Kaoru, idiota?

Butch apretó la botella de agua en su mano, haciendo que el crujido sonara en el lugar. Boomer no lo notó, al parecer.

-Se largó. –Gruñó en tono bajo Butch, claramente aun molesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está loca. Y deja de preguntar, ¿Sí?

-Vale, no pregunto. –Dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

-¡Mira, oxigenado, no fue mi culpa! –Boomer se detuvo de una, impactado por el grito. -¡Ella empezó con ese rollo de ignorarme! ¡Tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de actuar como una cría!

-Ah… vale. ¿Quieres un sándwich?

-¡Y ya, se lo dije! –Despotricó.

-¿O un cereal?

-¡Le dije que no dudaría en volver a deshacerme de ella como antes! ¡Qué para eso me habían creado! ¡Se lo ganó!

Entonces Boomer le miró perplejo. No entendía muy bien que había sucedido, pero entendía perfectamente que su hermano la había cagado.

-¿Que le dijiste qué? –Cuestionó el rubio al verde, terminando con un suspiro cansado. Butch era un cabezota. –La estás embarrando por todos lados, ¿Sabes?

-¡Ella empezó a joderme la existencia, Boomer, fue su culpa!

-Pero dijiste que ni siquiera te estaba prestando atención.

-¡Por eso, maldición! –Gruñó- ¡¿Quién se cree que es para ignorarme, y luego insultarme y luego volver a ignorarme?!

Boomer siguió con su camino al refrigerador, tenía hambre y no tenía tiempo de lidiar con el mal carácter de su hermano.

-Como sea. –Y comenzó a hacerse un sándwich. Miyako, que había escuchado la conversación –Si se le podía llamar así. –Se entremetió.

-Creí que sabías que era lo que sucedía con Kaoru. Es bastante obvio. –Dijo la chica. El moreno había estado tan ofuscado en gritarle a Boomer, que no había notado su presencia. -Deberías hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro. Ya sabes, lo que sientes. Y tal vez ella también lo haga. Fin del problema. Es claro que es lo que sucede.

El moreno se fue de espaldas, hacia atrás.

-¡Estás retrasada mental! ¡Yo no siento nada!

-Oh, bueno. –Dijo la rubia, rodando los ojos. –O puedes seguir en negación, al igual que aquella terca. –Dejó a Butch renegando del asunto y se acercó a Boomer.

-¿Encontraron algo en su inspección?

El chico negó, untando mayonesa al pan.

-Nada. –Dijo. –Y no sentí nada extraño. Todo parecía normal, nada fuera de lo común. Lo que no me agrada es que a Brick le haya dado por investigar el lugar de repente.

-A mí tampoco me agrada. –Concordó la chica. -¿Crees que sepa algo que nosotros no?

-Tal vez tiene sospechas de algo. O que se yo. Es demasiado difícil entender a Brick. –Restó importancia el chico.

–Pero si fuera algo grave, nos lo diría. –Dijo Miyako.

-¿Así como nos ocultó las notas?

-Vale, buen punto. –Asintió.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con esos dos? –Dijo, señalando a Butch, que salía ofuscado de la cocina del laboratorio. Miyako suspiró y se dedicó a contarle lo sucedido. Cuando terminó Boomer ya había terminado de hacer sus sadwich, y lo miraba como si fuera arte pura.

-Esos dos están cada vez peor –Dijo la rubia. –Aunque bueno, solo es cuestión de que Butch se de cuenta que pasa con Kaoru.

El rubio le miró.

-¿Y que es lo que pasa con Kaoru?

-¿De verdad que no se dan cuenta? –Chilló bajito, ante lo cual, Boomer negó. –Hombres… -Murmuró. –Olvídalo. Anda ya, deberías transformarte y no cansarte sin razón.

Justo cuando el se transformaba, los dos rojos entraron a la cocina, también transformados.

-¿Qué le han hecho a aquel zoquete? –Cuestionó le rojo. –Parece más endiablado de lo normal.

-Discutió con Kaoru. –Dijo Momoko. –Solo… no le hagas preguntas que puedan…

-Oh, es tarde para eso. Aquí este despistado ya lo ha hecho. Tiene suerte que no lo haya golpeado.

-Yo hubiera ganado la pelea.

Las dos chicas rodaron los ojos.

-Como sea. Tornando a otros temas màs importantes. Le decía a Brick que Miyako y yo no encontramos nada anormal en Himeko. Su vida sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre, llena de kujos y todo eso. Tal vez solo opacada por su hermana, pero…

Hotaru suspiró.

-Te dije, enano, que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Solo… no hay que dejar de vigilarla. –Murmuró. Y en eso, el resto sí estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Vale, pues tengo hambre. –Dijo Brick. –Me merezco un banquete después de todo esto.

* * *

Kaoru llegó a su casa de malas. Sin embargo, no de la misma manera que solía hacerlo. Cuando salió del laboratorio, sentía la sangre hervir dentro de ella, pero conforme fue a su casa, aquel fuego comenzó a apagarse, hasta tornarse en una pequeña llama. Una muy pequeña, casi desesperanzadora.

Cuando por fin llegó, no se molestó en usar la puerta. Entró por la ventana, no tenía ánimos de ser atacada con preguntas por su padre o su hermano. Solo quería llegar y tirase en la cama el resto del día, y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Se sentía como una montaña rusa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir eso, y no quería que siguiera pasándole, era desesperante. Se sentía vulnerable.

Pero es que simplemente, ignorar a Koiji no estaba dando resultado. No el que ella esperaba. Eso solo había acrecentado la ira de él, y el revuelo de sus propias emociones. Miró el techo, y en su desesperación sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Una pequeña lágrima se derramó, dando paso a otra y a otra, y a otra.

Aquello fue lo último que quedó de su ira, sintió como la llama se reducía a cenizas.

* * *

 _Eh, ok. Hace unas horas me dije: ¡Oh, no he revisado si tengo reviews! Y después pensé: ¿Pero quien diablos va a dejarte un review si ni siquiera has actualizado, menuda idiota?_

 _Con todo esto de navidad, y que me estoy integrando a otros fandoms, olvidé actualizar n.ñ Lo lamento tanto. Les recompensaré, lo prometo. Por lo pronto, subiré el próximo capitulo en los próximos días, para no hacer tan larga la espera. Lo peor es que ya estaba preparando un fic navideño. No sé que diablos le pasó a mi cerebro. Pero en fin, juro recompensarles._

 _Y pasando a otros temas, se que probablemente la última escena no suena mucho como Kaoru, pero siento que, por su personalidad ruda y forma de ser, esto le afecta más que a las otras chicas, ya que no conoce nada parecido y no le agrada. Pero tranquilos, en algún momento nuestra Kaoru volverá a ser la misma. Solo dejen que se enfrente a ella misma xD ¿No les ha pasado? Cuando uno se enfrenta a uno mismo y escarba cosas que le dan miedo se vuelve un manojo de lágrimas. Hasta los más fuertes caen jaja. Es el turno de Kaoru._

 _Y Asami y Misaki 3 Los amo, jo._

 _Por cierto, como dije, el próximo capitulo, les gustará (O eso espero), ya que habrá una pequeña escenita entre los verdes. Una buena, lo prometo._

 _En fin, me despido. Espero que estén disfrutando estas fechas con sus seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor. Regalen Nutella para dar felicidad a las personas xD_

 _Miss Nutella :)_


	11. Confusión

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! The PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Confusión**

* * *

Kaoru miraba a sus amigas apática. No es que no le gustara pasar el tiempo con ellas. Le gustaban sus pijamadas. Miraban películas, comían dulces y toda clase de cosas deliciosas y charlaban de la gente que aborrecían. Pero simplemente en ese momento no quería estar con nadie más que con su amargura y soledad. Apreciaba el gesto para animarla, pero no tenía ánimos.

Suspiró, debió haberles cerrado la puerta cuando pudo.

 _Cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta tuvo el loco impulso de cerrarla tan rápido como la había abierto. Pero se contuvo, y soltando un suspiro se apresuró a hablar._

── _Ni piensen que regresaré a ese lugar. No si Him está ahí._

── _Pero si no hemos dicho nada aun._ ── _Gruñó la pelirroja._

 _Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que había salido del laboratorio. Kaoru las miró con cautela pero terminó por abrir la puerta_

── _¡Oh, no, no venimos contigo! Venimos a llevarte con nosotras._

── _¿Disculpa?_ ── _Dijo, aun tomando el pomo de la puerta._

── _¡Anda! Hace mucho que no hacemos una pijamada._

 _Ella negó._

── _No estoy de humor._ ── _Dijo. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada que no le agrado._

── _Con mayor razón. ¡Anda, hemos rentado esa película horrible que te gusta! ¿Cómo se llama?..._

 _Una chispa se encendió en su interior._

── _¿El Conjuro?_

── _¡Esa, si!_

 _Ella soltó un suspiró cansado._

── _Oigan, de verdad lo agradezco, pero…_

── _Kaoru, anda, anda, apresúrate. La noche solo dura ocho horas._

── _Miyako…_

── _¡Anda ya, te esperaremos aquí!_ ── _Dijeron ambas, pasando y sentándose en uno de los sillones._

 _Y solo porque no tenía ánimos de replicar, subió a su habitación por sus cosas y le pidió permiso a su padre de ausentarse esa noche._

── _Vale. Han ganado. Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta._

Y he ahí, Kaoru estaba sentada en un enorme puff, escuchando a sus amigas reír. Ni siquiera había tocado esas enormes bolitas de chocolate que la abuela de Miyako solía hacer.

── ¡Kaoru!

── ¿Eh?

── Vaya, por un segundo creí que habías muerto. ── Dijo Momoko. ── ¿En qué piensas?

── Intentaba recordar porque no les cerré la puerta de mi casa cuando pude.

Ellas rodaron los ojos.

── Oh, vamos, ¿Tan mala anfitriona soy? ── Dijo Miyako, fingiendo estar ofendida.

── No es eso, solo no es mi día.

── Sí, bueno… ── Dijo Momoko, recordando el incidente con Koiji. ── ¿Qué pasa, entonces?

── Nada.

── Acabas de decir que no es tu día. ── Dijo Miyako.

── Si bueno, pero no es tan importante.

── Ni siquiera quieres estar con nosotras. –Dijo Momoko.

── ¡No es nada! ──Las otras dos suspiraron.

──Vale, pues entonces seré más directa. ──Dijo Gotokuji. ──¿Qué pasa con Koiji?

La pelinegra abrió los ojos.

── ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

──La clase de pregunta que hace una amiga preocupada por otra. ── Respondió. ──Han estado muy… extraños últimamente.

──No sé porque lo dices. ──Negó, tercamente.

──Oh, tal vez porque hoy casi se matan el uno al otro, tal vez por eso, que sé yo. ──Dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

──El empezó. ── Gruñó. ──Y no es su asunto.

Ellas permanecieron calladas.

──Ya lo sabemos, por eso no habíamos dicho nada, pero hoy cruzaron un poco la línea, ¿No crees?

──Chicas, ¿Quieren calmarse? Suenan como mi madre. Claro… si tuviera una. ──Dijo, molesta.

──Vale. Es solo que sabemos que es difícil para ti… ya sabes estás cosas. ──Dijo con cautela Miyako. Momoko miraba el suelo, sabía que Kaoru era bastante rehacía a hablar de esos temas.

── ¿Qué clase de cosas? ──Cuestionó mirándolas perspicazmente. ──Con un tono de voz claramente irritado.

──Chicos y… amor y…

── ¿Qué intentas decir con eso, Gotokuji?

El tono de voz amenazante hizo que ambas amigas tragaran saliva.

── Kaoru. ──Dijo Miyako, firmemente. ──Estás enamorada de Koiji.

* * *

Makoto daba vueltas por su habitación. Eran pasadas ya las dos de la madrugada y él aún no podía pegar le ojo. Con parsimonia, se dirigió a la sala, para recostarse en el sillón. Dormir ahí le ayudaba a descansar más, por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender.

Todo ese día habían investigado cuanto pudieron, y no habían encontrado ningún indicio que les indicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni de Taiga, ni de Himeko, ni de nada. Estaban en cero, justo como cuando empezaron. Aquello solo le daba dolores de cabeza, y, aunque Blossom y Bubbles le habían advertido que descansara, él no podía.

Estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con aquello. No entendía el porqué. Ni siquiera dos años atrás, cando Taiga vivía –si es que no estaba vivo en ese momento – había sentido tal preocupación. ¿Tal vez porque ahora tenía más cosas buenas que perder que solo sus hermanos? ¿O acaso eso significaría que había alcanzado su total redención y por fin podía considerarse un héroe completamente?

Secretamente eso le atormentaba en cierta medida. Sus errores del pasado se encargaban de recordarle que no era merecedor de todo lo bueno que ahora tenía. Empezando por esa loca chica pelirroja y terminando por el estúpido perro que en ese momento dormía a sus pies, roncando tan ruidosamente como si fuera un humano. Tal vez su preocupación por proteger todo era causada por su deseo de ser perdonado. O tal vez ¿Perdonarse a sí mismo?

Era verdad que mientras vivieron solamente con su _madre_ –entiéndase como chimpancé horrible con hedor a coladera y nombre ridículo. – sus misiones como villanos eran meras travesuras de críos. Pero una vez que comenzaron a vivir con Taiga la situación se tornó más oscura para todos los que estaba en el lugar. Mucho más para ellos tres. Era como si Taiga siempre hubiera sabido en el fondo que terminarían traicionándolo y se estaba cobrando su venganza por adelantado. O simplemente fue su oscura manera de prepararlos para lo que el consideraría su estúpido Reinado y todo esa basura psicótica que lo hacía parecerse al mismo Hitler en una versión barata y no muy creíble.

Como fuera, aquello limitaba al pelirrojo. Y al mismo tiempo potenciaba sus ansias de descubrir y detener lo que estaba pasando, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Porque estaba seguro que aquello era mucho más peligroso de lo que se estaban imaginando.

Suspiró, sintiendo como el sueño por fin comenzaba a adormecer sus pensamientos. Aunque no sabía si era buena idea. No quería dormir y que sus sueños terminaran convirtiéndose en locas visiones que amenazaran su seguridad y la de su equipo.

* * *

Ella pudo haber tenido muchas reacciones. Reír. Maldecir. Gritar. Irse del lugar. Indignarse. Pero contrario a ello, se quedó mirando a la rubia, intentando descifrar si le estaba tomando el pelo o iba enserio.

Momoko se mantuvo al margen, al parecer sorprendida de que ella no hubiera asesinado a Miyako por siquiera sugerir aquello. Por fin, Kaoru salió de su estupefacción.

── Haré como que no has dicho nada. Por tu bien, Miyako.

── ¡Kaoru, no hay nada de malo en ello!

── ¡Miyako, ya deja esa estupidez! ──Gruñó, levantándose. ── ¡Una cosa es que insistas en la falda y todo eso! ¡Pero no te sobrepases!

── Kaoru, de verdad. ── Dijo Momoko. ── Mientras no lo aceptes tu misma esta situación seguirá igual. Si estás enamorada de…

── Termina esa frase y no la cuentas.

── Vale.──Dijo, calmando con las manos. ── Solo te diré algo. Koiji también está enamorado de ti.

──Solo que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta. ── Se apresuró Miyako.── Porque los dos son muy lentos, pero, no hay problema con ello.

── ¡Muy bien, basta ya, ustedes dos! ──Bramó, ya muy molesta. ── Koiji y yo no sentimos absolutamente nada de… ¡De lo que ustedes dicen! ¡Están locas! ¡Así que háganme el favor de dejarme en paz!

── Mira tú rostro, ¿Y aun así dices que mentimos?

──No es verdad. Nada de lo que dicen. ──Pero incluso para ella aquello sonó como si intentara de convencerse ella misma. ¿Acaso… de verdad ellas tenían razón? ¿Estaba…

No.

Simplemente no.

Negó rotundamente, ante lo que sus dos amigas asintieron.

──Si y sí. ──Dijo Miyako. ── Y a Koiji le pasa lo mismo, solo que ustedes dos, aunque no lo quieran son tan pareci…

── ¡Gotokuji, Akatsutsumi! ──Dijo está vez, con una mirada y un tono de voz que no había empleado en ellas nunca, muy parecido al que uso para atacar a Butch esa tarde. ── ¡Es la última vez que lo digo! ¡Si no quieren que me largue de aquí dejen de joderme la existencia! ¡Lo que deje o no de pasarme no es de su incumbencia! ¡Así que cierren la boca ya, amabas! ¡No se entrometan en mi vida, que no se los he pedido!

Ambas, rubia y pelirroja, la miraron con los ojos y la boca abiertos, con sorpresa. La observaron tomar una manta y tirarse con coraje hacia su futon, dispuesta a dormir de una vez por todas. La conversación quedó zanjada ahí, por lo menos por parte de la pelinegra, y ellas no insistirían más.

Apagaron la luz principal, dejando prendida solamente dos lámparas que alumbraban lo suficiente para verse entre ellas y se alejaron de Kaoru, dándole su espacio.

── ¿Crees que nos pasamos? ── Cuestionó Miyako, preocupada. Momoko negó.

── No. Ella tiene que arreglar eso. No puede vivir para siempre huyendo de lo que siente, por más raro que sea para ella. No digo que se case con Koiji. Simplemente tiene que saber que no es malo.

Miyako suspiró, sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a pesarle. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no era fin de semana. Si quería levantarse para ir a la escuela, sería mejor dormir ya.

── Solo espero que no hayamos despertado a tú abuela.

Ella negó.

── No creo. Ya vez lo grande que es la casa. Y ella tiene un sueño algo pesado. ── Momoko asintió, le dedicó una última mirada a Kaoru y se talló los ojos.

── Pues a dormir entonces.

── Pero no apagues la luz. Esa película dejara estragos en mi de por vida.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron en el camino con las chicas, se sorprendió de ver que llegaban juntas y de que Kaoru llegara temprano. La morena iba lento en su patineta para ir al paso de las dos chicas, aunque no hablaba con ellas. Tampoco era tan usualmente temprano como solían llegar las otras dos, sino algún punto medio.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió al ver el semblante de ella. Parecía… deprimida. Y de alguna maldita manera, se sentía culpable. Por alguna estúpida razón no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior. En la bofetada que le había dado. Aunque, ni siquiera le había dolido, sus golpes comunes eran el doble de fuertes. Y aun así sus pensamientos rondaban en ese momento y en su mirada. Y ahora al verla ahí desganada, mirando a quien sabe dónde, era demasiado extraño.

── ¿Llegando temprano, chicas? ──Dijo Hotaru con burla, claramente dirigiéndose a la pelinegra. Pero esta solo paso de largo en su patineta a la misma pasmada velocidad.

Algo le decía que no iba así de lento precisamente por las chicas.

──Está molesta con nosotras. ── Explicó la pelirroja── Le hicimos pasar un mal rato anoche.

── ¿Anoche? ──Dijo Makoto. ── ¿Así que una fiesta y no invitan?

──No es eso ──Dijo Miyako. ──Tonto.

──Solo les advertimos que estará así por hoy. Hay que darle su espacio.

──Eso, o serán golpeados dignamente.

── ¿Ustedes la molestan y somos nosotros los que tenemos que pagar los platos rotos? ¡Eso es injusto!

Makoto rio. ── ¿Qué, le tienes miedo a nuestro pequeño monstruo verde? ──Se burló de él, comenzando a caminar.

── ¡No es eso, idiota! ¡Es solo que… que… ¡Y tú! ──Señaló al pelinegro, saliéndose por la tangente. ── ¿Tú no dices nada?

El solo siguió caminando indiferente, y claramente de malhumor.

── Otro amargado. ──Murmuró, pero todos lograron escucharlo. Koiji solo respiró, intentando no ahorcar al rubio ahí mismo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Kaoru ya estaba en su pupitre, sentada con la barbilla sobre la mesa y esperando al profesor en silencio. Koiji pasó de largo, imitando las acciones de la pelinegra. Y de cierto modo todos se sentían un poco apagados, aunque intentaran aparentar que todo estaba bien y sonreír, sabían que todo en ese momento era complicado.

Hotaru seguía mirando a los verdes.

── Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa ahora? ¿Y Qué fue exactamente lo que le hicieron a Kaoru?

──Solo dejémoslos en paz, ¿Vale? ──Dijo Gotokuji. ── Y sí, eso va para ti, Hotaru.

── ¡Oye!

Ignorando la protesta, se dirigió cada quien a su lugar. El día había iniciado.

* * *

Por alguna razón, la tensión en el ambiente estaba demasiado alta. No era precisamente el receso más animado que había vivido en sus días praparatorianos. Koiji no se había aparecido por el lugar. Hotaru comía en silencio, por lo que Misaki hablaba con Asami. Makoto miraba algún punto frente a él que nadie estaba completamente seguro que era. Kaoru no había hablado en todo el día, no había comido nada hasta ahora y no parecía tener ganas de hacerlo. Momoko y Miyako hablaban entre susurros, preguntándose qué hacer para mejorar la situación.

Asami asentía débilmente a los comentarios de Misaki, quién terminó por mirarla interrogante. Jaló un mechón de su cabello para traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

── Oye, ¿También tú? ── Se quejó. ── No pases al lado oscuro con ellos. ──Chilló infantilmente.

── ¿Lado oscuro? ── Murmuró Hotaru, saliendo de su parsimonia un segundo, luego parpadeó. ──Oh, lo siento.

──Todo está muy raro, Misaki. ── Dijo la chica.

El suspiró. Eso ya lo sabía. Había intentado hablar con Hotaru y Makoto varias veces, pero parecían solo mandarlo a volar, dándole la razón en todo lo que decía. Hotaru había dicho que sí cuando le preguntó si se casaría con Miyako. Lo cual era un poco extraño, ya que el había estado más animado que el resto minutos atrás. Luego Makoto aceptó que amaba a Momoko. En ese momento entendía la gravedad del asunto.

Él, siendo un chico, lo dejó pasar. Después se les pasaría. Pero las chicas a veces son… entrometidas. Asami carraspeó.

── Chicos… eh. Los noto un poco tensos. ¿Sucede algo?

Todos la miraron. Makoto se recostó en el césped y se tapó la cara con la gorra. Hotaru siguió comiendo. Kaoru ni se inmutó. Momoko suspiró.

──No es nada Asami. Solo un poco de estrés, ya sabes. ── Ella asintió

──Ya veo. ── Dijo, pensativa. Los miró a todos, algo angustiada. Kaoru parecía hasta deprimida. Tal vez si…. Sonrió. ── Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo para relajarnos? ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡No está mal de vez en cuando! ¿No?

Las dos chicas, rubia y pelirroja la miraron un segundo, y un brillo de anhelo se instaló en sus ojos.

── ¡Hay un película el cine que quiero ver desde hace un par de semanas! ── Chilló la rubia. ── ¿Recuerdan, chicas?

── ¡Sí! ── Secundó la pelirroja. ── Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que realmente necesitamos relajarnos un poco, ¿No? ¡No estaría mal!

── ¡Aa! ¡Buena idea, Asami!

La chica asintió, y miró a los demás.

── ¿Qué dicen, chicos?

Misaki quería decir que no. De verdad quería. Ya podía imaginarse que clase de película querían ver Miyako y Momoko, y no le apetecía demasiado. Pero las tres le miraban expectantes.

── ¿Misaki? ── Cuestionó Asami. El suspiró.

── Vale.

── ¿Hotaru, Makoto, Kaoru? ── Cuestionó Momoko, sonriente.

──Paso. ──Se apresuró el pelirrojo. Hotaru asintió, secundándolo.

──No se ofendan. ── Dijo Hotaru. ── Pero no me apetece ir a ver na película escogida por ustedes.

── ¡Oye! ── Chillaron Momoko y Misaki al mismo tiempo.

── ¿Me dejaran solo con estás?

── ¡Oye! ── Chillaron esta vez todas.

En ese momento Kaoru se levantó.

──Nos vemos luego.

── ¡A-Ah, Kaoru! ── Se apresuró Miyako. ── ¿Vendrás con nosotras?

── Otro día.

── ¡Pero…

──Adiós.

Ellas se quedaron mirándola hasta que desapareció.

── ¿Qué le sucede a Kaoru? ── Cuestionó Asami.

──Complicado.

── ¿Tiene algo que ver con que no esté Koiji por aquí?

Ellas sonrieron levemente, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta para ella.

──Ya veo.

* * *

── ¿Te pasa algo?

Kaoru giró su mirada a la derecha, enfocando en su campo de visión a un chico un poco más alto que ella. Lo hubiera ignorado, pero al ver en su mirada sincera preocupación suspiró.

──Hola, Ren.

── Hola. ──Respondió.

El entrenamiento recién había terminado. A ella le había costado mucho más que otras veces concentrarse y hacer las cosas bien. Y al parecer su semblante no ayudaba mucho a que los demás ignorasen su inusual desanimo. Ahogó otro suspiró para no verse tan patética como se sentía. Nadie hasta ahora se lo había mencionado, pero tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto que había llorado la noche anterior después de que Momoko y Miyako se quedaran dormidas y trataba de rehuir la mirada la mayoría de las veces que podía para que no se notase.

Koiji y ella no habían siquiera cruzado miradas en todo el día. Lo que era realmente _nada._ Se rehuían como si tuvieran una enfermedad letalmente contagiosa. Y lo que ella quería en ese momento era solamente salir corriendo en dirección a su casa para evitar cualquier contacto con el chico. Y en realidad con cualquier persona.

── Estás algo apagada hoy.

Comentó de nuevo el chico, como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella negó.

── No es nada. ── Medio espetó, comenzando a caminar con el chico detrás.

Comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a las gradas, donde Kaoru solía dejar sus cosas, lo que le permitió ver que el campo estaba ya solo.

── ¿Segura que estás bien? ── Ella no respondió, solo mostrándole una mirada iracunda. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía del todo, le permitía a ese chico acercarse demasiado a ella. Tratándose de cualquier otro probablemente ya lo habría golpeado. ── V-Vale… ── Murmuró nervioso ante la mirada de ira de la pelinegra. ── Cualquier cosa que necesitas solo puedes decírmelo.

El posó na mano sobre su hombro y ella parpadeó, y se quedaron unos cuantos segundos en esa posición.

Hasta que Kaoru sintió como de improvisto unas fuertes manos la tomaban de la cintura y la halaban hacia atrás, chocando con un cuerpo detrás de ella. Se sorprendió tanto de ver a Koiji pegado a ella, que se olvidó que le estaba huyendo desde hacía un par de semanas y que tenía que golpearlo por tratarla como si fuera de su propiedad. Se limitó a parpadear confusa.

── Largo, Imamura. ──Gruñó.

El menor frunció el ceño.

── ¿Cómo?

── ¿Qué estás sordo? ¡Largo!

Kaoru se removió del agarre del chico sin efecto alguno.

── Suéltame, Him. ── Espetó. Él solo afianzó el agarre en la cintura de la chica, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Kaoru intentó controlar el calor que sintió de repente subir a su rostro. La ira se apoderó de ella. ── ¡Suéltame! ──Le propinó codazo suficiente para librarse de su agarre, pero él la tomó del brazo.

──Te ha dicho que la dejes. ──Gruñó Imamura empujando a Him. Pasó tal vez un segundo en el que Koiji se dejó ir sobre el joven, claramente dispuesto a darle la golpiza de su vida.

Kaoru se petrificó un segundo. Ese chico era o muy idiota, o muy, muy valiente. Alcanzó a entrometerse entre los dos, encarando al verde, quien se detuvo lo suficiente para no darle el puñetazo que el estómago que originalmente iba dirigido al imbécil que Kaoru defendía. Resopló.

──Muévete. ──Le gruñó a la chica. Ella le desafió con la mirada. ── ¡Quítate del medio, Kaoru!

── ¡No le grites, idiota! ── Se entrometió Imamura, brincando a Kaoru que servía como muro entre los dos. Koiji por alguna razón, sentía demasiadas ganas de desmembrar a ese imbécil. Más que a cualquier otra persona. No tenía derecho a hablar por ella, ni a defenderla de él. Mucho menos a defenderla de él.

Esta vez Kaoru no fue tan rápida. Koiji alcanzó a propinarle un golpe en la mandíbula a Ren, quien se tambaleó unos cuantos metros lejos, suficientes para que la chica volviera a entrometerse, dándole la espalda a Him, dirigiéndose al castaño. Aquello solo hizo enfurecer al moreno más, quien volvió a jalar a la morena hacia él.

── ¡Suéltame!

── ¡Suéltala! ──Kaoru maldijo mentalmente. ¿En qué momento había pasado eso?

── Déjame sola con este… estúpido. ── Koiji gruñó ante el insulto. El castaño la miró inseguro.

──No te dejaré sola con…

── ¡Ren, por Dios, solo hazlo! ──Le gruñó, esta vez molesta con el chico. Ella no era una damisela en peligro. ── ¡Se cuidarme sola! ¡No te necesito para esto!

El chico apretó los puños.

── Tengo algunas cosas que dejarle en claro a este imbécil. ¡Y tú suéltame! ¡No te creas con el derecho de tocarme!

── Y que mierda, ¿ _Él_ sí puede? ¿Desde cuándo él sí puede y yo no?── Dijo, con desprecio, dejando libre a la de ojos esmeralda.

── ¡Largo Ren!

El chico no se movió.

── ¡Ya la escuchaste, soquete! ¡Mueve tu horrendo culo lo más lejos que puedas de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta y lo destroce! ¡Aunque no dudes que igual lo haré más tarde, cuando termine con esta chica!

El chico terminó por irse mirando con odio contenido al moreno. Tan solo perder de vista al chico Kaoru le encaró.

── ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¿Quién te crees? ── Gruñó. ── ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Él supo que no tenía respuesta alguna para esa pregunta. Más bien la tenía, pero no le beneficiaba a él. Se fue por la tangente.

── ¡Simplemente no sé qué mierda haces con ese idiota!

── ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ── Dijo apretando los puños. ── Ayer me lo dejaste bastante claro.

── ¿Yo? ¿A ti? ── Espetó, con sarcasmo y molestia en la voz. ── Según lo que recuerdo fue al revés, _preciosa._

Ella se mordió el labio, y desvió la mirada.

Koiji ya lo había notado. Sus insultos y su fuerza misma estaban mermados, no se sentían igual. La había llamado de _esa_ manera para provocarla, solo porque sabía que detestaba que la llamase así. No entendía por qué si era un cumplido, pero ella lo odiaba. Y no había reaccionado como comúnmente haría, gritándole. Se había limitado a desvíarle la mirada. _Otra vez_ le evitaba la mirada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y algo más pequeños de lo normal y había dos pequeños semicírculos violáceos debajo de ellos indicando que probablemente no había dormido nada.

Se sentía tan irreal esa imagen de Kaoru que le perturbaba. Suspiró.

── ¿Me vas a decir que mierda te pasa ya, Kaoru? Honestamente, esta vez no sé qué fue lo que hice. ── Dijo, bajando el tono de voz. ── Y me estoy realmente cansando de esto.

Kaoru deseó que no le hablara de esa manera, como si se sintiera preocupado por ella. Como si fueran algo más que solo amigos. Le hacía sentir que algo crecía dentro de su estómago, llenándola de cosquillas. Se alejó de él.

── ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¡Y no vuelvas a hablarme así!

Koiji soltó un bramido.

── ¡Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?! ──Ella comenzó a irse, pero el chico la volvió a parar. ── ¡Oh, no, preciosa, esta vez me escuchas! ── Gruñó. ── ¡¿Qué quieres?! Te hablo mal y me tratas como mierda, te hablo bien, y me tratas peor que la mierda.

La soltó.

── ¡Incluso dejé de salir con chicas, joder!

── ¿Y Oyuki que? ¿Es invisible, o es hombre? ¡Además, a mi no me importa!

── Cierra la boca, que bien que te importa. Si no, no estuvieras jodiendome diciendo que soy un mujeriego. ── Le espetó. ── Y además, ahora resulta que ese cabrón tiene derecho de…

── Dejemos a Ren fuera de esto. Es idiota que lo digas. ──Gruñó.

── ¡Y ahí está! ¡Lo vuelves a defender!

── ¡Bueno, y una mierda! ¿Eso a ti que te importa? ¡Es amigo mío no tuyo!

── ¡No seas estúpida! ──Gritó. ── ¡No necesitas tener el puto cerebro de Momoko para saber que el imbécil solo anda detrás de tu trasero, Kaoru!

── Él no es un pervertido como tú, Him.

── ¡Ni siquiera a _mí_ me tratas como a él!

Ante aquel reclamo la morena no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La conversación quedó zanjada y ella desvió la mirada.

Mirarla ahí, tan callada le hacía sentirse extraño. Le rehuía la mirada. _De nuevo._ Esa no era Kaoru, no era. Apretó los puños y ella volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una mirada que le pareció cansada. Pasó de ser agresiva a tranquila.

Se miraron un largo rato, como esperando que algún santo bajara del cielo y hablara por ellos lo que no se atrevían a decir, y no sabían hablar, que por ende terminaba en insultos y reclamos. La joven suspiró y se sentó en las gradas, de frente al moreno. Koiji se sorprendió de que, después de lo del día de ayer y minutos antes había pasado, ella estuviera ahí, y no se hubiera ido corriendo. Que estuviera ahí cuando había pasado días ignorándole y huyendo de él.

── ¡Koiji! ── Aquella voz hizo que el moreno suspirara impotente. _¿Enserio?_ Le cuestionó al destino. Tal vez era su forma de cobrarse todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado.

── Oyuki. ── Gruñó. La chica no notó su falta de tacto, y Kaoru se levantó, tomando sus cosas. Miró de soslayo.

── ¡Te había estado buscando, pero no te había visto los últimos días!

Koiji miraba a Kaoru, esperando que la llegada de Oyuki no echara a perder lo que casi sucedía después de casi mutilarse verbalmente. Según lo que recordaba, Kaoru al parecer odiaba a la chica. La castaña notó aquello, por lo que frunció el ceño. Carraspeó.

── Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? ── Oyuki tomó posesivamente del brazo al moreno, halándolo para que caminara. Claramente sabía de la estrecha relación que tenían ellos dos, porque no les quitaba la mirada de encima a ambos.

El cierre de la maleta de Kaoru se cerró.

Koiji se soltó del agarre. Oyuki frunció el ceño.

── Cielo…

── Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Nos vemos luego. ── Dijo el moreno, ella volvió a tomarle del brazo.

── Pero si no nos hemos visto. Y siempre estás con _ella._ ── Dijo, en un tono, que hizo que Kaoru se parara y la mirara con amenaza. Oyuki se encogió en su lugar. Koiji alcanzó a detener a la morena, que se zafó del agarre, comenzando a irse.

── Además. ── Le dijo, Oyuki, apresurada. ── Soy yo la que es tú…

── Oyuki, tú y yo no somos nada y ya lo sabes. ── Gruñó, molesto. ── Así que vete.

Kaoru se detuvo un segundo.

── ¡Pero…

── ¡Vete, Oyuki! ── Gruñó. ── ¡Desde el primer momento que comenzaste con tus cursilerías te deje claro que lo nuestro no era nada enserio! ¡Ni siquiera había algo, hemos salido, ¿qué? ¿Dos veces?! ¡Déjame en paz!

── Eres un…

── Patán, imbécil, sí, sí, sí. Ahora largo. ── La castaña miró con odio a la morena y Kaoru al verla alejarse se preguntó porque todas las chicas que salían con Koiji, y básicamente todo su asqueroso e insoportable club de fans la miraban de la misma manera.

Koiji se giró a mirarla. Y así se quedaron los dos, buscando respuestas en la mirada del otro.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que debían decir, porque de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había estado pasando con ellos. Pero su monólogo mental no duró mucho porque Kaoru comenzó a acercarse a él.

La morena, se acercó un paso. Luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que quedó muy cerca de Koiji. Him, le miraba sorprendido, intentando descifrar a que se debían sus acciones. Tras el primer paso que había dado, Koiji pensó que lo golpearía. Pero ahora, que solo había un paso de distancia entre ellos, y la morena no había hecho amago de agredirlo, se quedó perplejo. Lo que no sabía, era que ella misma intentaba encontrar la misma respuesta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La mirada de ella era totalmente diferente.

No era que al chico le incomodara la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Muchas veces antes, entrenando, o simplemente peleando entre ellos habían quedado tan cerca como en ese momento, incluso en situaciones más comprometedoras. Por lo que no le molestaba. Pero ella nunca había depositado en él esa mirada tan… extraña.

Carraspeó.

── ¿Qué crees que…

Y fue entonces cuando pasó. Se inclinó hacia él, unió sus labios, interrumpiendo su oración.

Cabe destacar que el moreno abrió los ojos tanto que sintió como si se le fueran a salir de su lugar. Luego sintió los colores subir a su rostro – _nada_ propio de él. –Y una sensación de cosquilleo llenarle los pulmones. – _Tampoco_ nada propio de él. –No fue un contacto apasionado, brusco, ni siquiera demasiado profundo. Apenas y había sentido los labios de su contraparte como un aleteo de mariposas sobre los suyos. Tampoco fue nada largo. Tal vez tres o cuatro segundos. ¿Cómo diablos había sentido semejantes cosas en tres segundos?

Entonces, como alma que lleva el diablo, Kaoru salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo de nada. Sin darle una maldita explicación a lo que había pasado. Sin siquiera mirarle. El seguía petrificado, en su lugar, en la misma posición sorprendida. Fue tarde cuando dirigió su mirada a todos lados, porque no había rastro de la pelinegra. Y al parecer de nadie más.

Aun así, intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, sintiéndose extraño. ¿Desde cuándo él se avergonzaba al estar con una chica? ¿Desde cuándo el _sentía_ esas cosas al estar con una chica? Era consciente de que para él Kaoru era diferente a todas las demás. Sentía algo más que simple atracción, eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho, pero…

Sintiendo aún ese cosquilleó en los labios, recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, pensando. Intentando calmarse. No supo cuánto tiempo se estuvo ahí, contra el árbol, intentando recordar su propio nombre.

* * *

Misaki se arrepentía. De verdad. En realidad, no por la película. Sorprendentemente era interesante. La cuestión, era que era el único varón presente, y las pláticas de sus féminas amigas, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Ellas iban delante, y las miraba desde atrás, planeando como podría escapar de sus garras. Aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente importaba su presencia en el lugar, ya que parecían no percatarse de él. Encogiéndose de hombros, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, seguramente que ni siquiera repararían en su ausencia. Las chicas eran extrañas y cuando comenzaban a hablar de sus cosas incomprensibles, parecía que todo el mundo alrededor de ellas se esfumaba.

Ya después se disculparía y todo eso. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la voz dulzona de Miyako le detuvo.

── ¿Misaki? ¿A dónde vas?

El maldijo mentalmente.

──Al baño.

──Pero si fuiste hace poco.

── ¿O-Oh... si? ¡Pues quiero ir otra vez!

Ellas se miraron entre sí.

──No estarás planeando dejarnos, ¿No, Misaki? ── Cuestionó la pelirroja, ante lo cual el chico enmudeció. ── ¡Misaki!

── ¡Vale, Momoko, lo pensé! ── Ellas le miraron mal. ── ¡Pero no iba a hacerlo!

──Mentiroso. ── Refutó la pelirroja. Él se quedó pensando.

──Bueno, si era una mentira. Ya me iba.

──Misaki, tu no, por favor. ──Suplicó infantilmente Miyako. ── Quédate con nosotras.

Misaki hizo un gesto de desagrado.

── ¡Por favor! ¡Será divertido!

El negó, a punto de irse.

──Está vez ni siquiera tú y tu más amable tono me hará quedarme, Miyako. No soy como Hotaru, yo soy a prueba de tu dulzur…

──Serán solo dos horas. ── Pidió Asami, rápidamente. ── Además, la película no está tan mal, ¿No?

Él se detuvo. La miró.

──Pero… ──Se quejó, en un gruñido.

──Anda, ya casi llegamos. ──Dijo la chica. ── Solo dos horas.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.

──Como comiencen a hablar de maquillaje o ropa, Takata…

── ¡No lo haremos! ¿Verdad?── Asami miró a las dos chicas que los miraban atentas, con suspicacia, y le sonrieron pícaramente. Ella comenzó a tartamudear.

──Que fácil te has dejado convencer, Misaki. Creí que eras a prueba de dulzura y esas cosas. ──Dijo la pelirroja, claramente intentando incomodar, pero al parecer el chico era un poco despistado porque pasó de ella.

──Sí, sí. Igual no puedo dejar a Asami sola con ustedes dos, locas. La van a corromper. Prefiero conservarla como llegó a Tokio.

Asami enrojeció, con las risas de Miyako detrás y la maliciosa sonrisa de Momoko a su lado. ¿Por qué Misaki era tan despistado? Aunque, prefería que no se enterara de nada. Sería vergonzoso.

──Entonces, ¿Prefieres conservarla? ¿Ahora es de tu propiedad?

──No digas… ──El chico paró en seco. Al parecer ya comenzaba a entender los comentarios chuscos de la del moño. ── ¡Oye, no digas tonterías!

Takata bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Misaki la desvió.

──Solo… caminen. ──Gruñó esta vez tomando él la delantera, con Miyako y Momoko riendo a carcajadas detrás de él y Asami, intentando respirar con normalidad. ──Vaya, pero que molestas son. Creo que ahora entiendo a ese trío de idiotas. ──Murmuró.

* * *

Koiji pensaba como psicópata en su habitación, tal solo llegar se encerró en ella sin dar aviso de nada, sin siquiera pasar por el refrigerador antes.

Kaoru había hecho de sus últimas semanas un circo. Tan solo un día atrás casi se matan y ahora… diablos. No podía pensarlo sin sentir la cara caliente. ¡Y mierda, él no era así! ¡JAMAS EN SU MALDITA VIDA SE HABÍA SONROJADO! ¡Eso era para tipos como Hotaru!

Pateó la maleta de Kaoru. En su fugaz desaparición la había dejado tirada junto a la suya y no había tenido opción más que de llevarla consigo hasta su apartamento.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo la cabeza con sus manos. Esas cosas solo le pasaban a él. Por impulsivo. Si no hubiera ido a golpear a ese imbécil… pero no. No se arrepentía de ello. El imbécil de Ren Imamura se lo merecía, y aún le debía la golpiza que le iba a dar. Ese imbécil no podía tomarse esas atribuciones con la pelinegra.

Se cruzó de brazos y se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Sus pies aún seguían apoyados en el piso, por lo que los movía inquieto, mientras recordaba los reclamos de la chica horas atrás.

── _¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¿Quién te crees? ── Gruñó. ── ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_

¿Cúal era su problema? ¡Su maldito problema era ella! Le hervía la sangre cada vez que ese idiota estaba cerca de ella. Cada vez que ella lo defendía cuando intentaba darle su merecido a ese entrometido. Odiaba que Imamura la tratara como una muñeca de cristal, siempre ayudándola. Sobre todo, le cabreaba que ella lo permitiera. ¿Por qué? Ella acaba de besarlo. A _él_. No a Imamura. Entonces, _¿Por qué mierda?_

Esa maldita chica de preciosos ojos esmeralda siempre le daba dolores de cabeza. Los peores de todos. Kaoru con un simple roce de labios provocó en él lo que un montón de chicas no pudieron con los más fogosos besos de los que recordaba haber sido participe. Él ya se había dado cuenta de que ella era más que una simple chica para él. Por eso quería partirle la cara al idiota de Imamura cada vez que se le acercaba. Y ahora que lo había besado, no la dejaría escapar.

Acabaría de una vez por todas con ese maldito teatro que había montado en las últimas semanas. Ahora comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando con esa idiota. Y no se le iba a escapar esta vez. Porque ahora que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, no la iba a dejar ir. Ya después se encargaría de quitar del camino a Ren Imamura.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre y en vista de que Makoto no iba a levantarse de su preciado sillón, tuvo que acercarse a abrir la puerta, con Rei detrás. El perro lucía sumamente emocionado, más que otras veces. Casi tan emocionado como cuando veía a su pelirrojo hermano. Su cola se movía frenéticamente y sus orejas estaban levantadas, por lo que se hacía una idea de a quién olía detrás de la puerta.

Las sonrientes caras de Miyako y Momoko les saludaron.

── Creí que estaban en el cine. ──Murmuró, mientras ellas saldaban al cachorro.

── Nos escapamos. ── Dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y adentrándose al lugar. ── Fue mi idea. ── Aclaró, con bastante orgullo, por lo que el rubio sonrió y levantó la ceja.

── ¿A sí? ── Cuestionó. ── ¿Y porque tan orgullosa, rubia?

Momoko rio.

── Dejamos a Misaki y a Asami solos.

Entonces fue el turno del Him menor de soltar una limpia carcajada.

── Maldita sea. ── Dijo, divertido. ── ¿Es que no pueden ser menos entrometidas, ustedes dos? Ayer Kaoru y hoy esos dos.

── ¡En la guerra y el amor todo se vale!

Él sonrió. No le importaba, en realidad. Tendría suficiente _material_ para burlarse de Sasaki un buen rato y cobrarse todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar.

Se acercaron a Makoto, que seguía sentado en su sillón, frente al televisor. Momoko miró al rubio, quien se encogió de hombros.

── Ha estado así todo el día. En realidad toda la semana. ── Dijo. ── Y Koiji no se diga. Hace unas horas casi tira la puerta de un golpe cuando llegó. Lo cual quiere decir que soy la alegría de este hogar.

Ellas rieron.

── Anda alegría, tenemos que terminar los preparativos del baile de primavera. ── El rubio frunció el ceño. Momoko e incluso Makoto, sonrieron.

── Espera, espera. ¡Ahí tienes a dos sin hacer nada! ── Dijo, señalando a los rojos. ── ¿Por qué yo?

── ¡Dijiste que eras la alegría de este hogar! ── Se burló. ── ¡Necesito tu energía!

── ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una metáfora, rubia!

── Tú metáfora fue tan real que te creí. ──Rio. ── Anda, flojonazo.

Momoko los miró alejarse, sonriente, para después posar su mirada en el pelirrojo, que se veía algo cansado. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se lo indicaban. Torció el gesto en disconformidad.

── ¡Ah! ── Chilló adolorido, llevándose las manos a la coronilla. Ese golpe lo había tomado desprevenido. ── ¿Pero qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

── Te dije que descansaras.

── ¿Y quién dice que no lo he hecho? ── Gruñó, aun con las manos sobando el área afectada. ── Maldición. ¿Ese golpe por esa idiotez?

Ella estuvo a punto de darle otro, pero el rojo la detuvo.

── ¿Has visto tu semblante en los últimos días?

Él soltó su mano.

── ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ── Gruñó. ── ¿Es que soy el único que está preocupado por lo que está pasando? ¿No debería ser al revés? Yo era el chico malo, ¿Recuerdas?

Ella rodó los ojos.

── No seas dramático. Estamos preocupados, pero tienes que calmarte. De esa manera solo vas a lograr darte dolores de cabeza, y entonces correrás como niña pequeña al laboratorio del profesor para que te cure. Y yo le diré que no lo haga para que se te quite lo cabezota.

── ¡No correría como niña con el profesor! ── Se quejó. ── Me ofendes, ni que fuera tú, rosita.

Ella sonrió.

── Pero estoy hablando enserio, Brick. ── Aclaró. ── Debes despejarte. Cuando tu cabeza se obsesiona con algo no trabaja de la misma manera.

── Tampoco es como si pudiera. ── Dijo. ── Con esos animales que tengo por hermanos rondando por aquí…

Ella se rio.

── Bueno. Ahora está muy calmado todo. ──Él se quedó callado.

── Supongo que no estaría tan mal. ── Se recostó en las piernas de la chica, y se tapó el rostro con la gorra.

Ella se sobresaltó.

──O-Oye… pero que… ¿Qué haces?

── Relajarme. ── Murmuró. ── ¿Fue tu idea, recuerdas? ── Akatsutsumi tragó saliva. ── Así que anda, has algo bueno por mí una vez en tu vida.

Ella seguía quieta, nerviosa y sonrojada.

── ¿Sigues viva?

── ¡E-Eres un aprovechado! ──Gruñó.

── ¿Un aprovechado te daría el mando del televisor? ── Le entregó la cajita negra. Ella entrecerró a mirada sobre él aunque la gorra no le permitirá verlo a los ojos.

── ¿Piensas comprarme con esto?

── ¿Ha dado resultado? ── Ella lo pensó.

── Tal vez. ── Murmuró. Él se acomodó mejor en sus piernas.

── Vale.

Entonces sintió el corazón bombear rápido otra vez.

── ¿Y… que se supone que haga?

El gruñó.

── Ayudarme a dormir. Ya que según tú, no se hacerlo. ── Dijo. ── Así que enséñame, rosita. Y deja que joderme la existencia.

Ella tragó saliva y dirigió su mano temblorosa a la cabellera del pelirrojo, peinándola y rascando suavemente. Intentó tranquilizar a su corazón que latía como loco, desbocado. Cambió el canal del televisor a las noticias, intentando dirigir su abochornada mente a otro lugar. Al ver la mansión Shirogane en el televisor frunció el ceño. Fue suficiente para alejar su mente de Makoto acostado en su regazo, y centrarla en lo que tanto le importaba al pelirrojo en esos momentos. Aun recordaba que Boomer y Bubbles desconfiaban de ella. Ellos no tenían pruebas físicas, pero aun así, tenía miedo de desconfiar de los dos azules.

── Makoto. ── Llamó.

── ¿Mmm?

── ¿Crees que hicimos mal al desconfiar de Boomer y Bubbles? ¿Lo que nos dijeron sobre Himeko?

El rojo levantó su gorra lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verle a los ojos. Tenía una ceja levantada.

── ¿Así planeas relajarme?

Ella soltó una carcajada, contagiándosela un poco.

── Recuérdame no volver a pedirte un favor. ── Ella le golpeó la frente suavemente.

── Cállate.

* * *

Kaoru llegó apresurada a su habitación, y se tiró a la cama, con las mejillas arreboladas. Todo el trayecto, maldiciéndose de su estupidez, la cual, últimamente la caracterizaba. Tomó una almohada y enterró su cara en ella, para haber si el sentimiento disminuía, pero solo parecía acrecentarse en su pecho.

La escena se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Había besado a Koiji.

Si es que aquello contaba como un beso. Pero contara o no, había sido igual de vergonzoso. Ella había corrido tan pronto como cometió la acción, sin siquiera mirar al chico, presa del pánico.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de porque mierdas - _¿¡Por qué!? –_ Había hecho eso. Desde que sus dos pequeñas y molestas amigas, la noche anterior, habían atacado su mente con preguntas y estúpidas afirmaciones sobre su persona, no había hecho más que preguntarse sobre ellas. Le había costado muchísimo conciliar el sueño. Había pasado toda la mañana de malas. Y cuando llegó la hora de tener que enfrentarse a ese idiota en el entrenamiento –es decir, por más que intentara evitarlo, había un punto en el entrenamiento que tenían que enfrentarse. – Terminó haciendo… eso.

Ella no podría verlo a la cara. No después de eso. Había besado a Butch, a su contraparte. Al idiota de Koiji. Esperaba –realmente lo esperaba. – que nadie hubiera visto aquello. Después de que Koiji echara del lugar a Oyuki, aparentemente se habían quedado solos. Pero tal vez era su misma psicopatía del momento, pero ella se había sentido observada mientras corría a su casa. Como si la señalaran con el dedo por haber cometido alguna aberración.

 _Lo cual hiciste._

Gruñó contra la almohada.

Quería morir.

Sin saber porque, sintió la necesidad de hacer una llamada con urgencia.

── ¿Ren?

* * *

 _¡Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora!_

 _Jo, he intentado que los capis no sean tan largos como lo eran en No Hai, porque siento que era muy cansado y tedioso leerlos. En fin, este, ha sido muy divertido escribirlo 8) Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis chicos. Siento que ha habido un poco de OoC, por favor, si es el caso, díganmelo. Siempre intento mantener la personalidad original de los personajes, pero últimamente no se si lo estoy logrando como se debe._

 _Por cierto, ¡Felíz año nuevo! No tngo idea de si ya se los había dicho. Creo que sí... en fin xD._

 _¿Qué tal mis chicos? Hay van poco a poco avanzando con sus sentimientos. Aunque son un poco brutos, los idiotas. Hasta Misaki xD._

 _En fin, me voy. Actualicé antes de lo esperado, ¿Se fijaron? Me merezco un review por eso x)_

 _¡Nos leemos,_

 _Miss Nutella!_


	12. Factores Determinantes

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Como en cada capítulo, lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Identidades secretas de los chicos:**_

 **Brick Him:** Makoto Him.

 **Boomer Him:** Hotaru Him

 **Butch Him:** Koiji Him.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Factores determinantes**

* * *

Hotaru miró el reloj que estaba en su habitación. Tenían ya una hora ahí dentro, y Miyako no dejaba de parlotear y hacer llamadas con los respectivos encargados de los distintos clubs que disponía la institución. Al parecer estaba solicitándoles de su ayuda –él no entiende porque diablos no lo hizo antes. –para terminar algunos detalles de la decoración y banquete del baile. Se cruzó de brazos. Todo ese teatrito ridículo del estúpido baile se había convertido en un asunto que terminaban resolviendo ellos dos. Y eso a él le cabreaba, ¿Qué no se suponía que eran un equipo? ¡Tenían que sufrir por igual! Además… las cosas no estaban como para estar organizando fiestecitas. Sinceramente, lo único que le emocionaba de esa cosa, era que podría ver a Miyako con un bonito vestido. No era que no le apeteciera ir a esas cosas, él no era tan amargado como Makoto. La cosa era que el asunto de organizarlo por culpa de Miyako le había cabreado.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, mientras los demás estaban haciendo sabrá Dios que cosas.

Miyako se llevó las manos a las caderas, con una sonrisa brillante.

── Hemos terminado. Quiero decir, de verdad hemos terminado. ── Dijo, aliviada. ── ¡Ya solo falta que llegue el día! Y terminar la decoración, claro…

── ¿Hablas enserio? ── Ella asintió. Suspiró aliviado. Esa cosa ya se estaba terminando. ── Ya era hora.

Posó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en su puño. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato mientras guardaba el montón de cosas que había sacado. Soltó una risa que hizo que la chica lo mirara.

── ¿Qué?

Él negó con una sonrisa y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

── Siempre nos embaucas a todos en tus locuras y termino siendo yo el que paga los platos rotos.

Ella le hizo un mohín gracioso.

── Tienes que admitir que todo esto te ayuda a pensar en otra cosa que no sea las notas que estaban en el casillero de Makoto.

── Sólo porque hace que mi cerebro explote de aburrimiento, rubia. ── Ella rio y le empujo levemente.

── Bueno, pues ya tu martirio terminó. ── Le dijo. ── Ya solo falta una semana.

El seguía mirándola atentamente.

── No pareces tan emocionada como antes. ── Le hizo ver. ── ¿Es por todo lo que está pasando, cierto?

Ella imitó la posición del chico. Recargo su codo en la mesita y sostuvo su cabeza en su puño, mirándole.

── O tal vez me están pegando su amargura. ── Dijo, infantilmente. Él le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente en su defensa.

Se quedaron en silencio, cosa que a ninguno le molestaba ya que sus silencios eran bastante agradables. Hotaru disfrutaba simplemente de mirar sus bonitos ojos o solo jugar con mechones de su rubia cabellera. Cuando los enredaba en sus dedos y los dejaba libres formaban gráciles rizos dorados que le gustaba despeinar y volver a crear. Además el perfume de su cabello terminaba pegándose a su piel durante un buen rato.

La voz de ella le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Soltó sus rizos.

── Creo que… ya debería irme. ── Murmuró. Las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el cielo. ── Creo que Momoko ya se fue, todo está muy callado por aquí.

Él sintió la tentación de tomarla del brazo y no dejarla ir, pero terminó levantándose junto a ella, y saliendo de su habitación, para dirigirse a la puerta, caminando ella delante. Solo entonces él pudo darse cuenta de que realmente el lugar estaba inusualmente tranquilo, se detuvo a mirar la puerta cerrada dela habitación del verde.

── ¡Oh, vaya! ── El susurro exaltado de la rubia le hizo caminar hacia ella. ── ¡Puedo sacar una muy buena foto de esto!

A él se le iluminaron sus ya angelicales ojos azules.

── ¡Puedo hacer muy buenas extorsiones con esto!

Miyako sacó su teléfono celular y el imitó sus acciones. Makoto tal vez lo mataría por eso, pero le valía una soberana mierda. El aprovecharía todo lo que tuviera para reírse de él en su cara. Tomó muchas fotos. Al parecer los dos se habían quedado dormidos. El asunto era, que el pelirrojo estaba cómodamente acostado en el regazo de Momoko, quien –suponía él. ─ se había quedado dormida mientras le acariciaba el cabello. La mano desocupada de la joven estaba levemente entrelazada con la de su dormido hermano. La gorra roja estaba en el suelo.

Rio con maldad.

── Esto es una maldita mina de oro. ── Dijo alegre e infantilmente el azul. ── No puedo esperar para usarlo.

Sintió como Miyako le jalaba de la camiseta.

──Venga, no me quites la diversión, rubia.

Ella hizo una señal de silencio colocándose el dedo sobre los labios, y luego comenzó a caminar, jalándolo con ella, ante las protestas del chico. Se escondieron detrás de la barra de la elegante cocina.

── Oye, si apenas llevaba unas cuentas. ── Se quejó.

── Shhh, los despertarás. ── Regañó. ── Será más divertido si no tienen idea de que tenemos esto. Cuando lo usemos se sorprenderán el doble y será más difícil que lo nieguen. Si se dan cuenta ahora tendrán tiempo de buscar una manera de contraatacarnos.

Hotaru sudó frío al encontrar maldad hasta en la más inocente chica que había conocido. Las mujeres solían tener un espíritu muy aterrador cuando querían.

── Va-ya. ── Silbó, con una ceja levantada. ── ¿Dónde está la inocente y dulce Miyako?

Por toda respuesta, ella tomó una servilleta de papel, la hizo una pelotita y la arrojó a los rojos. Cayó en la cara del chico, que frunció el ceño levemente. Se talló los ojos, quedándose unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que abrió los ojos intentando enfocar a su alrededor. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver el rostro de Momoko instantáneamente.

La movió suavemente varias veces hasta que abrió los ojos, enfocándole. Él le quito el pelo de la cara.

── Te has quedado dormida. ── Ella se talló los ojos, adormilada.

── Sólo un poco.

Him rio.

── Mira nada más, histérica. Parece que alguien tiene que seguir su propio consejo.

Miyako decidió que era momento de salir de su escondite secreto. Le indicó a Hotaru que la siguiera y fingió que venían de la habitación del rubio.

── ¡Momoko!

El sueño se disipó de ambos pelirrojos. Makoto se levantó de su cómoda almohada y la chica se puso de pie, alterada.

── ¿S-Sí?

Miyako reprimió una risa, pero Hotaru no pudo hacerlo demasiado bien, haciendo que saliera de su boca un sonido muy extraño. Entonces fue la rubia quien rio.

── ¿Qué pasa? ── Cuestionó de nuevo Akatsutsumi.

── Creí que ya te habías ido. ── Dijo la rubia. ── Yo ya me iba.

── Oh ── Respondió. ── V-Vale. Pues vámonos juntas.

Ella asintió y miró al pelirrojo.

── Makoto. ── Le llamó. ── Tú gorra está en el suelo.

El pelirrojo la tomó rápidamente y la sacudió. Carraspeó.

── Sí, yo… ya lo sabía. Yo la puse ahí. ──Entonces esta vez el rubio si rio claramente. Miyako le dio un leve puntapié. ── ¿Qué, idiota?

── N-Nada hermano. ── Tosió. ── Las acompaño a la puerta.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, con el rubio detrás de ellas. Una vez fuera del lugar, Momoko miró con suspicacia al Him menor, que se mostró nervioso.

── Estás ocultando algo. ── Hotaru se sobresaltó.

── ¿Qué? ── Tragó saliva. Miyako abrió los ojos en advertencia. ── E-Estás demente.

── Hotaru Him, eres el peor mentiroso. Tu mirada es transparente.

── E-Eh.

── Hotaru…

── Yo… eh… ¡Voy al baño!

Y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Ken se había levantado a beber algo. No es que estuviera dormido, de hecho, estaba más que despierto. Se le había ocurrido usar su ordenador para cosas que hacían los chicos normales, como pocas veces él podía. Había optado por navegar en Facebook, y durante unos minutos disfrutó de la tranquilidad de ello hasta que una ventanilla de chat le asustó por su repentina aparición. Kuriko le saludaba alegremente.

Él le saludó por simple cortesía decidido a ignorar los mensajes siguientes. Pero sin darse cuenta terminó enfrascado en una conversación de cuatro horas con la pelirroja. Horas sorprendentemente divertidas. Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió que era hora de parar con aquello, no sin antes ir a beber un buen vaso de leche para que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

── Esta Kuriko. ── Suspiró sirviendo su vaso de leche.

Lo cierto era que esa chica le resultaba interesante. Tenía el poder de irritarlo más que nadie, pero divertirlo como nadie. Era extraño.

Una vez terminado su cometido, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, dándose cuenta al pasar por la habitación de su padre que estaba vacía. El chico negó con la cabeza. Seguramente seguía trabajando el su estudio. El Triángulo de las Bermudas lo tenía realmente motivado.

Se encaminó al estudio de su padre solo para comprobar su teoría encontrándose con el hombre completamente dormido. Se rio. La edad le estaba afectando y ya no le permitía desvelarse tan seguido. Se dirigió a poner una cobija sobre sus hombros y a medio ordenar su desastre cuando un ruido resonó por el silencio de la noche, despertando al científico y espantando al niño.

La alarma de Peach comenzó a sonar.

Padre e hijo se acercaron al ordenador que vigilaba día y noche el dichoso triangulo que le quitaba le sueño al profesor los últimos días. En el mapa encontraron algo que les sorprendió.

Un punto que indicaba la presencia de rayos Z negros en el lugar. Ellos habían encontrado muchos tipos de sustancias en el lugar, gracias a los detectores avanzados de Peach, pero nunca rayos Z negros.

── Profesor…

── Y eso no es todo, Ken. ── Indicó. ── Mira el ordenador.

El punto se movía rápidamente. ¿Acaso era un ser vivo? ¿Alguien con vida infectado con aquella sustancia se encontraba en el triángulo de las bermudas?

── ¿Pero porque?

El profesor negó.

── No lo sé, Ken. Pero este lugar es cada vez más interesante.

── Y al parecer peligroso.

* * *

Hotaru estaba de muy mal humor ese día. Caminaba a la escuela detrás de sus hermanos, que al igual que él, no la estaban pasando de lo mejor. La mayor parte de la culpa era de Koiji. Tenía tres malditos días con un humor peor que el de Makoto, que era el que tenía el premio de oro en ese puesto. Él no terminaba entender que mierda le sucedía. Pero no podías ni siquiera acercarte unos cuantos metros a él porque podía, potencialmente, darte un golpe del que tendrías dolores los días siguientes. Y el otro idiota de gorra roja no se quedaba atrás, aunque, entendía mejor a que se debía. Otra nota había llegado a su casillero, y esta vez había tenido el sentido común de mostrárselos. Todos habían podido leer un _"Su fin se acerca"_ claramente en el papel blanco. A excepción de Kaoru que no se había encontrado entre ellos en ese momento.

Pero, ¡Que le dieran por donde más le doliera! Él, ciertamente, también estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el hecho de que no tenían ni idea de él porque o quien era la persona que estaba detrás de eso, y no andaba golpeando hermanos menores para desahogarse. Claro que él no tenía hermanos menores, pero… ¡Que importaba!

El punto era, que con ese par de un humor de mil demonios y su poca paciencia para con ellos, su departamento se había convertido en un maldito campo de guerra –quiere decir, peor que de costumbre. – Lo cual lo ponía de mal humor a él también. Caminaban separados, con el ceño fruncido. Makoto delante, Koiji en medio, y el detrás.

Cuando llegaron a los corredores de los casilleros en la escuela, ni siquiera se detuvieron como usualmente hacían al llegar con Momoko o Miyako. Siguieron de largo sin mirar a nadie. Uno que otro alumno se apartaba de su camino, asustados. Conocían del carácter de los Him.

── ¿Siguen igual? ── Cuestionó la pelirroja.

El gruñó en respuesta.

── ¿Qué estás ciega?

── Parece que no son los únicos. ── Dijo, la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. Hotaru suspiró.

── Lo siento. ── Espetó quedamente, desviando la mirada. ── Será mejor que me adelante.

Miyako se acercó a la pelirroja cuando el rubio comenzaba a alejarse.

── ¿Qué pasa?

── Nada. ── Dijo ella, cerrando su casillero. ── Que esto se está saliendo de control. Y Kaoru no ha venido de nuevo.

── Aún es muy pronto para decir eso, ¿No?

Ellas giraron su vista hacia Misaki, que venía seguido de Asami. El chico les revolvió el cabello a ambas para risa de la rubia y molestia de la pelirroja, que terminó sonriendo.

── Me voy adelantando. ── Anunció. ── Esta chica al parecer quiere decirles algo, ya que a mí no me tiene confianza.

Asami rodó los ojos.

── No digas eso. ── Pidió. ── Son cosas de chicas.

Miyako y Momoko sonrieron. Desde que tres días atrás los habían dejado solos en el cine, se notaban mucho más cercanos el uno al otro. Claro, aunque al principio Misaki hubiera querido matarlas y Asami no pudiera con el sonrojo de su cara, pero eso había ido pasando en los últimos dos días.

── Es una excusa para no admitir la verdad. ── Dijo. Se giró y se despidió con la mano. ── Te veo en el salón, traidora.

── Te veo ahí. ── Murmuró. Seguido eso, recibió un empujón con una mirada pícara de la pelirroja.

── Pero que bien se llevan, ustedes dos.

Ella carraspeó. ── B-Bueno… somos buenos amigos.

── ¡Si, ya veo! ── Miyako rio quedamente.

── ¿Querías decirnos algo, Asami? ── La castaña asintió recordando.

── En realidad, solo quería preguntarles sobre Kaoru. ── Dijo. ── ¿Han hablado con ella?

Ellas negaron.

Eso comenzaba a ser extraño y hasta cierto punto preocupante. Kaoru tenía tres días sin asistir a clases. El primer día que faltó supusieron que había sido por mera pereza. El segundo y tercer día creyeron que tal vez estaba enferma. Y hoy era muy temprano para asegurar algo, pero algo les decía que la pelinegra no asistiría a clase de nuevo. Ellas le habían llamado ya varias veces y no respondía el teléfono. Ni siquiera se había presentado al laboratorio. Y lo más preocupante, estaba faltando a sus entrenamientos de futbol, lo cual era demasiado extraño. Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba enferma lo hacía, faltaba por las mañanas a clase, pero por las tardes se presentaba a sus prácticas, aunque se sintiera terrible.

El día anterior, que habían ido al entrenamiento para ver si por fin se había dignado a aparecer, habían encontrado al entrenador pidiéndole –exigiéndole – a Koiji que buscara a su pelinegra amiga y la hiciera regresar a los entrenamientos o la destituiría por faltar tantos días de su cargo como capitana sin informarle.

Cuando ellas le preguntaron a Koiji si sabía algo de la pelinegra, él les ignoro, frunció el ceño y caminó lejos de ellas. Al principio pensaron que había vuelto a pelear –es decir, pelear con la intención de matarse a golpes. – pero era estúpido pensar que Kaoru estaba faltando a la escuela solo para huir de Koiji. Ellos peleaban todo el tiempo. Miyako había intentado preguntarles a Makoto y Hotaru pero tampoco sabían nada. Incluso ellos también le llamaron, pero no respondía. Comenzaba a ser preocupante.

¿Tal vez estaba molesta con ellas por lo que pasó en la pijamada?

── Vayamos hoy a su casa. ── Dijo la pelirroja. ── Es muy extraño que no conteste nuestras llamadas. Tal vez esté molesta con nosotras… pero…

── ¿Dijeron que Koiji no sabe nada? ── Cuestionó Takata. Ellas asintieron. ── ¿Él se los dijo?

── Bueno… no. Pero simplemente nos ignoró. Y sabe que es bastante extraño que ella simplemente… no aparezca. Si supiera algo nos diría. ── Aseguró la rubia.

── Entonces seguro está igual de preocupado que todos. ¿Intentó llamarle él ya?

── Pues… no. En realidad los últimos días Koiji ha estado muy irritable. Pero… ¿Por qué la insistencia con él?

Asami se reprendió por ser tan obvia. Negó rápidamente.

── N-No… nada. Solo preguntaba. ── Ellas le miraron atentamente. ── Pensé que tal vez… ya saben, podrían haber peleado… y-y… tal vez él sabría algo.

Miyako ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

── Asami, ¿Por qué querías hablar con nosotras?

── ¿Yo? ── Ellas asintieron. ── Misaki exagero, solo quería saber de Kaoru.

── ¿Sabes algo que nosotras no? ── Ella negó rápidamente. ── Estás muy sospechosa. ── Murmuró la pelirroja.

── Si sabes algo, por favor dinos. ── Pidió la rubia. ── Estamos comenzando a preocuparnos por Kaoru, no es normal que actúe así, que no conteste mensajes y llamadas. Sobre todo porque últimamente ha estaba muy extraña.

Ella las miró unos segundos y suspiró.

──Yo… ── Titubeó. ── No había dicho nada porque… bueno, no es algo que me incumba. Y-Yo, lo vi por accidente, no fue mi intención, y…

Ellas le miraron confundidas. ── ¿Eh? ¿Ver qué? ¿De qué hablas?

── Todo ocurrió hace tres días. ── Susurró, muy bajo. ── Pero… ¡No pueden decirle a nadie! Kaoru me mataría.

── Confía en nosotras. ── Dijo la rubia. ── Nadie dirá nada.

Ella las miró nos segundos y asintió.

──Yo… vi a Kaoru besar a Koiji.

Fue en ese momento en que tanto Momoko como Miyako, se quedaron pasmadas, sin palabras. Lo único que logró despertarlas de su letargo fueron los libros de la pelirroja cayendo al suelo.

── Co-Co... ¡¿Cómo dices?! –Chillaron ambas, asustando a la castaña, que brinco en su lugar.

── Shhh… ── Les cayó. ── No lo griten. Todos las miraban con curiosidad.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a ella, muy, muy cerca.

── Explícate. ── Casi exigió Momoko, alterada.

── Pues…

── ¡Dilo, anda Asami!

── Pasa que el otro día yo iba saliendo de la biblioteca. Y… bueno, tengo que pasar por las canchas para llegar a la entrada e irme. Pues… hace tres días… iba pasando por él lugar. Solo quedaban Koiji y Kaoru. Estaban hablando y…

La muchachita cayó nerviosa.

── ¿Qué, qué?

── Pues… ¡Eso! De repente, Kaoru solo lo besó. Y… luego salió corriendo y Koiji se quedó ahí parado, mirando la nada. Yo no me atreví a irme hasta que él se fue, tal vez, diez minutos después. No quería que supiera que los había visto.

Hubo un silencio por parte de las tres, hasta que Momoko parpadeó.

── Estás mintiendo. ── Sentenció.

Asami abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

── Yo… ¡Claro que no, lo juro! ¡Lo vi yo misma!

── Momoko… yo… no creo que ella esté mintiendo. ── Se apresuró Miyako, dándole la razón a Asami, luego, se acercó más a ellas, y bajando el tono de voz aún más continuó hablando. ── Además, no es como si nosotras no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta ya que Kaoru está enamorada de Koiji.

Momoko suspiró.

── Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que es tan… Kaoru simplemente no haría eso. Ni siquiera acepta que le gusta un poquito. ¡Además! ── Se apresuró. ── Llevan semanas días intentando matarse entre ellos.

── El amor nos hace cometer locuras, ¿Qué no?

Y esta vez ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con Asami.

── Pero… ¿Acaso por eso está desaparecida? Y en todo caso, ¿Por qué Koiji no nos dijo nada de Kaoru cuando le preguntamos, sabiendo que estábamos preocupadas? ── Cuestionó Momoko. ── Y por cierto, ese día el parecía bastante molesto.

── Como dijo Hotaru, precisamente los últimos tres días. ── Dijo Miyako. ── ¿Será por eso?

── Pero… creí que Koiji… ── Murmuró Asami. ── Por como la mira a veces, yo… creí que el sentía algo parecido. Pero dijeron que estaba molesto.

── Estoy más confundida que al principio. Tiene algo de lógica que Kaoru este huyendo después de lo que hizo, conociéndola, debe pensar que es patética. Aun así no entiendo porque Koiji está… _así._

Ellas miraron a donde la rubia señaló, mirando en la lejanía al moreno.

── _¿Qué me miras idiota? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¡Apártate, no estoy de humor!_ ── Empujó a un pobre chico. ── _¡¿Dónde está el idiota de Ren Imamura?!_

── Ha preguntado por él desde que fue a clase a anunciar que Kaoru faltaría unos días. ── Dijo Momoko. ── Otra cosa que es bastante extraña. ¿Por qué no decirnos a nosotras y si a él?

── De hecho. ── Se entrometió Asami. ── Creó que lo golpeó hace dos días.

Ellas abrieron los ojos. No se sorprendían de que Koiji golpeara a alguien, ya lo había hecho bastantes veces. La sorpresa se debía a que la víctima había sido el nuevo amigo de Kaoru. Y no había día que no lo buscase.

── No entiendo nada. ── Dijo la pelirroja.

── Nadie. ── Dijo la rubia. ── Pero creo que por ahora hay que entrar a clase. Ya después arreglaremos esto.

Y así, ellas se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada quién a su salón correspondiente. Miyako y Momoko aprovecharon para llevarse a Koiji –casi a rastras, cabe destacar. – con ellas, y que así pudiera dejar de intimidar brutalmente al joven Imamura, que había resultado ser dos años menos que ellos. De camino intentaron sacarle más información sobre Kaoru, ver si se dignaba a confesar el secreto que en realidad, ahora ya no era tan secreto, pero él se mantuvo callado o despotricando contra cualquier cosa que le pasara enfrente, de mal humor.

Una vez dentro del salón, se acercó Momoko se acercó al pelirrojo para saber que tal seguía, pero por su semblante se imaginaba que igual. Él sabía esconderlo bastante bien. Tenía una sonrisa burlesca pintada en su rostro mientras reía de alguna cosa, pero su mirada le delataba. Por lo menos, para ella, se había bastante fácil interpretar al rojo líder de los RowdyRuff. Por lo que, cuando le había cuestionado al oído si no había más notas en su cuaderno o mochila, él se había tornado serio, y había negado con la cabeza. Ella había asentido, pensativa. Entre los cinco –cinco, porque cuando lo hicieron Kaoru no estaba entre ellos. –estar al pendiente por si recibían alguna nota ellos también, y vigilar de cerca del casillero del pelirrojo en distintas horas del día, pero hasta ahora todo seguía de la misma manera. La última nota que había aparecido había sido dos días atrás.

El pelirrojo llevaba consigo su guitarra, al parecer dispuesto a quedarse por la tarde y no regresar a casa. Lo cual no era tan mala idea ya que debido a que eran los organizadores del baile de primavera –ante toda la escuela las organizadoras oficiales eran Momoko, Miyako y Asami, ya que el resto se había negado rotundamente a que los demás supieran en que los había metido Miyako, si aquello se sabía, su reputación terminaría en las cloacas. – tendrían que quedarse a terminar la decoración, lo cual le llevaría varios días y el baile estaba bastante próximo solo a una semana.

Incluso, durante su práctica de animadoras, Momoko se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que tenía al equipo. Incluso había olvidado que la C.E.D. estaba cerca. Se reprendió mentalmente, prometiendo recompensar al equipo y préstales más atención. Era su último año y tenía que terminarlo bien.

Y así, el día pasó mucho más lento de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, sobre todo porque tenían que comenzar con todo ese rollo de la decoración del baile de primavera. Ella al principio había estado bastante emocionada, tan emocionada como Miyako. Pero las cosas en ese momento no estaban para andar montando decoraciones y ese tipo de cosas. Incluso sentía a Miyako más desanimada respecto al asunto.

Pero, gracias a los dioses, Miyako se había encargado de hacer participar a varios clubs de la escuela para que ayudaran con la decoración, por lo que ene se momento el lugar entero estaba abarrotado de personas. El club de jardinería junto con el de manualidades se encargaría de los centros de mesa. El club de costura se encargaría de realizar los manteles y caminos de mesa, y los chicos del club de cocina se encargarían de hacer el bufete. Por último, el club de música –como en cada evento. –tocaría y ambientaría el lugar. Makoto ya se había encargado de esa parte, y había despachado de malos modos a sus chicos –que no entendían el mal humor de su líder, pero no le interrogarían, claramente. –por lo que ahora se encontraba alejado de todos los demás mientras se dedicaba a tocar como poseso con su guitarra.

Momoko sabía que eso le relajaría por lo que le pidió a Miyako que lo dejara ahí un momento.

La rubia los había dividido para supervisar los distintos clubs y que estos hicieran bien su trabajo. Hotaru se había pegado a ella como lapa –o tal vez Miyako los dividió para que él quedara con ella, no estaba segura. –y estaban supervisando al club de jardinería y manualidades. Makoto se había quedado con el club de música por obvias razones, Ella y Koiji habían terminado probando el bufete de prueba de los chicos del club de cocina. –Miyako y ella habían esperado que probar comida deliciosa le calmara. Ella había terminado adorando los postres. –y Misaki y Asami, o más bien Asami solamente, ya que Misaki parecía no saber nada de colores y telas, le indicaban al club de costura lo que esperaban tener como manteles sobre las mesas.

Y ahora en ese momento, aunque Koiji parecía más relajado, no dejaba de intimidar a los pobres idiotas con su semblante de molestia y su aura negra que indicaba que estaba listo para golpear a cualquiera. Ella ya había intentado calmarlo, pero la había mandado a freír espárragos muy lejos. Por lo que terminó yéndose a sentar con Makoto a lo alejado de la civilización, aunque este, le estuviera ignorando estoicamente. Estaba casi segura que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia de lo concentrado que estaba haciendo lo suyo, tocando, tocando y tocando. Y lo comprobó cuando el chico levantó la mirada y no alcanzó a disimular su sorpresa de verla ahí.

── ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

── Unos diez minutos.

Him puso esa estúpida cara que le indica que va a soltar un comentario chusco de que le molestara hasta la médula.

── Así que, ¿Observándome, rosita?

── ¡Claro que no! ── Negó en un chillido, cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo rio y se estiró, notando los músculos adoloridos de tanto estar en esa incómoda posición.

── Oh, vamos. No hay nada de malo en admirar una buena obra de arte. ── Ella esta vez no pudo evitar reír, aunque intentó disimularlo.

── ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres un completo ególatra, Him!

Y Makoto soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía guardado en los pulmones y que estaba asfixiándole. Comenzó a sentirse de un mejor humor. La risa de su contraparte solía tener ese efecto en él. Incluso desde antes de dejar de ser un villano. Recordó como antes solía tocar y tocar du guitarra y eso ayudaba a relajarse, y, aunque aún ayudaba, terminaba siendo Momoko la que disipaba su mal humor y estrés. Y eso de alguna forma le asustaba. ¿En qué momento ella se había vuelto tan indispensable para su estado de ánimo?

A él le hubiera gustado quedarse así, tocando y escuchando a esa loca decir cualquier tontería junto a él, pero para su mala suerte, su poco ánimo se esfumó cuando su cinturón comenzó a vibrar. Los cinco, cada quien en su distinto lugar del salón, se dirigieron miradas cómplices y se fueron acercando poco a poco a los rojos, que eran los más alejados del bullicio de las personas.

── Chicos. ── La infantil cara de Ken apareció en la pantalla del comunicador de Momoko. ── Necesitamos que vengan. El profesor quiere comunicarles algo importante. Un descubrimiento que creemos, podría tener relación con todo lo que está pasando.

── Ahí estaremos, Ken. Esperen unos minutos. ── Aceptó la pelirroja, para después cerrar el comunicador. ── Creo que esto no puede esperar. ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

La líder señaló al montón de personas trabajando cada quien en su asunto.

──Misaki y Asami lo pueden manejar. ── Dijo la rubia sin mucho convencimiento. ── Bueno… Asami puede. Y Misaki le ayudara. Estarán bien.

── Pues como sea, yo me largo de aquí. ── Se apresuró el pelinegro, comenzando a salir de lugar. ── Y llámenle a Matsubara. ── Dijo con enojo marcado en su voz. ── A ver si se digna a aparecer para esto.

El pelirrojo caminó detrás de él.

── No tarden. ── Dijo a las féminas, mientras comenzaba a salir con Hotaru detrás.

Ellas asintieron.

── Llama a Kaoru. ── Ordenó Momoko a Makoto. ── No puede ser que este desaparecida.

Y dicho eso, las dos se dirigieron con Sasaki y Takata, quienes tan solo escuchar la noticia se pusieron pálidos.

── ¿Planean dejarnos solos a cargo de todo ellos?

── ¡Ustedes pueden! ── Animaron ellas. Asami negó.

── ¡P-Pero!

── ¡Por favor!

── ¿Pero porque se van? ── Gruñó. ── Precisamente _todos._

── Pasa que… tenemos asuntos que resolver.

── ¿Asuntos? ── Dijo el chico, sin creerles. ── ¿Qué clase de asuntos tienen que resolver, _todos_?

── Luego se enterarán. ── Aseguró la pelirroja. ── Por ahora nos vamos. ¡Suerte!

── ¡Pero… Chicas! ── Asami no fue escuchada porque ellas corrieron a la salida. Misaki resopló.

── Vaya amigos que tenemos tu y yo. ── Ella suspiró. ── Al menos te tengo a ti conmigo. Si estuviera solo, sería un completo desastre.

Él miró a el montón de personas sin ser consiente del sonrojo que provocó en la chica de ojos violáceos, cosa que ella agradeció. Al final, siempre estaban ellos dos. Juntos.

* * *

Cuando ellas llegaron al laboratorio, Brick ya había intentado llamar a Kaoru como Momoko había dicho, al igual que Hotaru e incluso el ya no tan pequeño Ken, los tres con el mismo resultado. Koiji parecía cada vez más irritado.

── Tal vez deba llamarla usted, profesor. ── Gruñó el chico. ── A ver si usted es merecedor de hablar con su estúpida majestad Kaoru Matsubara.

Todos ahí se miraron contrariados. Era verdad que siempre peleaban, pero ahora se sentía algo diferente en el ambiente. Momoko y Miyako se miraron con complicidad. La pelirroja había intentado hablar con el chico mientras degustaba el bufete del baile, pero como había dicho, él la había mandado a freír espárragos. Muchos espárragos.

── ¿La has llamado tú, Butch? Tal vez responda. ── Se aventuró Miyako, sin embargo el moreno chasqueó la lengua.

── Si quieres que tu amiguita desaparezca para siempre entonces le llamaré yo. ── Dijo en algo que sonó como frustración.

El profesor, sintiendo la tensión subir poco a poco, decisión que era hora de intervenir.

── Bueno chicos los hemos llamado para compartirles algo que tal vez podría ser un factor determinante en todo lo que está pasando.── Comenzó. ── Ayer por la noche me quedé hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada trabajando en mi despacho, investigando sobre este proyecto en el que ya llevaba algunos años pero que por ciertos motivos lo tenía suspendido.

── ¿El Triángulo de las Bermudas? ── Cuestionó el rubio. Cuando el profesor asintió, el chico recordó aquel día en el que el profesor le reveló su proyecto y el sintió una fría corriente eléctrica recorrer su vertebra. En ese momento la sensación se repitió, haciendo que algo se instalará dentro de su pecho.

── Resulta que este siempre ha sido un lugar con bastantes contradicciones, donde suceden hechos paranormales. Yo me he dedicado a investigar este lugar por los últimos diez años, encontrando solamente la actividad de algo parecido a algún tipo de radiación que ni mi mejor aparato reconoce del todo, y que tengo la teoría que tiene que ver con todos los desastres que ocurren ahí, sin embargo ayer por la noche cuando Ken llegó al despacho en la madrugada, el sistema de Peach pudo reconocer algo más.

── ¿Algo más? ── Cuestionó Momoko. ── ¿Cómo que cosa?

── Rayos Z negros.

── ¿Cómo? ── Cuestionaron, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. Incluso Butch, con su mal humor y poco interés en él momento parecía contrariado. ── ¿Qué tienen que hacer rayos Z negro en el Triángulo de las Bermudas?

── ¿Y cómo es que si lleva diez años observando las anomalías del lugar, no había detectado nada de rayos Z ahí?

── Bueno, he ahí el asunto. ── Explicó. ── Si hubiera encontrado rayos Z en su estado natural, como parte del lugar, no habría tanto problema. De hecho podría ser la explicación a algunas de las incógnitas de lugar, como los numerosos desastres y anomalías. Pero resulta que lo que he encontrado es una pequeña porción, un pequeño punto en movimiento en la pantalla.

── ¿Un pequeño punto? ── Cuestionó Brick, serio. Intercambió una mirada con la líder, quien asintió levemente.

── Justo como cuando nosotros aparecemos en el ordenador del profesor cuando Peach nos llama. ── Murmuró ella. ── ¿Una persona, tal vez?

── Me temo, chicos. ── Dijo. ── Y la cuestión es, que nunca antes había aparecido ahí. Y ahora mismo ya no es posible ubicarlo en el lugar, al parecer desapareció del mapa, lo cual quiere decir que ya no está en el Triángulo.

── Y justo a aparece cuando alguien nos amenaza de muerte. ── Dijo la rubia, que al parecer también había comprendido.

── Que conveniente. ── Dijo con sarcasmo el moreno.

Boomer se rascó la nuca y levantó la mano con inocencia, mirando al profesor y a los dos líderes alternadamente.

── ¿Qué pasa? ── Animó la pelirroja, mirándole.

Boomer devolvió la mirada.

── Yo aún no me entero de que es lo que está pasando. ── Miyako rio quedamente, Butch bufó, y los demás dejaron escapar una imperceptible sonrisa.

── Eres un soquete, hermanito idiota.

── Lo que yo no entiendo. ── Dijo con furia contenida el moreno, mirando al profesor. ── Es porqué carajos no nos llamó ayer para ir a investigar el lugar si el Perro detecto una persona infectada con rayos Z malignos. ¡Ahora quien quiera que sea ya no se encuentra en el lugar y no tenemos idea de quién es, ni porque mierda está infectado con rayos Z! ¡Estupendo!

Blossom le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

── ¡Oye! ── Gruñó. ── ¡No le hables así al profesor! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando!

── ¡Sí, apóyalo! ── Dijo, gruñendo. ── Me da igual lo que hagan todos.

Brick rodó los ojos, encontrando cada vez más irritante a Butch, porque aunque estaba de acuerdo en cierta medida con el respecto a que el profesor debió haberles llamado, el pelinegro estaba usando eso como pretexto para usarlos como saco de boxeo y liberar su estrés y mal humor. Y él no era saco de boxeo de nadie. Lo escuchó espetar unas cuantas cosas más, esta vez a Miyako y le tomó de las solapas de la camiseta.

── Escúchame bien, imbécil. No me importa que mierda te pasa, pero cierra la boca ya, o yo mismo haré que la cierres.

El moreno se zafó del agarre bruscamente y siguió murmurando unas cuantas cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar. Todos carraspearon con incomodidad.

── Bueno. ── Se aventuró la líder. ── Creo que será mejor ir a buscar a Kaoru. Esto es posiblemente un gran avance en lo que está pasando, y sin ella no podemos continu…

Butch se levantó echando humo por las orejas.

── ¿Qué mierda sin ella aquí no podemos continuar? ¡Hay más chicas en el mundo!

Todos le miraron extrañados por el último comentario fuera de lugar. Boomer ahogó una risa ya que no quería ser golpeado por Butch en ese momento. El pelinegro, al sentirse observado chasqueó la lengua.

── Me largo. ¡Y no me molesten! ── Espetó mientras a grandes zancadas se alejaba del lugar.

── ¿Qué le pasa? ── Cuestionó Ken.

Brick chasqueó la lengua.

── Ya quisiéramos saber que mierda le pasa a ese idiota. ── Respondió, y Miyako suspiró.

── Al parecer ha estado así desde que Kaoru no aparece.

El profesor frunció el ceño con preocupación.

── ¿Y dónde está ella?

── Manda cojones que…

── No sabemos. ── Se apresuró a interrumpir la pelirroja. Sabía que el profesor no estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar el vocabulario de los tres hermanos Him ya que se contenían de utilizarlo frente a él –o ella les obligaba a hablar decentemente frente al hombre. –pero en ese momento al parecer no tenían intención de contenerse.

── Pero ya no puede pasar a más. Iremos a su casa saliendo de aquí. ── El hombre asintió y todos se quedaron callados un segundo, hasta que la voz del rubio volvió a resonar tímidamente.

── ¿Ya me explican que es lo que sucede?

* * *

El moreno permanecía sentado, callado, mirando hacia el balcón, por donde se podía ver el departamento donde vivían. Su pie se movía insistentemente, sus brazos permanecían cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño levemente fruncido, claramente, pensando.

Sus hermanos, desde atrás en la cocina, no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Después de haber explicado al rubio –y burlarse de él también. –lo que significaba el punto palpitante en el dichoso triangulo habían bajado a la segunda planta, donde encontraron a su hermano en la terraza. Instantáneamente el mal humor regresó al mayor.

── Esto se está saliendo de control. ── Murmuró el pelirrojo, más para sí mismo, pero Him menor alcanzó a escucharle.

── Debe ser porque Kaoru no aparece. ── Respondió el rubio.

── Si bueno, todos nosotros estamos preocupados y todo eso. Pero él, no está precisamente preocupado. Esta de un humor de mil demonios, ¡Y somos nosotros dos los que tenemos que soportarlo!

── Debió haber discutido con ella.

── ¿Sí? ── Dijo con sarcasmo bien marcado. ── Pues no me interesa. Nosotros no tenemos la puta culpa.

── Pero no entiendo porque Kaoru no aparece por una simple discusión. Todo el tiempo están moliéndose a golpes. No es propio de ella huir de…

── ¿De Koiji? No claro que no. ── La voz de la pelirroja les interrumpió, y ambos voltearon a ver a las dos féminas que se acercaban a ellos. Momoko cruzada de brazos.

Los dos chicos la miraron unos cuantos segundos y Makoto se limitó a imitarla y escrutarla con la mirada.

── Tienes esa cara. La que pones siempre que sabes algo.

── Oh. ── Dijo ella, con bastante sarcasmo e irritación. ── Claro. Claro que se algo.

Los dos hermanos se limitaron a alzar la ceja. Al parecer ella estaba también comenzando a cansarse de esa situación.

── Pues habla.

── Eh, no creo que sea…

── Shhh. ── La callaron todos.

Miyako suspiró, pero estuvo de acuerdo en silencio, cediéndole la palabra de nuevo al pelirrojo.

── Y bien. Habla. Rápido. Esta maldita situación me está sacando de quicio.

── Oh, pero si no es nada importante. –Murmuró con el ceño fruncido. ── Solamente pasa que esos dos se besaron, y ninguno ha sido capaz de dar la cara.

Y al igual que ellas cuando les dieron la noticia, ambos chicos abrieron los ojos y articularon algunas palabras inentendibles.

── Espera, ¡¿Cómo?!

── ¿Ha estado morreándose con…── Comenzó el rubio, pero las chicas, lo callaron rápidamente. Koiji estaba peligrosamente cerca.

── Son peor que chicas. ── Se quejó Momoko. ── Pero sí. Asami los vio. Justo hace cinco días. El mismo tiempo que no sabemos nada de Kaoru. Y no entiendo como Kaoru simplemente no confió en nosotras ── Terminó por decir indignada.

Makoto que miraba el suelo con los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza.

── No. Debe haber un error. Debe ser eso. ── Dijo Makoto. ── Takata se confundió.

── Mmm, no lo creo. ── Dijo Miyako. ── Creo que no es un secreto que Koiji y Kaoru… bueno, ellos dos… ya saben.

── Tiene un buen punto. ── Concordó el rubio. Pero Makoto volvió a negar.

── Si así fuera, Koiji estuviera pavoneándose por todos los malditos rincones del planeta. ── Se explicó. ── Y lo único que ha hecho es sentarse allí como espectro y gritarle a todo el que pase cerca de él. Ha estado de peor humor que yo, y es ya es mucho que decir. ── Aceptó, sin terminar de creer ni una palabra de Momoko y Miyako. -Debe haber otra explicación.

El rubio, volvió a suspirar. ── Eso es verdad también.

── Sea verdad o no, lo único cierto aquí, es que algo ha pasado entre esos dos. ── Dijo Momoko. ── Y solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Y decidida y enfurruñada, avanzó a través de la cocina, directo hacia Koiji. Makoto pareció querer discutir algo, pero al final lo siguió rápidamente, al parecer de acuerdo.

── ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? ── Cuestionó la rubia, a lo que Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

── No. Hacía falta algo de diversión por aquí. El asunto de Taiga me tenía muy estresado.

Y ella negando divertida, les siguió de cerca. Sabía que tendría que ser la mediadora entre dos pelirrojos molestos, y Hotaru que solo estaba ahí para divertirse un rato a su costa. Inhaló, pidiendo paciencia, pensando cómo abordar el tema para que el moreno no la ahorcara.

──Koiji ──Se apresuró a hablar. El moreno ni siquiera la miró pero sabía que tenía su atención. ── Sabemos que te encuentras algo… susceptible porque Kaoru no aparece pero…

── Yo no estoy susceptible. Menos por Masturbara. ── Ella suspiró, aquello sería muy, muy difícil. Koiji era muy terco. Escuchó un bufido de la pelirroja.

── En realidad no hay nada de malo en ello, todos estamos preocupados. ── Continuó.

── No estoy preocupado. ── Dijo, apretando la quijada. ── Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que le pase con ella desde que…

── ¿Desde que se besaron?

Las palabras murieron en la boca del pelinegro que alzó las cejas sorprendido. Miró a la pelirroja cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta, respuesta que no salía de su garganta.

── Sí, lo sabemos.

── ¡Momoko! ── Chilló la rubia. Brick frunció el ceño.

── ¿¡Era cierto?!

El pelinegro balbuceó algunas cosas y luego gruño.

── ¡Sí, y que! ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

── ¡Esa es la jodida pregunta! ── Espetó el líder.

── No sé de qué hablan. ── Dijo, haciéndose el desentendido. Momoko negó rápidamente.

── Dijiste que se besaron. Entonces…

── ¿Entonces porque puta madre estás tan molesto? ── Cuestionó Makoto, alterado. Según lo que él sabía Butch iba detrás de Kaoru como abejas a la miel aunque lo ocultara, así que, ¿Por qué diablos estaba de insoportable?

── ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Me estas preguntando porque?, bien te diré le porque. –Dijo, levantándose y despotricando al aire. ── ¡Porque yo no fui el que la besó! ¡Fue ella quien me besó a mí!... Y esa… ¡loca!, se atreve a besarme, y luego desaparece de la faz de la tierra. ¡Y después me ignora! ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

── Espera, espera… ── Interrumpió Miyako. ── ¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco sabes nada de ella?

── ¡Claro que no sé nada de ella! ── Renegó, alzando la voz. ── No contesta ni llamadas, ni mensajes. Ni siquiera el puto Facebook. Intente usar esta porquería… ── Dijo, señalando su cinturón de RowdyRuff Boy. ── Pero parece bastante interesada en mandarme a la mierda.

── Yo… yo creí que tu sabrías algo… ── Murmuró la pelirroja, ya sin esa mirada acusadora con la que lo veía minutos atrás.

── Pues ya vez que no. ── Gruñó. ── Así que cuando la encuentres me avisas. Esa loca chica compulsiva necesita darme muchas explicaciones.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos. Koiji parecía menos fúrico ahora que había sacado la verdad a la luz, pero no dejaba de mover su pie insistentemente. Pasados unos quince minutos, cada quien se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Makoto se sentó en el sillón, soltando un suspiro pesado. Cinco minutos después, Koiji se levantó de su lugar en la terraza, impaciente.

── Estoy harto de esto. Me largo y voy a buscarla. ── Espetó. ── ¡Y no intenten seguirme, cotillas! ── Les dijo a Miyako y a Momoko. ── Esto es mi asunto. ── Dijo en un gruñido mientras salía de ahí.

Makoto, ya casi dormido en el sillón, se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se levantaba e iba detrás de él. Probablemente Miyako también. Él suspiró, ¿Por qué diablos las mujeres eran tan complicadas?

── Joder, chicas. ── Dijo él. ── Dejen que el idiota demuestre que es hombre y solucione el problema el solo.

── Pero…

── Déjenlo. ── Secundó el rubio con tono desganado. Él no entendía como tenían ganas de ir tras él. Hotaru solo quería comer algo y tirarse a jugar video juegos. ── Por lo pronto me voy a la cocina.

Miyako y Momoko se miraron y se terminaron aceptando aquello. Miyako subió con le profesor, y Momoko terminó sentándose en el sillón con un pesado suspiro.

── Ya deja de pensar en ese par de idiotas. ── Murmuró el de gorra, sentado a su lado. ── Que solucionen sus boberías solos.

── No es solo eso. Es todo. ── Dijo ella, entonces el levantó la gorra dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos adormilados. ── Es solo que siento que todo esto está conectado. Hablo de las notas y la repentina sustancia X en ese maldito lugar. El profesor tiene diez años investigando el lugar y nunca había encontrado actividad de Rayos Z negros hasta ayer por la madrugada. No entiendo ni me imagino quien puede ser esa persona. Y qué diablos tiene que hacer en ese lugar. Claro que no sabemos si realmente tiene algo que ver con lo que pasa, es solo una teoría y…

Él dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de su acompañante. Ella lo miró, acomodándose en sus piernas.

── ¿Qué significa esto?

── Deja de pensar y ayúdame a dormir. ── Ella sonrió.

── ¿Se va a hacer una costumbre entre nosotros? ── Él sonrió de medio lado mientras se cubría los ojos con la gorra.

── Al final te quedarás dormida igual. ── Ella le jaló uno de los pelirrojos mechones de cabello que ya había comenzado a acariciar. ── ¡Ah! ¿Y eso? Estás loca…

── Por molestar. ── Murmuró. ── Pero igual y tienes razón… pero solo un poco.

── Yo siempre. ── Dijo él, para comenzar a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

. .

. . .

 _Todo a su alrededor era borroso, pero podía identificar voces a su alrededor, voces que eran conocidas para ella, pero que no podía terminar de identificar. Intentó enfocar más su visión, y frente a ella, vio a un hombre con un yelmo negro, completamente negro, que le impedía ver en realidad quien era. Tenía una capa del mismo color y una extraña… ¿Armadura? Metálica, como si estuviera preparado para una guerra._

 _Su aire era imponente y hacía que la piel se le erizara de tan solo verle frente a ella._

 _Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un enorme cuarto blanco, con rejas en las ventanas, y una enorme puerta de metal. Un frío viento se colaba en el ambiente, aunque no entendía el porqué, si estaba completamente cerrado._

 _Su visión volvió a hacerse borrosa, pero las voces comenzaron a hacerse imponentes en su cabeza, cada vez con más sentido._

 _-Púdrete. –Dijo, una voz, y estaba segura que era ella misma. –Nunca nos ganarás._

 _-¿A no? –Sonrió. –Cada movimiento que ustedes hacen yo lo conozco y ya tengo un plan para contrarrestarlo._

 _-No nos vas a meter miedo con tus estupideces. –Dijo alguien cerca de ella. –Así que vete preparando._

 _El hombre rio fuertemente._

 _-Pero sí que son estúpidos. –_ _Se acercó a una mesita de caoba que estaba en la esquina y tomo un control remoto. Tras presionar algunos botones una pantalla de plasma bajó de algún lugar mostrando en ella algo que no alcanzó a vislumbrar completamente. –Como les dije completamente vigilados._

 _Sin embargo, aunque ella no comprendió que era lo que había en la pantalla, sintió un enorme miedo apoderarse de ella._

 _Lo último que escucho fue una risa burlesca._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

 _Veía todo borroso, y las voces a su alrededor estaban algo distorsionadas. Poco a poco su visión fue aclarándose, a tal punto en el que pudo distinguir a Blossom y a Boomer, el último con una cara de enojo que pocas veces le había visto. La conversación comenzó a tomar más forma, siendo más clara en sus oídos. La voz de Blossom resonó a su lado._

── _Has dicho que puedes ayudarnos._

── _Así es._ ── _Una voz que no identificaba resonó en el lugar._

── _¿Has visto nuestro futuro?_ ── _Cuestionó lo Blossom._

── _No precisamente._ ── _Dijo la segunda voz._ ── _Puedo darles una profecía._

 _Makoto intentó buscar a la voz de la chica que no conocía y que no identificaba, pero por alguna razón no la encontraba. Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso de nuevo._

── _Bueno y… ¿Eso significa?_

── _Una gran guerra viene en camino para cobrar venganza de algo cometido. Estoy segura que son ustedes los que están destinados a detenerla._

 _Las voces se distorsionaron un poco, pero intentó concentrarse hasta que pudo escucharlas claramente._

── _¿Dónde?_

── _La tierra de donde nadie encuentra retorno._ ── _Dijo._ ── _Es ahí donde deben ir._

 _Entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en el cabello y se despertó._

 _._

 _. ._

 _. . ._

Con un quejido de dolor se levantó de golpe, llevándose las manos al lugar afectado, donde las manos de Momoko apretaban un mechón de su cabello fuertemente. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella para cuestionarle porque tal agresión, pero cuando la miró a los ojos notó que sus pupilas estaban fuera de órbita y su frente perlada de sudor. Solo entonces él fue consiente de los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón y una gota de sudor que bajaba por su sien.

Por su parte Momoko se levantó debido al brusco movimiento de Makoto, y asustada dirigió la mirada a él, dándose cuenta que el chico estaba respirando dificultosamente y su frente estaba bañada en sudor. Miró su mano apretando una de los mechones de cabello del chico y lo soltó rápidamente. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero cuando lo hizo comenzó a tener una pesadilla sobre el hombre del yelmo, que los amenazaba. Al parecer inconscientemente había jalado el cabello del pelirrojo al encontrarse el sobre su regazo, quien por cierto estaba segura de que había sufrido lo mismo que ella. Su mirada frenética lo delataba.

Entonces el carraspeó y con un suspiro pesado dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo a su regazo, pero esta vez con el sueño completamente disipado.

── ¿Te ha pasado, no?

Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

── Volví a soñar con ese hombre. ── Dijo ella en un murmuró nervioso.

Pero Makoto había tenido una pesadilla diferente. Incluso, le pareció más un sueño que una pesadilla.

Tal vez hubiera encontrado algo.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _He creo que les ha gustado el capítulo anterior, y seguro ahora quieran matarme porque Kaoru no aparece. No os preocupéis, el próximo capi nuestro monstruo verde regresa. Intenté responder la mayoría de los reviews, y creo que esta vez lo he logrado, creo. ¡Ya llegamos a los 100 reviews! de hecho los pasamos. Debo decir que los amo._

 _Pero, bueno, díganme que les ha parecido este capitulo. Por cierto, hace un par de días estaba escribiendo una escena muy cursi de esas que nos gustan a todos donde los protagonistas serán los azules. (Aquí es donde ustedes gritan: ¡Yei!) Koiji si que estaba enojado, ¿No? xD Kaoru esta siendo una loca desquiciada huyendo de él. Pero, pronto recibira su escarmiento. De esos que a Butch le gusta darle jaja, o bueno, le gustaría._

 _Y bueno, el maldito triangulo sigue ahí y no sé va. Y Makoto ha tenido un sueño extraño. Veremos que pasa. Por lo pronto esta chica se retira. De paso les agradezco sus reviews!_

 _Por cierto, he cambiado el nombre de mi cuenta de Facebook. Ahora soy Nut Him._

 _En fin, ahora si, sin más, nos leemos!_

 _Miss Nutella._

 _P.D. A los que leen "Intercambio" Pronto estará la actualización, tengan paciencia. :)_

 _16/01/16_


	13. El Inicio de la Guerra

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! The PowerPuff Gilrs Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Como en todos los capítulos, lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Identidades secretas de los chicos:**_

 **Brick Him:** Makoto Him.

 **Boomer Him:** Hotaru Him.

 **Butch Him:** Koiji Him.

El recuerdo del principio y uno de los sueños de Brick son escenas de mi fic anterior, Demashitaa: No Hai.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **El Inicio de la Guerra**

* * *

 _Taiga, en su laboratorio y recuperado de la resaca del día anterior, esperaba pacientemente a Gotokoshi con una pequeña caja de madera en sus manos. Era de suma importancia que se ejecutara aquello que deseaba por si algo no salía como él lo esperaba._

 _Por el momento, sus días estarían bastante tranquilos y monótonos. No tenía planeado subir a ver al montón de inútiles villanos que siempre eran derrotados por aquellas mocosas de pacotilla que había echado su plan a perder una vez más, provocando que lo modificara de nuevo. Y Ahora que había modificado el ADN de aquellos tres con una nueva sustancia solo quedaba esperar los efectos que causaría en ellos, para lo cual, necesitaba tiempo._

 _Ya Gotokoshi se encargaría de vigilarlos y reportarle sus avances._

 _Abrió la caja e inspeccionó que todo lo necesario estuviera dentro._

 _En cuestión de pocos minutos, el tan esperado hombre hizo acto de aparición, levantándose la capucha negra._

── _Buen día, Taiga-sama._ ── _Taiga se levantó de su asiento._

── _Escucha bien, Gotokoshi._ ── _Dijo amenazante el hombre._ ── _Es de gran importancia que esto se efectúe de la manera que te dije. Él tiene que recibirlo. Es nuestro plan B._

── _No se preocupe, mi señor, todo esto bajo mi custodia._

── _Eso espero._ ── _Advirtió._ ── _Nadie más que él debe darse cuenta de este movimiento, nadie cercano a él puede saberlo. Debes dejárselo muy en claro._

── _Lo hare, mi señor._

── _Asegúrate de contarle toda la historia al pie de la letra. –Reiteró. –Debe entender cada parte._ ── _Gotokoshi asintió una vez más, tomando entre sus manos aquella caja, algo pesada._

── _Cuente con ello._ ── _Asintió._ ── _Como siempre, puede confiar en mí._

── _Bien, entonces, vete. Asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo._ ── _Dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Gotokoshi asintió, y guardándose la caja y recolocando su capucha, tan rápido como entró, salió a hacer su cometido._

 _Era vital para el futuro si algo salía mal en el presente._

* * *

Voló incansablemente, tan rápido como pudo tras salir del laboratorio. Estaba harto de que Kaoru huyera de él, cuando había sido ella la que lo había besado. No la había querido ir a buscar directamente porque seguramente tendría el mismo resultado que hasta ahora: Huiría. O lo golpearía. Pero, ya no le importaba. Le valía una reverenda y soberana mierda del tamaño del mundo. Si tenía que atarla de pies y manos, pues lo haría.

Ella tenía que saber que no era tan indiferente a lo que había hecho cuatro días atrás, pero si se la pasaba escondiéndose y huyendo de él, no llegarían a ningún maldito lado. Llegó en cuestión de segundos a su casa, esperando encontrarla ahí, aunque, algo le decía que no tendría éxito.

Una vez transformado, Koiji, jadeante, tocó la puerta. Cuando tocó tres veces y a la cuarta nadie abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no estaba en casa. Ella solía abrir siempre cuando aporreaba por tercera vez. Tocó por lo menos cinco veces más, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que el rostro de Souta le recibió en la entrada.

── Hombre, ¿Planeas dejarme sin puerta?

── Kaoru… ── Jadeó, intentando recuperar el aire. Souta arrugó la naríz.

── Sí, estoy bien. ¿Tú? ── Dijo, empleando el mismo sarcasmo que solía usar Kaoru para hablarle.

Koiji le empujó y se adentró en la casa. Subió las escaleras, escuchando como Souta le llamaba desde atrás. Llegó a la habitación de la chica y abrió la puerta sin llamar, aun sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie. Y sí, estaba vacío.

── ¡Oye! ── Le bramó Matsubara, alcanzándolo. ── ¿Qué diablos te…

── ¿Tu hermana? ── Gruñó. ── ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Souta, agitado por subir las escaleras corriendo, alzó las cejas y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, recuperando el aliento.

── ¿No sabes dónde está? Eso sí que es nuevo. ── Dijo. Koiji gruñó, exasperándose. Acababa de dejarle en claro que no tenía idea donde estaba metida la morena.

── No. ── Espetó. ── Y necesito encontrarla. Ahora.

── ¿Para qué? ── Koiji, esta vez sí, bufó exasperado.

── ¡Maldición Souta! ¡No voy a violarla o qué sé yo!

── Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ── Apretó la quijada con molestia.

── ¡Necesito hablar con ella! ── Gruñó. ── Ahora.

Souta no entendía la actitud tan extraña y la urgencia de hablar con Kaoru precisamente en ese instante, pero se encogió de hombros.

── No está aquí ahora, creí que lo sabías. Pero, ¿Tan importante es que no puedes esperar a mañana? La verás en la escuela…

── Mira, Souta. ── Dijo, el moreno. ── Creo que el que necesita enterarse de algunas cosas eres tú. La… loca de tu hermana, ha faltado cuatro días a la escuela. La he llamado a su móvil un millón de veces ya, y no responde. Miyako y Momoko no saben dónde está. Nadie la ha visto en tres días. Yo creí que estaba aquí y no había venido porque… ── Se cayó un segundo. ── ¡No importa porque no había venido a buscarla! El punto es que esto ya se salió de control y necesito encontrar a esa terca chica ahora.

El hermano mayor de la susodicha estaba perplejo. Era demasiada información de repente.

── ¿Cómo dices? ¿Momoko y Miyako no saben dónde está? ¿Ha faltado a la escuela?

Koji resopló.

── ¿Qué no me has escuchado? ── Luego frunció el ceño. ── ¿Cómo diablos es posible que no te dieras cuenta que no ha salido de tu casa en cuatro días?

── ¡Porque ella no está aquí! ── Dijo el chico, ahora con un semblante preocupado. ── ¡Ella le pidió permiso a papá para irse unos días a casa de Momoko!

Entonces, Koiji enmudeció.

── Mierda. ── Murmuró. Así que nadie tenía idea de donde estaba.

Souta se llevó las manos a la cabeza, paranoico.

── ¡Mi hermana huyo de casa!

Koiji pateó la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru. Kaoru Matsubara había sobrepasado incluso sus propios límites de locura.

── Todo por un maldito beso. ── Murmuró cabreado, olvidándose que estaba a lado del extrañamente sobreprotector hermano de Kaoru.

Souta que había estado hablando solo, dirigió su mirada a su acompañante.

── ¿Qué has dicho?

── Nada. ── Se apresuró. Lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con Souta. ──Lo que importa es que tu pequeña hermana, claramente, se volvió completamente loca. De remate, como una cabra. Esto se salió de control. Nadie sabe dónde se metió, ni que pasa por su cabeza.

Souta suspiró y tras algunos minutos de silencio en los que Koiji caminó como animal enjaulado, intentando que no se le notara la angustia que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de sí. Realmente estaba preocupado por esa atrabancada y estúpida pelinegra. No tuvo idea de que tan fuerte era lo que le hacía sentir hasta que se dieron cuenta que nadie sabía de su paradero y al parecer no tenía intenciones de regresar. Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Nadie sabía nada de ella. Se había encargado de que nadie supiera de su paradero, ni el porqué de su ausencia –aunque él conocía bien la causa. –nadie a excepción de Ren Imamura al parecer sabía nada de la chica.

La sangre comenzó a burbujear dentro de él como cuando se pone el agua a hervir. Ese imbécil. ¿Por qué Kaoru había decidido que precisamente _él_ , formara parte de todo su estúpido teatrito? En sus intentos por contactar con la chica, había tenido que cruzar palabra con el idiota y, había aprovechado para cumplir su amenaza de que, en cuanto lo volviera a tener de frente, lo golpearía por meterse con lo que era suyo. Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para hacerle decir donde diablos estaba ella.

Se dejó caer de malas maneras en la cama de la dueña de su molestia.

── Bueno, pues hay que calmarnos. ── Escuchó la voz de Souta.── Creo que sé dónde puede estar. Un lugar en el que nadie ha buscado y seguramente estará. No tiene a donde más ir.

* * *

Miró hacia él horizonte con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La ciudad permanecía tranquila, alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna y los faroles de la misma ciudad. El viento era súbitamente helado en ese lugar a pesar de que se encontraban en la segunda semana de Abril y comenzaba a hacer calor. La nieve caía a torrentes. Se imaginó la escena que se produciría mañana por la mañana y su sonrisa creció aún más.

── ¿Lo estás deseando, verdad?

La voz femenina se escuchó a su espalda y él se giró a mirarla.

── Por fin mañana podré cobrar lo que me arrebataron. ── Himeko sonrió. ── No tendré piedad. Así como ellos no tuvieron piedad con nosotros.

── Yo te apoyaré. ── Prometió. ── Tú me mostraste el gran poder que no sabía que tenía. Y que ellas me ocultaron.

── Y también vengaré por ti. ── Dijo. ── Haz hecho bien tu trabajo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

── Me gustaría estar contigo mañana.

── Ya te he dicho que no. ── Dijo con enojo. ── Es mejor así por el momento. Aún no es posible que se enteren. Mientras estés trabajando en lo oculto serás un arma de doble filo. Además, tú tienes un trabajo que hacer mientras yo esté haciendo mi parte. Si fallas, no te lo perdonaré.

Suspiró.

── Lo entiendo. ── Dijo. ── Y no me trates como una inútil ¿Te he fallado hasta ahora?

Él no respondió y ella hizo un mohín.

── Quita esa cara. A partir de mañana, todo cambiará para nosotros.

Los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia la ciudad, alumbrada tenuemente por la luna.

* * *

Hotaru y Miyako encontraban en la parte favorita de los tres hermanos: La cocina. Miyako, recién había bajado del despacho del profesor. Había subido con la intención de ayudarle en lo que pudiera, pero el hombre estaba tan ofuscado que apenas y se enteró que ella estaba ahí, por lo que prefirió regresar con sus amigos, encontrándose a medio camino al rubio en la cocina. Terminó sentándose junto a él en la barra, mirando como comía lo que sea que estuviera comiendo.

Estaban a tan solo unos metros de la terraza, donde se encontraba sus líderes, pero no alcanzaba a saber que estaban haciendo, aunque en ese momento, no era como si le importase mucho. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que el profesor hubiera encontrado una persona con rayos Z negros justo en el momento en que alguien los amenazaba de muerte. Algo ahí no andaba bien, estaba segura.

Miró al rubio de reojo, que parecía bastante tranquilo, con el estómago lleno y satisfecho. No quería interrumpir su momento de paz con sus ideas locas, por lo que prefirió permanecer en silencio.

── ¿Qué pasa?

Ella parpadeó.

── ¿De qué?

── Estás mirándome muy extraño.

Ella inhaló y exhaló. Se debatió un segundo antes de hablar.

──Siento algo extraño desde que el profesor mencionó esa nueva persona con rayos Z negros. Tal vez sea parte de los nervios de la noticia, ¿No? ── Murmuró la rubia. Him la miró un par de segundos para luego volver su mirada al suelo.

Hacía unos cinco días que tanto los presentimientos de Miyako como el habían estado bastante calmados –omitiendo el asunto de las notas –pero tras la reciente novedad él había vuelto a sentir que algo se oprimía dentro de su pecho. Y no eran precisamente nervios. Era algo que no podía explicar.

── La primera vez que el profesor nos comentó del Triángulo deduje que todo eso detonaría algo malo. Pero en aquel momento las cosas estaban bastante calmadas y creí que estaba haciendo conjeturas antes de tiempo. De eso hace diez díaz.

Ella asintió.

── Ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso. Desde la antigüedad ha sido causante de muchas cosas que difícilmente se pueden considerar como simples anomalías. Ese lugar simplemente es demasiado oscuro. El mismo profesor lo dijo cuándo nos confesó que trabajaba en ese proyecto.

── ¿Entonces crees que realmente tiene que ver con lo que está pasando? ¿Qué el nuevo infectado con rayos Z negros está detrás de todo esto?

── No sé si él esté detrás de esto pero…

Se despeinó y llevó sus manos a la cara, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

Miyako le abrazó la espalda y colocó su barbilla en su hombro.

── No hay que pensar en eso por ahora. ── Dijo, intentando que su comentario penetrara en su mente propia, arrepintiéndose de haber roto su momentánea tranquilidad. ── Mejor bajemos con Makoto y Momoko. Así podemos ver que hacer para localizar a Kaoru. Tiene que enterarse de todo esto.

Aunque él no quería dejar de sentir el agradable peso de la chica sobre su espalda y su dulce aroma colarse por su nariz, asintió. Sabía que en ese momento era lo mejor para despejar su mente, por lo que se levantaron y caminaron hasta llegar al sofá de la terraza, donde los dos rojos estaban sentados, tal como los habían dejado, solo que parecían más serios que un par de horas atrás.

── ¿Pasa algo? ── Se aventuró la rubia, mirándoles, ante lo cual, ellos relajaron el ceño y Momoko esbozó una leve sonrisa.

── No es nada. Todo este asunto nos tiene un poco alterados a todos, ¿Eh? ── Dijo con una risa nerviosa la pelirroja. Miyako le acompañó, imitando su risa.

Hotaru se dejó caer como un peso muerto junto a su hermano en el sofá, recibiendo una colleja por parte del pelirrojo.

── ¡Ah! ¿Pero a que ha venido eso?

Brick se encogió de hombros.

── Me apetecía. ── El rubio refunfuñó unas cuantas cosas de malas maneras, mientras unos pasos apresurados resonaron en las escaleras. Ken apareció con aire agitado por el corredor de la cocina hasta llegar a ellos.

── Que hay enano, Peach. ── Saludó Hotaru. Se sentía especialmente mayor llamando a Ken enano, puesto que normalmente era él quien era apodado así.

── ¡Hola, wan!

── Que hay. ── Saludó. ── Tengo noticias.

Todos resoplaron, algunos con angustia, algunos con molestia. ¿Qué las malas noticias no terminaban nunca?

── Diablos, mocoso. ── Se apresuró el pelirrojo. ── Ya hemos tenido suficiente los últimos días, ¿Vale? Mejor llama a tu novia, la pequeña tragadulces y…

── ¡Kuriko no es mi novia! ── Espetó, enrojeciendo rápidamente. ── Y no es sobre eso. Es sobre Kaoru.

Ellos cambiaron su semblante a uno más interesado.

── ¿Enserio? ── Cuestionaron. El chico asintió.

── Peach y yo estuvimos pensando en cómo contactarla sin que ella se dé cuenta, ya que al parecer huyó por su propia cuenta.

── ¿Y bien?

── ¡Podemos rastrearla! ── Dijo, alegre. ── ¡Así como encontramos a esta persona en el triángulo! El profesor lo hace todo el tiempo con los chicos para saber dónde se meten.

── ¡Chicos! ¡Eso es brillante! ── La pelirroja se golpeó la frente. ── ¡No sé cómo no se nos ocurrió antes!

── En realidad se le ha ocurrido a Peach.

── Así es, wan. Yo también estaba preocupado por Kaoru, así que recordé que el profesor siempre los está rastrando con sus computadoras y mis datos de reconocimiento, wan.

Pero los hermanos solo habían escuchado una parte de la información.

── Espera, espera, renacuajo. ── Dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento. ── ¿Dices que el profesor nos espía todo el tiempo?

── ¡No es justo! ¡Ya somos mayores! ── Reclamó el rubio infantilmente.

── Bueno, desde que en la última junta de padres los profesores le dijeron que habían faltado a algunas clases decidió seguirles la pista.

── ¡Hombre, eso es ilegal! ¡Acoso a menores!

──Eh… Acabas de decir que ya eres mayor. ── Le hizo ver el adolescente, con una gota en la frente.

── ¡Bueno… yo! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

── Chicos, chicos. ── Dijo la rubia. ── ¿Les importa si luego discutimos que tan mayores son para ser espiados? ¡Por fin vamos a encontrar a Kaoru!

── Así, es. ¡Así que vamos! ¡Ken, Peach, muéstrennos!

El chico asintió, y con todos detrás –los dos Him un poco menos entusiasmados ya. –los dirigió a la sala donde el profesor y el veían las batallas de los chicos. Con ayuda de Peach prendió la pantalla y una pantalla mucho más pequeña situada a la derecha. Un mapa en color completamente verde que abarcaba la pantalla más pequeña apareció. Estaba lleno de líneas blancas, indicando las calles, locales, edificios e instituciones que había en Tokio.

Rápidamente ellos pudieron ubicar el laboratorio, debido a que cuatro puntos blancos estaban situados ahí.

── ¡Eh, somos nosotros! ── Dijo con los ojos brillosos el rubio.

── Claramente yo soy el punto más grande. ── Dijo Makoto, con arrogancia.

Los tres restantes rodaron los ojos. Desde que eran villanos, esos tres chicos siempre se sintieron atraídos por los robots y aparatejos enormes. Tal vez vivir con Mojo jojo sí que les había afectado más de lo que ellos admitían. Después de todo era su padre/creador. –Aunque este se proclamara como su madre.

── Muy bien. ── Dijo Ken, interrumpiendo las alucinaciones de los chicos. ── Ahora solo hay que buscar a Kaoru en el mapa.

Aizawa comenzó a mover el cursor por toda la pantalla viajando rápidamente a distintos lugares de Tokio. No tardaron en encontrar no muy lejos un quinto punto blanco que se movía rápidamente.

── ¿Cómo sabemos si es ella?

Ken dio un click e hizo aparecer los nombres debajo de los puntos. Fue fácil leer _Butch/Koiji,_ Sin sorprenderse. El punto viajaba rápidamente hacia el laboratorio, y considerando que la morena les estaba huyendo, era casi imposible que fuera ella.

── Parece que el animal ya va llegando.

── ¿Habrá tenido éxito? ── Cuestionó la rubia. ── ¡Busca la dirección de Kaoru! ── El chico obedeció moviendo el cursor rápidamente, pero al llegar al cuadrito blanco que indicaba la casa de la morena, no encontraron nada.

── Mierda, significa que tendremos que soportar al idiota más tiempo.

El chico ignoró comentario de Hotaru para seguir buscando el sexto punto en el mapa. Esta vez tardó mucho más pues no estaba en ningún lugar dentro de Tokio, sino en las afueras de la ciudad.

── ¡Ahí esta! ── Chilló Momoko. ── ¡Dale click, dale click, dale click!

── ¡Diablos, ya voy, ya voy, Kuriko!

Todos callaron un segundo, intentando entrever si era una broma, pero tomando en cuenta que al chico no se le daban muy bien rieron a carcajada limpia.

── Al parecer eres igual de molesta que tu hermanita. ──Se burló el de gorra.

── ¡Cállate, imbécil! ── Espetó avergonzada. ── Anda solo acerca la pantalla.

El joven, también avergonzado por la confusión, obedeció. Acercó la pantalla hasta que se pudo ubicar un pequeño rectángulo alrededor del círculo blanco. Unas letras comenzaron a aparecer.

── ¿Internado y Centro de Arte del Yoga: Heiwa? ── Citó la rubia, contrariada.

── ¿Está en un jodido internado de Yoga? ¿Pero hace ahí?

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo, y pronto unos pasos bastante fuertes resonaron en el lugar. Al parecer Koiji había llegado. Pero su semblante ya no era de mal humor, sino de frustración. Parecía más calmado. Siguió de largo sin prestarles atención.

── ¡La hemos encontrado! ── Gritó Peach, llamando su atención.

El rodó los ojos.

── A buena hora. ── Murmuró.

── ¿También tú? ── Cuestionó Miyako, sorprendida.

El chasqueó la lengua.

── Algo así. ── Iba a seguir con su camino, pero paró en seco.

── ¿Cómo la encontraron ustedes?

── ¡La hemos rastreado! ¡Gracias a los rayos Z blancos!── Dijo el perrillo emocionado. Pero el rostro del moreno se volvió a enfurecer.

── ¿Y porque hasta ahora, cuatro días después, se les ocurre hacer eso, eh, Perro? ── Gruñó y rodó los ojos. ── Me largo a entrenar.

Al menos desquitaría su furia con la capsula de entrenamiento.

Ellos dirigieron su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla, donde el punto palpitaba.

── ¿No hay alguna manera de ver lo que está haciendo? Como cuando el profesor y ustedes nos ven en batalla.

El asintió, conectando la pantalla del mapa y la pantalla más grande. Le dio dos click al punto blanco y pronto Kaoru apareció en la pantalla grande, haciendo estiramientos de Yoga con tranquilidad.

── Esta estúpida. ── Dijo Makoto. ── Todo el mundo buscándola y ella haciendo yoga.

── Bueno. Al menos sabemos dónde está. ── Murmuró con optimismo Hotaru. ── ¡Ahora solo hay que ir por ella!

── No creo que sea buena idea. ── Se apresuró Momoko. ── Koiji dijo que sabía dónde estaba y aun así no ha ido a enfrentarla al parecer.

── Es un cobarde. ── Dijeron ambos hermanos riendo.

── O tal vez tiene otra razón. Si se fijaron, se veía mucho menos furioso que hace rato.

── Además, dijo que quería que nadie se metiera. No creo que quieran el puño de él sobre su rostro.

Makoto se cruzó de brazos.

── ¡Bucth me la pela!

── ¡A mí también! ── Ambos hermanos levantaron los brazos al aire. Las chicas rodaron los ojos con diversión.

Ken y Peach los miraron confundidos.

── ¿Qué significa eso, wan?

── ¡Nada! ──Momoko los empujó a la salida. ── Mejor salgamos ya de aquí.

* * *

El pelinegro cayó al suelo rendido. Había terminado su entrenamiento en el nivel 8. Se quitó el sudor satisfecho. Apenas diez días atrás, cuando el profesor había terminado su nueva capsula de entrenamiento, él había comenzado en el nivel 3. En diez días había logrado superar cinco niveles más. Les rompería el orgullo a sus hermanos. Aunque él creía que en parte la furia contenida de los últimos cuatro días había ayudado a que superara dos niveles más.

Ahora, después de haber entrenado y descargado todo lo que sentía dentro, se sentía incluso más liviano.

Instantáneamente, llevó su mente a un par de horas atrás, cuando se encontraba en la casa de Souta.

── _¿El internado de Yoga de tu tía? ¿Pero qué mierda va a hacer ella ahí?_

 _Souta se encogió de hombros._

── _¡Te digo que no sé! ¡Puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella! ¡Además, no tiene a donde más ir!_ _Alzo las manos al cielo._ _Y si en verdad no está ahí, entonces si habrá que preocuparse. Por ahora lo que haré es… no quiero decirle a papá. Se volverá loco. Iré yo mismo a sacarla de ahí._

 _Koiji se levantó de la cama._

── _Voy contigo._

── _No, no vas._ _Se apresuró, ante lo cual el pelinegro le miró asesinamente. Souta tragó saliva. Him era tres años menor que él y más bajo en estatura, pero joder, esa mirada y ese tono intimidaban._

── _Llevo cuatro malditos días buscando a tu hermana. Voy a ir quieras, o no._

── _¿Para qué?_

── _¡Eso no importa!_

── _¡Tengo derecho a saber! ¡Cuando la encuentre encontraré la respuesta de todo este rollo!_

── _Créeme, no creo que lo hagas._ _Espetó._ _Y tengo más derecho que tú a saber._

── _Mira._ _Le dijo._ _No tengo idea de que está pasando. Pero si ella ha estado ignorándote, no creo que sea conveniente que vengas. Nos asesinará a los dos._

── _Tal vez a ti._

── _¡Iré yo! ¡Es mi hermana, joder!_ ── _Koiji sabía que no podía hacer nada contra aquella afirmación._ _Ya te dije que no sé qué diablos les sucede. Pero hombre, me encargaré de que mañana mismo vaya a la escuela, y entonces hablaras con ella, o lo que sea._

 _Koiji sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero, si hacía eso, Kaoru seguramente terminaría por esta vez sí, odiarlo._

 _Terminó saliendo de malas maneras del lugar._

Se sentía más tranquilo de saber dónde estaba, pero aún se preguntaba si Souta cumpliría su promesa. Kaoru era muy terca. Almacenó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y lo dejó salir de golpe.

── Todo por un puto beso.

* * *

Ken subía las escaleras del sótano, donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento de los chicos. Se había sorprendido de ver que se hubieran quedado dormidos en el lugar. Esa cosa sí que les había gustado bastante. Una vez de regreso a la primera planta del laboratorio, no pudo evitar notar que todo estaba calmado, como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba.

Los chicos recién se habían ido a la escuela y su papá estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta después de haber pasado varios días en vela a causar de su proyecto. Tenía todo el laboratorio para él y Peach.

── ¿Qué haremos Ken?

Ken soltó un suspiro relajado.

── No lo sé. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Pero entonces el timbre sonó, haciendo que el chico fuera a atender. Llegó a la puerta y le picó al altavoz de la bocina.

── Laboratorio Utonium.

── _¡Hola, Ken!_

El chico soltó una maldición. Ahora no podría fingir que no estaba en casa. Aunque sería algo estúpido porque siempre estaba.

── Kuriko. ── Murmuró.

── ¿No vas a abrir la puerta? ── Él se sintió tentado a decirle, _"¡No, Lárgate!",_ pero terminó abriendo la puerta con desgane. Adiós tranquilidad.

── ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Ella entró sin permiso.

── Es obvio que no. Creí que tú eras el inteligente. ── Él gruñó.

── Me refiero a porque no estás ahí.

── Oh, eso no importa. ── Se acercó al perrito parlante. ── ¡Hola, Peach! Te he traído esto. ── Sacó de su mochila un puñado de pasadores para el cabello. Todos ellos metálicos.

── ¡Gracias Kuriko, wan! ── El perrillo le miró con ojos de amor mientras tomaba entre sus patas los artefactos. Por alguna razón, le encantaba comerlos.

Peach, a diferencia de él, adoraba a Kuriko con cada tuerca de su mecanismo. Suspiró cerrando la puerta, al parecer, Kuriko ya estaba más que instalada, y con Peach entre ellos, ya eran dos contra uno. Él era la minoría.

── Y bien. ¿Qué hacían?

── Ser felices. ── Murmuró.

── ¡Descansábamos! ¡El profesor está dormido y tenemos el laboratorio para nosotros, wan! ── Ken asintió. ── ¡Justo íbamos a comer algo!

── ¿Algo como un postre?

Ken intentó que no se le notará la sonrisilla que se escapó. Kuriko era igualita a su hermana, pero con cabello color miel.

── Sí, algo como un postre, Kuriko. ── Ella lo tomó de la bata de científico y lo arrastró con ella.

── ¡Pues vamos!

* * *

Hotaru intentaba permanecer despierto durante la clase. La noche anterior, cuando Bucth había salido del campo de entrenamiento, los había mirado con su característica mirada arrogante y les había anunciado que había llegado al nivel ocho en el rango de entrenamiento. Ellos habían brincado de sus lugares para transformarse y correr rápidamente hacia el sótano donde se ubicaba el reciente invento del profesor. Si Bucth podía, ellos también. Y así habían pasado hasta altas horas de la madrugada entrenando, intentando pasar a siguientes niveles. Hasta ese momento ellos habían estado empatados, pero con el avance de Butch aquel número se había desequilibrado.

Al final Brick había quedado en el nivel 7 y él seguía en el nivel 6, lo que había causado las burlas de sus hermanos. Bostezó sin disimulo y los miró. El mediano se veía cansado, pero su buen humor de la noche anterior parecía haberse esfumado. Seguramente el hecho de que Kaoru aún no se dignara a aparecer tenía mucho que ver. Brick ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo, estaba cara abajo en su pupitre, dejando sus babas por todos lados. Le pareció demasiado tentador hacerlo, y ya lo había intentado, pero algo dentro de él latía fuertemente a pesar del sueño que sentía.

Cada cinco minutos se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, en el centro de la ciudad. Y cada vez que lo hacía, comenzaba a sentir el calor acumularse en las palmas de sus manos, como cuando la electricidad salía disparada de su cuerpo sin poderlo contener.

Además otra cosa extraña había sucedido esa mañana, que no tenía nada que ver con sus presentimientos –esperaba. –Himeko, mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia su respectiva clase, les había sonreído. No precisamente de una manera agradable. Aunque no sabía que podría haber sido más tétrico: Que les hubiera sonreído agradablemente o de la manera tan retorcida en como lo hizo.

Se talló la cara, volviendo a bostezar. Miyako, frente a él, aún no había articulado palabra alguna. Ni un saludo. Desde el día anterior, que le había confesado sentir que algo andaba mal –es decir, más de lo que ellos creían. –no había vuelvo a sonreír sinceramente. Él podía notarlo, estaba intentándolo, de verdad, por el bien del grupo, para no preocupar a nadie. Pero las sonrisas no le llegaban a los ojos. Sino que tenían ese leve tinte de preocupación opacándolos.

Tomó su lápiz y escribió con la parte del borrador en su espalda _¿Todo bien?_

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Pero ambos sabían que era mentira y que algo pasaba.

Miyako, por su parte, había conseguido dormir solo un par de horas, pero por razones muy diferentes a las de los tres hermanos. Ella había estado angustiada sin entender porque. Desde el momento en que lo confesó, ese sentimiento comenzó a crecer cada vez más y más, oprimiendo su pecho. Ni siquiera la noticia de que sabían dónde se había metido la pelinegra ayudaba en algo. Era superior a ella.

Esa opresión en su pecho le hacía sentir como aquella vez que Taiga los había encerrado en celdas debajo de su laboratorio subterráneo. Incluso se sentía igual que aquel día que lo vieron por primera vez, que lucharon. Cuando descubrieron quienes eran realmente los hermanos Him. Una sensación que se atoraba en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar del todo bien.

La sensación se acrecentó cuando su comunicador, en su cinturón, comenzó a vibrar.

* * *

── _¡Explosión Maximus!_

 _Sintió el ataque chocar contra el acero tan fuertemente, que rompió el concreto debajo de él. Escuchó un gruñido de Taiga y la luz cegadora lo hizo irremediablemente cerrar los ojos, sin saber cuánto tiempo, si fueron minutos o segundos u horas las que cerró los ojos ante la increíble luz a su alrededor. Y al abrirlo lo último que vio fue el cuerpo inerte de Taiga sobre el suelo, a su lado._

 _El chico se levantó de su lugar, y se alejó de Blososm lo suficiente para ver a Taiga boca abajo y pálido como una hoja de papel. Desconocía las propiedades de ese ataque, pero parecía como si hubiera absorbido todo de él. Hasta su aliento._

 _Cayó hincado, sintiendo por fin el peso del mundo caer de sus hombros, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El dolor del brazo dejó de ser tan tortuoso y dejó de sentir la sangre correr por su cuerpo._

 _Cayó al suelo, rendido por el cansancio._

 _Lo último que escuchó fue un susurro casi inaudible._

── _Esto… n-no se ha quedado así…_

 _Después, todo fue negro._

. . .

. .

.

 _Veía todo borroso, y las voces a su alrededor estaban algo distorsionadas. Poco a poco su visión fue aclarándose, a tal punto en el que pudo distinguir a Blossom y a Boomer, el último con una cara de enojo que pocas veces le había visto. La conversación comenzó a tomar más forma, siendo más clara en sus oídos. La voz de Blossom resonó a su lado._

── _Has dicho que puedes ayudarnos._

── _Así es._ ── Una voz que no identificaba resonó en el lugar.

── _¿Has visto nuestro futuro?_ ── _Cuestionó lo Blossom._

── _No precisamente._ ── _Dijo la segunda voz._ ── _Puedo darles una profecía._

 _Makoto intentó buscar a la voz de la chica que no conocía y que no identificaba, pero por alguna razón no la encontraba. Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso de nuevo._

── _Bueno y… ¿Eso significa?_

── _Una gran guerra viene en camino para cobrar venganza de algo cometido. Estoy segura que son ustedes los que están destinados a detenerla._

 _Las voces se distorsionaron un poco, pero intentó concentrarse hasta que pudo escucharlas claramente._

── _¿Dónde?_

── _La tierra de donde nadie encuentra retorno._ ── _Dijo._ ── _Es ahí donde deben ir._

. . .

. .

.

Brick se despertó de golpe, alterado. Enfocó mejor el lugar en el que estaba, costándole un poco de trabajo por estar adormilado. Segundos después se dio cuenta que estaba en la escuela. Se limpió la saliva que accidentalmente había dejado caer en su pupitre y suspiró, acompasando su respiración.

── Him, ¿Estás bien? ── Alguien detrás de él murmuró. El solo asintió, sin saber quién era la persona que le preguntaba aquello. Tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse.

Dirigió su mirada a sus hermanos y luego a las dos chicas. Se desparramó en su pupitre, acomodándose la gorra. No entendía porque había vuelto a soñar con la última batalla contra Taiga. Cada vez que la soñaba le hacía sentir que él hombre estaba vivo. Él se lo había advertido. Nadie más conocía sus identidades secretas. Nadie más podía estar detrás de aquello. Incluso, el mismo se había inyectado Rayos Z negros para obtener poderes sobrenaturales.

Y da la casualidad que el profesor había encontrado Rayos Z negros en el estúpido Triangulo de las Bermudas.

Por otro lado tampoco entendía porque había vuelto a ver aquella especie de… sueño. Momoko las llamaba visiones, pero a él no le agradaba llamarlas de esa manera, se refería a ellas como horribles pesadillas.

Odiaba recordar a ese bastardo que se atrevió a hacer de su vida un calvario por tres años. Sobre todo odiaba no poder controlarlo del todo. Y más aún detestaba soñar cosas que no entendía de dónde venían. Cuando tenía sueños del pasado siquiera sabía porque y que había pasado. Pero soñar cosas sin sentido le cabreaba aún más.

Sobre todo en ese momento no podía borrar de su mente la voz de la otra chica que no podía identificar. " _Una gran guerra viene en camino para cobrar venganza de algo cometido"_

Él aún no había dicho nada sobre aquel sueño, porque primero intentaría descifrarlo él. Pero no había mucho que descifrar. Una gran guerra, había dicho. Sin embargo no quería apresurarse a nada. Antes, todas esas pesadillas se habían cumplido, pero en ese presente no habían pasado a nada más que eso: Simples pesadillas que perturbaban sus sueños. Y por él estaba bien si continuaba de esa manera.

Fue entonces cuando su cinturón comenzó a vibrar. Instantáneamente se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero al parecer, esta vez el profesor estaba cansado de las intromisiones a su clase tan constantemente debido a esos jovencitos. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido y no les dejó hablar.

── ¡Alto ahí! ── Dijo, ceñudo. ── Ustedes cinco no van a ningún lado.

Se miraron de reojo entre ellos, preocupados.

── Pero… de verdad me siento mal. ── Akatsutsumi puso su mejor cara de enfermedad, esperando que fuera suficiente, pero no pudo amedrentar al hombre, que negó.

── Qué casualidad que siempre, se enferman al mismo tiempo, los seis.

Ellos tragaron saliva.

── Profesor, es que, de verdad necesito ir al baño. ── Se apresuró la rubia. El hombre pareció dudar un poco, pero luego negó.

── Lo siento. ── Dijo. ── Si tanto necesitan salir, pues será por turnos.

── Pero…

── En todo caso, de dos en dos. ── Estableció. ── No hay más. Señorita Gotokuji, puede ir al baño, Akatsutsumi, vaya a la enfermería. Las quiero de vuelta rápido.

El profesor giró sobre sus talones, y ellos se miraron rápidamente, casi hablando telepáticamente. Sin más, las dos chicas se apresuraron a salir del salón, Miyako intercambiando una rápida mirada con el rubio y dejando a los demás miembros del equipo ahí dentro, tomando su lugar. Todos miraron a la ventana, donde a los pocos minutos, en el cielo, las estelas rosa y azul emprendían camino a donde fuera que Ken y Peach hubieran indicado.

Hotaru no puedo evitar sentir que e _sa_ sensación explotaba en su pecho, instándole a salir corriendo hacia donde quiera que las chicas iban _._ Bufó para sí mismo, tenía que calmarse. Miyako y él ya habían acordado mantenerse calmados, incluso con la noticia de las notitas que habían llegado a Makoto y con la noticia anterior, pero tras la mirada que le dio la rubia, supo que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

Algo muy grave estaba a punto de pasar.

Escondió sus manos dentro de su pantalón, empezando a sentir como emitían chispas ante su nerviosismo.

Por su parte, Koiji se dedicó a rayar distraídamente su libreta para aplacar su ansiedad. Él también había visto la mirada de alerta en los dos más más pequeños del grupo y no pudo evitar mirar con cierto nerviosismo a la distancia. Sobre todo porque en la última semana, desde que habían descubierto las notas, las cosas se habían ido a pique.

Bajó su mirada a la libreta para cambiar de hoja, pero su mirada se detuvo a analizar los rayones, que al final habían resultado no ser simples rayones, sino números. _Otra vez._

 _30, 31, 75, 12._

Los números se encontraban en todas direcciones y tamaños en la hoja blanca. Con el ceño fruncido, arrancó la hoja y la tiró al suelo.

Makoto miró a Hotaru, en la fila de a lado, y varios lugares delante de él. Tal vez nadie lo había notado, pero claramente vio como sus manos hicieron corto circuito antes de que las metiera en las bolsas de su pantalón. Movió con impaciencia el pie, resistiendo las ganas de noquear al maestro y salir por la ventana con los demás.

Negó con la cabeza. _Ellas pueden. Los villanos de la ciudad no son rivales para nosotros._ Pensó, intentando calmarse. Pero desde que recibía esos constantes mensajes no podía evitar ponerse irritable con todo y todos. Tampoco ayudaba que Hotaru se comportara de manera tan extraña.

Tras unos segundos, logró calmarse y sentar cabeza. Incluso, casi puso atención en clase, pero cuando pasaron quince minutos y las chicas no aparecían por el salón de nuevo, comenzó a sentirse ansioso otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían tardar en deshacerse del simio? ¿O los ameba? ¡Incluso pelear con la banda gangrena era relativamente rápido, aunque ellos fueran cinco!

Cuando pasaron cinco minutos más, y una explosión que hizo que humo negro llenara el cielo azul de Tokio se hizo presente a lo lejos, se paró al instante. Otra explosión resonó, sacando más humo del centro de la ciudad. Debajo de ellos el suelo comenzó a moverse. Todos comenzaron a alterarse y gritar.

Brick se levantó.

── Es suficiente, nosotros nos vamos de aquí. ── Anunció a voz alta. Los demás estaban tan aturdidos por lo ocurrido a distancia, que tal vez ni siquiera escucharon la voz del pelirrojo, pero a diferencia de ellos, Koiji, y Hotaru, estaban alerta de lo que sucedía, sobre todo de cualquier orden que dictara el único líder presente, ante la ausencia de la rosa.

No hizo falta decir nada más, los tres salieron tan rápido como pudieron del lugar, y las malas sensaciones de Hotaru se vieron confirmadas con la insistente vibración de su cinturón. Nunca habían sonado dos veces, ni siquiera cuando se separaban, como ahora.

Makoto lo destapó rápidamente.

── ¿Dónde están? Las chicas los necesitan, no pudieron escoger peor momento para separar…

── ¿Siguen en el centro de la ciudad? ── Interrumpió, apresurado, Ken se vio algo perplejo por la intromisión. ── ¡Rápido!

── Sí, sí, ahí, siguen, pero deben saber que…

Makoto cerró el círculo rojo, y se transformó rápidamente, con los demás pisándole los talones, lanzándose al aire rápidamente. Iban tan rápido como podían, y para pronto, aunque él iba a la delantera, Boomer comenzó a ganarle terreno, como de costumbre cuando se necesitaba volar rápidamente.

── Boomer, espera. ── Le llamó. El rubio bajo su nivel de velocidad solo un poco.

── ¿No puedes esperar a decírmelo más tarde? Puedo llegar más rápido, ellas necesitan refuerzos.

── Dime que tan grave es.

El pareció no entender.

── ¿Qué?

── _Eso._ ── Dijo. ── Lo que estás sintiendo, ¿Qué tan grave es? ── Boomer pareció entender ahora a que se refería. El rubio no creyó que Brick se hubiera dado cuenta. Se quedó callado unos segundos, considerando si decirle la verdad. Luego miró al frente.

── Bastante grave. No estoy seguro del porqué, pero es lo más parecido que sentido desde Taiga. La primera vez que luchamos contra él.

Brick se mantuvo sereno.

── Apresúrate entonces. ── Le dijo, y el rubio no necesitó más para emprender vuelo y los pocos segundos desaparecer de su vista. Maldijo mentalmente, si Boomer tenía razón, la situación era más grave de lo que unos días atrás en el laboratorio habían pensado. Y para su puta suerte, no estaban completos. Al no estar Buttercup entre ellos el equipo estaba incompleto. ── Mierda.

* * *

Cuando Boomer llegó al lugar, apenas y podía ver por el humo de las explosiones recientes. Buscó con la mirada una cabellera rubia o pelirroja, pero no logró encontrar nada. Alguien lo jaló de la chaqueta, justo cuando un tipo de energía negra iba a explotar contra él. Una risa le recibió de llenó

── Vaya, vaya. ── Dijo una voz masculina con sorna. ── Parece que ha llegado el rubito idiota. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Las penumbras en las que se encontraban no podía identificar al dueño de la voz, pero si el aroma de Bubbles. Ella lo condujo hasta donde estaba Blossom, cubiertas por los escombros de los enormes edificios.

── ¿Qué está pasando? ── Cuestionó tan solo llegar. ── ¿De qué me conoce y porque diablos se esconden en lugar de…

── ¡Shht! ── Lo cayó la líder. ── E-Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer hasta que ustedes llegaran. Él… el poder que tiene… nosotras no podíamos con él.

Boomer miró con aturdimiento la actitud de la líder. Blossom era la chica más valiente que recordaba. No entendía porque estaba escondida y con las manos temblorosas. Miró a Bubbles. El humo se había disipado. Ella solo parecía angustiada, no paranoicamente en shock.

── C-Creí que… que jamás lo volvería a ver.

── ¿Volverlo a ver? ── Miró a la rubia, que apretó los labios y los puños. ── ¿Acaso…

 _Taiga estaba vivo?_ Terminó en su mente lo que no se atrevió a articular.

En ese momento sus hermanos llegaron al lugar. Brick les miró con el ceño fruncido.

── ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están aquí como idiotas perdiendo el tiem…

── Brick… ── La voz quebrada de Blossom le cayó. ── Es… _él._

Algo dentro de él recordó el sueño que tuvo minutos atrás en clase.

── ¿Él? ¿A qué te refieres?

── ¡Pero si ha llegado el líder de pacotilla! ── Brick se giró a verlo y enmudeció. ── Volvemos a vernos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué pronto he actualizado, no? En realidad este capitulo era mucho más extenso, y tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulos porque eran casi 40 páginas de word n.ñ' es por eso que Kaoru aun no aparece aún ¡Pero ya sabemos donde está! Se fue a un internado de Yoga :O_

 _Y apareció el villano (Inserte risa malvada aquí) ya veremos más de sus planes el próximo capitulo. Por cierto, amo a Ken y a Kuriko. Son como... demasiado tiernos para mi, no sé. Y siempre he sentido que Ken tiene debilidad por Kuriko. Bueno, en mi loca cabeza, ya que en realidad se supone que solo son amigos, creo._

 _En fin, nos leemos el próximo capítulo, espero poder actualizar así de pronto!_

 _¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

 _23/01/16_


	14. Nada Pudo terminar Peor

**Advertencias:** Como en todos los capítulos, lenguaje vulgar.

 ** _Identidades_** _ **secretas de los chicos:**_

 **Brick Him:** Makoto Him.

 **Boomer Him:** Hotaru Him.

 **Butch Him:** Koiji Him.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Nada pudo terminar Peor**

* * *

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Cometió un error en el pasado y ahora estaba pagando los platos rotos por haberse dado el lujo de olvidarlo. De olvidar que ese bastardo existía.

── ¿Ken?

── ¿Sorprendidos? ── El joven les miró desde el aire, mordaz. ── Ya creo que sí.

Butch se elevó en el aire.

── ¡¿Pero que mierda haces tú aquí?!

El chico en el aire, se hizo el sorprendido.

──Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí. El idiota que me quito mi puesto. ¿Qué se siente ser el remplazo? Por cierto, ¿Qué no falta una? ¿Dónde está la estúpida verde?

Butch apretó la quijada y los puños sobre su bate.

── ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ── Ken ignoró la brusca pregunta del moreno para dirigirse a la pelirroja del moño que le miraba atónita desde el suelo.

── Y, ¡Veo que no me has superado, preciosa! ── Brick se interpuso en su visión.

── ¡Cállate, imbécil! Mi hermano te ha hecho una pregunta y será mejor que la respondas.

Brick lo miró levitando en el aire, mirándolos como si fueran su cena. Había olvidado la existencia de ese… imbécil. Ahora entendía la actitud tan extraña de Blossom. Ese bastardo había intentado aprovecharse de ella dos años atrás. Verlo ahí, y de esa manera seguramente la había tomado desprevenida. Ken llevaba una armadura en todo el cuerpo que de los pies desprendía fuego, como si fuera un _Iron Man_ barato, solo que de color negro. Su capa negra ondeaba al viento. Pero sobre todo su mirada. Su mirada era completa y totalmente enloquecida.

── ¡Te hice una pregunta, bastardo!

── Creo que se la haces a la persona equivocada, Butch. ── Miró al líder. ── ¿Quieres responderles tú?

Las miradas se posaron en él. Brick lo maldijo mentalmente.

── ¿B-Brick? ¿Qué quiere decir? ── Blossom, más repuesta, le miró.

── Oh, creo que dije algo que no debía. ── Dijo, con falsa preocupación Ken── ¿Es que no se los has dicho?

── Cierra la boca, estúpidol.

── ¡Vaya! Pues ya se los digo yo. ── Él estuvo a punto de ir a acallarlo con un golpe, pero la mano de Blossom lo detuvo. ── Hace un par de años, este idiota me estuvo investigando bajo órdenes de mi padre.

Boomer y Butch abrieron los ojos.

── ¿Bajo órdenes de tú… padre?

── Así es. ── Sonrió torcidamente. ──Soy hijo de Taiga. Su único hijo. Mi padre se encargó de mantenerlo bastante oculto y al parecer, por su reacción ── Dijo, señalando con la cabeza al de gorra. ── Su querido líder se olvidó de mí. Y seguramente, mucho menos imaginaba que yo tomaría venganza en nombre del padre que me arrebataron.

Brick apretó la quijada. _"Una gran guerra viene en camino para cobrar venganza de algo cometido"_ desvió de su mente su reciente visión, no podía distraerse en ese momento.

── Yo siempre fui su plan B. El que estaba destinado a terminar lo que él empezó en caso de que fallara.

La voz de Taiga resonó en su cabeza. " _Esto… n-no se ha quedado así…"_

── ¡El destinado a destruirlos a ustedes! ¡Por destruir a mi padre!

Después, súbitamente, Ken fue lanzado fuertemente contra el concreto, metros lejos de ellos.

── ¡Buttercup! ── Chillaron Bubbles y Blossom. Butch, que la había visto llegar segundos antes de empezar el monólogo de Ken, sonrió de medio lado.

── Llegas tarde. Como siempre.

* * *

── _Hacía años que Tokio no atravesaba una situación como esta. Y nuestros héroes no han escogido un peor momento para llegar a lugar de la batalla separados._

El profesor, Ken y Peach miraban atentos la pantalla. La reportera estaba en el primer plano y muchísimos metros detrás de ella podían alcanzarse a ver seis puntos que en realidad eran personas. Cinco héroes, un villano. Ellos habían intentado localizar desesperadamente a Kaoru cando vieron a un villano desconocido enfrentarse a Blossom y a Bubbles. Pero la pelinegra simplemente no respondía.

── _Por alguna razón que desconocemos solamente dos miembros de los RowdyRuff Boys Z y las PowerPuff Girls Z, llegaron de primera instancia al centro de la ciudad a combatir al joven villano, siendo estas Blossom y Bubbles, seguidas, por casi veinte minutos de retraso del Relámpago de Tokio, Boomer._ ── La cámara se movió bruscamente por el aire. ── _Posteriormente, los dos restantes miembros de los RowdyRuff Boys Z llegaro al lugar, sin embargo, aún no se ha localizado al sexto miembro del equipo y tercera PowerPuff Gilr Z, Buttercup. En este momento, la batalla se encuentra pausada debido a un enfrentamiento verbal entre los combatientes, sin embargo no podemos percibir que se trata, ni quién es este supuesto villano._

Ken y el profesor se miraron seriamente. Ellos no entendían quién era él. La manera en que atacó la ciudad y los diálogos que se podía apreciar, compartía con los chicos, les hacían pensar que tenía alguna razón –muy loca y retorcida –para atacarlos. En un principio habían pensado que se trataba del hombre que detectaron en el triángulo de las Bermudas, pero cuando intentaron rastrear un séptimo punto de rayos Z en el campo de batalla no lo habían encontrado. No era él.

Ken cerró los ojos. Y para colmo… Kuriko estaba ahí.

Miró hacia la esquina más alejada del cuarto donde estaban, y con sigilo se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y la cara entre las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos por el llanto que no había dejado escapar. Cuando se acuclilló, ella le rehuyó la mirada. Estaba molesta. Estaba molesta con él y eso se sentía extraño en su pecho.

── Kuriko, escúchame. ── Ella le ignoró.

Ken había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado hablar con la chica. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, que se hubiera enterado de otra manera. Pero cuando la alarma de Peach sonó alertando de un gran peligro, él había corrido a llamar a los chicos. Le había dicho que no se moviera de la cocina, pero ella era demasiado escurridiza, y el en ese momento había tenido cosas más importantes de que hace que cuidar de Kuriko. Por lo que, cuando Momoko contestó el comunicador y le indicó lo que sucedía, Kuriko le había seguido y se había enterado de todo.

Aun recordaba su mirada en shock, como pidiéndole una explicación.

Incluso había intentado regresar a su casa, pero tanto el profesor –que ante la alerta de peligro inminente despertó de su siesta. –como él se lo habían prohibido completamente. No podía salir del laboratorio con una batalla de ese calibre afuera.

── Kuriko, escúchame. Yo… hubiera deseado que esto hubiera sido diferente. Pero… no era algo que estuviera en mis manos. Kuriko… ── Él la tomó del hombro y la zarandeó suavemente, pero ella se apartó. ── Kuriko, mírame. Por favor. Mírame.

── Me engañaste. Tú lo sabías. ── Murmuró. ── Confié en ti.

── Nunca quisimos lastimarte. Lo hicimos pensando en ti.

── Y ni que decir de mi hermana.

── No, espera. Espera. Estás interpretando mal las cosas. Por favor mírame. ── Como un gatillo receloso ella le dedico una mirada dolida, que hizo que algo estrujara su pecho con fuerza. ── No me mires así… Kuriko… ── Tomó aire. ── Si te ocultamos la verdad fue para protegerte. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero…

Ella volvió a desviar la mirada, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

── Claro. La tonta Kuriko que no entiende nada de lo que ustedes, los superdotados, hablan.

Ken se reprendió, sintiéndose por primera vez idiota.

── No lo dije en ese sentido. Yo no creo que seas…

── Solo déjame, Ken. ── Murmuró.

── ¡Ken, Buttercp apareció! ── El chico levantó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendido. Pero luego la bajó hacia la chica que mirada la pared con gesto dolido. No podía simplemente dejarla ahí, pero el profesor podría necesitarlo.

── Kuriko, tengo que irme. Pero es porque el profesor me necesi…

── Ve. No me importa. ── Dijo secamente y él la miró resignado.

── Por favor no te muevas de aquí. Afuera es demasiado peligroso en este momento.

Y ella volvió a ignorarle.

* * *

── Bu… Buttercup…

── ¿Creyeron que los dejaría solos? ── Cuestionó, mirando desafiante al joven villano que se levantaba de los escombros── La situación no ameritaba para tanto.

── Vaya. Es bueno saberlo. ── El muy marcado sarcasmo y molestia de Butch resonaron en el lugar. Buttercup siguió mirando al frente.

──No es momento de arreglar sus estúpidos problemas. ── Sentenció Brick. ── Así que concéntrense en lo que tienen que hacer ahora. Esto de por si es ya demasiado grave.

── ¿Te das cuenta que no estás en posición de joderme la existencia en este momento? ── Brick lo sabía, pero la mirada que le dedico a su hermano dejaba claro que no le importaba.

── Es verdad que nos debe algunas explicaciones. Pero ya hablaremos de eso cuando acabemos con esté… ser. ── Blossom, que se había recuperado del repentino shock, miraba desafiante al villano, que se acercaba a toda velocidad. ── Por ahora, Butch, Buttercup; Brick tiene razón. Concentrémonos en lo que tenemos que hacer para que cada quién resuelva sus problemas. En este momento somos un equipo y esta ciudad depende de nosotros.

── Como sea. ── Respondió Buttercup girando su martillo entre sus dedos, para posteriormente lanzarse a la batalla. Butch gruñó pero terminó acatando la orden de la líder.

── ¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¿No extrañabas a tu antiguo compañero, co-capitan de futbol? ── El chico se limpió la sangre que el anterior impacto había causado en él.

── Sé que me faltan unos tornillos. ── Aceptó. ── Pero no estoy tan jodida.

── Tan dulce como siempre.

── Deja de hablar y terminemos lo que empezaste, cobarde. ── Alzó su martillo. ── _¡Golpe de martillo!_ ──Y con ese ataque, Buttercup desató de nuevo la pelea. Pronto, Boomer y Butch estaban a su lado, mientras Bubbles había corrido a socorrer uno que otro ciudadano.

 _-¡Ondas explosivas!_

 _-¡Golpe demolente!_

Blossom comenzó a sentirse con renovadas fuerzas. Sintió un fuerte deja vú, al recordar la primera batalla que tuvieron con Taiga. Miró a Brick lanzando al joven rayos de energía al mismo tiempo que Buttercup iniciaba un terrible tornado.

── ¡Brick! ¡La ciudad se está incendiando!

Él pareció captar el mensaje y voló detrás de ella, que comenzó a lanzar cuanto hielo podía y al instante era derretido por Brick, cayendo al fuego litros de agua.

── No es tan fuerte. ── Le dijo, una vez que terminaron con su cometido y estuvieron codo a codo. ── Su poder se limita a su armadura. Sin ella no es nada.

Bubbles regresaba de poner a salvo a las personas y con ella se dirigieron a terminar con ese estorbo. A mitad de camino, Boomer y Buttercup fueron lanzados estrepitosamente contra el suelo y Butch esquivó una explosión. Parecía que era lo único que su traje podía hacer, lanzar bombas y fuego a diestro y siniestro. Y dotarle de algo más de fuerza.

Blossom lo envolvió con el hilo de su Yo-yo, pero Ken logró tomar el control de él y lanzarla contra un edificio. Brick atestó un golpe después de que una burbuja explosiva impactara contra él. Al segundo siguiente Butch estaba a su lado.

── Su armadura es lo único que tiene. Pero es impenetrable. ── Brick acababa de darse cuenta de ello. Gruñó. Al parecer no sería tan fácil como había planeado.

── ¡Cuidado! ── La voz de Bubbles no fue lo suficientemente rápida, pues al segundo siguiente los dos fueron lanzados a un edificio en llamas, que terminó por derrumbarse e incendiar más cosas cercanas.

── _¡Burbuja Atrapadora!_ ──Les envió una burbuja lo más rápido que pudo para amortiguar el choque con el edificio, sintiéndose inútil.

── _¡Tornado destructor!_

Por primera vez en lo que habían parecido incansables minutos, uno de los ataques logro darle a Ken. Fue absorbido por el tornado de Buttercup, quien logró intensificarla una vez que el hombre se encontró luchando dentro. Bubbles aprovechó aquello y soltó un gritó sónico hacia el tornado. Ken cayó aturdido al suelo. Todos los demás al parecer también estaban algo desorientados porque la única que volvió a atacar fue la rubia.

── _¡Burbuja explosiva!_

── _¡Descarga electroshock!_

Boomer, tambaleante, se acercó a ella.

── La próxima vez, avisa.

Detrás de ellos, los rayos rojos de energía de Brick impactaron en el villano, que voló hasta el líder, en una incansable batalla.

── Tenemos que encontrar la manera de destruir esa maldita armadura. ── Dijo el rubio, mirando cómo ni los ataque de los verdes conbinados lograban dañarla del todo. Varias explosiones resonaron sobre sus cabezas.

── Estoy comenzando a pensar que absorbe nuestros ataques. Tenemos que distraerlo para que Butch Y Buttercup ataquen con fuerza bruta.

El rubio asintió, compartieron una mirada y se dividieron. Uno ataría desde atrás y el otro por delante, dándole espacio a los verdes por los lados.

── ¡Butch! ¡Encárgate!

Todos los demás parecieron entender el mensaje por lo que se dedicaron a atacar sin piedad al joven villano, quien rio malévolo.

── ¡Sus estúpidos ataque no me dañan! ¡Pierden su tiempo!

Ken hizo que su traje expulsara una bomba que envió hacia Brick y Boomer.

Butch miró con alarma la explosión que recibieron de lleno los cuerpos de sus hermanos. Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, se lanzó en contra del joven villano quien estaba tan ofuscado riéndose que le tomó por sorpresa el ataque, posteriormente se dirigió hacia ellos, consternado. La distancia a la que lo habían recibido había sido muy poca y era verdad que peleaban todo el tiempo, que eran un par de idiotas. Pero eran sus hermanos al fin y al cabo. Eran sus idiotas.

Llegó hacia ellos.

Sus ropas estaban chamuscadas y tenían hollín en la cara, pero aparentemente, estaban bien.

── Ese maldito. ── Gruñó el menor. ── ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa jodida armadura?

Las chicas contenían sus ataques a la par que intentaban responderlos. Blossom fue lanzada duramente al concreto.

── Ve tú a saber. Su padre era Taiga. ── El verde lanzó un escupitajo con sangre. ── Es igual de bastardo.

No perdieron más el tiempo y se dirigieron a relevar a las féminas del equipo, pero a mitad del camino, Buttercup fue lanzada fuertemente en dirección al pelinegro, por lo que los dos terminaron estrellándose contra el césped de un área de jardines, creando un cráter enorme en el lugar que antes había sido bello.

Se levantaron del suelo. Buttercup tosió y tomó su martillo.

── Maldición. ── Gruñó. ── Creí que nos habíamos deshecho de ese idiota hace años.

── Sigue siendo un dolor en el culo. ── Secundó el pelinegro.

Ella respingó. Aun se sentía incómoda en presencia del pelinegro, sin embargo, como había dicho Brick, ahora había asuntos más importantes que tratar. Carraspeó sin mirarlo.

── Vayamos a destrozar su feo rostro. ── Dijo. ── Y su estúpida armadura de juguete.

── Si yo la agrieto primero, dejarás de huir de mí. ── Por primera vez en cinco días ella le miró, una mirada que le hubiera matado si tuviera el poder de hacerlo. Él se encogió de hombros. ── Y no puedes negarte, verdecita.

── ¿Qué hay si yo la agrieto primero? ── El negó, indignado.

── Nada. No te lo mereces, nena.

── Dejarás de molestarme. Y no puedes negarte. ── Los dos firmaron el trato lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Cuando alcanzaron a los demás, Ken soltó un gas negro tan penetrante que no pudieron ver nada. Les hizo recordar la batalla con Taiga cuando quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad de su _Explosión Oscura._ Tosieron. Ya habían estado en esa situación, por lo que agudizaron sus sentidos restantes.

En el silencio todos escucharon las máquinas elecktroshok de Boomer frotarse entre sí con fuerza. Alarmados, se elevaron en el aire. Después de tantos años de estar juntos no necesitaban más para saber lo que el rubio haría.

── _¡Descarga Electroshock!_ ── Estampó sus máquinas contra el acero esparciendo millones de corrientes eléctricas dentro de todo el circulo que abarcaba el gas. Un grito desgarrador de Ken resonó en las penumbras.

── Por un pelo… ── Murmuró Brick acomodándose su gorra, mirando desde arriba el mar de rayos que se veía alumbrar las sombras. Parecía como si estuvieras entre las nubes durante una tormenta eléctrica. Boomer a veces… daba miedo. Aunque fuera nivel seis.

── Ya te diré yo… ── Murmuró la pelirroja recordando aquel día que recibió los millones de voltios de lleno por un ataque idéntico a ese.

Aprovechando los minutos de luminosidad, Butch encontró la oportunidad perfecta para atacar al estúpido chico que se creía el más cruel de los villanos. Voló torpemente por la oscuridad hacia el cuerpo que se convulsionaba por las descargas eléctricas recibidas. Buttercup notó la estela verde moverse con agilidad entre las penumbras hacia Ken. Apretó el martillo fuertemente, recordando la reciénte apuesta.

── Ni creas, desgraciado. ── Gruñó, aventurándose con velocidad detrás del joven, alcanzándolo apenas.

── ¡Vaya! ¡Te has apresurado, ¿eh nena? !Pero lo siento, esta vez perderás.

── No me retes, idiota.

Los dos levantaron sus armas sobre el cuerpo que se levantaba con dificultad del pavimento.

── _¡Golpe de martillo!_

── _¡Golpe demolente!_

Los dos ataques se impactaron en la armadura, creando otro grande cráter en el concreto, hundiendo el cuerpo metros bajo tierra. Los demás se apresuraron a llegar, mientras el extraño gas comenzaba a disiparse.

── Gané, preciosa.

── ¿Eres idiota? Lo he golpeado primero.

── Es imposible, yo he volado primero.

── ¡Pero te alcance, rata asquerosa!

── ¡Basta, joder! ── Gruñó Birck. El polvo en el enorme hueco en el suelo comenzaba a asentarse y la figura de Ken comenzó a hacerse presente. Ellos se pusieron en guardia.

El villano comenzó a levitar con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, su armadura por fin parecía comenzar a ceder. Soltó una carcajada grave y tenue. Boomer y Butch le miraron descolocados.

── ¿No se han dado cuenta, verdad chicos?

── ¿Y ahora de qué diablos hablas? ── Espetó Buttercup. Un trozo de la armadura del chico cayó al suelo.

── En este momento yo soy solo una distracción para mi movimiento principal. ── Esa sonrisa loca se acrecentó en su rostro, volvió a reír. ── Ustedes son inteligentes, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que mi armadura es lo único que tengo para contrarrestarlos. Pero eso cambiará muy pronto, gracias a que mi querida mano derecha, se encuentra en su preciado laboratorio.

Ellos intentaron ocultar su sorpresa ante aquella información. El profesor, Ken y Peach corrían peligro.

── Es una mentira. ¡Solo quieres distraernos!

── Oh, puedes pensar lo que quieras, Bubbles. ── El comenzó a elevarse más en el cielo. ── Pero me temo que esto ha sido todo por hoy, muchachos. Ahora que mi secuaz ha cumplido su parte, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Pero ha sido un placer volver a verlos. La próxima vez que nos veamos seré mucho más fuerte. Por cierto, ¿Les han llegado mis _advertencias?_ Quise ser amable con ustedes y me tomé la molestia de anunciarles mi llegada a través de uno de sus queridos líderes.

Brick apretó los puños. Había sido él. Fue el primero en volar precipitadamente hacia él, con todos detrás, pero en el último segundo lanzó tres bombas hacia ellos, bombas que explotaron al instante mientras Ken huía.

── ¡Boomer!

Él no había necesitado que Brick se lo dijera. Esquivó las bombas con dificultad y se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Comenzó a lanzar rayos con sus manos desnudas, pero solo un par de ellos lograron dar en el objetivo. Entonces, Ken se giró y lanzó tres bombas más hacia él, y esta vez no logró esquivarlas.

── Lo siento, Boomer. Esta vez no llevo visitas a casa.

Y sin más se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando la explosión había resonado, Kuriko se había asustado tanto que había corrido a refugiarse detrás del profesor. El adulto y el adolescente parecían tan sorprendidos de aquello que tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar. Corrieron a la planta baja donde había sonado el estridente ruido, curiosa y desgraciadamente donde guardaban las sustancias prohibidas.

── ¡Alto ahí, Ken! ¡Bajaré yo!

── ¡Pero Profesor!

── ¡No podemos dejar a Kuriko sola, y mucho menos vamos a bajarla allá!

Ken asintió y miró como su progenitor y Peach bajaban las escaleras. Otra explosión más resonó. Kuriko respingó.

── ¿Q-Qué pasa?

── No lo sé. ── Respondió el adolescente. La tomó del brazo y la jaló bajo una mesa de metal que se encontraba ahí. ── Pero no salgas de aquí.

Él intentó salir pero ella no lo dejó.

── ¿A dónde vas?

── Estaré aquí, necesito estar al pendiente de los chicos en la batalla.

── ¿Pero porque nos atacan?

Ken apretó los puños.

── Alguien atacó el almacén de sustancias. No estaremos seguros hasta que mi padre vuelva.

El sonido de vidrios rotos resonó en el lugar y otro estallido más hizo que el chico se levantara. La luz se fue del recinto.

── No te muevas de ahí, ya vuelvo. Mantente bien escondida, no importa lo que escuches. ¿Entiendes? No puedes salir de ahí.

Ella negó.

── No me quedaré sola aquí. ¡Puedes morir allá abajo! ── Chilló. ── ¡No quiero que vayas!

El grito de su padre lo alertó.

── Tengo que ir. Quédate aquí por favor, no hagas locuras y escúchame una vez en tu vida.

── ¡Iré contigo quieras o no!

El maldijo a su suerte.

── Maldición Kuriko… solo, mantente detrás de mí y no hagas ruido. Y escúchame bien, si la situación se vuelve peligrosa regresaras aquí.

Ella asintió.

Los dos bajaron con sigilo, pero apresurados, alumbrándose con la luz del móvil de Kuriko. Pronto llegaron al almacén donde al igual que arriba, no había luz. Pisaron algo blando y un quejido de su padre le alertó.

── ¡Profesor, lo siento! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Peach?── Alumbraron al hombre en el suelo y alcanzaron a ver n charco de sangre.

── ¡Oh Dios mío! ── Ken tragó saliva.

── Papá…

── Shh, Ken. Creo que aún sigue aquí. No debieron de haber bajado.

── ¿Quién está aquí? ── Cuestionó la niña, asustada. La mano le temblaba.

── N-No estoy seguro. Esa mujer golpeó a Peach y luego cortó la electricidad. Pero claramente no está de nuestro lado. Quiero que suban de nuevo y se mantengan seguros.

── No te dejaré aquí. ── Negó el joven.

──Ken, no seas terco. Aquí corren peligro. ── El niño volvió a negar. Esta vez se dirigió a la niña, que sostenía la luz. ── Oh cielo, ojala no hubieras tenido que vivir esto.

Un ruido los alertó. Ken miró a su alrededor, miró a su padre en el suelo sangrando y a Kuriko tan asustada como él lo estaba. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Sin Peach y sin el profesor en condiciones óptimas él estaba a cargo en ese momento. Otro ruido resonó en el silencio.

── Kuriko, apaga la luz. ── Ella obedeció, Ken tomó algo que le pareció una tubería y se levantó. Ella le tomó el brazo.

── ¿A dónde vas?

── A ver quien anda ahí. No te muevas, cuida del profesor. ── Ella apretó el agarre.

── No vayas. ── La voz le tembló. ── Por favor.

── No me pasara nada. ── El deseó que su voz sonara segura, pero fue un sonido débil y tembloroso. De hecho su voz fue similar a la de Kuriko. ── Volveré enseguida.

Ella rodeó su brazo completamente, casi suplicándole. En ese momento una luz roja apareció en el lugar rápidamente, el rostro preocupado de Bubbles apareció por la puerta.

── ¡Aquí están! ¡En el almacén!

Ken soltó la tubería al instante. Miró a la recién llegada que dentro de una de sus burbujas guardaba un rayo rojo de Brick. En ese instante cuatro figuras más llegaron volando rápidamente. La luz volvió y pudieron verse las caras.

── ¡K-Kuriko! ── Blossom corrió a su hermana, que aterrada, tomaba del brazo al pequeño científico, que aunque parecía asustado, estaba menos petrificado que la niña. ── ¿Qué haces… ¡Oh Dios mío!

── ¡Profesor! ── Los demás corrieron al hombre, que tenía na herida no muy profunda pero que derramaba sangre.

En ese momento Boomer llego al lugar.

── Reparé la luz y… diablos. ── Miró al hombre con preocupación y luego a Kuriko que no dejaba de ser inspeccionada por su hermana.

── Yo estoy bien. ── Murmuró el hombre. ── Solo necesito parar la hemorragia. Me preocupa más Kuriko.

Todos miraron a las hermanas. La de dieciocho le tomaba el rostro a la de quince que seguía lívida. Entonces, después de varios minutos Kuriko retomó el color y frunció el ceño. Miró a su hermana con furia contenida. Blossom ya se imaginaba que pasaría.

── ¿Qué hacías aquí? ── Cuestionó la mayor. ── Se suponía que deberías estar en la escuela.

── Pues me la he pinteado. Igual que tú. ── Apretó los puños. ── Claro que debes pensar que mis razones no son tan buenas como las tuyas, ¿No _, Blo-ssom_?

Akatsutsumi mayor tragó saliva. Esa mirada de reproche en su hermana le dolía.

──Kuriko…

── ¿Cuánto más pensabas engañarme? ¡Y a mamá, y a papá! ¡Eres mi hermana!

── Kuriko, déjame explicarte, ¿Sí? Fue por el bien de la familia y…

── Solo… solo quiero ir a casa. ── Ella desvió la mirada, comenzando a caminar. ── Sola.

Blossom negó.

── Estás completamente loca si crees que te irás sola… ¡Kuriko! ¡Acaba de haber una batalla allá afuera! ¡Kuriko! ── La pelirroja se fue detrás de la castaña, dejando a todos en un silencio terrible adentro, con la dificultosa respiración del profesor resonando por el lugar.

── Esto no pudo haber terminado peor.

* * *

Todos estaban alrededor del profesor que ahora estaba vendado y recostado sobre la cama. La herida había resultado no ser tan grave, pero igual necesitaba reposo. Después de horas de haber estado reorganizado el desastre que había sido causado en el almacén, habían podido registrar las pérdidas que habían tenido tras el ataque, y se habían dado cuenta con sorpresa de que únicamente un pequeño frasco de unos cuantos milímetros de rayos Z habían sido robados.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse entre las nubes y las primeras estrellas se hacían presentes.

Todos permanecían callados, mirándose los pies. Brick miraba hacia la ventana con la quijada apretada, los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho. El humo del centro de la ciudad aún se veía en el cielo.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el noticiero en la televisión del profesor.

── _Después del inesperado ataque el centro de Tokio ha quedado reducido a escombros. Las actividades cerca y dentro del área quedaran suspendidas las próximas semanas y hasta nuevo aviso por motivos de reparaciones. En cuanto al hombre causante de esto se comenzarán las investigaciones para pronto alertar y dar información de este hecho. Mientras tanto no es recomendable salir durante la noche y…_

Butch apagó el televisor.

── Que porquería.

Momoko irrumpió en el lugar, abriendo la puerta con desgane. Tras cerrarla, se dejó caer al suelo, con las manos en la cara.

── Supongo que no ha ido como esperabas.

── No, Boomer. ── Se talló la cara. ── Está molesta, muy molesta, ni siquiera quiere verme. Solamente he logrado que me prometiera no contarles nada a nuestros padres. La he dejado en casa.

Ken carraspeó.

── Yo… lo lamento. ── Musitó. ── Debí mantenerla ocupada. ── Momoko negó.

── No Ken, no es tu culpa. Ella no debió estar aquí, sino en la escuela. Y yo debí haberle dicho la verdad. ── Murmuró. ── Gracias por mantenerla a salvo.

Todos callaron.

── Pero bueno. No es lo más importante ahora. ── Dijo la chica. ── Sino lo que va a pasar ahora después este día.

── Ken y yo tenemos noticias. ──Anunció el profesor. ── Por un segundo, cuando apareció ese hombre volando en él ciudad, creímos que se trataba de la persona que rastreamos en el Triángulo. Pero al intentar ubicar sus rayos Z en la ciudad durante la batalla no somos cuenta de que no se trata de él.

── Esperen… ── Murmuró la pelinegra. ── ¿Infectado con rayos Z negros? ¿De qué hablan?

── Parece que la chica ruda se ha perdido un par de acontecimientos.

Ella ignoró el comentario sarcástico de Butch.

── Mientras no aparecías el profesor encontró un nuevo infectado con Rayos Z negros en el triángulo de las Bermudas. Hubo un momento en el que pensamos que se trataría de la misma persona que enviaba las notas. Pero al parecer nos equivocamos. Aún no sabemos de quien se trata. ── Explicó Boomer.

── Lo cual quiere decir que son dos y no uno. Y no tenemos información de ninguno. ── Terminó Utonium. ── Y al parecer tendremos uno nuevo, ya que han robado los suministros de los rayos Z.

Momoko se talló la cara.

── Ya nos hacemos una idea de quien se trata. ── Dijo, retomando la palabra. ── El villano que atacó la ciudad, ha resultado ser Ken. El ex-cápitan del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

── ¿Qué?

── ¿Se llama igual que yo? ── Dijo con repugnancia el pequeño.

── ¿Qué tendría que hacer él ahí? ¿Cómo ha podido lograrlo? ── Comenzó especular, pero Blossom le detuvo.

── Porque no es un simple chico, al parecer. Ese desgraciado tiene un padre aún más cobarde. Y resultó ser Taiga. Antes de huir nos confesó que él era solo una distracción para su verdadero plan, que iba a llevarse a cabo por un secuaz.

Adolescente y adulto enmudecieron.

── ¿Quieres decir que… la persona que entro aquí es…

── Sí. Está aliada con Ken.

── Pero al parecer alguien más ya sabía la existencia de este idiota. ── Buttercuo miró a Brick con la ceja alzada. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Frunció el ceño.

── Hablas como si fuera mi culpa lo que está pasando. ── Dijo, entrecerrando la mirada sobre ella.

Buttercup bufó.

── Yo no dije eso. ── Respondió. ── Pero creo que tengo derecho a saber porque demonios no nos dijiste nada. ¡Tú sabías que era su hijo! ¡No me digas que no imaginaste que…

── ¡No! ¡No soy adivino!

── Ni siquiera nos dijiste a nosotros, Brick. ── Habló el rubio.

── Ken dijo que Taiga te ordenó investigarlo. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

── No pude hacerlo.

── ¿Qué no pudiste? ── Gruñó el moreno. ── ¡No jodas, Brick!

── Alto, alto. ── Se entrometió Bubbles. ── No peleen.

Brick miró a los cinco restantes integrantes del grupo, Bubbles preocupada y los demás desesperados y enrabietados. No quería decirles como sabía aquello porque seguro lo matarían por no haberlo contado antes. Sabía que esa información les hubiera ayudado mucho, pero ahora era algo tarde. Todo aquello le hacía sentirse culpable.

── Habla, Brick. ── Pidió Momoko, él solo suspiró.

── Hace dos años y medio, cuando llegamos a la escuela, Taiga me pidió que investigara a un tal Kiyoshi Kimura. En ese entonces no tenía idea de que era Ken Kimura, el ex-capitán de fútbol de la escuela.

── Pero ── Interrumpió Butch ── ¿Por qué carajos nosotros no sabemos nada de esto? ── Cuestionó molesto el verde.

── Taiga me obligó a callar, me dijo que era muy confidencial y no pude hacer otra cosa. ¡Saben perfectamente como era!

── Somos tus hermanos. ── Le espetó Butch. ── Peleamos cada segundo del día, pero por lo menos confiamos en nosotros Brick.

── Debiste habernos dicho. ── Dijo Boomer.

── ¡Que no pude, joder, Taiga me tenía amenazado!

── ¡Resulta que él murió hace dos años! ── Gritó Butch.

── ¡Eso ya lo sé, Pero simplemente me olvidé de la existencia de ese tipo! ¡No creí que fuera importante en su momento!

── Pues ya ves que sí. ── Le reclamó Buttercup, causando que explotará.

── ¡No sabía qué hacer, ¿Vale?! ¡Si no les dije nada a mis hermanos fue porque el maldito me tenía amenazado de matar a ese par de idiotas! Eran ellos a cambio de mi silencio. Tenía más entradas y salidas que un costal roto, y la prueba está en que el imbécil se las arregló para buscar a su hijo perdido y asegurarse que haría su trabajo en caso de que algo fallara, usándome como conejillo de indias. Y en ese momento no podía arriesgarme más. Ahora ustedes también estaban en nuestro camino, las tres, el Profesor y Ken. Lo hice para protegerlos a todos. ¡Además, yo no tenía idea de que estaba contribuyendo a encontrar al que sería nuestro futuro enemigo!

── Está bien, está bien. ── Bubbles intervino, posicionándose en el centro de la habitación. ── Alterarnos no nos sirve de nada. Por ahora ya no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso, así que hay que dejar en paz a Brick.

── Así es. ── Murmuró Blossom. ── Y lo importante es que ya sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos y porque. ── Suspiró. ── Solo hay que pescarle el rastro antes de que pueda hacer algo con los Rayos Z o nos estaremos en graves problemas.

El profesor, un poco alterado, comenzó a toser.

── Deberíamos salir de aquí. El profesor necesita descansar.

Aunque el hombre insistió en que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ellos salieron del lugar. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al recibidor, donde Buttercup anunció que se iba. Butch la tomó del brazo.

── Tú y yo hicimos una apuesta.

Todos los miraron atentamente. Era el primer contacto real que tenían ellos dos después del suceso y todos eran conscientes de ello.

── Sí, y fue un empate. Nadie gana, así que me voy. ── Ella se zafó del agarre y comenzó a acelerar el paso hacia la salida, Butch la alcanzo. Esta vez ella se notó desesperada.

── ¡Déjame!

── ¡Mira… ── La mano de Bubbles sobre su hombro le hizo callar.

── Déjame hablar con ella. ── Butch iba a negar pero la voz de la pelinegra le detuvo.

── ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? ── Bubbles le miró mal.

── Soy yo o él. Al parecer soy lo único que tienes, porque ya no te escaparas tan fácil.

Con un gruñido, Buttercup voló tan rápido como pudo.

── Les dije que no se metieran ¡Ahora se ha ido! ── Le reclamó a la rubia.

── Es mi amiga, Bucth. ── Le hizo ver. ── Dejame ver que puedo hacer. Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo.

── Eso es verdad. ── Secundó Blossom.

── Macabra es una palabra más acertada. ── Se entrometió Boomer. Ella le miró mal.

── Confía en mí.

Ella se adelantó unos pasos pero antes de que Bubbles fuera detrás de ella, Brick habló.

── Alto ahí. ── Todos le miraron. ── Estableceremos guardias por toda la ciudad. Quiero que busquen a ese imbécil. Tenemos que impedir lo que sea que tenga planeado para los Rayos Z que robo. Yo haré la primera. No me interesa si tenemos que pasar toda la noche en vela, quiero que lo encuentren. Dejen sus cursilerías e idioteces para luego. Si esto pasa de esta noche, probablemente será demasiado tarde.

Acto seguido, salió del lugar con todas las miradas clavadas sobre él.

Bubbles carraspeó.

── Bueno… me voy también. ¿Vienes, Bloss?

La pelirroja miró la estela roja que desaparecía en el cielo y a su amiga alternadamente. Terminó por asentirle a la ojiazul.

── Vamos. ── Se dirigió al moreno. ── No vayas a odiarnos por esto, ¿Si? Después nos lo agradecerás.

Y salieron volando.

* * *

Después de que todo el mundo se había ido, Boomer y Butch habían ido a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento en el sótano. Ser nivel seis no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No cuando sus hermanos era respectivamente. Por lo que no salieron del lugar hasta que Brick llegó de su guardia, casi a las 10 de la noche.

Tras darle un último vistazo al profesor, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien regresaron a su departamento, en la acera de enfrente del laboratorio. Ninguno de los tres habló durante el corto camino a casa. Después de enterarse que Brick trabajó en solitario para Taiga el ambiente se había vuelto algo incómodo entre ellos. ¿Cuántos secretos más podría guardar su ya de por sí, misterioso hermano mayor? No era que desconfiara de él. Y sabía que Bucth tampoco lo hacía. Pero era como si el pelirrojo los hubiera traicionado en aquel momento. En esas épocas solo se tenían a ellos tres y que tuviera una conexión con Taiga sin que ellos hubieran sido conocedores de ellos era extraño.

Tan solo entrar al lugar, Rei se dejó ir sobre el pelirrojo que entre que quejas les ordenaba que le quitaran de encima al animal.

── ¡Joder, va a asesinarme! ── Gruñó. ── ¿Y quién carajos lo llevará al baño?

── ¡Me voy a mi habitación!

── ¡Voy a bañarme!

── ¡Vuelvan acá, par de idiotas! ── Tras escuchar como los maldecía, Boomer se encerró en el único baño del lugar.

Rio para sus adentros imaginándose a Brick paseando al perrillo por el parque, levantando cacas. Que se lo tomara como un castigo por ocultarles cosas. Además, siempre lo llevaba él. ¡Le tocaba por una vez sacarlo al baño! Claro, exceptuando aquella vez que lo sacó de madrugada, pero, de ahí en fuera, él era el que siempre llevaba al baño a su mascota.

Riendo aun para sus adentros puso a llenar la bañera y se acercó al lava manos y de las puertas de abajo donde guardaban las toallas ─ o más bien él guardaba. ─ sacó una caja de color azul, mediana. La abrió y comenzó a lanzar el contenido en la bañera sin cuidado, salpicando un poco de agua en el suelo. Un cocodrilo, un pato y un barco pirata, todos ellos de hule, comenzaron a flotar graciosamente en la cristalina agua que comenzaba a humear.

También sacó de ese líquido que hacía espuma de color azul y muchas burbujas y lo vertió en el agua. Lo había descubierto gracias a que un día en el laboratorio había encontrado a Ken en la bañera rodeado de espuma azul. Él le había obligado a darle unos cuantos frasquitos instantáneamente. Una vez terminada su tarea, se desvistió y se metió al agua.

Como si fuera un niño de tres años, revolvió el jabón que recientemente había vertido en el agua con fervor, haciendo que la espuma comenzara crecer y las burbujas comenzaran a llenar el lugar. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho cerró el grifo y comenzó a relajarse. Tomar duchas le ayudaba a pensar y en ese momento y con todo lo que había pasado ese día necesitaba hacerlo. Tenían que detener a Ken o Tokyo se vería envuelta de nuevo en una batalla horrible. Y eso era algo que no podían permitir. Apenas dos años atrás la ciudad había librado la batalla contra Taiga. Algunas zonas de Tokyo todavía no se recuperaban de aquella vez, donde gran parte de la ciudad quedó destruida. No quedaba un solo árbol en toda la zona norte del bosque que Tokyo, aunque el césped hubiera vuelto a crecer abundante. Los encargados de regenerar la zona habían dicho que tomaría de 10 1 15 años volver a recubrir el lugar de árboles. Si no detenían a Ken pronto, la monópoli terminaría por ser destruida. Al igual que ellos, claro. Sin presiones.

Cuando las burbujas desaparecieron, Brick abrió la puerta abruptamente, cerrándola detrás de sí. Boomer se asustó tanto que electricidad salió su cuerpo. Si no fuera inmune a la electricidad probablemente se hubiera achicharrado. Escondió rápidamente los juguetes bajó sus piernas.

── ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

── ¡Me vuelves a dejar con el perro y no la cuentas, enano! ── Boomer rio con maldad.

── Tómalo como castigo por ocultarnos la verdad sobre Ken.

Brick se quitó la gorra y revolvió su cabello.

── Joder, ¿Enserio que no van a dejar de hablar de eso? Ya les dije que…

── Te obligó. ── Interrumpió. ── Pero sigue siendo extraño. En ese momento solo nos teníamos a nosotros, y que tuvieras secretos con Taiga…

── No fue por gusto. ── Le cortó. ── Aunque fui bastante idiota al no darle importancia al asunto de Ken. Me comporté como el idiota de Butch. ── Boomer sonrió. ── Ahora ese imbécil tiene en su poder Rayos Z negros y si no lo detenemos podría destruir todo lo bueno que hemos logrado conseguir.

Boomer miró a su hermano mayor unos segundos. ¿Acaso Brick había entrado a su momento de ducha porque se sentía culpable? Era verdad que si hubiera hablado en el pasado habrían tenido mayores precauciones con Kimura, pero no garantizaba del todo que hubieran podido detenerlo. No era del todo su culpa.

── Bueno, como es normal. Ya sabes, un villano más que quiere destruirnos. No tienes por qué sentirte mal. No es del todo tu culpa.

Brick le miró.

── Yo… ── Se levantó y se giró rápidamente para que no notara que se sentía avergonzado por verse descubierto –otra vez, joder. –ante su hermano menor. ── ¡Ya lo sé idiota! ¡Y ahora déjame en paz!

Salió dando un portazo. Boomer resopló, dejando salir a la superficie a sus juguetes. Rodó los ojos. Brick era demasiado cerrado y se avergonzaba con facilidad ante cualquier muestra de afecto por parte de ellos y cualquier persona. Era algo bastante chliché considerando que le daba miedo a casi todo el mundo.

Olvidandose del Him mayor se dedicó a chapotear con su cocodrilo ahora medio chamuscado.

── ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?

Boomer saltó sobre sí mismo, salpicando agua.

── ¿Qué mierda no pueden esperar a que termine? ── Dijo, al darse cuenta de que Butch entraba al lugar. Esta vez se olvidó de ocultar los juguetes.

El mediano rodó los ojos.

── Venga, hermano, no seas llorica. ──Dijo, sentándose en el escusado. ── Dime qué diablos pasa con Kaoru.

El rubio, con el ceño fruncido, gruñó.

── ¿Por qué habría yo de saber?

── Porque Miyako y Momoko te cuentan todo, en especial la rubita. Y ya que no me dejaron acercarme a esa estúpida, como hermano mayor te ordeno que me digas todo lo que te han dicho.

Boomer rodó los ojos.

── No me han dicho nada. ── Dijo. ── Es incómodo hablar ese tipo de cosas con ellas ¡Son chicas! ¡Son seres despiadados y viles cuando se trata de esas cosas! Y su cerebro es muy complicado.

Butch, abatido, soltó una maldición al aire.

── Debí ir tras ella cuando pude, joder. ── Boomer hundió más su cuerpo en la bañera.

── Hubiera encontrado la manera de huir de ti. ── Dijo tranquilamente, haciendo bajo el agua un remolino con su mano. El patito de hule se ahogó. ── Como siempre.

── Vaya, gracias por tus palabras, hermano.

Boomer rio.

── Solo soy sincero. ── Los dos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el patito de hule volvió a salir a la superficie y el rubio habló. ── ¿Vas enserio con ella?

Butch le miró cabreado. ── ¿Por qué todo el mundo me hace esa maldita pregunta?

── Digamos que tu historial no te hace ser una blanca paloma, hermano.

── ¡Y una mierda! ──Dijo, fastidiado. ── Ella es… diferente.

──Pues entonces búscala mañana. ── Finiquitó. ── Después de hoy, no creo que se arriesgue a alejarse de nosotros.

── Y vaya que lo haré. ── Murmuró levantándose. Miró a su rubio hermano. ── Pues vaya. Solo tienes la cara de idiota después de todo. ── Boomer gruñó y el rio divertido, hasta que se percató de algo que había pasado por alto. Entrecerró la mirada sobre él. ── ¿Pero qué… te duchas con juguetes de hule?

El rubio los tomó entre sus brazos, escondiéndolos.

── Yo… yo… ¡Largo de aquí, estoy duchándome! ── El pelinegro rio a carcajadas mientras abría la puerta del baño, pero calló al encontrarse a un estupefacto Brick detrás de ella. Miró a Boomer en la bañera.

── ¿Qué… diablos? ¿Te duchas con juguetes de hule?

── ¡Largo de aquí, par de imbéciles!

* * *

Después de que Brick y él se rieran un rato de Boomer por descubrir que se duchaba con juguetes de hule, había decidido que era hora de comer algo. En todo el día no había comido nada y había sido un jodido martirio. Empezando por el imbécil de Ken, del que dos años atrás creía haberse deshecho y que ahora resultaba era hijo del bastardo de Taiga y su próximo dolor de cabeza, pasando por el hecho de que algún secuaz del mismo hubiera atacado al profesor y asaltado el laboratorio y terminando por Kaoru. Esa loca. Se había escapado de nuevo.

Sabía que bien podía ir a buscarla ahora que había aparecido y que sabía dónde estaba, pero, al final había decidido que tal vez debía confiar en Miyako y Momoko. Después de todo eran sus amigas. Además no quería presionar a la pelinegra o lo mandaría al diablo –más todavía. –Y él quería demostrarle que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de lo que todas las chicas con las que había salido le habían hecho sentir. Algo más que deseo. Lo único que le cabreaba era que habían pasado horas desde ese momento y no tenía idea de que había sucedido. Según lo que Brick le había dicho, Blossom y Bubbles ya estaban de guardia por la ciudad por lo que ya no estaban con la morena.

¿Tal vez ni siquiera la habían podido encontrar?

¿Habría escapado de nuevo?

Como fuera, en ese momento no tenía cabeza solo para Kaoru. Haber descubierto que Ken Kimura, ese chico que en su momento le había parecido de lo más simplón y debilucho, ahora era un peligro potencial para ellos. Sobre todo ahora que había logrado robar Rayos Z negros del laboratorio. Estaba harto de las estúpidas vueltas que daba el destino, todas al parecer, dispuestas a joderle la existencia.

Con un suspiro de enojo, se levantó de su lugar en el banco de la barra y se encaminó a la puerta. Pronto sería la hora de su guardia y estaba dispuesto a encontrar a ese imbécil aunque tuviera que sacarlo del mismo aire. Una vez que gritó que se iba, su móvil vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón. Tenía un mensaje de Miyako. Con curiosidad abrió el texto y terminó levantando una ceja.

" _Mañana media hora antes de que inicien las clases, en el aula de inglés. Haremos que Kaoru esté ahí. NO se te ocurra llegar tarde o no funcionara nada._

 _Momoko y Miyako. "_

El pelinegro leyó varias veces el mensaje, preguntándose qué cosa retorcida estarían planeando esas dos. Pero negó rápidamente. Si harían que Kaoru por fin diera la cara, no le importaba.

Ahí estaría.

* * *

 _¡Después de casi dos meses, he vuelto!_

 _Hasta ahora no había tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿no? Lo lamento T.T espero poder seguir actualizando seguido._

 _Y entrando de lleno al capi, sip, la gran mayoría de ustedes tenía razón, el villano es Ken. Creo que soy pésima ocultando las cosas he. Espero pronto estar subiendo un dibujo de Ken en Facebook para que sepan como me lo imagino yo, aunque es válido ignorarlo si quieren :P Además, es bueno saber su físico para un próximo fic futuro :D (Inserte risa malvada aquí)_

 _En fin, ya casi esta por darse el encuentro de los verdes (Otra risa malvada por aquí) ¡Prometo que será la primera escena del próximo capitulo! Ya está escrita y todo._

 _Y debo decir, que amé a Ken, (quiero decir, el pequeñín) en este capitulo. Por cierto, lamento que el villano tenga el mismo nombre que el pequeño Ken. Cuando creé al personaje de Ken adolescente no pensé que lo fuera a utilizar demasiado, he. Diría Koiji, Las vueltas que da la vida, todas al parecer dispuestas a joderme la existencia. Pero como sea, trataré de que no haya confusión con los nombres. Por el momento creo que es todo, solo queda disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza. Desde que entré a la Uni apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Pero me las apañaré, ya verán, tengo muchos planes para esta saga._

 _Bueno, ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Miss Nutella._

 _21/03/16_


	15. Rueda de Prensa

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Identidades secretas de los chicos:**

 **Brick Him:** Makoto Him.

 **Butch Him:** Koiji Him.

 **Boomer Him:** Hotaru Him.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Rueda de Prensa**

* * *

 _Estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, encerrado en su habitación, evitando a su madre, ya que no la soportaba. Eso hacía normalmente, encerrarse en su habitación y fingir que solo existía él en esa casa. Su madre siempre se ponía molesta e intentaba por todos los medios sacarlo de su habitación, pero él la mandaba tan lejos como podía._

 _En ese momento la paz reinaba en el lugar. Al parecer la estúpida mujer se había cansado de insistir y él podía estar tranquilo, pensando en lo patética que consideraba su vida. Lo único interesante que hasta ahora le había ocurrido era la repentina aparición de ese hombre, Taiga, que al parecer mostraba demasiado interés en él. Le había dicho que tenía potencial para sus propósitos. Él no entendía nada, pero era consolador saber que alguien veía potencial en él para algo, lo que fuera._

 _Se sentía como Miguel Ángel, siendo acogido por los Médici._

 _En ese momento, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para contemplar esa extraña caja que el ayudante de Taiga le había dado. Había intentado abrirla pero simplemente era imposible. No se podía, y aun así, cuando la agitaba podía escuchar dentro cosas. Recordó las palabras que el hombre le dijo:_

" _Esta caja no se puede abrir aún. Se abrirá sola en el momento necesario. Ruega porque ese momento nunca llegue"_

 _La contempló unos segundos como cada tarde, con curiosidad. ¿En qué momento se abriría? ¿Por qué debía temer? ¿Por qué Taiga se la entregaba?_

 _En ese momento una enorme explosión retumbó en Tokio, seguido del llanto y gritos de las personas. El humo comenzó a hacerse presente por las calles. Vio a Bubbles volando a toda velocidad, mientras evacuaba a los civiles, sorprendentemente, junto a Boomer, que hasta ahora había sido un villano para Tokio. Una neblina negra comenzó a hacerse presente en el cielo, comenzando a ennegrecer todo a su paso._

 _Su madre aporreó la puerta con fuerza. Mucha fuerza._

── _¡Ken, hijo, sal de ahí por favor!_ _Su madre suplicaba._ _Bajemos al sótano, ahí estaremos a salvo._

 _Frente a su departamento una explosión acabo por destruir gran parte del edificio frente a él. El joven tomo la caja entre sus manos y corrió hacia la puerta, y posteriormente al sótano._

 _Habían pasado tres días desde que esa batalla había acabado. Por las noticias se había enterado de la muerte de Taiga, que había resultado ser el atacante de Tokio. Dentro de él, sentía decepción. Tal vez hubiera sido un tirano que casi asesina a todo el mundo. Pero ese tirano tenía poder. Mucho. Y le había dicho que tenía potencial. ¡Tal vez para ser igual de poderoso que él? Ahora nunca lo sabría. Y lo peor, esa estúpida caja seguía sin abrirse. Ahora que Taiga había muerto, ¿Que pasaría?_

 _Permanecía encerrado en su habitación, como siempre, observando la caja blanca, como siempre. Con un resoplido molesto giró sobre sus talones. Entonces, una luz roja llenó su habitación por un segundo. Él se volvió a girar y encontró la caja abierta, de par en par. Atónito la miró sin creerlo unos segundos. Pronto se acercó, mirando en el interior. Habían un montón de papeles y sobres todos de color blanco. Pero el que más le llamo la atención fue un sobre amarillo que no tardó en tomar entre sus manos para abrirlo, encontrando una carta._

 _Antes de disponerse a leerla miró con cautela todo, pensando que debía hacer. Pero no se debatió mucho. Asegurándose de que la puerta estaba con seguro, se dedicó a leer la carta._

 _Apretó el papel amarillento con fuerza mientras sus ojos recorrían las letras escritas en él._

* * *

Voló tan rápido como pudo, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. La noche anterior había llegado bastante tarde de su guardia por la ciudad y se había quedado dormido, casi olvidaba el mensaje que le habían enviado dos de las féminas del equipo la noche anterior.

" _Mañana media hora antes de que inicien las clases, en el aula de inglés. Haremos que Kaoru esté ahí. NO se te ocurra llegar tarde o no funcionara nada"_

Miyako y Momoko probablemente lo asesinarían a sangre fría.

Una vez que divisó el enorme recinto, aterrizó en la azotea y transformándose corrió escaleras abajo, hasta el aula de inglés. Gruñó. Las cosas que terminaba haciendo por la estúpida ojiverde. A los pocos minutos logro divisar a Momoko y a Miyako que con todas sus fuerzas intentaban contener la puerta del aula, que era golpeada fuertemente. Se acercó lentamente.

── ¡Que me dejen salir, joder!

Por el cristal de arriba logró ver a Kaoru, con el ceño fruncido, forzando la puerta a abrirse. Sus miradas se encontraron y la de ella se llenó de pánico.

── ¿T-Tú? ── Aporreó más fuerte la puerta. ── ¡Son un par de traidoras! ¡No, no! ¡Soy su amiga, no me hagan esto!

Gotokuji y Akatsutsumi levantaron la mirada hacia él, que intentaba aguantar la risa.

── ¡Idiota! ── Chilló la del moño. ── ¡Te dijimos que no te tardaras! ¡Nos ha costado una vida mantenerla ahí dentro!

── ¿Cómo han hecho para que este tan temprano aquí?

── ¡Eso no importa! ── Chilló ahora Miyako mirando dentro del lugar. ── ¡se va a salir por la ventana!

Él corrió.

── ¿Qué? ── ¡Pero es que esa chica estaba loca de remate! Las empujó. ── ¡Muévanse, muévanse!

── Espero que no mueras ahí dentro. ──Murmuró la pelirroja y la rubia asintió solemnemente. Después corrieron lejos del lugar. Al instante él se adentró en el aula y alcanzó a tomarla del brazo antes de que saltara como una loca por el precipicio.

── ¿A dónde crees que vas, nena?

Kaoru se volteó, rehuyéndole la mirada. Logró soltarse y correr a la puerta.

── Tú no sales de aquí, preciosa. ── La chica se vio detenida por el brazo del pelinegro, que la miraba ceñudo.

── Suéltame. ── Dijo jalando su brazo, y corriendo tan rápido como pudo a la puerta, pero dentro de sí, supo que fue inútil pues el chico era mucho más fuerte y rápido que ella. Lo comprobó cuando justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, el brazo de Koiji salió detrás de ella, impidiéndole la acción y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

── Dije que tú no vas a ningún lado, Matsubara.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse. Sentía la respiración del moreno sobre ella. Fue entonces, cuando con su brazo libre, la volteó de un tirón, estampando su espalda contra la puerta. Ella no se quejó.

── Me debes muchas explicaciones, preciosa.

── Yo no te…

── ¡Deja de darme estúpidas evasivas y empieza a hablar! ── Gritó, sacando la frustración de casi una semana entera que le había hecho ir detrás de ella como loco. ── ¿Quién te crees para primero tratarme como la misma mierda, besarme de la nada y luego ignorarme como si fuera un idiota?

Kaoru se removió y logró escaparse, caminando hacia el otro lado del aula, huyendo de la mirada irritada de Koiji. _De verdad estaba molesto. Muy molesto._

── Quítate de mi camino. ── Dijo encarándolo. Koiji bufó, recargándose en la puerta. Al parecer no era una opción para él. Kaoru se sintió amenazada realmente. Apretó la quijada. ── ¡Quítate de la puerta! ¡O saltaré por la ventana!

── Sabes que te alcanzaré.

── ¡Quítate!

── ¡Tu no sales de aquí hasta que me des una puta explicación! ¿Qué mierda hacías en un internado de Yoga? ¿Por qué estas armando tanto drama solo por un beso?

── ¡No lo digas! ── Se tapó los oídos infantilmente.

── Estás actuando como una niña de cinco años. ── Gruñó. ── Manda cojones que tenga que ser yo precisamente el que te lo tenga que decir, se supone que ese es mi papel.

Ella gruño, en desesperación. Apoyó sus brazos en la silla más cercana, mirándose los zapatos.

── Tu no entiendes… solo… ¡Sólo quítate de la maldita puerta y déjame salir!

── ¡Solo te estoy…

── ¡Tu no entiendes!

El gruñó, cabreado.

── ¡¿Qué no entiendo maldita sea?!

── ¡Que te odio! ¡Te odio, maldito imbécil!

Koiji pidió a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que se apiadaran de él y le dieran paciencia para tratar con esta terca chica. _Si no fuera porque realmente quiero a esta estúpida…_

── Si me odias. ── Comenzó de nuevo. ── Por qué. Maldita. Razón. Me Besaste.

Ella suspiró desesperada.

── ¡¿Por qué, Kaoru?!

── Porque…yo... Porque tú… ¡Porque me gustas!

El pelinegro intentó acercarse pero ella, retrocedió tres pasos enormes. Muy enormes.

── Vale. Vale. ¡Eres una loca desquiciada! Así que me odias, pero te gusto. Claro.

── ¡Ves! ¡Tengo problemas! ¿Entiendes porque estaba internada con mi tía? ¡Necesitaba dejar mi mente en blanco para… para volver a ser yo. Porque yo no puedo… ── Negó. ── Déjame salir.

── ¿A que le tienes miedo? ── Cuestionó tranquilamente, intentando hacerle notar que estaba intentando entablar una conversación seria con ella, pero Matsubara no estaba en sus cabales.

── ¡No estoy asustada!

── ¿Entonces porque huyes de mí?

── No estoy huyendo. ── Espetó.

── Está bien, entonces, solo quédate ahí mientras yo…

── ¡No te acerques, Him!

── ¿Pero porque? ── Cuestionó ya, con un tono más desesperado que de enojo.

── Porque no, tu solo… mantente ahí, alejado. ── Dijo más tranquila, señalándolo con el dedo. ── Escucha bien. Vamos a hacer como que esto nunca pasó. Yo nunca te besé. Yo nunca dije esto. Y esto nunca pasó.

── Lo lamento, Matsubara, no es una opción para mí.

── ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ── Gritó. ── ¡Porque lo único que a ti te importa es tirarte a todas y cada una de las chicas que te pasen por enfrente!

── ¡Pero si hace meses que no salgo con nadie!

── ¡Mentira! ¡Tú… no creas que no sé lo que tramas!

── Kaoru.

── ¡No soy estúpida! ¡Te he visto hacerlo un millón de veces!

── Ka-o-ru.

── ¡A todas y cada una de las chicas que has…

── ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Ella cayó, sorprendida. Koiji maldijo en voz baja y luego volvió a mirarla. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kaoru soltó el aire que no se dio cuenta que había contenido.

── ¿Me vas a escuchar ahora? ── Cuestionó irritado. ── Esto no se trata solo de ti, verdecita. Mira… Ya sé que soy un tipo muy atractivo y rudo. ── Kaoru rodó los ojos. ── Y tal vez sea sorprendente, pero… está estúpida situación no me es tan indiferente como tú piensas. He pasado los últimos cinco días buscándote como idiota. ¡Pero claro qué tú no sabes porque estabas en un jodido internado de Yoga para estabilizar tu estúpida locura! ¡Locura, que nunca va a desaparecer!

El semblante de Kaoru cambió completamente, a uno más escéptico. Él aprovecho para acercarse poco a poco.

── ¿Te has preguntado porque no he salido con nadie ultimamente, idiota? ── Kaoru se limitó a mirarlo incluso, ignorando el insulto.

── Pero…

── Oyuki no cuenta. ── Se apresuró. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

── ¡Ves! ¡Sólo te interesa salir con cualquier cosa que tenga una falda de por medio y luego las desechas!

── ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Estoy intentando hablar algo serio contigo! ¡Además, tu ni siquiera usas faldas!

── ¡Pues no parece! ── Ella volvió a alejarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta. ── Y no tenemos nada que hablar. Ya te dije que fue un error mío…

Koiji la interrumpió, tomándola del brazo y acorralándola contra la pared.

── Detente. ── Ordenó ella, intentando apartarlo de sí sin éxito.

── ¡No fue un error, joder! ¡Entiende que lo que tú me haces sentir va más allá de lo que yo había…

── ¿Realmente me crees idiota, verdad? Un día dices todas esas estupideces que me estás diciendo ahora y el otro vas diciendo que fuiste creado para deshacerte de…

── ¡Yo dije eso solo porque estaba harto de soportar tu estúpida actitud infantil y rehacía! !Y Sobre todo de no recibir ninguna maldita explicación! ¡Es verdad que siempre estamos riñéndonos, pero tú comenzaste a pasar incluso nuestros propios límites!

── ¡Yo, no…

── ¡Además esta ese idiota! ── Gruñó el verde, ya alterado. ── ¡Y tú no hacías nada para quitártelo de encima! ¡Como si el idiota no supiera que eres mía…

Ella frunció el ceño aún más, estupefacta ante aquella afirmación.

── ¿Disculpa?

── …y tú siempre llegabas a salvarle el pellejo al estúpido cobarde!

De un empujón ella lo apartó.

── Número uno: Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, y número dos: ¿A ti, que te importa, Him? ¡Déjame en paz y lárgate con Oyuki!

── Ese es el maldito problema. ── Desesperó, tomándola de los hombros con brusquedad. ── Tú crees que no me importa. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Te amo, idiota! ¡Te amo! Y… ¡Maldita sea, no creí que algún día pasaría! ¡Pero ha pasado!

Kaoru guardó silencio.

── Sé que piensas que eres un juego para mí. Y no te culpo por pensarlo, pero, ¿Crees que si lo fueras, no me hubiera divertido contigo ya? Convivo contigo todos los días, podría haberte besado ya un millón de veces, soy el doble de fuerte que tú. Si solo me interesara besarte un rato lo haría y punto. Pero… es diferente.

── Para empezar tú no eres tan fuerte, pero… ── Desvió la mirada y murmuró ── … Y… ¿Y Oyuki?

── ¿Qué tiene Oyuki? ── Él levantó una ceja.

── No pongas esa estúpida cara, como si no supieras de lo que hablo. Además te vi ser un patán con ella. Y con muchas otras ¿Qué habría de diferente entre ellas y yo?

El suspiró.

── Es verdad. Fui un imbécil con ella. ── Aceptó, refiriéndose a Oyuki. ── Pero a ella no le dije lo que te estoy diciendo a ti. Y a ella jamás podría decirle lo que te estoy diciendo a ti, porque ella no eres tú.

── Pero…

── Maldita sea, Kaoru. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Y tú simplemente me odiabas. Quiero decir… me odiabas más de lo normal. Necesitaba olvidarte. ¡Y mira nada más! ¡Me estás haciendo comportarme como el idiota de Boomer! ¿Cuándo diablos me habías visto hacer esto por una de las chicas con las que había salido? ¿Perseguirte como loco y decir todo lo que te he dicho solo para que me creas?

Kaoru se sentía mareada, pero el pelinegro endureció la mirada.

── Ahora, Matsubara, quiero explicaciones. Nadie me maltrata como lo has hecho y sale bien librado de ello. Ni siquiera tú.

Pero el rostro de Kaoru se tornó verde. Todo eso era tan nuevo para ella. Esas sensaciones, sentirse débil frente al moreno, la voz que no le salía. Se sentía patética. Parpadeó pálida.

── Yo… necesito tiempo. ── El frunció el ceño.

── Habla ahora mismo. ── Gruñó, no aceptando la petición. ── ¡Me merezco una explicación y hasta tú, con toda tu terquedad lo sabes!

Se atrevió a mirarlo unos segundos, para luego suspirar y mirar el suelo.

── Yo… ── Tragó saliva, nerviosa. ── ¡Ya te lo he dicho, bruto! ¡Tú.. tú me…

── ¿Imamura? ── Ella levantó la mirada y rodo los ojos.

── Es un chico idiota de primero. ── Espetó. ── Lo llame a él para que me ayudara porque no podía decírselo a Momoko y a Miyako ¡Mira lo que me han hecho! ¡Me han encerrado aquí solo para que hablara contigo! ── Gruñó. Ya luego se encargaría de esas traidoras. ── Yo… no quería que nadie supiera nada, ¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es el jodido problema Him? ¡Esto es extraño para mí! ¡Se siente… se siente…

── ¿Bien?

── ¡No! ── Espetó. ── ¡Me siento estúpida!

Él sonrió levemente. Estaba asustada aunque no lo admitiera.

── Necesito tiempo. ── Y esta vez no estaba solo anunciándolo, estaba dándolo por hecho y no habría marcha atrás.

El tardó un poco pero aceptó y al final sonrió con tranquilidad. Como si logrará entender lo que le sucedía y no quisiera decírselo.

── He soportado tres años, puedo hacerlo un poco más. ── Dijo. ── Pero no creas, Kaoru, que se me va a olvidar lo que pasó este día.

Ella soltó el aire contenido.

── Y sobre lo que te dije hace un momento. ── Recordó, cambiando su semblante a uno que le dio escalofríos a la pelinegra. ── Nadie me trata de esa manera y sale bien librado de eso. Y quiero mi recompensa.

Sus labios se pegaron a los suyos salvajemente, arrancándole un chillido, haciendo que intentara apartar al moreno de ella.

── Maldición, Kaoru. ── Gruñó, separándose, pero aun rozando sus labios. ── Solo disfruta del momento y después volvemos a jodernos la existencia si quieres.

Y está vez ella lo permitió, provocando que el sonriera con orgullo. Sus labios llevaron el compás lenta y profundamente para no asustarla, acariciando los de su contraparte casi con necesidad. El moreno intentó no dejar que la llama que sentía dentro de sí ─ Por primera vez con una chica. ─ tomase el control de aquel beso porque si no, ellos dos _arderían._ Y Kaoru al parecer aún no estaba lista para arder junto a él. Minutos atrás le había dicho la verdad; él la esperaría y no a presionaría. Pero no soportaría más tiempo sin besarla. Esperaba que al menos ese beso fuera suficiente para esperar a que ella estuviera lista. Se separó de ella lentamente.

Sus frentes estuvieron juntas unos segundos, mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones.

── Ten por seguro que seguiré haciendo tu vida imposible, Matsubara. ──Dijo jadeante. ── Y no olvides que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Y salió, soltándole y dejándola sola en el aula.

* * *

Llegó a su casa tan rápido como pudo. Esta vez no iría al laboratorio. Tenía cosas que arreglar con Kuriko. Era verdad que ellas dos siempre estaban discutiendo, pero eran hermanas, y sentía pésimo que la menor no le dirigiera la palabra. Abrió la puerta de su casa y se adentró en el lugar.

Olía a Tonkatsu y a té de jazmín. Se adentró un poco más y en la sala de estar pudo ver a su padre con la televisión encendida pero leyendo el periódico. En la primera plana se podían ver las imágenes del centro de Tokyo completamente destruido. Soltó un suspiro recordando que no habían podido localizar a Kimura por ningún lado, y eso significaba más problemas para ellos. Causa eso, Makoto había estado sumido en sus pensamientos con un semblante que atemorizaba a cualquiera que pasaba cerca de él, a excepción de sus hermanos, ella y las chicas, claro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre, rápidamente le sonrió.

── ¿Qué tal la escuela?

── Todo bien. ── Respondió mirando a todos lados, dejando de lado sus pensamientos. ── ¿Y Kuriko?

── En su habitación. ── Dijo, volviendo su mirada al papel. ── A penas llegó hace unos minutos.

── Ya veo. ── Murmuró. ── Ya vuelvo.

Momoko se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, pasando por la suya propia en el proceso y aventando de malos modos su mochila al suelo. Llegó a la habitación de la menor y abrió con cuidado. Kuriko levantó la mirada con una sonrisilla infantil, pero en el momento en que sus ojos chocaron esta desapareció. Regresó su mirada al ordenador sin ánimos, colocando su mentón sobre su mano mientras navegaba en internet.

Akatsutsumi mayor reprimió un suspiro y se adentró a la habitación de su hermana echando un vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta para asegurarse de que sus padres no estaban cerca. Se acercó a Kuriko lentamente.

── ¿Necesitas algo?

Momoko detuvo su andar y observó a su hermana que seguía mirando el ordenador sin pestañear.

── Hablar contigo. ── Dijo. ── De lo que pasó ayer.

── No tengo nada más que saber. ── Murmuró. ── Nos has estado engañando todo este tiempo con algo tan delicado e importante como eso.

Momoko sabía que esta vez ella no tenía derecho de siquiera molestarse. Por lo que su tono de voz sonó igual que antes ante el reclamo.

── Ya lo sé, pero…

── Sí, sí. Para protegernos. ── Interrumpió. ── Lo que sea. Ken ya me contó esa estúpida historia. Otro mentiroso. ¿Disfrutaban todos ustedes de mi ignorancia? Debo admitir que fui bastante tonta. ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba? Era tan obvio. Nadie logra entrar en un laboratorio tan importante solo por buenas notas. Y pensar que durante todas las batallas de la ciudad tú nunca estás en casa. Vaya que debieron divertirse conmigo.

── Ya te dije que no es eso. ── Gruñó. ── Te estás comportando como una niña de seis años Kuriko. Y estás malinterpretando las cosas. Nosotros nunca nos burlaríamos de ti con algo tan serio. ── Se acercó a ella y la giró del hombro, haciendo que la mirara. ── Mucho menos yo. O Ken.

Kuriko desvió la mirada a su ordenador.

── ¿Algo más?

── ¡Por Dios santo, Kuriko! ¡Entiende! ── Espetó. ── ¡No es tan fácil como parece! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas malas personas están detrás de mi cabeza? ¡No son criminales comunes y corrientes! ¡Ni siquiera son personas normales! ¿Lo que viste ayer? ¡Esas son la clase de cosas a las que tengo que enfrentarme! ¡De las que tengo que mantenerlos alejados! ¿Tienes idea, que harían todos mis enemigos si supieran de mi vida privada? ¡Harían cualquier cosa por terminar con ustedes, porque saben que con eso me destruirían completamente!

Kuriko había dejado de teclear pero mantenía su mirada en el ordenador.

── No me importa que tan enojada estés conmigo, o si entiendes o no lo que te estoy diciendo. Tienes dos trabajos: Quejarte, y no dirigirme la palabra, o Entenderlo y sentar cabeza. Me da igual lo que elijas mientras te mantengas a salvo. Y para eso tienes que mantenerte en silencio y ser muy cuidadosa. En lo que estoy metida Kuriko, no es cualquier cosa. No es una película de aventuras en la que el protagonista sale ganando. ── Bajo su tono de voz. ── Y sí, ustedes están en peligro también, eso es la realidad. Pero mientras no sepan nada, pueden mantenerse a salvo. Así no tienen que preocuparse por mí, ni saltar como locos a la calle en mi ayuda cada vez que haya una batalla como la de ayer. Así mantienen su cordura, fingiendo que Blossom es simplemente cualquier persona y no parte de su vida.

Se apartó el flequillo de la frente con un suspiro.

── Sé que ahora es imposible que tú evadas la realidad, pero ahora debes ser el doble de cuidadosa. Espero que poco a poco entiendas porque oculte la verdad.

La voz de su madre las alertó a ambas.

── _¡A comer, niñas, rápido!_

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, Momoko parada a su lado y Kuriko sentada, mirando la pantalla de su computadora. La menor se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

── Y por cierto. ── Se apresuró Momoko, antes de que Kuriko saliera. ── Te aseguro que ayer, Ken estaba igual de asustado que tú, y aun así, fue muy valiente protegiéndote. Él no tiene nada que ver en nuestras peleas de hermanas o el hecho de que yo te ocultara esto. No creo que alguien que se burle de ti a tus espaldas, arriesgue su vida para cuidar de ti y darte seguridad en una situación como esa.

Solo en ese momento, Kuriko le miró.

── Piensa eso. ── Y la mayor salió de la habitación.

* * *

── No ha venido Kuriko, wan. ── Ken dirigió su mirada al perro. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, balanceando su cola. Dirigió su mirada a los papeles que analizaba.

── Mhmm. ── Murmuró, solo por no quedarse callado.

── Es extraño. ── Dijo. ── Me gustaría verla, wan. Es la única divertida en este lugar últimamente.

── Pues en realidad no tan extraño. ─ Suspiró.

── ¿Por qué, wan? ── Ken no respondió. En ese momento sentía un pinchazo en el pecho cuando le mencionaban a la chica. ── ¿De verdad está enojada con nosotros?

── Ya se le pasará, solo es cuestión de que lo entienda. ── Informó, aunque sonaba más como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

── Pero, ¿Y si no lo hace, wan? ── La voz del animalillo se tornó preocupada. ── ¡Yo no quiero que se vaya! ¡Me trae muchos de esos artefactos con los que se sujeta el cabello! ¿Cómo se llamaban?...

── Pasadores.

── ¡Sí, son deliciosos! ¡Y ella juega conmigo, wan! ── Peach lloriqueó. ── Ya sé que a ti no te agrada…

── No digas eso. ── Gruñó el adolescente, molesto de repente.

── ¿Qué, wan? ¡Yo si la extraño, Ken!

── No me refería a eso.

── ¿Entonces?

Ken que comenzaba a exasperarse, le miró.

── Peach, Kuriko no se ha ido a ningún lado. Solo está algo dolida por lo que ha descubierto, pero te aseguro que pronto volverá. Ya sabes, aquí puede encontrar cualquier comida chatarra que se le ocurra. Y además estás tú.

El perrillo se calmó.

── Sí… tienes razón, wan. ── Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el perro ladeó la cabeza. ── ¿Tú no la extrañas, Ken?

Ken boqueó como un pez.

── ¡Hemos llegado!

Cuatro cabezas se asomaron por la puerta. Los Him y Kaoru habían llegado. Sorprendentemente era Koiji el que parecía más alegre. Makoto tenía cara de pocos amigos y Hotaru simplemente se veía distraído.

Ken, salvado por la campana, se levantó como un resorte.

── ¡Han llegado rápido!

── ¿Genial lo que se puede hacer cuando puedes volar, no? ── Ken asintió. ── Y bien, ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que hay que hablar?

── Debemos esperar a que lleguen Momoko y Miyako. Avisaré al profesor que han llegado.

── Vale. ── Aceptaron. Ellos venían de sus respectivos entrenamientos, la única que su momento no había terminado con lo suyo era Momoko y Miyako se había ofrecido a esperarla, por lo que ahora solo faltaban ellas dos.

Mientras Ken subía en busca del profesor, los chicos se dispersaron por el laboratorio. Un par de minutos después, para cuando Koiji había llegado de nuevo a la planta baja, Blossom y Bubbles llegaban volando y se transformaban para poder entrar como personas normales.

── Llegamos. ── Dijo apresurada la pelirroja. ── ¿De qué nos hemos perdido?

── Relájate, no seas histérica. ── Dijo el chico. ── Nosotros llegamos apenas hace un minuto. Ken fue a avisar al profesor.

Akatsutsumi, tranquila de saber que no había llegado tan tarde, se dejó caer con la rubia en uno de los sillones grandes.

── Que bueno. Me apresuré lo más que pude.

── Te dije que no era para tanto, Momoko. ── Le hizo ver su amiga.

Koiji sonrió y rodó los ojos. Acto seguido, abrió su mochila con poco cuidado y se acercó a ellas.

── Muy bien. ── Anunció. ── Esto es para ti. ── Koiji puso frente a la pelirroja dos cajas de bombones de chocolate. ── Y esto para ti. ── Una caja de lápices de dibujo se depositó en las piernas de la rubia. ── Hotaru dijo que eran esos. Si no te sirven, golpéalo a él.

Ellas miraron emocionadas el inesperado regalo. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que venía del pelinegro. Momoko abrió la caja con los ojos brillantes y luego lo miró, igual que la rubia.

── ¿Debo suponer que ha ido todo bien? ── Cuestionó la rubia. Los otros dos supieron que se refería a cierta pelinegra y la sonrisa arrogante de Him se los confirmó.

── Por el momento. Pero, no malentiendan las cosas, no ha pasado a mayores. ── Aceptó el chico. Luego miró la caja en las manos de la pelirroja. ── Y ahora, ya que no puedo comer lápices, dame unos cuantos. ── Estiró la mano hacia la caja de bombones, mano que fue apartada de un manotazo por la pelirroja. ── ¡Oye, se agradecida! ¡Te los acabo de regalar!

── ¡Por eso, sínico! ── Dijo, protegiendo sus cajas de bombones. ── ¡No puedes comerte el regalo de la persona a la que se los acabas de regalar!

── ¡Oh, dame solo unos cuantos! ¡Te pondrás como una vaca!

Miyako rio alegre, mirando sus nuevos lápices. No podía esperar para llegar a su casa y usarlos todos y cada uno.

── ¡Quita esas manazas, Him! ── Blossom se levantó de su cómodo lugar para comenzar a correr en busca de un escondite. Koji corría cerca de ella gritando improperios al aire que declaraban su "corazón poco agradecido para con un chico tan guapo como lo era él", palabras textuales.

Pero, como es bien sabido, aunque los chicos eran más fuertes que ellas –exceptuando en algunos casos a Kaoru –, las tres féminas eran mucho más ágiles y escurridizas, por lo que pronto Momoko logró escaparse del pelinegro. En el segundo piso logró encontrar a Hotaru acostado sobre el sillón de la terraza, y sin dudarlo corrió a esconderse debajo del blanco mueble, sacándole un susto al rubio, que se sentó de una.

── ¿Pero qué…

── No estoy para nadie. ── Murmuró rápidamente mientras se metía debajo del sillón. Segundos después Koiji se asomó agitado por las escaleras.

── ¿Dónde está Momoko?

Un pellizco en su pantorrilla hizo que el rubio se quejara. Kojij lo miró extrañado.

── Esta arriba. ── Gruñó, sobándose el lugar afectado. Him mayor corrió escaleras arriba mientras Momoko salía de su escondite y permanecía sentada en el suelo, aun siento solo visible para Hotaru que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

── Se puede saber, ¿qué haces? ── La pelirroja escondía entre sus brazos una caja de bombones.

── Me escondo del troglodita de tu hermano. ── Hotaru la miró expectante.

── Si, me di cuenta. Por cierto, no era necesario el maldito pellizco. ── Ella se encogió de hombros sonriente. ── Ahora me debes uno de esos.

── ¿Qué ustedes tres no pueden pensar en algo que no sea comida? ── Gruñó con recelo. Hotaru se encogió de hombros y tras pensarlo un segundo decidió que prefería regalar sus preciados bombones al bueno de Hotaru.

A regañadientes abrió la caja y le entregó un par que el chico devoró rápidamente. Ella permaneció sentada en el suelo escuchando los pasos del verde en el piso de arriba. Hotaru suspiró con satisfacción.

── Buenos chocolates.

── Mhhm… ── Murmuró ella degustándolos también.

── Dame más.

── ¡No! ── Chilló, ocultando la caja. ── Confórmate.

El chasqueó la lengua y tras unos segundos de quedarse en silencio Hotaru suspiró con tranquilidad y volvió a hablar, mientras se acostaba de nuevo en el sillón.

── ¿Cómo está Kuriko?

Momoko tosió levemente para pasar el pedazo de bombón que se atoró en su garganta.

── ¿Debo suponer que eso es un "mal"? ── Momoko cerró la caja medio vacía y reprimió un suspiro.

── Algo así. ── Aceptó. ── Digamos que no entiende mi punto. Ya sabes, quiere correr a contárselo a mis padres y todo eso. Y esta algo molesta conmigo por ocultárselo.

Hotaru puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca, como una almohada.

── ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

Ella le miró mal.

── No seas idiota.

── ¿Por qué idiota? ── Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

── Sabes bien que correrían peligro si se enteran. Si piensan que Blossom es cualquier persona no desearan intervenir en nada. Nuestros enemigos no tendrían que sospechar de ellos. Así es más fácil mantenerlos alejados de todo esto.

── ¿Y no están en peligro ya?

Ella le miró.

── ¿Me dirás que Ken no conoce nuestras identidades secretas, y nuestra vida privada? ¿O que Taiga no lo hacía? Taiga fue el que nos brindó su información personal cuando nos infiltramos a la escuela. En realidad, el gobierno solo nos protege de quienes no debe protegernos del todo, los ciudadanos y los villanos idiotas que solo cometen crímenes para fastidiarnos la tarde. Pero no de quienes realmente debería, porque ellos son nuestro trabajo.

Momoko parpadeó mirando con algo de incredulidad al rubio. El chico siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola con su capacidad reflexiva. (Aunque fuera un idiota despistado en la mayoría de las ocasiones)

── Como sea, es algo que ya se los hemos dicho a las tres. Pero, al fin y al cabo, es su decisión. Solo digo que Kuriko tiene un buen punto a su favor.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Momoko pensando en lo que el rubio le había dicho, hasta que los pasos del pelinegro resonaron de nuevo en el lugar, pero esta vez acompañado de todos los demás. Al verla la fulminó con la mirada, pero al parecer, ya sin ánimos de quitarle su preciado regalo. Ella sonrió con suficiencia. Fue entonces cuando le dio un vistazo a sus compañeros.

Kaoru parecía bastante normal en comparación con el pelinegro, como si no hubiera armado un terrible drama nada propio de ella. Miyako había corrido hacia Hotaru a mostrarle los lápices que recién había obtenido mientras él se reincorporaba para verlos con una sonrisa. Ken parecía algo distraído caminando detrás del profesor que aún tenía el brazo y torso vendados y parecía más cansado que nunca, y por último, Makoto caminaba con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón, con un semblante que dejaba en claro que no tenía ánimos de estar con nadie.

Los últimos días era la única mirada que encontraba en el chico y eso se resentía en el ánimo del grupo.

Utonium, con un suspiro cansado se sentó junto a Hotaru y Miyako, que habían dejado de mirar los lápices de la rubia.

── ¿Malas noticias? ── Cuestionó Gotokuji, a lo que el profesor se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

── No en realidad. ── Dijo. ── Pero tampoco las encuentro muy agradables. ── Dijo en un suspiro. ── El alcalde llamo hoy por la mañana. Organizó una rueda de prensa en la alcaldía que será transmitida por varias televisoras de Tokyo.

── Una… rueda de prensa. ── Murmuró Momoko. ── ¿Y eso porque es importante para nosotros?

── Es sobre Ken. Quiere, al parecer, apaciguar el miedo de la ciudad de alguna manera y piensa que ustedes pueden hacerles sentir seguros.

Momoko sintió jaqueca de inmediato. Miró a Makoto, que si antes tenía cara de mal augurio, ahora parecía querer matar a alguien. El, más que todos odiaba todas esas entrevistas que el alcalde organizaba. Detestaba hablar en público para animar a las personas. No podía imaginar del todo que tanto aborrecía el hecho de hablar sobre Ken, estando vinculado a algo de su pasado.

── Supongo que no hay opción. ── Murmuró ella, abatida. Normalmente a ella no le molestaban ese tipo de cosas. Estaba acostumbrada e incluso le agradaba, poder inspirar a las personas a ser mejores y a sentirse seguras. Pero… no le apetecía hablar sobre Ken. Mucho menos sabiendo que realidad, no había ninguna buena noticia, sino al contrario.

── Pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que les diremos? ── Cuestionó Miyako. ── No podemos decirles la verdad. Entraran en pánico.

── No lo haremos.

Miraron a Makoto.

── Pero entonces…

── Tendremos que mentirles. ── Sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros, pero ellas le miraron reprobatoriamente.

── No podemos hacer eso.

── Ah, perfecto, tienes toda la razón, listilla. ── Gruñó. ── Hay que decirles que Taiga tiene un hijo, que robó nuestro almacén de sustancias y ahora tiene bajo su poder los rayos z negros. Puedes decirles también que no pudimos seguirle el rastro, ya que estamos confesando verdades. Oh, y que no tenemos idea de donde está, me faltó ese detalle.

Hotaru y Koiji rieron sin preocuparse ante el sarcasmo bien empleado de su hermano mayor, pero Momoko frunció el ceño.

── Que gracioso. Muy gracioso. ── Espetó. ──Pero no creo que…

── Mira, doña perfecta. ── Momoko afiló la mirada sobre él. ── El vejete organizó esa estúpida cosa para calmar a la ciudad que se le está viniendo encima, y tú, quieres ir y arruinarles aquello con tú estúpida honestidad que de nada te va a servir en este preciso momento.

── ¡Cierra la boca! ── Gruñó. ── ¡Tampoco planeaba ir y decirles todo así como así! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Pero tampoco podemos e ir y decirles que todo va de maravilla!

── ¿Ah sí? ── Fingió sorpresa. ── Bueno, anda, dime, ¿Qué diablos planeabas hacer? Olvidaba que tus planes son perfectos y maravillosos. _Igualitos_ a ti. ── Ante el sarcasmo de la última palabra de pelirroja avanzó hacia él molesta.

── ¡No es mi problema que tengas un humor de perros! ¡Deja de desquitarte conmigo! Últimamente solo pareces ser el antiguo Makoto.

Ante la mirada asesina que le dedico el chico Utonium intervino rápidamente.

── Chicos, chicos, por favor cálmense. ── Se apresuró. ── Yo sé que las últimas dos semanas han sido bastante difíciles y todo se ha venido de golpe, pero por favor, lo último que necesitamos son peleas entre nosotros, ¿bien?

Makoto permaneció inmutable, con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo retadoramente. Claramente aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a recibir órdenes y regaños. Momoko desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero asintiendo levemente.

── Y lo que haremos está en el punto medio de sus ideas. No les diremos ni la verdad, ni una mentira. Responderemos con evasivas, pero, si hay que dejar claro que la situación es difícil y complicada y no se creen falsas ideas y sean conscientes de lo que pueda pasar.

Makoto bufó y se retiró, a lo más alejado del lugar. Momoko hizo lo mismo, tomando el lado contrario que su contraparte. Todos se miraron con incomodidad.

── Bueno. ── Carraspeó Kaoru. ── ¡No puedo esperar a mañana!

Todos la miraron con una gota sobre la cabeza. El profesor sonrió más calmado, y tras anunciar que se iba a trabajar, los dejó solos. La pelinegra caminó hacia la pantalla enorme, sintiendo que tenía mil años que no la veía.

── Hotaru, ¿Juegas Smash Bros? ── Cuestionó. El ambiente comenzaba a volver a ser el mismo.

Hotaru la miró arrogante.

── Así que, vuelves a retarme, Matsubara.

── ¿Sí o no, rubito?

── Pido a _Rosalina._

── ¡Prepárate para morir, oxigenado inépto! ¡ _Diddy Kong_ va a asesinarte!

En la lejanía, Makoto sonrió de medio lado. Buttercup volvía a ser la misma chica extraña de siempre y eso ayudaba a amenizar el ambiente. Una chispa de alegría se coló en su interior. Después de convivir con esas chicas tres años les había tomado cierto aprecio.

── ¡Oh, como en los viejos tiempo! ── Él pelinegro miró a los dos chicos jugar apasionadamente. ── ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Voy contra el que pierda!

── ¡Prepárate a perder contra mí, entonces, idiota!

── ¡En tus sueños Matsubara!

Hotaru frunció el ceño.

── ¿Por qué todos dan por sentado que seré yo el que… ── Rosalina en ese momento murió y Hotaru berreó abatido mientras Koiji le arrebataba el control de wii.

── ¡Dame a Diddy Kong! ── Exigió a la morena, lanzándose bruscamente sobre el sillón.

── ¡Estás loco, Diddy Kong es mío! ── Él le frunció el ceño.

── ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo es tu propiedad, niña?

── ¡Siempre juego con el, bruto!

── ¿Sí? Bueno, desapareciste casi una semana, perdiste el derecho, ahora es mío. ¡Dámelo!

── ¡Eres un soquete, no lo haré, Him!

── ¡Maldición nena, déjame usarlo!

── ¡Que no!

Todos ahí, incluso Hotaru que acababa de ser vencido, sonrieron levemente. Era bueno volverlos a ver pelear amistosamente. Solo en esos momentos habían descubierto lo importante que era el estado de ánimo de los verdes para todos.

Momoko sonrió aunque se sintiera algo molesta tras la reciente pelea con el líder de los Rowdys, si su equipo estaba bien, ella también lo estaba. Tras analizarlos a cada uno, su mirada se cruzo con la del pelirrojo, que parecía también más calmado, pero al mirarla, su ceño volvió a fruncirse levemente, y desvió la mirada.

Ella imitó el gesto suspirando.

* * *

Ken miraba la pantalla del ordenador ansioso. Tenía así todo lo que iba del día y de alguna manera se sentía extraño consigo mismo. Desde ayer por la tarde que Kuriko se había ido del laboratorio tras lo sucedido, no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él para nada, y eso simplemente, no era normal. Miró en su lista de contactos de Facebook la fotografía con el rostro sonriente de Kuriko con un nudo en el estómago que realmente _, realmente_ , no deseaba tener.

Se sentía bastante incómodo tener esa sensación de culpabilidad dentro de él. Solamente recordaba haberla sentido una vez, cuando había peleado con el profesor por su madre. Le había reclamado a él el hecho de que ella estuviera todo el tiempo en expediciones en el espacio que le tomaban tantos años y que no pudiera verla. Después le había pedido perdón porque ese nudo en el estómago le estaba matando.

Ahora, en ese momento, no sabía que debía hacer, ¿Pedirle perdón? Negó. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Era verdad que era partícipe de ocultarle la verdad pero esa no era una decisión que el hubiera podido tomar. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía así de… extraño por dentro?

── Que incómodo es esto…

Murmuró, abatido.

* * *

 _Hola! Me alegro de poder actualizar!_

 _Por fin se arreglaron las cosas entre los verdes, aunque Kaoru haya pedido tiempo. En lo personal me parece que a ella le cuesta más trabajo entregarse al amor, hablando de las chicas. Y bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Brick sigue de un humor de perros xD y ya ha comenzado a descargarlo con sus personas más cercanas, que, es lo que ocurre cuando tendemos a guardarnos las cosas._

 _Y Ken, tan pequeño y lindo xD Hablamos de nuestro Ken bueno, no del idiota de Kimura, claro está. Ya pronto se volverá a saber de él._

 _Oh, y quería hacer un pequeño anuncio: Cambiaré el Rating del fic a T, ya que últimamente he estado escribiendo cosas más subidas de tono -hablando de próximos capítulos. -, que en realidad ni son tan intensas ni nada, pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar, he conocido personas que no les agrada del todo situaciones demasiado ?¿eróticas? porque son penosas y eso. En fin._

 _Como sea, me alegra haber actualizado. Lamento que aun no he subido la apariencia de Ken a fb, pero, mi estúpidoo photoshop es un mediocre. No sirve, he tenido que formatear mi computadora para poder volver a instalarlo y bla blah, blah. Lo maldigo. Pero en fin, ya està instalado y espero poder encargarme de eso pronto._

 _No sé si se me ha pasado algo. Sólo me queda agradecerles por sus comentarios y sus consejos, me sirven mucho, aunque últimamente no tenga tiempo de responder a sus reviews, créanme que se los agradezco de corazón. Tomaré en cuenta todos y cada uno de ellos._

 _Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

 _Miss Nutella:)_


	16. Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! The PowerPuff Gilrs Z no me pertenecen **.**

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Inesperado**

* * *

Después de que las tres féminas del grupo se fueran Makoto se había quedado solo en la terraza, mirando la ciudad. Koiji estaba hurgando en el refrigerador y Hotaru sabrá Dios donde habría ido a parar. Seguía pensando en el hecho de que ellos no tenían ni idea del paradero de ese estúpido, entiéndase Kimura.

Pensar que todo eso fue solo el día anterior. El sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas desde aquello. Ya había ido el mismo a comprobar si el radar de Peach no identificaba rayos z negros en la ciudad –es decir, unos extra. – pero todo parecía tan tranquilo que le era inquietante. ¿Qué acaso ese imbécil estaba fuera de Tokyo?

Se quedó unos segundos pensando para después soltar una risa. Pensar que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la ciudad cuando dos años atrás era el principal causante de problemas del lugar. Con un suspiró algo molesto por la situación actual, se levantó, harto de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Habían pasado la noche anterior registrando cada milímetro de la ciudad y no habían logrado encontrar nada que fuera de ayuda. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

Se dirigió al sótano, donde encontró a Boomer dentro de esa enorme cápsula de entrenamiento. La última vez que se había metido ahí, dos días atrás para ser precisos, Makoto hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido porque Bubbles había llegado a entrenar y le había salvado por los pelos.

Con parsimonia, se sentó en el suelo a observar y esperar a que el rubio terminara, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Respingo sorprendido al darse cuenta que el chico tenía las manos desnudas, es decir, no usaba sus comunes máquinas de elecktroshok. Boomer estaba disparando rayos a diestra y siniestra simplemente con sus manos.

Cuando el nivel de entrenamiento terminó y el rubio se tiró al suelo, jadeante, el pelirrojo se acercó.

── ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

Boomer, un en el suelo, sonrió al ver llegar a su hermano. ── Aun trabajo en ello. Pero desde hace casi un mes que lo he logrado.

── Bastante Guay. Para ser nivel seis. ── La voz de Koiji les hizo mirar hacia atrás.

── Ocho, para ser precisos. ── Le corrigió.

── Que no se te suba, renacuajo. ── Dijo Brick. ── Ya verás lo que es bueno.

Brick sonrió. Tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaba para relajarse medianamente. Entrenar un poco. Mantener su cabeza ocupada en otra cosa. Gastar su malestar en mounstruos y problemas holográficos para poder sentar cabeza y resolver los reales.

* * *

Caminaba con parsimonia por el lugar, aun no se recuperaba completamente por haber introducido aquella potente sustancia en su organismo, por lo que los efectos secundarios aun hacían bastante mella en él. Apenas podía caminar sin que sintiera que se le movía todo alrededor. Se sentía, ciertamente patético, pero, sabía que pronto vendría su gran recompensa.

Llegó a la sala de investigaciones encontrando a Himeko tecleando en el computador. Sonrió torcidamente. La chica aprendía bastante rápido cuando quería, porque ciertamente, recordaba que en los años que la conoció en el instituto, había sido de las peores notas. Aunque lo que hacía ahí era relativamente fácil. Se acercó por detrás observando su trabajo.

── ¿Alguna novedad?

Ella respingo, para luego torcer el gesto. Odiaba que le asustara de esa manera cuando estaba concentrada. Ya bastante difícil era entender lo que tenía que hacer.

── He encontrado cinco puntos hasta ahora. Solo dos se encuentran en un área cercana a Japón.

── Muéstrame la ubicación.

Himeko llevó el cursor hacia el mapa accediendo a su deseo. Él asintió con una sonrisa.

── Comenzaremos ya.

Ella, que hasta ahora permanecía mirando la pantalla, le miró con sobresalto.

── Ken, aun no estás listo para hacerlo, Yuuto dijo que tu organismo aun no terminaba de aceptar los rayos Z.

── Estoy mejor ahora, andando.

Shirogane siguió en su sitio. Miró la pantalla y al chico que ya llevaba bastante ventaja.

──Puede ser peligroso, Ken. Sabes perfectamente que ellos irán por nosotros, y son seis contra dos.

── La vez pasada los contuve, y sin el poder que ahora poseo. Ya deja de ser una molestia.

── Pero aún no tienes control total sobre... ── Cayó ante la mirada que le dedicó. Apartó sus ojos de los miel de él.

── ¿Insinúas que no puedo contra ellos?

── No es eso.

── Pues entonces calla. ── Gruñó. ── Nosotros somos más fuertes que ellos.

Himeko se levantó con un suspiro. Desde que Ken le había revelado la verdad sobre ella, que poseía parte de rayos Z negros dentro de su organismo y que podía invocar su poder cuando quisiera, había comenzado a entrenarse para darle su merecido a ese sexteto de idiotas que le humillaron durante la secundaria y lo que iba de preparatoria. Sobre todo a esas tres chicas molestas, y ahora sabiendo su identidad, con mayor razón. Y sobre todo conociendo ahora todo lo que le habían hecho pasar a Ken. Sin embargo, creía que aún era algo pronto para que él tomara cartas en el asunto, pero el chico era demasiado terco, y temía algo malo ocurriera.

Caminaron por el campo de entrenamiento, en la sala de estar, la cocina y todos los lugares que estaban vacíos. Solo ellos y Yuuto, el científico de Ken estaban en ese lugar. Recordó los planes que el chico le había contado que tenía para el futuro, reclutar poco a poco hombres para sus propósitos, un cuartel de guerreros.

Sabía que era un sueño lejano, pero tras ver el poder inmenso que habían obtenido al colaborar juntos, sabía que se podría lograr.

La inteligencia de Ken y el dinero de su familia los llevarían a cumplir todos los propósitos que se propusieran.

* * *

Estaban en la alcaldía, esperando a que fuera hora de empezar con todo ese teatro de la rueda de prensa. Butch dormía en el sillón mientras Buttercup y Boomer hurgaban entre las cosas del alcalde en busca de algo interesante. Bubbles intentaba detenerlos sin mucho éxito.

Ella, con un suspiró de resignación ante los dos chicos, se acercó a la ventana y con cuidado abrió la cortina roja que daba hacia la entrada de la alcaldía, donde siempre se organizaban las ruedas de prensa que se hacían a su costa. Todos los noticieros y diarios de la ciudad estaban ahí. Millones de cámaras y libretas listas para registrar todo lo que sucediera. Tragó saliva. Ciertamente estaba nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar. No estaba segura de lo que debía decir, ni de cómo los ciudadanos se lo iban a tomar.

Con un suspiró abatido, cerró la cortina.

Ella miró Brick, quien desviaba la mirada de ella, aunque se veía con un semblante mucho mejor que las últimas semanas, desde que todo ese jaleo comenzó. El ambiente aún estaba tenso por su leve enfrentamiento del día anterior. Akatsutsumi miró al frente.

── Haber como resulta esto. ── Murmuró en un suspiro.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, y casi al instante la desviaron. Ambos sabían que estaban comportándose como patéticos críos, justo como Brick solía llamar a Boomer para hacerlo enfadar.

── ¿Están listos? ── Bubbles se acercó. ── Ya va a ser hora.

Se miraron los tres y solo se dedicaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la alcaldía, despertando a Butch de paso, quien ya había babeado lo suficiente el sillón. El alcalde les esperaba en la puerta junto al profesor.

── ¿Están listos, mis chicos? ── Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir no, Bellum abrió las puertas de par en par donde los recibió el bullicio de los espectadores y los flashes de la cámara se dedicaron a segarlos los primeros cinco segundos. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de las palabras que el alcalde dedicaba hacia las cámaras mientras ellos caminaban hacia sus respectivos lugares, donde cada uno tenía un micrófono.

Tras breves segundos, el alcalde les miró, pasándoles claramente la batuta. Interiormente, ellos repasaron el plan de lo que iban a exponer ante _todo_ el mundo. _Ninguno._ Con un suspiro reprimido Blossom miró a las cámaras, como ya era costumbre para ella y con toda la decisión que pudo reunir dentro de sí.

── Ciudad de Tokyo. ── Comenzó. ── Sabemos que esto puede ser otro fuerte golpe para todos, ya que apenas hace dos años atravesamos una situación parecida, y que la ciudad aún no se recupera de ello, pero les pedimos que confíen en nosotros-

── ¡Blossom! ── Un reportero la interrumpió. ── La manera en que ese joven atacó la ciudad fue muy inesperada, y claramente no forma parte de los villanos comunes de Tokyo, ¿Qué puede decirnos de él?

Las preguntas llovieron ante ella. Pronto olvidó la primera pregunta que le fue hecha.

── ¿Por qué ha decidido atacar la ciudad de repente? ¿De quién se trata realmente?

── ¿Es posible que la ciudad vuelva a ser destruida?

── ¿Qué van a hacer?

── ¿Pueden detenerlo? ¿Qué clase de poder tiene?

Ella miro los micrófonos frente a ella y carraspeó.

── Por el momento, no tenemos mucha información sobre él. Lo único que sabemos es que sí, es tan peligroso como se imaginan y…

── ¡El ataque rememoró la batalla contra ese tirano Taiga! ¿Tiene alguna relación con ese hombre?

── ¿Es otro científico? ¿Qué planea?

── Sí. ── La voz de Brick abrió camino. Ella le miró disimuladamente con sorpresa. Normalmente, Brick detestaba hablar frente a las cámaras y toda la gente en general. ── Ese chico forma parte del pasado de Taiga, es su único hijo. Por el momento es todo lo que sabemos.

Blossom tragó saliva, sin saber si había sido buena opción revelar la verdadera identidad de Ken.

Las preguntas comenzaron a agolparse ante ellos rápidamente, aún más rápido. Pronto todos los reporteros gritaban sus preguntas, llegando al punto que tal vez querían llegar desde el principio y por el cual probablemente habían pedido una rueda de prensa al alcalde.

── Pero, antes ustedes estaban de lado de ese hombre. ¿No sabían que tenía un hijo?

── ¿Nunca se imaginaron que esto pasaría?

── ¿Quiere decir que ustedes conocen a ese villano de manera cercana?

Brick apretó los puños, imaginándose ya sus intenciones. Boomer carraspeó.

── En realidad, al igual que ustedes, nosotros no conocíamos ese dato de la vida de Taiga. ── Habló. ── Es verdad que llegamos a convivir cercanamente con él durante un tiempo, pero se imaginarán que ese hombre tenía demasiadas cosas ocultas de todo el mundo. Nosotros solo fuimos un arma para él, nada más. Nunca compartió datos personales con nosotros, por lo que no nos llegamos a imaginar que tendría un hijo. Siempre había demostrado ser un hombre solitario.

── Pero Boomer, ¿Realmente podemos confiar en su palabra plenamente? ¿En sus acciones, después de haber formado parte de su bando por todos esos años?

Buttercup, Butch y Brick fruncieron el ceño. Bubbles levantó una ceja y Blossom comenzó a perder los nervios. Después de unos segundos en que nadie habló y el rubio miraba fijamente al reportero, soltó un leve gruñido.

── ¿Acabas de preguntarme eso realmente? ── Cuestionó el azul, casi sin creerlo.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente mientras observaban al hombre.

── Así es, y lo reitero: ¿Podemos confiar…

Pero antes de que terminara, los tres hermanos pronto mostraron su molestia, frunciendo el ceño, apretando los puños, y para los nervios de Blossom tomando el micrófono con furia, acción ante la cual todo el mundo comenzó a hacer nuevas preguntas y acusaciones. La chica frunció el ceño con decisión, interviniendo antes de que aquello se tornara peor.

── ¡SILENCIO!

Con un ademán les advirtió a los tres hermanos que mantuvieran la boca cerrada o aquello podría resultar peor. Tenían que esperar. Hubo una pequeña batalla de miradas sobre todo con el rojo, que quisiera a o no, compartían el liderazgo y era más difícil hacerle entrar en razón debido a aquello. Al final Brick cedió.

Pero aquel hombre quería ponérselas difícil.

── Aprovechando el silencio, reitero mi pregunta-

── ¿Es que tu no aprecias tu vida, verdad? ── Cuestionó la pelinegra. ── ¿Estás insinuando que ellos tienen algo que ver en lo ocurrido?

Buttercup le miraba con la clara intención de lanzársele a la yugular. El reportero tragó saliva y los demás miembros de las televisoras sintieron temor por ese pobre idiota, quién al fin parecía arrepentido por la pregunta.

── C-Claro que n-no. S-Solo me cuestiono las posibles dudas de la c-ciudadanía. La vez pasada se reclutaron a una serie de villanos y…

── Pues dile a la ciudadanía que todo está bajo control, y que tanto las PowerPuff Gilrs Z como los RowdyRuff Boys Z, van a terminar con esto, ¿Está claro, estúpido imbécil de…

── Respondiendo a tu pregunta. ── Interrumpió Bubbles. ── Ellos ya no forman parte de los villanos de Tokyo, creo que es bastante obvio. No comprendo cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuar una traición por su parte, cuando lo único que han hecho los últimos años es cuidar de…

── Su estúpido trasero, cobarde. Y lo que iba a decir es que si te ha quedado claro, _estúpido imbécil de mierda._

Se escucharon varios sonidos de sorpresa ante el vocabulario de la heroína de Tokyo.

── Bien. Enséñale, preciosa. ── Murmuró el verde lejos de su micrófono. Blossom, decidida a terminar aquella estupidez de una vez por todas, tomó el suyo propio, pero la mano de Brick se lo impidió.

── Aunque. ── Su voz penetro en el lugar, aunque Blossom no sabía si la gente desviaba la mirada por eso o por su mirada, o simplemente por ambas. Acababan de meterse con sus hermanos y eso Brick no lo pasaría por alto, y ella lo sabía. Aunque el negara a los cuatro vientos cualquier atisbo de hermandad en su ser, era probablemente lo único que siempre había estado arraigado en el mayor desde su creación: Su innata hermandad. Esta vez fue su turno de ceder. ── Si les parece que no hemos hecho lo suficiente, pues simplemente, podremos largarnos de aquí y quitarnos el problema de encima, y entonces sí, el primero en correr hacia nosotros para, como dice Buttercup, salvar su estúpido tra-

Blossom le quitó el micrófono, ganándose la gélida mirada del rojo. Pero para mala suerte de él, ella ya estaba entrenada a prueba de esas. Tal vez, después de todo, era un poco arriesgado ceder en ese momento.

── Voy a terminar con esto, Brick.

── Es lo que yo hacía.

── Brick, por favor. Contrólate o será peor.

── Ellos acaban de…

── Ya sé. Ya lo sé. ── Le tomó del brazo. ── Por favor.

Se zafó bruscamente del agarre, pero no insistió. Ella se enfrentó a las cámaras con el ceño fruncido.

── Como siempre, nosotros estaremos aquí para protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo de todo. Aunque ustedes desconfíen y seis años no hayan sido suficientes para demostrárselos. ── Brick casi sonríe cuando vio a todos revolverse incómodos en su lugar. Blossom tenía el poder, tal como Boomer, de destruir la moral de las personas con simples y sencillas palabras, de hablar de corazón a corazón. Era divertido cuando no eras el objeto afectado, como muchas veces le pasaba a él. ── Gracias, es todo.

El alcalde, que hasta ese momento se había quedado perplejo con la situación, intervino.

── Creo que esta pequeña señorita tiene razón. ── Les miró con seriedad. ── Solo les pido que recuerden cada vez que alguno de estos jóvenes los ha alzado en el cielo, llevándoles a un lugar seguro. O a sus hijos. O familiares. Y como ciudad, les debemos a estos chicos tanto nuestro respeto, como una disculpa. ── Les miró esta vez a ellos, con pena en su semblante.

Pero los seis jóvenes héroes solo querían salir de ahí.

* * *

Volaron en silencio al laboratorio, y por el momento era mejor que así fuera, porque tanto el cómo sus hermanos no estaban de humor. Boomer sabía que tenían un pasado no muy agradable para avalar la reputación de héroes que ahora tenían, pero aquellas preguntas le habían hecho molestar tanto que sintió el instinto asesino burbujear dentro de él de nuevo ¿No se habían dedicado a mantener Tokyo a salvo durante los últimos casi tres años y medio? Fueron a la cárcel para demostrarles que iban enserio con todo aquello. _A la jodida cárcel_. ¿Quién demonios hace eso por una simple ciudad? Era verdad que en parte lo habían hecho por su libertad, pero ¿Y todo lo que habían hecho después? ¿Y la batalla del día anterior? Brick había estado perdiendo la cabeza las últimas dos semanas por la preocupación, aunque el idiota creyera que solo él lo sabía y nadie se daba cuenta de que le sucedía.

La única voz que de vez en cuando se escuchaba era la de Butch, maldiciendo por lo bajo y quejándose para el mismo.

── Cierra la boca la ya, Butch. Me estás desquiciando. ── Gruñó Brick, ante lo cual el verde lo mandó callar con un gesto nada bonito de mano.

── Que les den.

Brick rodó los ojos. Su buen humor se había disipado momentáneamente, pero no lo suficiente como para golpear a Butch por sus insolencias, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

La noche anterior había entrenado hasta tarde, tanto que su cuerpo no tuvo ni fuerzas de seguir molesto o frustrado con la vida por la situación tan sarcástica en la que los ponía. Había amanecido de un mejor humor y se había dado cuenta de que la última semana había estado actuando como un idiota con sus hermanos y amigos. Debido a eso, había preferido mantenerse callado y evitar descargar su frustración con ellos. Pero esta vez todos parecían estar molestos.

Aun recordaba como Boomer casi atraviesa con la mirada al reportero que comenzó toda esa porquería de acusaciones contra ellos. Y luego saltó Buttercup, insultándole como si fuera Butch. Y entonces decidió que él tampoco podía quedarse callado y de brazos cruzados escuchando como le acusaban de conspirar con ese imbécil, hasta que Blossom le detuvo. Lo cual le hizo recordar que las cosas entre ellos estaban algo tensas por el enfrentamiento del día anterior y en general, todos los que ya habían tenido en las últimas dos semanas, desde que todo este teatro de Ken había comenzado.

Aterrizaron en la terraza del laboratorio, quedándose unos segundos ahí, como intentando retrasar la segura charla motivacional que le profesor querría tener con ellos, pero el ánimo del grupo no estaba como para escuchar sermones.

── Solo hay que demostrarles de que están hechos. ── Murmuró Bubbles. ── Y que se jodan.

Brick alzo las cejas levemente y sonrió con ánimo. Era tal vez, la tercera vez en esos años que escuchaba a la rubia decir una mala palabra. Butch silbó con diversión.

── ¡Sí! ── Secundó la pelinegra. ── ¡Que se jodan! ¡Sobre todo ese reportero!

── Vaya, lograron sacar a la fierecilla que llevas dentro. ── Se burló Boomer, revolviéndole las coletas. Ella infló las mejillas, apartando las toscas manos del rubio de su cabeza.

── ¡Quita! ── Chilló, completamente despeinada. Boomer la imitó infantilmente.

── Son unos niñatos. ── Dijo Brick, caminando despreocupadamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, pero con una sonrisa. De pronto tenía al burro de Butch colgado sobre su espalda.

── Llévame a caballo, hermano. ── El pelirrojo se revolvió.

── Ni que fuera tu asno, idiota. ── Gruñó intentando quitárselo de encima, pero pronto tenía a Boomer y hasta a Buttercup sobre su espalda. Bubbles sonrió ilusionada.

── ¡Bolita!

── ¿Qué? ¡No, joder, quítense!

── ¡Eres el mayor, llévanos a caballito! ── Chilló el rubio infantilmente, mientras blandía su espada de pirata invisible. Mientras Brick ya sudaba, y pronto, terminó en el suelo con todos riendo arriba de él.

── Mierda, que debilucho te has vuelto, hermano. ── Se rio Bucth.

Blossom desde atrás miraba con una gota sobre la cabeza como de pronto había cambiado el ánimo del grupo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se, literalmente, aventó un clavado hacia todos con los brazos abiertos, haciendo que se escucharan quejidos de dolor, principalmente de Brick, quien, no solo se quejó, sino soltó un grito de aplastamiento. Blossom rio mientras les abrazaba.

── ¡Qué asco! ── Se quejó Boomer. ── Me está abrazando.

── ¡A mí también maldición!

Bubbles fue la única que correspondió al abrazo, riendo de las quejas de sus amigos.

── Joder histérica. ── Se escuchó la sofocada de Brick debajo de todos. ── Comer tangos dulces ya te ha cobrado factura. Deberías adelgazar un poco más.

Blossom sonrió con malicia.

── Sufre, idiota. ── Le dijo, mirándole con desafío. ── Te lo mereces por ser un patán.

Brick infló las mejillas con cara de fastidio, pero se sonrojó levemente. Carraspeó con clara incomodidad.

── Si bueno… lo lamento. ── Soltó en un gruñido, como quien no quiere la cosa. Peor logró hacer sonreír a la pelirroja.── ¡Ahora largo todos de aquí! ¡Vamos, muévanse!

En ese momento Utonium llegó al lugar, mirando la masa humana que se había formado.

── ¿Qué pasa aquí? ── Cuestionó, más por saber que pasaba que por preocupación. Todos parecían reír.

── Conspiran en mi contra. ── Se escuchó a Brick casi sin aliento. Ken llegó detrás de su padre y miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos el desastre de cuerpos humanos que había.

── ¿Qué hacen? ¡Qué divertido! ── Chilló, y mientras corría Brick solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

── Otro no, por Dios… ¡AH! ── Pero Ken cayó como vaca sobre todos ellos. ── Creo que me rompieron el riñón.

* * *

 _Plantados._

Esa panda de idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos lo habían hecho de nuevo. Les habían dejado a Asami y a él con toda la carga de trabajo _de nuevo_. Él estaba ya perdiendo los estribos. Cada vez que alguna chica del club de jardinería iba a preguntarle algo, o las chicas del club de costura, o simplemente cuando cualquier idiota se le acercaba para preguntarle qué hacer, el solo quería tomar su cuello entre sus manos y degollarlo. ¿Qué no era obvio? ¡Él no tenía ni pisca de idea de que hacer! ¡Si no fuera por Miyako, él no se hubiera metido en todos aquellos líos! ¡Y ahora, resultaba que estaba a cargo junto con Asami mientras la rubia no estaba!

Vio a la chica corriendo por todos lados, verificando que el trabajo de cada equipo estuviera bien hecho. Takata, al ver que el simplemente, no tenía ni idea de que pasaba a su alrededor, lo había puesto a terminar las llamadas que tenían pendientes por hacer. Pensó en ella como un ángel de la guarda. Si no hubiera llegado al Instituto de Odaiba, habría terminado haciendo todo eso _solo_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No. Hubiera muerto.

Asami se dejó caer en una silla frente a él como un peso muerto.

── ¿Mucho trabajo? ── Cuestionó, ante lo cual, Asami le miró con leve reproche. Rio. ── Es una completa mierda, todo esto, ¿Eh?

── Estoy agotada. ¿Has hecho las llamadas?

── Los sujetos que contrataron para la plataforma estarán aquí mañana por la mañana. Y los del equipo de sonido por la tarde.

── ¿Por la tarde? ── Ella le miró con alarma. ── ¿Qué tan tarde es eso?

── Calma. Antes de que todo este jaleo comience. Cerca de las cinco. ── Takata soltó el aire que había contenido y volvió a su anterior posición en la silla. Desparramada como un costal de arena.

── Al fin mañana se termina esto. ── Murmuró ella, y el asintió. Le dirigió una mirada. ── Estás molesto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

── No me llena de felicidad que nos dejen con el trabajo tirado. Por tercera vez. ── Dijo, y ella asintió. Le sorprendía lo mucho que habían llegado a conocerse en tan poco tiempo. Probablemente porque últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, solo ellos dos.

── Tal vez tenían algo importante que hacer. ── Él le fulminó con la mirada.

── ¿De nuevo?

── Está bien, está bien. Solo decía. ── Se reincorporó el silla, sentándose como una persona normal. ── Pero tranquilo, mañana serás libre.

── Yuju. ── Gruñó, ante lo cual ella rio quedamente.

Aunque internamente, Sasaki no estaba seguro de si quería acabar con todo eso. Era la única excusa para pasar demasiado tiempo cerca de la castaña.

── ¡Sasaki tenemos una emergencia, rápido!

── ¿Y yo porque tengo que ir?

── Ah… tu estás a cargo.

Misaki gruño bajamente, maldiciendo a aquellos seis por dejarlos tirados con todo el trabajo. Estúpido baile de primavera.

──No nos cuesta nada, anda ya, no seas quejica. ──Regañó suavemente Asami, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Pero el negó una y otra vez.

──No, no, no. Es que no es posible. ¡No es posible que seas tan buena! ──Gruñó. ──Ese montón de… como sea. Iré solo porque estoy seguro de que si me voy, te quedarás aquí tu sola, como loca a terminar esto.

Ella sonrió. Él también era demasiado bueno.

──Pero, ni creas que lo haremos todo. Nos iremos de aquí en una hora. ──Murmuró, enojado.

── Vale.

* * *

Brick miró la choza con aburrimiento, estaba escondido entre los árboles para no ser visto. Normalmente le valía una reverenda mierda lo que los demás pensaran, pero tras la conferencia de prensa con el alcalde lo último que necesitaban es que sospecharan más de ellos. Y tras lo último ocurrido, si algún metiche le miraba entrando en la choza de Mojo, estaban fritos.

Después de liberarse de todos sus captores en el laboratorio, les había anunciado que quería salir a dar un último vistazo a la ciudad, en caso de poder encontrar a Ken Kimura, lo cual había sido una simple mentira para escaparse y poder hacer una improvisada visita a una de sus creadores, Mojo.

Si había posibilidad de que alguien supiera algo de la vida de Taiga, era Mojo. Cuando Taiga comenzó a reclutar villanos para sus propósitos Mojo había sido el primero, por ser el creador principal de los RowdyRuff Boys. Claro que en ese momento Taiga no contó con que ellos no estaban ya con Mojo, sino por su cuenta. Pero ese era ya otro asunto. Lo importante ahí era que el simio había conocido más que todos a Taiga y si había una mísera posibilidad de sacarle información que le sirviera, pues iba a hacerlo. Se daba por bien servido con que no quisiera darle de comer esos asquerosos estofados que le daban por hacer. Sus hermanos y él siempre los habían rechazado pues el simple hecho de olerlos les causaba nauseas.

Se aseguró de que nadie observara y voló rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas, entrando.

El lugar era un asco, como siempre. Estaba lleno de sus aparatejos, la mayoría de ellos inútiles, alguno que otro genial, pero todos por el suelo o las paredes. Una pared entera estaba tapizada de los planos de sus próximos robo-mojos, mientras él trabajaba entre risas malévolamente ridículas. Mientras escuchaba como soltaba uno que otro "mojo, mojo" rodó los ojos y se sentó en las escaleras. En el proceso pensó en meterle un susto de muerte al simio, que trabajaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. Sonrió infantilmente dispuesto a hacerlo pero al parecer su trasero hizo demasiado ruido cuando tocó las escaleras porque el simio paró de trabajar y se giró a mirarle en una pose ridículamente desafiante. Al parecer tampoco era lo que esperaba porque pronto abandonó esa posición que lejos de ser amenazante le causaba gracia y suspiró.

── Antes siquiera venían los tres, ahora solo viene uno de mis hijos. Pronto se olvidarán de mí. ¡Bien dicen! ¡Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos, mojo, mojo!

Brick rodó los ojos, lamentándose de haber perdido una buena oportunidad para sacar de quicio a su creador.

── No seas ridículo, simio. ── Dijo, acomodándose la gorra. ── No les he dicho que he venido.

Mojo observó el semblante del pelirrojo, que de haberlo sorprendido con una estúpida sonrisa, ahora se tornaba algo serio. Normalmente cuando pasan por el lugar solo iban a sacarle un par de canas verdes, para después alegarle que se fuera a su bando y el terminaba regañándolos por haber traicionado su propósito de creación. Él, a diferencia de los demás, no estaba acostumbrado a ver al Brick serio que tenía delante, sino al crío infantil. Se cruzó de brazos.

── Y bien, ¿A qué se debe tu visita, _querido hijo_?

Brick se hacía esa pregunta cada vez que se encontraba de nuevo en la choza del simio. Incluso Boomer, que era el más humanitario de los tres llegó a hacerle la pregunta también. ¿Por qué seguían visitando al simio idiota si la situación siempre se tornaba igual?

── Ví la conferencia de prensa. ── Dijo de pronto, mientras se giraba de nuevo a su invento. ── No tengo las respuestas que buscas.

Brick ocultó muy bien su sorpresa.

── ¿Quién dice que vine por respuestas, mono?

── Pues entonces tampoco me iré a su bando, mojo mojo.

Brick cerró los ojos intentando no perder la paciencia con ese simio imbécil que tenía por madre. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras hasta alcanzar a Mojo, que trabajaba en su robot.

── En realidad, si vine para saber de Taiga. ── Aceptó. ── No eres tan idiota como pareces.

── ¡Pues claro que no malcriado! ¡Yo soy tu creador! ¡Solo una perversa y grande mente podría…

── Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¿Podríamos pasar a la parte en la que me revelas los oscuros secretos de Taiga?

Mojo gruñó.

──Este crío. ── Murmuró. ── Solo vienes porque te conviene, no porque realmente quieras, mojo. ── Enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo bañaron sus peludas mejillas. ── ¡Siempre supe que preferían al idiota de HIM! ¡Hasta se pusieron su apellido, mojo!

── ¿Y cómo mierda querías que me presentara en la escuela? ¿Brick _Jojo_? ── Gruñó. ── No me jodas. Además, tú te proclamaste como nuestra _madre_. Eso hace automáticamente a HIM el padre, así que él va primero, _ma-má._ ── Recalcó lo último. ── Además él fue en algún momento el más poderoso. Y ahora, dime que es lo que sabes.

── Ya te dije que no se nada. ── Repitió. ── Mocoso malcriado, mojo. ¡Que visita más falsa! ── Brick desesperado, gruñó.

── Si tanto quieres que estemos contigo, Mono cursi y ridículo, ya te hemos dicho cuál es la solución.

Mojo agitó los brazos alterado y ofendido.

── ¡Qué idiotez! ¡Yo jamás abandonaré mis principios! ── Gruñó. ── ¡Yo, el más grande, el más malvado, el más poderoso, Mojo Jojo, no abandonaré mis propósitos! ¡Y me encargaré de recuperar mi legado!

── Podrías vivir mejor que esto.

── ¡Mentira, mojo!

Brick de verdad comenzaba a molestarse. Y esta vez no estaba Boomer para intentar calmarle, por lo que optó por mejor largarse.

── Claro, que vas a saber tú, eres un animal sin sentido común. ── Bufó.

── ¿Sí? ¡Pues tú eres la creación de un animal sin sentido común, mojo!

Brick, mordiéndose la lengua ante tal afirmación, salió con paso imperioso y dio un portazo.

* * *

Después de que Brick había llegado y les había comunicado que no había encontrado nada, habían terminado en la cocina. En la mañana no habían comido nada por la dichosa rueda de prensa que había resultado una porquería, por lo que ahora todos morían de hambre. El profesor, como ellos supusieron, les había dado una larga charla motivacional que recién había terminado, por lo que se dirigían hacía el enorme televisor con sándwiches y comida chatarra para saciar su hambre y ganas de hacer algo que fuera medianamente normal y que casi nunca se permitían.

── ¡Yo escojo la película!

── ¡NO! ── Chillaron todos asustando a Hotaru, quien les frunció el ceño ofendido.

── Siempre que tu escoges, terminamos viendo _Piratas del Caribe_ , idiota ¡Ya hasta me sé los diálogos! Miyako tampoco escoge nada hoy. _Harry Potter_ también me tiene harto ¡Voto por _Rápido y furioso_!

Les hubiera gustado, de verdad, seguir discutiendo aquello. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que ver a Ken correr desquiciado hacia ellos con cara de angustia.

── Dame un respiro, renacuajo. ── Pidió Brick en un suspiro, pero Ken pasó de él.

── Hay movimiento de rayos Z negros. ── Los que no le habían prestado atención, le miraron rápidamente. ── En Egipto y Eritrea.

── Eri… ¿Eri-que? ── Cuestionó el rubio sin enterarse de nada.

Momoko Boqueó como un pez para después forzarse a hablar, sorprendido.

── Hablas Egipto y Eritrea… ¿ _África?_

── Sí, y… ── Encendió el televisor en las noticias. ── Deberían ver esto.

── Mierda. ──Murmuró Kaoru.

Ken Kimura, como loco desquiciado, volaba por los aires repartiendo ataque a diestro y siniestro. La gente corría despavorida buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. Ken cambió de canal, donde en el noticiero se podía observar una bandera compuesta por tres triángulos, uno azul uno rojo y uno verde. Otra persona no identificada para ellos, atacaba, al igual que Ken la ciudad, mientras niños lloraban y los edificios se venían abajo.

── ¿Pero _qué_ mierda le pasa a este imbécil? Ni su jodido padre estaba tan…

── Vámonos. ── La pelirroja apenas lo dejo terminar cuando ya estaba de pie, transformándose. ── No hay tiempo que perder, si no llegamos a tiempo…

No era necesario que terminara la frase. Sabían que si ellos no llegaban al lugar, nadie más podría detener a ese psicópata.

El problema era que esta vez tenían que cruzar la mitad del planeta para detenerlo.

* * *

 _Me declaro completamente culpable por los cargos de sublime irresponsabilidad y..._ ¿Hay _otro? Muchos en realidad, pero la lista es too big para ponerla aquí. En fin, me diento mal por dejar la historia tirada por... ¿Cuatro meses? T.T Soy irresponsable. Simplemente, no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía y prefería dejarlo para luego. Una disculpa, y gracias por leer hoy._

 _Sé que tal vez este capi ha sido algo aburrido, pero prometo que le próximo será mejor, habrás romanceeeee y el baile. Espero subir la conti tanpronto como pueda. Verán mi depresión esta al máximo xD Estoy de luto en otros fandoms xD Naruto está por acabarse -el anime, quiero decir* y eso me pone nostálgica. 11 años de mi vida T.T y por otro lado... Mi pobre Gruvia ha sufrido mucho ultimamente en Fairy Tail, pero al parecer eso ya se ha ido solucionando xD_

 _Ja, crisis de los amantes de anime. Son tan raras. Como yo xD_

 _En fin, lamento mucho la espera tan larga. Creo que nunca me había demorado tanot en actualizar. *Suspira* Creo que no hay errores ostográficos, pero en realidad, cuando releó el capi días después siempre me doy cuenta que se me escapa uno que otro u.u Lamento si encuentran uno por ahí._

 _En fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos!_

 _Miss Nutella :)_

 _06/09/16_


	17. Ni una Noche de Paz

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Ni una Noche de Paz**

* * *

 _Miraba la caja que el día anterior, tras haber tenido que cerrarla por la batalla que se había desatado contra Taiga, su ―oh, sí, aunque ni el mismo terminaba de creerlo. ―padre. Su madre había salido de compras, y él había aprovechado para retomar su tarea de investigar todo aquello que podría haber en dicha caja, pero no se atrevía a abrirla._

 _En lugar de eso, prefirió leer de nuevo la carta, para así convencerse de que aquello no era una broma para la televisión._

" _Si estás leyendo esto, es porque indudablemente, estoy muerto._

 _Y muy seguramente, he muerto a mano de tres chicas y tres traidores que creen que son la salvación del mundo. Podrás preguntarte porque llegué a ti, y porque he enviado esto. La razón es muy simple: Eres mi hijo._

 _¿Difícil de creer? Probablemente. Lo cierto es que tu madre me dejó cuando tú aun no habías nacido, no dispuesta a ayudarme en mis planes futuros, en mi misión de vida: salvar este mundo de su trágica oscuridad. Y para eso pasé toda mi vida ideando un plan, plan, que nadie creyó. Me tacharon de un loco y mi vida se hizo aún más patética por causa de esas tres PowerPuff Girls Z. Como seguramente ya todos sabrán, reclute a todos los villanos para que me apoyaran a crear un gobierno donde todos tuvieran lo que merecían: luz. Pero incluso ellos me traicionaron y por eso es la causa de mi muerte."_

 _Ken siguió leyendo y leyendo los planes que su padre describía y la manera en que pensaba cumplirlos. De alguna manera, comenzaban a tener sentido dentro de él. Un mundo tomado por aquellos que fueron denigrados, un mundo creado por aquellos que conocieron el dolor profundo, haciendo pagar a todos aquellos que nunca creyeron en ellos. Justicia para todos. Cada quién lo que merece._

" _Mi sangre corre por tus venas, tú, hijo mío, tienes mí mismo potencial. El potencial de ver más allá de todas las mentiras impuestas por esos gobernantes débiles, que creen que la paz para los civiles y_ _cárcel para las mentes brillantes, que buscan la luz, es la solución._

 _Te hago entrega de todo lo que poseo. Termina lo que a mí no me permitieron._

 _Véngame."_

 _Miró el vacío eternos segundos hasta que se decidió a abrir la caja. Encontró planos, libretas llenas de apuntes, dispositivos que no tenía ni idea de para que servían. Y un sobre con varias cuentas bancarias y un fideicomiso a su nombre. Incluso había una propiedad, aunque esa no estuviera en Tokyo. Ni siquiera en el continente._

 _Repaso mil veces cada cosa que tenía entre sus manos y que ahora era de su pertenencia con sorpresa, sin terminar de creer lo que tenía frente a él. Sin creer todo lo que el futuro y el destino le deparaba._

* * *

Miyako no terminaba de entender qué diablos estaba pasando. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, y ya su día había sido bastante extraño –mucho más extraño de lo que las últimas dos semanas habían sido— Aun se sentía tensa por el hecho de que la ciudad desconfiara de los RowdyRuff Boys, y ahora pasaba esto, tan solo un par de horas después de la rueda de prensa.

Y todos parecían igual de contrariados por los últimos hechos ocurridos, tanto que ni siquiera estaba analizando el hecho de que viajaban en una nave súper genial que el profesor les había ocultado que había creado para ellos, para ocasiones especiales, como esta.

La cosa era gigante y volaba por el cielo como si fuera un avión privado, solo que… más compacto, hecho para ocho personas como mucho.

Sin embargo a nadie parecía importarle aquel hecho en eso momento. Miró hacia abajo las montañas, encontrándose de pronto con el mar azul. Algo explotó dentro de ella con rapidez. _Miedo._ Sus músculos se tensaron rápidamente. Intentó dirigir su vista a algo que no fuera toda aquella agua debajo de ella pero no había nada lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer su atención y hacerla olvidar aquel hecho. Brick y Blossom hablaban entre susurros serios y Butch permanecía sorprendentemente en silencio, al igual que Buttercup.

Quiso decirles –gritar —que tomaran otro camino, uno que no incluyera el océano –enorme, feo y profundo. —pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Apretó el descansabrazos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que comenzaba a faltarle, hasta que sintió una mano apretar su hombro y un peso que caía a su lado, en el asiento vacío.

── Así que, después de todo, nunca podremos tener un día tranquilo.

Miyako miró a Hotaru muda y algo temblorosa, mientras este le sonreía.

──Pero, por lo menos esta cosa tiene Wi-fi ── Him miró el techo y lo golpeó levemente. Nada ocurrió. ── Esta vez el profesor se lució, ¿No? Puede ir cuatro veces más rápido que yo.

──Sí. ──Salió como un suspiro aplastado, pero por lo menos logró sacar algo. Hotaru le miró unos segundos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer para sacar a la rubia de su momentáneo shock. Miró por la ventana, notando que no se divisaba ni un atisbo de tierra aún.

Fue su turno de suspirar con desanimo, sabiendo que ella tendría que aguantar todavía bastante.

──Venga, no pasa nada. ──Dijo, mientras subía el descansabrazos que se interponía entre ellos y cambiaba lugares con Miyako. La trajo hacia él.

Gotokuji asintió aplastando su rostro contra el pecho de Hotaru casi con necesidad. No quería ni ver por la ventana. Le apretó la mano al chico, intentando hacerle ver que estaba agradecida de que no la dejara sola en ese momento. Him se limitó a apretar el agarre sobre Miyako.

* * *

Ken y peach miraban el televisor casi con desesperación. Era tan frustrante tener que quedarse en Tokyo, sabiendo que no podrán hacer nada para ayudarles, totalmente consientes del desastre que se desataba allá afuera y del peligro que ellos corrían cada vez al salir del laboratorio.

Ken miró por el enorme ventanal a la ciudad tranquila, mientras pensaba en el pánico y la angustia que se desataba en, oh si, África. Y lo peor era que no había nadie en toda la ciudad que estuviera enterado de ello. Y no era como si sirviera de algo hacerlo saber, porque para el momento en que ellos pudieran hacer algo ya iba a ser demasiado tarde.

── Kuriko estaría preocupada. ── Murmuró, pensando que era mejor así. Si nadie se enteraba –por el momento- nadie estaría preocupado. Ni el alcalde, ni la señorita Bellum, ni Kuriko.

── ¿Dijiste algo, Ken?

── ¿Cómo? Eh… no, Peach. Solo pensaba.

Les quedaba simplemente esperar y confiar en que los chicos pudieran hacer algo.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Corrió a responder, siendo que era el único que podría hacerlo en ese momento.

── Laboratorio Utonium.

── _Explícame que es toda esa basura que está apareciendo en televisión. Ahora._

Escuchar su voz fue tan repentino que sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Peach ladeó la cabeza.

── ¿Quién es, Ken?

── _¡Responde!_

El chico parpadeó.

── ¿Kuriko? ── La cola de Peach se agitó velozmente con alegría.

── ¿Kuriko?

── _Sí llamé, fue solo para saber qué diablos está pasando, así que no intentes desviar la conversación de ninguna manera._

── Sí… sí, vale, vale, pero es que no entiendo a qué te refieres. ── Se escuchó una risa sarcástica.

── _¿Entonces así serán las cosas, no? No sabía que te gustara hacerte el idiota._

Ken suspiró.

── Kuriko…

── _Pero te vas a escapar. Por el canal de las noticias._

Aizawa le dio la orden al perro, quien voló hacia el control y aplicó le mando con la nariz. Era el canal de noticias global, y aparecían los RowdyRuff Boys y las PowerPuff Girls peleando contra Ken en, según el informe, en una ciudad de África.

── _¿Entonces no sabías?_

Ella hablaba con sarcasmo, y Ken maldijo mentalmente.

── Sí… solo… no sabía que la noticia hubiera llegado aquí.

── _¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sabes qué, no me interesa, solo quiero saber cómo está mi hermana._

── Kuriko… no sé si-

── _¡Es mi hermana! ¡Tengo derecho a saber también!_

Aizawa se quedó en silencio, indeciso. Él estaba consciente de que ella tenía razón, pero Momoko no quería que ella se involucrara en nada.

── _¡Ken!_

Suspiró.

── Vale, vale. Pero… es una larga historia-

── _Entonces voy para allá. Y más te vale que me abras la puerta, o la tumbaré._

Colgó, sin darle oportunidad de réplica al chico, quién miró el teléfono con fastidio, como si fuera la misma castaña.

── ¿Qué dijo Ken? Luces molesto.

── Oh… no es nada. ── Gruñó. ── Kuriko viene para acá.

El semblante del perro se iluminó.

── ¿Sí?

── Sí. Pero oye, tienes que estar concentrado. Los dos. Los chicos nos necesitan.

── Claro. ¡Voy a vigilarlos, wan! ── Voló rápidamente hasta el televisor, con Ken caminando detrás de él con fuertes pisotones.

── Ni siquiera puede tumbar la puerta… ── Murmuró.

* * *

Tan solo ver la ciudad la hizo sentirse indudablemente mejor, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para componerse pues claramente, Kimura estaba presente en el lugar, que era un caos. Personas corrían y gritaban presas del pánico mientras los edificios se venían abajo. El olor a humo predominaba en el lugar. Una explosión algo lejana hizo volar escombros, automóviles y personas.

Sin siquiera hablar, todos volaron en aquella dirección, pero justo a lo que parecía la mitad del camino, Butch, Brick y Bubbles fueron atacados por el costado por una mujer con un casco que le cubría el rostro. Iba vestida completamente de negro. Sin esperar de nuevo volvió a atacarles. Bastó una mirada de Brick para que el resto entendiera su petición y siguieran camino hacia Ken.

Montones de escombros cayeron sobre ellos. Butch los hizo volar con un simple golpe, pero ya estaban llenos de polvo y algo adoloridos y golpeados. La dichosa mujer volaba con tranquilidad sobre ellos.

── Así que… Tú eres la secuaz del imbécil. ── Dijo Brick. ── Debo admitirlo, no pensé que hubiera otra mente tan retorcida como la de él además de la de su… bastardo padre. Hasta yo me di cuenta de eso.

Ella permaneció inerte en el aire. Butch escupió.

── Bueno, al menos tienes un buen trasero, nena. ── Brick rio. ── ¿Debido al duro entrenamiento?

── Butch. ── Le llamó la rubia. ── Eres un idiota.

── Joder hermano, no puedes coquetear con el enemigo.

── Oh, venga, ¿Por qué no?

Un rayo láser hizo que algo explotara cerca de ellos. Se levantaron rápidamente.

── Por eso. ── Le gruñó Bubbles mientras los tres iban a interceptarla.

Mientras volaban hacia la explosión que cada vez se hacía más cercana los gritos se hacían mucho más fuertes y desesperados. Blossom miró hacia abajo observando a toda la gente que corría y los veía con miedo, sin saber quiénes eran ellos realmente.

── Boomer. ── Le llamó. ── Ve y ayuda a todos los civiles que puedas, para este punto ya han de haber muerto demasiados, pero… si aún podemos impedirlo…

El rubio la miró con inseguridad.

── Tranquilo, Buttercup y yo estaremos bien, podemos con ese idiota. ── Aseguró.

── Jo, claro que sí. Me encargaré de golpearlo tanto que le dolerá hasta la consciencia. Si es que el bastardo tiene.

── Vale. Regresaré tan rápido como pueda. ── Y, haciendo gala de su pseudónimo, desapareció como un relámpago azulado entre las calles de Asmara, capital del país.

Les tomó pocos segundos localizar a Kimura. Levitaba observando la ciudad, con el entrecejo fruncido y semblante pensativo.

Kaoru sonrió como una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura y lo golpeó con su martillo fuertemente, haciendo que se estrellara contra en crudo suelo desde las alturas. Sonriente se lo colocó en el hombro mientras Blossom llegaba hacia ella.

── Buen golpe.

── Gracias. El primero de todos los que le faltan. ── Luego se tornó seria.

── Estaba levitando. Ya usó la sustancia.

── Lo sé. ── Blossom suspiró. ── Aunque, creo que todos ya lo veíamos venir. Era obvio que la iba a utilizar tan rápido como pudiera.

De entre el polvo levantado la sombra del chico ascendiendo hacia ellas se hizo presente, y pronto lo tenían frente a ellas lleno de polvo y aruños.

── Vaya, vaya… ── Rio. ── Pero que _agradable_ sorpresa.

── Me alegro que te haya gustado mi saludo. ── Kaoru sonrió con falsa alegría, lo cual Ken ignoró. Les dio la espalda y extendió los brazos al paisaje.

── ¿Lo ven? ¿Pueden verlo?

── ¿El caos que has causado? ── Le gruñó la pelirroja. ── Sí, lo vemos, estúpido.

── No. El poder. ── Sonrió. ── Pronto todos lo conocerán.

Buttercup volvió a escucharlo por sorpresa.

── Decidí que no quiero escucharte.

── Buena elección. ── Blossom envió su moño como un boomerang hacia el mismo lugar donde había caído el chico y las dos volaron rápidamente hacia él. El boomerang volvió a ella, pero cuando llegaron al lugar Ken no estaba.

Escucharon un ruido de algo rompiéndose y detrás de ellas vieron un edificio derrumbándose listo para hacerlas puré. Blossom apenas logró detenerlo con su aliento de hielo.

── Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ──La voz de Ken resonó en el aire. Instantáneamente Kaoru golpeó los escombros congelados en dirección al villano, quien los destruyó con rayos laser y no dudo en dirigir un par hacia ellas.

Ellas volaron en cirulos, evitando en ataque.

── Kaoru, atrápalo.

── No tenías que decirlo. ── Murmuró, desviándose de la dirección en que volaban, mientras Blossom servía de conejillo de indias.

Buttercup golpeó el suelo haciendo aparecer un tornado que pronto consumió a Ken por la fuerza que el aire emanaba. Blossom comenzó a congelar los edificios cercanos, y la pelinegra pronto captó la indirecta. Los golpeó en dirección hacia el tornado, siendo consumidos también.

Se unieron jadeantes.

──Ojalá se haga papilla.

Un par de rayos eléctricos fueron añadidos y Boomer apareció junto a ellas.

── ¿Llegué a tiempo?

── Eso parece.

En ese momento el tornado explotó lanzándolos a ellos a diferentes direcciones. Algo desubicados se reunieron en el cielo, en busca de Ken.

── Maldito, no sé cómo lo ha hecho. ── Gruñó Buttercup. Nunca alguien había osado en explotar alguno de sus tornados.

La pelinegra se tomaba el brazo, lastimado. Los tres, en el aire, intentaban encontrar a Ken, que parecía haber desaparecido de la nada.

── ¿Dónde se ha metido? ── Gruñó Blossom, mirando a todos lados. El polvo levantado por todo el desastre no ayudaba demasiado.

── Diablos. Es la quinta vez que mi chaqueta se destroza. ── El rubio miraba con lastima la prenda hecha trizas ante la cólera de la pelirroja.

── ¡Boomer!

Asustado, él la miró con los ojos abiertos y parpadeante.

── ¿Qué?

── ¡Concéntrate, idiota! ¡Sí Ken se escapa-

── Oh, relájate. ── Dijo, con calma. ── Brick nos dijo a Butch y a mí que probablemente aún no tiene el control suficiente sobre sus poderes, por lo que haber explotado el tornado debe haberlo dejado sin reservas. Debe andar deambulando por las calles.

Blossom parpadeó asombrada.

── Claro…── Murmuró, entrecerró la mirada sobre él. ── ¿Y Brick les dijo eso?

── ¿No es tan idiota, eh? Yo pensé lo mismo.

En ese momento, cuatro figuras aparecieron volando rápidamente y pasaron de largo. Butch, Brick y Bubbles seguían a una chica a toda velocidad.

── Buscaré a Ken, vayan tras ellos.

Las dos chicas asintieron.

Lo que no supieron al momento de separarse y se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron con el resto era que esa misma chica iba tras el magullado Ken. Rápidamente lo alzó en vuelo junto a ella. La alarma resonó dentro de los héroes.

── ¡Joder! ¡Alcáncenla! ──Brick bramó la orden al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre ella, pero la chica estaba al parecer en muy buen estado.

Aprovechó la humareda que la enorme explosión había dejado y redujo a cenizas tantos edificios como pudo en el camino, levantando el polvo y la oscuridad provocada por el humo negro de los intensos incendios. Pronto la habían perdido de vista, y su obligación por salvar a los civiles afectados por los derrumbes se convirtió en su prioridad.

Había pasado cerca de media hora cuando Blossom notó una estela negra perderse entre el humo que no se reducía y no dudó en seguirla. Brick levitaba sobre aquel nubarrón negro mirando a la distancia con el semblante lleno de ira. Esa mirada que le recordaba quien había sido en el pasado y que a tantos tanto miedo le daba.

Guardó distancia.

── Brick…

── Los perdimos otra vez. Y fue una soberana estupidez. Ni siquiera se esforzaron. ── Masculló.

── No fue culpa de nadie, Brick. ── Intentó hacerle ver. ──Los encontraremos. Fallar en ocasiones es parte de esto.

Le miró sin remordimientos, con esa mirada que paralizaba.

── Lo que digas.

Y se volvió a perder entre la penumbra y los gritos de la gente.

* * *

Lo primero que su mente pensó al verla ahí, sentada en el sofá junto a Peach, fue en reñirla como nunca antes. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Qué no le había quedado claro que era peligroso para ella? Incluso le recriminó con la mirada a Ken, haciendo que el adolescente desviara los ojos de los de ella apenado.

Bubbles le miró mal.

── Bloss, cálmate. Ella debió estar preocupada por ti.

Hubo una leve batalla de miradas entre las hermanas.

── ¿Mamá sabe que has venido?

── Claro.

── Vale.

Suspiró y enterregada y cansada, igual que los demás, por fin se miraron entre ellos, abatidos. El camino de regreso había sido completamente en silencio. La única que había hablado era Bubbles y solo para pedir un cambio en la ruta. Una que no incluyera el océano.

── Volvió a escapar. ── Murmuró el rubio.

Brick gruñó.

── Los quiero a todos entrenando día y noche si es necesario. No puede volver a pasar.

Y a pisotones se alejó del lugar.

Blossom suspiró por segunda vez en ese momento.

── Ya me encargo yo. ── Y a paso cansado desapareció detrás de su contraparte.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio hasta que la curiosa voz de Kuriko resonó en el lugar.

── ¿Qué hacía Ken en Egipto?

── Parece que tú estás dispuesta a ignorar la petición de tu hermana de no involucrarte en esto, verdad renacuaja? ── Cuestionó Butch divertido.

── Sea como sea, es una buena pregunta. ── Se entrometió Bubbles.

Y fue ahí cuando todos miraron al profesor, quien se rasco la nuca.

── Miren chicos, a mí me tomó tan desprevenido como a ustedes. No sé qué esté buscando Ken en Egipto. Habrá que iniciar una investigación sobre ello. ── Dijo, mirando a Ken, quien le miró abrumado.

── ¿Investigación? ¿Y cómo haremos eso? ¿Qué pruebas, qué…

── Es verdad que no tenemos mucha información.

── No tenemos nada de información.

── Pero. ── Le interrumpió. ── Nada perdemos, y no tenemos otra opción. No podemos hacer nada más por el momento. Bueno, nosotros, sí. Le seguiremos el rastro. Lo único que ustedes pueden hacer es descansar. Vamos, Ken.

El muchachito siguió a su padre en un suspiró, mientras el resto los miraban alejarse.

* * *

── Hombres…

Blossom miraba con resignación a un enfurruñado Brick presionar botones de aquella enorme capsula de entrenamiento que ella aún no había tenido oportunidad de probar y que al parecer, él ya tenía bastante medida. Bajó la escalerilla con lentitud escuchando los pisotones del chico dirigirse a área de entrenamiento ya programada. Se aseguró de colgarse bien el maletín de primeros auxilias que llevaba para que no se le cayera.

── Ni siquiera lo pienses. ── Le gruñó, cuando la escuchó acercarse al programador del entrenamiento. Pero fue completamente ignorado. ──Blossom… ¡Blossom!

La pelirroja apagó el aparato ante la furia del chico, que voló hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

── ¡Te dije que-

── ¡Te escuché, no estoy sorda!

Permanecieron mirándose retadoramente. Él la soltó.

── ¿Qué quieres? ── Espetó.

── Para empezar que dejes de hablarme así. Y en segunda que te calmes.

Sonrió con sarcasmo.

── Que me calme. Quieres que me calme. ¿Te parece que la situación este como para calmarme? ── Se giró haciendo movimientos con los brazos. ── ¿Qué no tú eras la heroína aquí? ¿No deberías preocuparte por tu bonita ciudad? ¿Tu bonito planeta?

Tomó la enterregada gorra roja y la tiró al suelo.

── Joder, que no te entiendo. Mira que venir a decirme que me calme. Tú, a mí.

── Yo también estoy preocupada. Pero con ponerte así no vas a solucionar nada. ¿A qué diablos vienes a entrenar? Estás hecho picadillo.

── No me retes.

── No te estoy retando. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Te has visto la espalda?

No había sido consiente del dolor hasta que ella le hizo dirigir su atención a su espalda. El ardor comenzó a aparecer al instante. Tocó y se llenó los dedos de sangre.

── Una más no es importante. ── Murmuró en un gruñido.

Ella rodó los ojos.

── Ven acá. ── Le tomó de la chaqueta hecha trizas, pero él se soltó enfurruñado.

── Deja. ── Volvió a intentarlo pero el volvió a hacer lo mismo varias veces hasta que ella le jaló con fuerza.

── ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío! ──Le frunció el ceño decidida. ──Cierra la boca, siéntate y quítate esa cosa.

Desvió la mirada murmurando algo sobre las mujeres y se sentó de golpe, de espadas a ella, obedeciendo la orden.

Ella, también presa de la momentánea furia, pasó con fuerza el algodón sobre la herida, haciendo que él soltara un quejido. Al instante se reprendió mentalmente.

── Lo siento. ── Murmuró, sin obtener respuesta, pasando el algodón como debía ser. Minutos después se dio cuenta que él debía darse un baño antes de desinfectar.

Señaló las regaderas.

── Ve a quitarte todo ese polvo.

Entre rezongos el chico obedeció, arrasatrando los pies. Bossom suspiró, mientras el cerraba la puerta de la ducha y se soltó el cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Estaba cansada, mucho. Pero por suerte el pelirrojo tardo escasos diez minutos, llegando con un pantalón de algodón negro, una camiseta blanca en la mano, y el cabello aun húmedo. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero al parecer el baño le había relajado. Blossom se ató el cabello en una cola, mientras él se sentaba dándole l espalda.

Ahora con la herida limpia pudo darse cuenta que en realidad era algo profunda y tardaría días en cicatrizar.

── ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta de esto?

Cuestionó. Makoto se encogió de hombros.

── Estaba enojado. ¿Tan mal está?

Ella soltó una risilla sarcástica.

── Creo que no está peor que tu control de enojo. Tardará algunos días en sanar supongo, pero no morirás, desgraciadamente.

Rodó los ojos.

── Que graciosa eres.

Después de pasar un par de algodones con alcohol y colocar una gasa sobre la herida ella suspiró.

── Ya está. Solo no hagas algo estúpido que haga que comiences a sangrar. Has cosas tranquilas. Cosas como descansar, idiota.

Gruñó, girándose para mirarle.

── ¿Estás queriendo molestarme, o vas enserio?

── Por Dios santo, Him, que no todo en la vida es matarte por entrenar. Ni siquiera cuando un loco psicópata anda suelto por el mundo amenazando con destruirlo. A veces hay que aligerar el paso.

── ¿Aligerar el paso? Es gracioso que seas precisamente tú la que me diga que afloje. Eres una matadita obsesiva para todo.

── Solo cuando es necesario. Ahora cállate y vayamos arriba. ── Dijo levantándose. ── Oh, y solo para que lo tengas en cuenta: Deja de asesinar a todo el mundo con la mirada, ¿Vale? Que nadie ha tenido la culpa de lo que paso. Mañana nos enfocaremos en solucionarlo.

Enfurruñado y murmurando un par de cosas nada bonitas le siguió, pero dispuesto a seguirle la corriente. Después de todo, tal vez tenía razón. Cuando subieron para encontrarse con los demás, había una acalorada charla, en la que pronto fueron envueltos.

― Los estábamos esperando.

Los rojos se miraron.

― ¿Ah si?

― El profesor perdió la cabeza.

Blossom levantó una ceja.

― Solo digo que es vez en cuando es bueno, es todo. Y a ustedes les falta bastante.

―Ha sido un día de lo peor. Y pinta para que mañana lo sea también.

― Por eso mismo lo digo.

― Yo no estoy en desacuerdo. ―Butch sonrió complacido, enseñando dientes de oreja a oreja. ―Venga, no sean amargados

―Si bueno, siendo tú… todo es posible. ― Murmuró Kaoru, rodando los ojos. ―Yo estoy muerta.

―No entiendo de qué carajos hablan. ―Se metió Brick, desesperándose.

Bubbles suspiró.

― El baile de primavera, ¿Lo recuerdan? Es hoy. Hemos estado tan enfocados en todo esto que lo había olvidado por completo. Si no hubiera sido porque Asami me ha enviado un mensaje para saber si iríamos, no lo hubiera recordado. Me siento terrible porque lo peor era que formábamos parte del comité.

― Solo porque tú nos metiste en eso, azulita. ―Gruñó Butch.

―Si bien, y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra pequeña charla. ―Interrumpió el rojo ante de que el tema se desviara por algún pleito.

―El profesor quiere que vayamos y tengamos algo de diversión. ―Terminó el azul, ante lo cual los rojos le miraron algo consternados.

― ¿Buena idea, no? ―Butch asintió alegre.

Brick espabilo rápidamente.

―Claro que no. Si hay algo que hacer es concentrarnos en encontrar a Ken. Por si no lo han notado, esto se está saliendo de control. El psicópata ya no solo está tras Tokio. Hoy tuvimos que viajar a Africa. _Africa,_ joder.

― Mierda hermano, ya lo sé, es solo… ―Butch gruñó exasperado. ― ¡Boomer! ¿En qué momento se ha vuelto como un padre amargado?

Antes de que una disputa explotara por el comentario del verde, el profesor intervino.

― Escuchen.

―Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Cosas más importantes que ir a un estúpido baile. ―Interrumpió Him mayor sabiendo ya hacia donde iba Utonium, pero el adulto prosiguió.

―Eso es verdad ―Aceptó el profesor― Pero también lo necesitan. Si no liberan su cabeza de todas esas cosas, terminaran por enloquecer. Sé que es difícil y hasta imposible para ustedes, chicos. Pero por un par de horas, pueden intentar tener vidas normales. Comer, bailar, incluso beber todo el alcohol que quieran, les doy permiso, mientras no lleguen vomitando mi laboratorio. ―Dijo lo último dirigiéndose a los tres hermanos, que habitaban en el lugar como si fuera su casa propia. ―Solo hagan algo bueno por ustedes y estaré feliz.

Todos miraron a los rojos que al final tenían la última palabra. Blossom sonreía al parecer convencida por el pequeño discurso del profesor por lo que las miradas recayeron en el rojo.

―No.

― Venga, Brick, solo un par de horas.

― ¡Que no, joder!

― ¡Todo el alcohol que queramos!

― Dije que no y punto ¡NO!

* * *

Koiji bailoteaba por todos lados al ritmo de la música comiendo y bebiendo todo lo que podía. Miyako y Momoko bailaban junto a él y se reían de sus constantes estupideces mientras Kaoru y Hotaru asaltaban la barra de alimentos, muertos de hambre por el día tan cardíaco que habían tenido. Al final, habían logrado arrastrar consigo a Makoto.

Momoko se acercó al susodicho con un poco de sake entre las manos y se lo puso en la cara, ante lo cual, él le chasqueó la lengua.

― Quien te viera. ―Murmuró. Incluso ella se impactaba cuando Makoto tomaba esa actitud tan protectora ante la ciudad que apenas tres años atrás no hubiera dudado en destruir. ―Venga. ―Dijo, subiendo su tono de voz.

―No estoy de ánimos, joder. No sé cómo han logrado arrastrarme aquí.

― ¡Es porque hasta tu sabes que necesitas relajarte! ―Ante las constantes negativas del chico la pelirroja terminó obligándole a beber la copita, empapándole en el proceso. El me miró ofendido y corrió a la mesa de bebidas para derramas sobre su vestido una copa de sake. Rio con malicia.

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Te lo mereces, histérica!

― ¿Ah, así? ― Y pronto, los dos estaban enfrascados en una pequeña guerra de alcohol y comida mientras reían.

* * *

Ken miró esa enorme puerta con parsimonia. Luego cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Aun no entendía que demonios hacía ahí. Cuando todo el mundo se había ido a sus respectivos hogares para arreglarse para el dichoso baile que tanta polémica había causado en el laboratorio, el profesor le había dado la misma recomendación que a los héroes.

" _Anda hijo. Tal vez tú seas el que más lo necesite"_

A él no le insistió tanto como a ellos, pues sabía que era más como un ermitaño, más abnegado para esas cosas. Pero tras un par de horas comenzó a sentir un extraño impulso de escuchar a su progenitor, de obedecerle, aunque en ese momento no había descifrado que podía hacer él, si no estaba invitado al baile. Su más pronto pensamiento había sido que Kuriko tampoco estaba invitada. Y por eso ahora se encontraba parado en la puerta de su casa, con un nudo en el estómago y a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar derechito al laboratorio.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hubiera podido huir de la escena si la madre de la chica no hubiera abierto la puerta para sacar una bolsa negra de basura. Tal vez si no le hubiera preguntado que se le ofrecía y él no le hubiera dicho que buscaba a Kuriko y que se llamaba Ken, hubiera habido posibilidades de que corriera al laboratorio de nuevo, con Peach, con el profesor, con sus experimentos.

Pero ahí estaba el, siendo dirigido por la madre de Kuriko a la sala, donde esperaría a que la chica bajara de su habitación para recibirle. Y bueno, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto la cara de sorpresa con la que lo miró al llegar la sala de estar.

― ¿Ken?

― Eh… Hola. ―Aquel _hola_ había sonado una octava más arriba de lo normal en su voz, haciéndole sentir patética.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Eso quiero saber yo,_ pensó, tragando saliva sin quitarle la mirada a la chica de encima. Por alguna extraña razón las manos le comenzaron a sudar por lo que las entrelazo detrás de su espalda.

― ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

―Eh… yo… ― Espabiló. ―El profesor. La charla que nos dio en el laboratorio. ―Ella asintió, en señal de que recordaba. ―Pensaba que tal vez podríamos… hacer algo divertido.

Kuriko parpadeó sorprendida ante la oferta. Conociendo a Ken eso era implemente… inusual. Ya el simple hecho de que saliera del laboratorio era inusual.

― Algo divertido… ¿Cómo qué?

― No sé… tu eres la divertida aquí.

Ella le examinó para luego fruncir levemente el ceño y mirarlo con cierto rencor.

― No creas que estoy muy contenta contigo aun. Sigo odiándote por ocultarme… lo que tú ya sabes. ―Murmuró lo último.

Ken permaneció callado en su lugar, casi en trance. Kuriko le miró unos segundos para luego sonreír.

― Aunque si has venido hasta acá. Bueno, el simple hecho de que salieras del laboratorio es extraño, ya que eres un rarito.

― ¡Oye! ―Sonrió complacida ante su enojo.

― Tengo la idea perfecta.

* * *

—La estás mirando como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

Hotaru miró a Sasaki y sonrió animado. Sentía que tenía mil años sin verlo. Le hizo un espacio junto a él, lugar que él aceptó gustoso.

—Lamento que los dejáramos solos con todo esto.

—Sí. Me debes una muy grande. —Him hizo una señal nada bonita con el dedo, provocando que riera.

—Yo no. Ella, te debe un gran favor. —Dijo, señalando a la rubia que charlaba amenamente con las demás chicas.

—Es tan hermosa. —Soltó en un suspiro idiota el castaño, ante lo cual el rubio le miró algo contrariado, y si, aunque no quisiera hacerlo notar, algo ofendido.

— ¿Disculpa?

Misaki le miró, y al notar los ojos de Hotaru juzgándole, se apresuró a corregirse.

— ¡Oh, demonios, no! ¡No me refería a ella! —Señalo de nuevo el lugar al que miraban anteriormente. —Vestido azul marino.

Hotaru regresó su vista a las chicas, notando que la portadora del vestido azul marino era Asami y no Miyako. Casi al instante, relajó la mirada. Misaki rio a carcajada limpia.

—Te di un buen susto, idiota.

—Cierra la boca. —Gruñó, para luego sonreír sínicamente. — ¿Asami, eh? Tenemos algún tiempo sin hablar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Demasiado tarde para negarlo. —Murmuró, para luego los dos quedarse mirando al frente, específicamente, a las dos chicas correspondientes.

—Entonces, ¿La invitarás a bailar? —Rompió el hielo Misaki después de unos minutos.

Hotaru enrojeció levemente.

—Que dices.

Misaki rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Tú también le gustas, idiota.

Hotaru se desparramo en su lugar.

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces porque mierda te has tardado tres años?

—Es… complicado.

Misaki le miró interrogante, pero el rubio solo rio quedamente. El castaño entendió que el tema estaba cerrado. En un suspiró se levantó.

—Pues yo si lo haré, capitán. —El castaño le golpeó amigablemente en la cabeza, y el rubio también intentó responderle de igual manera. —Ella no va a estar ahí para siempre, Hotaru. Por cierto, sería bueno verte más a menudo en los entrenamientos. El entrenador amenazó con quitarte el puerto de capitán del equipo.

Y entonces el chico se alejó en dirección a la castaña de ojos púrpura.

Hotaru le miró alejarse, agradeciendo internamente que Misaki respetara sus decisiones, por más idiotas que fueran. Miró a Miyako alejarse al jardín cuando Misaki sacó a bailar a la castaña y por instinto se tocó la bolsa del pantalón, sintiendo aquella cajita dentro. Le tomó cinco segundos decidirse, pero se levantó y caminó en dirección a la rubia que ya salía del recinto y seguramente caminaba por los pasillos.

Lo último que vio fue la mirada burlonamente divertida de Misaki, que le hizo sonrojar antes de salir del lugar detrás de la rubia.

* * *

La música casi hacía que le explotara los oídos. Las luces hacían que tuviera problemas para enfocar a la chica frente a él. Ken mirada todo a su alrededor con cierto grado psicosis. Intentaba seguir a Kuriko entre la multitud de adolescentes medio ebrios, medio sobrios sin morir en el intento. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo y abrumador para él.

No sabía porque no la había detenido cuando le había dicho cuál era su plan. Pero siempre supo que colarse en el baile de primavera de su hermana no era correcto. Cuando por fin llegaron a la mesa de postres Kuriko comenzó a parlotear de un montón de cosas que él no estaba escuchando mientras intentaba mitaba a todos lados para que no los vieran.

― ¡Relájate! ¡Nadie se dará cuenta! ―Le gritó para que pudiera escucharle por la música. ― ¿Has visto como están todos?

Sí que lo había visto. De hecho, no muy lejos de ahí podía ver a Koiji intentando besar a Kaoru, que intentaba quitárselo de encima por las malas. Muy malas.

― ¡No sé porque te seguí a esto! ¡Me voy!

―Ah, no, señor. ― La castañita lo pesco de la ata de laboratorio. ―Fue tu idea hacer algo divertido. Además, ¡Encajas perfectamente en el lugar!

―Es gracioso que califiques esto como divertido. ―Dijo, ignorando el sarcasmo del último comentario.

― Lo es. Ahora, deja de refunfuñar y camina, dijo arrastrándole.

―En lo que me meto. ―Murmuró, apresurando el paso. ―Si un profesor, o prefecto nos encuentra-

― Shhh. Si nos encuentran correremos y lo negaremos todo. ¿Ya has cogido tu comida?

― ¿Ken? ¿Kuriko?

La inconfundible voz de Kaoru les hizo girar el rostro hacia ella rápidamente. Se miraron varios segundos. Tenía a Butch abrazándole por la cintura, mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima.

― ¡Pequeños renacuajos! ―Ante el saludo del pelinegro los dos abrieron los ojos con miedo.

― ¡Corre! ―Ken no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, la siguió hacia el jardín con su comida y bebida, que casi derrama por culpa del montón de salvajes adolescentes que había en el lugar.

Los dos chicos corrieron, ella riendo, y el algo temeroso. Cuando estuvieron lejos, terminó por reír junto a ella, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

― Estás loca.

― Ya lo sé.

Iban a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol cuando vieron a Gotokuji y a Him menor caminar por los alrededores.

― Creo que hay que buscar otro lugar.

― Buena idea. Pero ya no hay que correr, que mi vaso ya va a la mitad.

Kuriko rio.

―Eres un llorón.

* * *

Cuando la alcanzó ella ya estaba en los jardines de la escuela, caminando distraídamente. Siguió el vestido tornasol sigilosamente. Vale, que ahora se llevaba mejor con Miyako, y hasta sentía cosas mucho más fuertes que una simple amistad hacia ella, pero como un buen RowdyRuff Boy que era, nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de sacarle un buen susto a la PowerPuff. Eso nunca cambiaría. Le resultaba de lo más divertido escuchar su vocecilla asustada que al darse cuenta que era el proseguía a mirarle con enojo y a golpearle inútilmente.

Y sí, sus risas se escucharon por todo el patio cuando ella chilló asustada y se giró para golpearle con coraje.

― ¡Tonto! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

―Era el punto, rubia.

― Que gracioso. ―Murmuró, más calmada. ―Uno que viene a relajarse, y termina muriendo del susto.

Rio más quedamente.

―Vale, vale. Lo siento. ―Comenzaron a caminar sin dirección alguna. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― Estaba un poco agobiada por la música, así que salí a descansar de tanto ruido.

― Ya veo.

― ¿Tú? ― ¿Qué debía responderle?, ¿Qué había ido siguiéndola? ― Igual. Además, Misaki me dejó ahí a mi suerte, para irse a bailar con Asami.

Una sonrisa sincera surcó el rostro de su acompañante.

― ¿Quién lo diría, no? ―Murmuró. ― Siento que tengo años sin verlos, con todo lo que ha pasado…

―Creí que solo yo me sentía así.

― No. ― Respondió. Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían llegado a su árbol favorito. Aquel enorme árbol donde se sentaban en los recesos que ahora parecían lejanos. Aquel árbol donde comenzó todo. ― Creo que todos nos sentimos así. Y con todo lo que está pasando…

Él asintió pensativo.

― ¿Crees que Ken-

― Oye. ―Le interrumpió. ― Tranquila. Esta noche no hay que hablar de eso. Ese era el trato, ¿No?

Se ruborizó.

― Si, lo siento. Es solo que fue un día cansado y… horrible. ―Murmuró. ― Gracias por estar conmigo hace rato, ya sabes… mientras cruzábamos el océano para ir a enfrentar a Ken. Entré en pánico.

―Eh, tranquila. Es normal. ―Animó. ―Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo superes. Ya lo verás.

―Supongo.

Él de antemano sabía el conflicto que le causaba todo eso a la rubia. El miedo y el no poder superarlo. Y él siempre se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarle como ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Con un suspiró se metió la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y aprovechó que ella estaba distraída para posicionarse detrás de ella.

Miyako sintió algo frío posarse sobre su cuello, como si un copo de nieve fuera depositado en dicho lugar. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, encontrándose con un bonito colgante. Un precioso cristal en gota azul turquesa había sido colocado en su cuello.

── Feliz cumpleaños. ──El murmullo le hizo erizar los bellos de la nuca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa. Con una sonrisa viró el rostro lo justo para mirarle detrás de ella.

── Lo recordaste.

──Oye, ¿Por quién me tomas?

Nadie, con todos los problemas que habían estado ocurriendo, había recordado su cumpleaños. O al menos eso había creído. Con una risilla cantarina terminó de girar el cuerpo para darle un abrazo aplastante. Él se separó lo justo.

── Sé que fue ayer, pero con todo lo que ha pasado… no había podido dártelo. ── Sintió el impulso de acariciarle el cabello. Se veía tan hermosa con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosas que no pudo resistirlo. ── Dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca.

Miyako asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

── Gracias.

―Miyako, yo… yo-

Fue acallado por una alarma que sonó fuertemente en la lejanía y sirenas de patrullas. El mágico momento fue roto al instante. Se acercaron a la reja para intentar percatarse de algo más, y a los pocos minutos algunas personas que aún seguían sobrias salieron a ver que sucedía, entre ellas sus hermanos, Kaoru y Momoko. Debía admitir que estaba algo sorprendido de que Koiji aún no estuviera borracho.

― Así que aún no te has ahogado en alcohol.

― Esto apenas comenzaba hermanito. ― A pesar de que parecía una plática amena, sus miradas eran algo serias.

Después de varios disparos, y los gritos de los pubertos que corrieron al recinto, entendieron que esa era su señal, tenían que salir de ahí y ver que sucedía.

Al parecer un RowdyRuff Boy y una PowerPuff Girls no tienen derecho ni a una sola noche de paz.

* * *

 _¿Hay alguien por ahí?_

 _Se que no debería tener la cara de plantarme aquí, después de una año, pero soy una descarada y aquí estoy xD_

 _Vale lo siento, por eso. En verdad me apena haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, no sé que me sucedía. Simplemente no podía continuar la historia, lo que escribía no me gustaba o peor aun, nada salía de mi estúpido cerebro. Al fin he podido traer algo que me llenó por lo menos en comparación con lo que estaba escribiendo. Espero puedan comprenderlo. Y me gustaría decirles que en dos semanas habrá actualización, pero no puedo prometer eso por el momento. Lo que si puedo prometer es que no abandonaré la historia._

 _En fin, espero que aun recuerden lo escencial del fic y no tengan conflictos en recordar e hilar este capi con lo anterior._

 _Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, y lamento la espera._

 _¡Espero podamos leernos pronto!_

 _Besos embarrados de Nutella pa' todos :)_


	18. Busca, y encontrarás

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Busca, y encontrarás.**

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar e identificar el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto, uno de los almacenes químicos más importantes de la ciudad. No se preocuparon tanto, ya que Peach no había llamado por su ayuda. Solo cuando había rayos Z de por medio, el perrillo se comunicaba. Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, había varios coches policías y un investigador que interrogaba a los vigilantes y encargados correspondientes del lugar.

Pronto se adentraron en el lugar para hacer sus propias conjeturas, no sin antes cuestionarle a uno que otro oficial que era lo que había ocurrido. Cuando por fin pudieron acercarse al investigador, él suspiró.

―Bueno, estamos en ello. Es un caso algo extraño. ―Admitió. ―Claramente ha habido un intento de robo, sin embargo las cámaras de seguridad no captaron ningún tipo de movimiento durante el lapso en que se intentó robar la bóveda. Y los sensores de seguridad se activaron, pero al parecer demasiado tarde, aún desconocemos que tanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que ocurrido esto.

― ¿Bóveda?

― Así es. La bóveda donde se guarda la otra mitad de rayos Z que el profesor Utonium, quien ustedes conocen bien, tenía en su laboratorio. El los trasladó aquí después del robo a su laboratorio hace tres días, ya que había mucha más seguridad para ocasiones como esta. Claramente el ladrón no tenía idea de que los rayoz Z fueron trasladados a otro lugar mucho más seguro que este almacén, por lo que el robo no fue efectuado, aunque aun no logramos comprender como conocía información tan confidencial.

― Pero si no identificaron a nadie, ¿Por qué los disparos?

―Bueno, no se identificó a nadie dentro del recinto, sin embargo, uno de los vigilantes asegura haber visto a alguien volando por el lugar, aquí afuera.

Esa fue la información suficiente para que ellos volaran en todas direcciones, abarcando cada perímetro de la ciudad, porque no había más duda para ellos: Ken, o su compañera habían estado ahí. La única que se quedó con el investigador haciendo unas cuantas preguntas más fue Blossom, compartiéndole su teoría al hombre.

― Bueno, señorita Blossom, debo abmitir, que esa no fue mi primera opción de sospechoso.

― ¿Cómo? ―Cuestionó ella, algo contrariada.

―Mi primera opción fueron los RowdyRuff Boys. Ya sabe, lo hicieron en el pasado y ellos tienen una relación lo suficientemente cercana a Utonium como para saber que él había trasladado los rayos Z aquí, y con todo la reciente información del hijo de Taiga...

― Ellos estuvieron todo el día conmigo y mis amigas. Y le recuerdo que justo esta mañana volamos hacia otro continente para detener a ese chico, quien estoy completamente segura que estuvo aquí intentando robar los rayos Z. Y no creo que sea difícil adivinar que tiene vigiladas las zonas más importantes de Tokyo, no es extraño que conozca información confidencial.

― Bueno, esa es una muy buena teoría también. ―Ella apretó los puños. ―Por eso descarté mi primera opción cuando recordé la batalla de unos días atrás.

―Bueno, me alegro que lo haya hecho. ―Dijo. ―Por el momento tengo que retirarme, como puede darse cuenta, mi equipo me necesita. Gracias y buenas noches. ―Dijo, en una seria y cortante respuesta nada propia de la amable y cortés líder rosa.

* * *

Boomer levitaba sobre la ciudad pensativo. Hacía media hora que Brick y Blossom habían decidido detener la búsqueda, pues no había rastro de Ken o su dichosa compañera por ningún lado. Habían monitoreado la ciudad por casi dos horas cuando para la frustración de todos, se dieron cuenta que simplemente, no lo encontrarían. Sin embargo algo dentro de sí le dejo que se quedara ahí un rato más. Tenía esa molesta sensación de que tenía que seguir buscando. Miyako, después de dada la órden, le había llamado para compartirle, que, al igual que él, tenía un mal presentimiento y que no quería dejar de custodiar la ciudad, que algo dentro de ella le decía que aun no habían acabado, sin embargo él solo le dijo que se tranquilizara y que era mejor que fuera a dormir, que él haría lo mismo.

Ella se había negado varias veces, pero ahora estaba solo, monitoreando desde el cielo la ciudad. Desde que había obtenido esa habilidad, pocas veces había fallado, así que decidió quedarse ahí un rato más. Sin embargo, cuando esa media hora, se convirtió en una y los parpados comenzaron a fallarle, decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Se tomó bastante su tiempo por lo que cuando llevaba diez minutos de camino divisó por el rabillo del ojo una luz parpadeante cerca del Monte Fuji. Tuvo la sensación de que una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna vertebral. Aquella lucesita era casi impecptible de donde estaba, pero, considerando la distancia, en realidad, aquello debía ser algo grande.

Frunció el ceño y cambió de dirección sin pensárselo mucho, acrecentado la velocidad de su vuelo, el Monte Fuji estaba a dos horas en coche. Esperaba llegar rápido y no estarse equivocando.

Después de veinte minutos de vuelo pronto logró divisar dos figuras casi en la cima. _Ellos son. No hay duda._

Se quedó levitando, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos e ideas. Sentía dentro de si esa adrenalina de estar completamente seguro de su teoría, una corazonada. ¿Quién más podría estar a esa altura del Monte Fuji, a esa hora de la madrugada? Aun así, sabía que era muy pronto para adelantarse y confirmar su idea, por lo cual no podía llamar a ninguno de sus hermanos para pedir refuerzos. Además, no sabía si tenía el tiempo de esperar a alguien más, que tardaría como mínimo, media hora en alcanzarlo.

Asintiendo para sí, comenzó a elevarse y acercarse más, con sigilo. Subió tanto que el frío comenzó a incrementarse por la altura y a colarse dentro de su chaqueta. Copitos de nieve caían de vez en cuando. El viento golpeó su cara, haciéndole sentirse como una piedra. A unos treinta metros de distancia, se ocultó entre un montón de rocas y nieve.

Se acercó lo suficiente para confirmar que sí, era Ken. Apretó los puños. Si se acercaba más era muy posible que lo viera, tendría que quedarse ahí a metros de distancia, por lo que agudizó su super oído para alcanzar a escuchar mejor mientras analizaba la escena.

No estaban en ninguna cueva, pero si entre tres enormes rocas que les protegían levemente del frío. Estaba parado frente a una nave como la que el profesor les había mostrado esa mañana cuando viajaron a Eritrea. La enorme máquina emitía una luz sumamente intensa, que le hacía achicar los ojos cada vez que parpadeaba. Se pregunto de donde sacaría Ken eso. Así como su armadura y el montón de aparatos científicos completamente difícies de fabricar.

― Falta poco para que esté listo. ― La voz de una mujer salió de dentro de la nave.

―Perfecto. Cuanto antes podamos trasladarnos al bunker mejor. ―Ken gruñó. ―Desperdiciamos tiempo y energía viniendo hasta aquí. Más aún de la que ya habíamos perdido en Africa.

―Tal vez sea bueno que encuentres otro espía para que pueda dirigirse a las zonas que yo no puedo abarcar mientras monitoreo a los Him y a las idiotas esas. Así nos hubiéramos enterado que trasladaron los rayos Z a otro lugar.

Boomer intentó identificar la voz de la mujer pero estaba algo lejos de él, dentro de esa enorme cosa y el viento no ayudaba mucho. Apenas y lograba entender lo que decía.

― Tendremos que venir de nuevo si no encontramos los puntos. ―Dijo el chico. ― Y no quiero que pase eso. Esos heroés de quinta nos tienen vigilados. Haber aparecido de repente en Eritrea nos restó puntos que teníamos a favor. Ahora estarán mucho más al pendiente. Estoy seguro que saben que el atentado del robo al almacén fuimos nosotros.

― Yo te lo advertí.

― Cállate. ―Le espetó. ― No puedo quedarme sin ellos. Son la fuente de poder para mi investigación, y mis próximos inventos. Son la materia prima para _él_ …

―Ya lo sé. Solo tienes que ser más cauto. ―Dijo la voz. ― Aunque odie admitirlo, esas chicas no son idiotas. Y recuerda de quién son hijos esos tres chicos. Quiero decir, su creador.

― ¿El Mono idiota? ― Dijo, mordaz.

― No, el otro, su segundo creador. HIM. ― Ken calló, por primera vez. ― Son de cuidado.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato.

― Aunque sean de cuidado, yo pronto seré mucho más fuerte que ellos. Además, con toda su astucia no han podido atraparnos aun. Los estras sobreestimando.

―Pues subestimarlos fue lo que causó la muerte de tu padre.

― ¡No te metas con Taiga!

Tal vez el tono agresivo y el seguramente el miedo que le inspiraba, aquella voz cambió de conversación.

― Podremos partir en diez minutos.

En ese momento, Boomer se reprendió a sí mismo por idiota. Entre la incómoda posición acuclillado, el titiriteo que había comenzado a provocar el frío en su cuerpo y el entumecimiento por lo mismo, terminó resbalando estrepitosamente, haciendo que un montón de nieve cayera sobre él.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ―La voz de Ken estaba llena de alerta.

Debajo de toda esa nieve, contuvo la respiración. Tal vez si no se movía confundían su caída con algún desglose normal, pasadero en la montaña. Pasaron segundos que se le antojaron como una eternidad.

―Creo que no ha sido nada, Ken.

Hubo un silencio que le pareció algo mortal. Y segundos después, algo impactó con el montón de nieve, dándole por consecuente de lleno a él también. Lo habían descubierto. Voló rápidamente mientras escuchaba a Ken gritar la orden de iniciar con le despegue.

― Hoy nos llevamos un invitado a casa.

Aunque, para la fanfarronería de su frase, le costó bastante alcanzar al rubio, que hubiera podido volar mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía, pero el entumecimiento y el frío habían dejado sus músculos algo tiesos y reacios a despertar, provocando que no quedara mucho del relámpago azul de Tokyo. Zigsageo y cambió de direcciones para esquivar los ataques del moreno, pero, al ser consciente de que solo lo llevaba a la ciudad tuvo que frenar y enfrentarle.

Esperaba que aquello no se complicara demasiado. Tal vez pudiera herirlo tan gravemente que no pudiera seguirle la pista. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que pasar pronto, antes de que su compañera llegara a donde estaban ellos.

― ¡Vaya has decidido hacerme frente, Boomer! ¿O Hotaru? ¿Cuál te agrada más? Debo admitir que me impresionar no haberte notado antes.

No espero más para atacarlo. No se distraería en toda esa basura de palabras que siempre soltaba cuando se enfrentaban. No tenía tiempo.

Pronto notó, que al igual que él estaba algo entumecido por lo que comenzó a rodearle mientras volaba. El comenzó a lanzarle chorros de electricidad con las manos desnudas. Cuando caían al lago sobre el que luchaban un estruendoso sonido llenaba el valle. Cuando por fin uno le dio y logró desorientarlo, no le dio tiempo de recomponerse. Sus músculos ya estaban calientes y había comenzado a ganar velocidad de nuevo.

Al parecer Ken aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar los rayos Z en su organismo, y estaba bastante desgastado por la batalla de la mañana, el largo viaje desde ahí a Tokio y el posterior robo. Estaba bastante debilitado en ese momento, podría vencerlo fácilmente.

Aunque tal vez su error fue pensar en demasiadas teorías mientras combatía porque uno de sus ataques logró darle. Uno bastante fuerte, que lo hizo ver doble y perder cierto equilibrio. Después sintió un dolor en el pecho y se estrelló de lleno contra el lago. El agua comenzó a colorearse de rojo, pero alcanzó a ver mientras se hundía que Ken bajaba hacia él. Instantáneamente acumuló toda la electricidad que pudo en sus manos y la liberó, electrificando el agua.

Ken, a diferencia de él, no era inmune a la electricidad. No podría entrar. Con dificultad llegó a la superficie, donde un muy malherido y tambaleante Ken entraba a la nave, que había llegado. El agua a su alrededor seguía echando chispas. Se dieron una última mirada. Era todo por esa noche, Ken ya no podría dar más pelea en varios días, y él no los seguiría. Los miró alejarse a toda velocidad mientras intentaba levitar sin sentir que se le caería alguna parte del cuerpo.

Se miró el pecho. La ropa estaba desgarrada y tres enormes líneas cruzaban desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. La sangre seguía saliendo sin parar, mermando su energía. Al parecer, ese día también le había debilitado algo él. Aunque, con algo de suerte, con un poco de reposo y descanso estaría bien al día siguiente, claro, si llegaba a la ciudad pronto.

* * *

Por alguna razón que no entendía, no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que se levantó a dibujar. Después de que no habían encontrado a Ken por ningún lado, ella había intentado decirle a Boomer que se quedaran un rato más, que tenía una de esas horribles pero certeras corazonadas de que algo más pasaría, pero, el chico había alegado que había sido un día muy largo, que era mejor que fueran a descansar. Que sus ideas podían ser parte de la misma locura de su odisea. En ese momento le había parecido una teoría correcta, tenía sentido, por lo que había decidido seguir su consejo e ir a la cama. La cuestión era que habían pasado dos horas y ella aun sentía esa opresión en el pecho que le impedía dormir.

Tras varios minutos dándole vueltas al asunto, unos golpecitos en la ventana la hicieron voltear a ver y alcanzó a ver de reojo la rubia melena de Boomer. Algo extrañada, le hizo una señal con la mano, indicando que estaba abierto.

Miró su reloj de mesa y se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

― Lamento llegar a esta hora… era el lugar más cercano.

── ¿Te has dado cuenta de que son las cuatro de la madrugada? ── Dijo, mientras comenzaba a levantar la vista. ── ¿Qué es lo que... ── Su mirada confusa se tornó preocupada y se levantó de golpe. Corrió a socorrerlo. ── Boomer… ¿Boomer, que ha pasado?

Él se apoyó en ella, y con torpes pasos se dirigió a la cama de la rubia.

── Él q-quedó peor… ── Dijo, en un quejido. Ella parpadeó intentando comprender. ― En serio, no dará guerra en varios días.

── ¿Él? ¿Él, quién? ── Cuestionó, sentándose a su lado. ── ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Bajó su mirada a la herida. Tres profundas líneas atravesaban en diagonal el pecho y abdomen de Him, desde el hombro hasta poco debajo del ombligo. La camiseta estaba destrozada y ensangrentada. Su cama no tardó en llenarse de sangre y al igual que su pijama pero no le importó. No apartó la mirada, preocupada.

──Tenemos que… Tenemos que curar eso… ── Dijo, alterada, buscando con la mirada el botiquín de emergencias. Ella siempre tenía uno en su habitación por si alguna herida causada en una batalla tenía que ser tratada, no tendría que preocupar a su abuela. Sintió como le tomaban el rostro, y pocos segundos después enfocó el rostro tranquilo de Boomer.

── No pasa nada. ── Le dijo. ── Son solo unas heriditas.

Ella frunció el ceño y un gracioso tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Hubiera reído pero se sentía algo débil, por lo que se limitó a sonreír.

── ¿Unas heriditas? ¡Unas _heriditas!_ ── Dijo por lo bajo para no despertara su abuela, pero él sabía que estaba riñéndole por el tono en que le habló. ── ¿También te golpeó la cabeza? ¿Has visto el tamaño de esto? ¡Boomer has perdido mucha sangre!

──Estoy bien. ── Dijo, sonriendo. Las pocas veces que Miyako se molestaba a él le parecía lo más gracioso del mundo. Sin embargo, aunque sentía dolor, no quería preocuparla. Ella seguía buscando algo con la mirada, por lo que le obligó a mirarle de nuevo. ──Oye. Detente ahí, te he dicho que no es…

Su ceño fruncido le cayó.

── Estás loco si crees que te dejaré en este estado. ── Se levantó. ── Tenía un botiquín por aquí pero al parecer me lo he llevado, ahora vuelvo. ── Dijo, acercándose a la puerta. ── Y no te muevas.

Él soltó una risa floja.

──No, jefa. ── Hizo la misma señal que hacen los militares a sus superiores, y ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisilla, desapareciendo por la puerta. Entonces, cuando estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, comenzó a quejarse del dolor. Dejó caer su cabeza a la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que se sintió mejor, suspiró y tomó su teléfono celular.

Marcó el númeró y esperó.

* * *

Brick soltó otra maldición. Era la cuarta vez que el puto teléfono sonaba. Las primeras tres veces Había sido fácil ignorarlo. Ahora ya estaba molesto. ¿Quién coño era el idiota que estaba llamándole tan insistentemente a la una quince de la magrugada? ¿Y con que jodido derecho lo hacía? Con lo poco que lograba dormir en los últimos días, y cuando lo hacía, le interrumpían.

En ese momento, Rei subió a su cama de un brinco, haciendo que el abriera precipitadamente los ojos.

── ¡Largo chucho!

Pero el animalillo no paraba de mover la cola y mirar el teléfono móvil en la mesa del joven. Lo que faltaba, ahora el chucho, le daba órdenes.

── ¿Qué? ── Le gruñó. ── ¿No te deja dormir? ¡No es mi problema, chucho!

Rei lamió su cara.

── ¡Ah, pero que maldito asco! ── Gruñó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Con un bufido exasperado, tomó el aparatejo y leyó el nombre en la pantalla. _Princesa Estúpida._ Apretó el móvil al mismo tiempo que la quijada. ¿Qué mierda quería el idiota de Hotaru a la una de la madrugada que no podía parase y decírselo él mismo? ¡Estaban bajo el mismo puto techo! Y, ¿Por qué mierda no podía esperar seis horas más para decírselo?

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a golpearlo en su propia habitación, pero estaba bastante enredado en sus cobijas. Gruñó, respondiendo al teléfono.

── Escúchame bien, imbécil. ── Dijo, apenas contestar. ── No sé qué mierda quieres que no puedes esperar unas cuantas horas para decírmelo, ni porque no puedes mover tu horrendo culo hacia mi habitación, pero te juro por la vida de tu preciada azulita que si no vale la pena te voy a cortar los hu… ¿Qué? … ¿En casa de… ── El enojo fue disminuyendo poco a poco. ── … Vale. ── Gruñó. ── Supongo que no puedo dejarte sin descendencia por eso. Voy para allá.

* * *

── ¿Con quién hablabas?

El guardo el teléfono y miró a Miyako entrar con varias cosas en las manos. Minutos atrás Makoto casi juraba matar a sus propios sobrinos antes siquiera de nacieran. O si quiera antes de que _intentara_ crearlos.

── Con Makoto. ── Le explicó. ── Le dije que viniera para acá, con Koiji. Espero no te moleste.

Ella negó. ── Supongo que tendré que esperar a que lleguen para que me des una explicación.

El asintió.

── En efecto, rubia. Pero no tardarán en llegar.

Ella asintió sin prestarle realmente mucha atención. Estaba completamente enfocada en los profundos cortes en el pecho de su contraparte, por lo que comenzó a intentar detener la hemorragia. Cada vez lo veía más pálido.

―Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre. No sé si pueda… deberíamos…

― Tranquila, no es tan grave. ―Dijo, intentando aguantarse el dolor. Ella asintió. Una vez que logró detenerla, comenzó a limpiar la herida y a desinfectarla. El corte era profundo.

― ¿Con que te hizo esto? ― Murmuró.

― No sé, sinceramente. Estaba un poco desorientado cuando paso. ―Miyako frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada de reproche que le hizo carraspear incómodo.

― Me dijiste que no te quedarías más tiempo.

― Si bueno, sobre eso…

― Tenía razón sobre mis presentimientos, y estoy segura que tú los tenías también ―Continuó. ―Si hubiera estado ahí…

― Hubieras resultado herida también.

― No, hubiera podido evitar esto. Te hubiera ayudado.

―Vale, pues yo no quería, ¿Sí?

― Odio que hagas eso ― Le espetó. Eran pocas las veces que ellos se molestaban, y esa, al parecer, contaba como una de sus peleas.

― ¿Qué? ―Medio gruño.

―Tratarme como una damisela en aprietos, como si no pudiera valerme por mi misma.

― No hago eso.

― ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! ―Le dijo, en un susurro irritado. ― ¡Pues entérate que no lo soy, ¿Sí?!

― No seas rídicula. ―Reprendió. ―Nunca he creído eso. ¡Siempre te he dicho lo fuerte que eres!

―Pues tus acciones no concuerdan con tus palabras. ―Boomer suspiró, tallándose los ojos con casancio, esa estúpida… ¿Cómo le explicaba?

― Vale admito que a veces lo hago. ―Ella rodó los ojos, comenzando a limpiar la herida de nuevo. ―Pero no por que piense que eres débil. Sólo quiero cuidarte.

―No necesito que lo hagas.

―No importa si lo necesitas o no. Yo quiero hacerlo. No quiero que te pase nada.―Él puso su mano sobre la de ella para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía y que le pusiera atención. Azul contra azul. ― Quiero hacerlo y _voy_ a hacerlo. Aunque a ti no te guste.

La mirada del chico logro apaciguar la de ella poco a poco.

―Eres demasiado importante para mí. ―Vale, que hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido de todo lo que estaba diciendo. Tal vez el aturdimiento le estaba haciendo hablar de más. ―Si algo te llegara a pasar…

Miyako bajo la mirada de esos orbes cobalto que habían convertido su molestia en mariposas en el estómago.

― Esto es así… en algún momento.

― Intentaré estar ahí para evitarlo siempre. ―Dirigió una mano a sus mechones rubios que ahora estaban sueltos. ― Ya te lo dije. Eres demasiado importante para mi.

Ambos estaban algo idiotizados en la mirada del otro. Miyako casi ni se dio cuenta cuando el la acercó a su rostro. _Casi._

── No Boomer… ── Murmuró.

Cada milímetro que ella retrocedía, él se acercaba, aunque sintiera las heridas desgarrándose.

── Sí ── Respondió entre susurros, tomándole de la nuca para que no escapase de él. No tenía por qué hacerlo, no de él. ── Solo… ven aquí.

Y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, degustándolos suavemente, ella comenzó a corresponder la caricia, pero al segundo siguiente se apartó unos cuantos centímetros, sus frentes aun juntas.

── Estás heri…

── Shht… ── murmuró, acercándole a él, y uniendo sus labios nuevamente. Ella se separó lo justo.

── Pero…

──Sólo cállate y bésame. ── Gruñó suavemente, volviendo a acércala a él ¿Qué no entendía esa chica que lo que necesitaba era a ella? Cada vez que ella movía sus labios sobre los de él, el dolor no importaba. No importaba si estaba desangrándose, o incluso al borde de la muerte. Sus labios eran lo único que él necesitaba. Acarició detrás de su nuca, haciendo que ella suspirara contra sus labios.

Todo era perfecto. Habían deseado tanto que ese momento llegara que todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano, incluso el dolor de Boomer. El beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, las caricias sobre labios del otro más profundas. Hasta que la voz de Butch resonó en el silencio de la noche.

── _¡Cierra el pico, imbécil!_ ── Escucharon a Brick regañar. ── _¡Despertarás a alguien!_

Los dos se despegaron como si quemaran. Miyako accidentalmente presionó su codo sobre la herida, haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito.

── ¡Oh que idiota soy! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

El negó, con los ojos cerrados, apretados del dolor. En ese momento Brick y Butch entraron al lugar, mirando como el rubio se retorcía y Gotokuji, alterada se disculpaba.

── _Mierda_ enano. ── Dijo el verde, observando la herida. ── Esta vez si te divertiste, ¿Eh?

── B-Bastante. ── Gruñó, recomponiéndose y maldiciéndolos por llegar en ese preciso momento.

Brick le observó atento.

── ¿Qué ha pasado?

Boomer hiperventiló y se acomodó mejor en la cama de la rubia.

── Encontré la guarida de Ken. ── Dijo. ── En el Monte Fuji.

Miyako abrió los ojos, Butch boqueó como un pez y Brick entrecerró la mirada sobre él con el ceño fruncido. No pensó que fuera algo tan delicado.

── Alto ahí, enano. ── Dijo el rojo, antes de que continuara con el relato. Tenían que estar todos. ── Llamaré a la tragadulces, tú llámale al mounstro verde. ── Le dijo a Butch. ──Tenemos que estar completos.

Butch se puso lívido.

── ¿Acaso quieres que esa loca me corte el cuello? ── Todos sabían que a la morena no se le podía interrumpir mientras comía y dormía. Y seguramente ya estaba durmiendo. Brick se encogió de hombros, como diciendo, e _s tu contraparte. Soluciónalo._

Y mientras ellos dos llamaban a las dos restantes Boomer miró a la rubia con pesar. Debido a la reciente noticia, su mirada y al parecer su mente ya estaban muy lejos de lo que habían vivido minutos atrás. Suspiró, tendría que esperar el momento indicado para hablar de lo ocurrido, por lo que, resignado, dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, dejando que ella terminará de limpiar la herida.

── ¡Deja de gritarme, nena! ¡Es culpa del idiota de Boomer, ¿Sí?!... ¡Te llamaré como a mí se me antoje, _ne-na_!

Boomer hubiera querido defenderse pero el dolor en ese momento ya se lo impedía y tenía que guardar fuerzas para relatar lo sucedido con Ken, por lo que se limitó a gruñir fastidiado. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era a Kaoru golpeándole hasta la muerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Cuando Miyako estaba terminando de vendarle, Blossom y Buttecup entraron por la ventana, la segunda dispuesta a golpearlo, pero su semblante cambió al verle.

── Así que, ¿Tuviste una pequeña aventura y no nos invitaste, oxigenado?

── Dios mío, Boomer… ── Murmuró la pelirroja. ── ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio, que comenzaba a sentirse mejor, tomó aire de nuevo.

── Encontré la guarida de Ken en el Monte Fuji.

── ¡¿Qué?! ── El grito de Kaoru resonó en el lugar, haciendo que unos pasos fuera de la habitación se escucharan, alertando a todos.

── _¿Cielo, estás bien?_ ── Miyako se miró la ropa ensangrentaba y corrió a colocase la bata encima del pijama de dos piezas.

── No hagan ruido. ── Salió de la habitación, mientras todos reprimían con la mirada a la pelinegra.

── Hace rato que escucho ruido, ¿Está todo bien?

── Sí, sí. Es solo que no podía conciliar el sueño, pero ahora mismo me voy a dormir. ── Dijo, apagando la luz. ── ¿Lo ves? No te preocupes.

Unas palabras más se intercambiaron entre ellas y la rubia regresó en el cuarto a oscuras. Prendió una lámpara de noche.

── Eso estuvo cerca. ── Murmuró. ── Tendremos que quedarnos así.

Ellos asintieron, estando de acuerdo y prosiguieron a mirar al rubio que se veía algo pálido y ojeroso.

― Deberían sentarse. ―Murmuró. ― Es una historia algo larga. ―Y entonces les contó todo. Su presentimiento, el dialogo que escuchó sobre los puntos y los rayos Z, lo debilitado que estaba Ken, todo. Al final, Brick le miró ceñudo.

― No sé si golpearte por no habernos dicho nada o dejarlo pasar por que al final encontraste al idiota.

― Creo que me gusta más la segunda.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información.

― Intenté identificar la voz de la chica. ―Admitió. ―Pero estaba demasiado lejos, y el viento no ayudaba mucho, ni que ella estuviera dentro de la nave.

―Lo importante es que obviamente nuestras osspechas eran ciertas. Nos están vigilando. ―Dijo Blossom. ―Necesitamos tomar medidas.

―Por el momento creo que estaremos bien. ―Dijo el rubio. ―Siento que Ken la puso a espiarnos porque le tiene confiaza. No le daría el puesto a cualquiera, y por el momento ella estará con él, y les aseguro que no nos dará problemas en unos días.

―Pues hay que aprovechar ese tiempo. ―Se apresuró Buttercup. ―Y, que ella no esté aquí para vigilarnos no quiere decir que no vayan a poner más espías en todo Tokyo. AL final, eso fue lo que dijeron.

― Supongo que será un riesgo que tengamos que correr. No podemos mantener a salvo cada lugar al mismo tiempo.

― Lo que no entiendo es eso de los puntos que quiere encontrar. ¿Qué puntos? ¿A qué se refiere con puntos?

―No lo sé, pero claramente tiene que ver con los rayos Z. Al no encontrar los puntos tuvo que venir a asaltar el almacén.

Permanecieron en silencio.

―Me da muy mala espina eso que dijo de que necesitaba los rayos Z para una persona. ―Dijo Miyako. ―No lo sé… es uno de esos presentimientos.

― A mí también. ― Secundó Boomer. ― Lo hizo ver como si fuera un elemento completamente vital para él. Ni siquiera nosotros necesitamos tanto los rayos Z, ¿No?

Bucth suspiró.

―Hay muchas cosas que aún no tienen sentido.

―Es verdad, pero… antes no teníamos nada. ―Dijo Blossom. ―Mañana… al rato, más bien, habrá que notificarle al profesor. Es posible que el entienda mejor la situación.

Punto a favor de la pelirroja.

―Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es dar varias revisiones a los almacenes químicos de la ciudad durante el día. ― Brick asintió de acuerdo con Blossom.

― Creo que deberíamos ir al Monte Fuji mañana. Registrar todo el perímetro, encontrar alguna anomalía, o algo que nos pueda servir. No sabemos desde cuando Ken estuvo refugiándose ahí.

― ¿Estás seguro que no dijo nada de su bunker?

Bomer suspiró.

―Seguro. Solo dijo que necesitaban llegar ya. Sé que era un viaje largo porque estaban esperando a que la energía de la nave se regenerara completamente. Y… bueno, sé que es apresurarme demasiado, pero la nave fue hacia el este.

―No creo que esté aquí en Tokio. ―Murmuró Blossom. ― No habría usado la nave ara trasladarse si no.

―Además, si aprendió de Taiga, sabrá que es demasiado arriesgado permanecer aquí, al menos para él. Y ahora que Boomer lo ha encontrado aquí no creo que vuelva querer resguardarse cerca de nosotros.

―Yo quisiera saber de dónde carajos saca todo esos aparatejos. ―Dijo Boomer. ―Quiero decir, nosotros tenemos al profesor, que tiene el completo apoyo del gobierno. Y además de costoso, todo eso es realmente, casi imposible de producir. El profesor debió haber tardado años en crear nuestra nave. La de Ken no creo que haya sido diferente. ¿Y de dónde saco un bunker?

Nadie tenía respuesta a eso. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Boomer comenzó a cabecear. Miyako se puso de pie.

―Creo que por el momento no hay mucho más que hablar, ¿No?

Blossom asintió.

― Lo mejor será esperar a mañana, y consultarlo con el profesor. Y claro, hacer esa revisión al Monte Fuji.

―Vale, entonces iré a prepararle un té a Boomer, antes que se quede dormido. ―Y la chica salió sigilosamente, mientras ellos se levantaban y se desentumían.

Mientras todos se acercaban al rubio para unirse a la cama ―joder, eran casi las cinco y ellos estaban muriendo de cansancio ―Momoko se quedó sentada en su lugar, mirando por la ventana pensativa. Desde ahí se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente el Monte Fuji, como de cualquier lado de Japón.

― ¿Qué piensas?

Brick se entrometió entre sus pensamientos.

― En todo lo que ha pasado.

Brick entrecerró la mirada sobre ella. No le creía.

―Tienes esa cara. ―Dijo. Ella arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Cuál?

―Esa. Esa que pones cuando estás tramando algo. ―Momoko lo maldijo por dentro. NO le agradaba que la leyera de pies a cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al paisaje nocturno escuchando las conversaciones de sus demás compañeros de fondo. Sabía que Brick ya la había descubierto, pero aun así no estaba segura de querer compartirle lo que pensaba. No sabía como reaccionaría y después de todo lo que les había contado Boomer sus ganas de ejecutar su plan se habían incrementado. Brick no se movió de su lugar.

Tras unos minutos más, Miyako entró con una tetera, varias tazas y unas cuantas galletas. Butch y Kaoru se abalanzaron hacia ella, no precisamente para ayudarle.

Miyako les regañó levemente, diciéndoles que guardaran silencio y se acercó a darle una taza de té al rubio con los pelinegros pisándole los talones como cachorros hambrientos. Aprovechando la repentina distracción, Momoko decidió hablar.

― Ya sé dónde está.

Brick, que ya se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos, le miró con confusión, no entendiendo el comentario.

― ¿Eh?

―Que ya sé dónde está. ―Murmuró. El de gorra siguió mirándole sin comprender.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― De la isla. La isla que hemos estado soñando todo este tiempo, todos estos años. Pude por fin ver cómo llegar a ese lugar.

El chico frunció el ceño.

―Cuando llegue a casa y me fui a dormir pude verlo. Tuve otro de esos sueños. Podía vernos a nosotros viajando hasta ahí y llegando a una cabaña.

En la cama, Butch le reclamaba a Boomer que le hiciera un campo para poder acostarse.

― ¿Algo más?

Momoko se quedó callada. Era la parte que no quería decirle, aunque tenía la sospecha que no necesitaba hacerlo. Brick ya había aprendido, tal como sus amigas, a leerla de pies a cabeza.

―Estás pensando en ir allá. Sola. ―Tardó en responder.

―Si.

Rojo contra rosa. Inconformidad contra determinación.

―Oye, Brick. ―La voz débil de Boomer hizo que ambos se giraran a verlo. ― ¿Podemos irnos ya? De verdad necesito descansar.

El pelirrojo no quería irse, no ahora que había descubierto algo nuevo y al parecer importante. Pero suspiró. Tendría que esperar para aclarar varias cosas con Momoko, el rubio parecía cada vez más pálido.

―Supongo. Pero iremos al laboratorio. Ahí hay más medicamentos y el profesor podrá atenderte.

Y fue todo. Entre Brick y Butch le ayudaron a levantarse y con una ultima mirada a las tres chicas, se fueron. Kaoru se trasnformó, al igual que Momoko.

―Pero que día. ―Gruñó la pelinegra. ―Pienso dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

―Si es que podemos. ―Le recordó la rubia.

― Así es. ―Secundó Blossom. ―Ahora si tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer.

Entre algunas protestas de inconformidad, la pelinegra partió, con la líder detrás. Miyako se quedó ahí, algo preocupada y consternada por todo lo que había pasado. Con un suspiro, se acercó a la cama y se acostó donde no estaba lleno de sangre, no tenía fuerzas para cambiar sábanas.

Se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _:D Aquí estoy a tan solo una semana, chicuelos. Ando Poderosa xDD_

 _Estoy felíz de poder haber actualizado tan pronto, y espero poder continuar así._

 _¿Qué tal la escena de los rubios, les ha gustado? Eso espero. Fue de las primeras que escribí cuando inicié a idear este fic. En fin, muchas cosillas van descubriendose y ya vamos más allá de la mitad del fic. Imagínense._

 _Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo. Espero que la inspiración se siga portando bien conmigo y continuar a este paso :)_

 _Besos embarrados de Nutella a todos! Y mil gracias por todos y cada unos de los reviews. Ya me daré a la tarea de responderlos._

 _¡Los quiero!_

 _P.D. Por cierto, lamento tantos errores ortográficos en el capi anterior , traté de checar más a fondo este._


	19. Profecía

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Identidades Secretas de los RRB:**

 **Brick:** Makoto Him.

 **Boomer:** Hotaru Him.

 **Butch:** Koiji Him.

* * *

 **Demashitaa: Kasai.**

* * *

 **Profecía.**

* * *

De verdad les hubiera encantado a todos poder dormir hasta tarde ese día, pues el día anterior había sido uno de los más agotadores que habían vivido los últimos meses. Sin embargo, a las nueve de la mañana ya estaban todos en el laboratorio, reunidos en la habitación de Ken, donde estaba Boomer recostado.

Cuando el profesor se había despertado y había encontrado al rubio en ese estado, casi le había dado un paro cardiaco. Había comenzado a hacer un montón de preguntas, pero los chicos prefirieron esperar a contarle todo hasta que las féminas del grupo estuvieran presentes, ante lo cual el profesor estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que pudo darle una mejor curación y tratamiento al Him menor.

Ahora que estaban reunidos el hombre parecía pensativo, intentando atar cabos.

──No entiendo porque Peach no detectó la actividad de rayos Z. ──El adulto suspiró. ──En realidad, hay muchas cosas que tengo que analizar a detalle. Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes en que eso de los dichosos puntos que tiene que encontrar tiene relación a los rayos Z, pero habrá que investigar porqué. ──El hombre se dirigió al niño. ──Ken, por favor, abre el registro de archivos de los Rayos Z y comienza a analizar cualquier tipo de detalle que te parezca relevante. Cualquier cosa que hayamos pasado por alto.

El jovencito asintió y se alejó para realizar su encomienda.

──Por el momento creo podremos estar tranquilos un par de días. Ken necesitará tiempo para regenerar energías, ya que su cuerpo aún está acostumbrándose a los rayos Z, y estos no actúan en su cuerpo tan eficientemente como en el de ustedes chicos. El hecho de que hayan sido credos a base de eso, hace que esa sustancia actúe de forma diferente en ustedes.

──Entonces es bueno, quiero decir, que Ken esté fuera de combate. Nos gana algo de tiempo, ¿No? ──Dijo Boomer, ante lo cual, Momoko asintió.

──Así es. Tiempo que creo deberíamos aprovechar. Al parecer, ya no tenemos mucho que discutir, ¿No, profesor?

El hombre asintió.

──Así es. Ken y yo nos encargaremos de encontrar respuestas a todo lo que nos han dicho hoy. Ahora por lo menos tenemos un punto de partida. Antes no teníamos nada.

Brick asintió.

──Vale, pues nosotros vamos a investigar el Monte Fuji. Cualquier cosa que podamos averiguar sirve. Me llevaré a Butch y a Miyako. ──Los miró, ante lo cual asintieron.

──Yo iré a visitar algunos lugares en los que quiero advertir que es posible que Ken aparezca para atacar de nuevo. Además me gustaría confirmarle al investigador del caso del almacén que fue Ken el que intentó robarlo.

──Pero eso era algo obvio. ──Dijo Kaoru. Momoko sonrió.

──Oh, ya sabes. Solo para que todo esté bajo control.

──Si quieres.

──Será bueno que vengas conmigo. Podremos dividirnos y hacer más rápido el trabajo. ──Sugirió, ante lo cual la pelinegra asintió.

──¿Y qué hago yo? ──Se apresuró a cuestionar con el ceño fruncido al notar que nadie lo incluía en los planes del día.

──Descansar. ──Respondió Miyako, lo que provocó que se miraran a los ojos. Rememorar el momento de la noche anterior fue inevitable por lo que desviaron la mirada del otro. Aún no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ello, y al parecer, no sería pronto. ──Estás herido.

──… Vale.

Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera rezongado. Pero eso implicaba hacer contacto visual y en ese momento no se sentía apto para ello, menos con todo el mundo mirándoles.

Todos notaron ahí la extraña actitud pero no dijeron nada.

──Bueno, pues no se diga más. Manos a la obra.

* * *

Para cuando despertó, todos habían regresado de su respectiva misión y eran casi las tres de la tarde. Blossom le había dado el número de emergencia del laboratorio a todos los lugares a los que habían ido y el equipo del Monte Fuji solo había encontrado un artefacto parecido a un arma que el profesor analizaría más tarde pues Blossom le había pedido hablar con él y Brick, alegando que no confiaba en el juicio de la chica, se entrometió en la charla a pesar de las protestas de la ojirosa.

Se podía decir que él ya estaba mucho mejor. Los rayos Z de su organismo y las medicinas que había aplicado el profesor trabajaban de maravilla y la herida comenzaba a regenerarse perfectamente. El cuerpo ya no le dolía y se sentía más despierto que otros días. No como los demás, que parecían más cansados que de costumbre.

Ahora todos se encontraban frente al enorme televisor sin realmente verlo, ni siquiera Buttercp parecía muy animada. Bubbles cabeceaba lejos de él, lo cual en ese momento le tranquilizaba, comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Por otro lado Koiji garabateaba en una libreta. Solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba estresado o pensativo, cosa que era extraña, así que optó por la primera.

Cuando le miró le frunció el ceño.

──¿Qué, enano?

El rubio frunció el ceño de vuelta.

──Nada. Solo miraba lo feo que eres.

──Púdrete idiota. Por algo yo tengo más chicas detrás de mí. ──Buttercup le miró fugazmente ante lo cual Butch tragó saliva. ──Solo era una broma, para molestarle.

Boomer rio para sus adentros. Desde la desaparición de la chica y todo el drama que pasó con los verdes, su hermano había pasado a tratar a Matsubara diferente. Una buena diferencia, aunque le siguiera jodiendo la existencia, pero, al final, eso le causaba gracia al chico. Al fin alguien comenzaba a domar al simio de su hermano.

Butch, por su parte le fulminó con la mirada al rubio que le sonreía mordaz. Siguió garabateando dibujillos ahora de mala manera, insultándolo de todas las maneras posibles en su cabeza. Ahora trataba de tener cuidado con todo lo que hacía y decía delante de Buttercup, no porque quisiera mentirle, quería demostrarle que lo que sentía era verdadero. Solo que esas bromas eran tan comunes en él que aun metía la pata.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegaron, el profesor, Ken y Blossom y Brick ──los últimos con cara de pocos amigos. ──y el miró con detenimiento su libreta.

── ¿Pasa algo? ──Cuestionó Bubbles al verlos llegar tan sospechosamente.

── Sí, de hecho sí. –Dijo Brick. ──Al parecer hoy sí que estamos ocupados.

Eso los hizo despertar de su letargo.

── ¿Por qué?

──Bueno, tal vez será mejor si lo explica Blossom. ──Dijo el chico de malos modos.

Todos miraron a la líder que seguía algo enrabietada.

──Pues. ―Dijo en algo que sonó como un gruñido. ──He tenido un sueño.

──Hemos. ──Interrumpió Brick y ella cerró los ojos, intentando coger paciencia.

── Hemos tenido un sueño. ──Continuó. ──En realidad, este sueño lo hemos tenido desde que los chicos estaban con Taiga. Era sobre una Isla. En ese momento no entendíamos que quería decir, ni a que se debía, ni nada. Cuando terminamos con Taiga, recordarán que descubrimos que los sueños, al igual que los presentimientos de Boomer y Miyako, son una manera de sentir la oscuridad. Pues, este sueño continuó hasta hace unos cuantos días de la misma manera. Solo veía una Isla, al igual que Brick. Pero ayer, durante el poco tiempo que pudimos dormir, yo pude ver algo más dentro del sueño. Nos veía viajando hacia allá, por lo que sé exactamente como llegar.

── Y quieres ir. ──Dijo Boomer, más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

── Vamos a ir──Se metió Brick, algo molesto.

── Bloss, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ──Cuestionó la rubia.

── Bueno. Yo no estoy segura de qué diablos hay ahí. Solo sé que llevo soñando eso años y estoy cansada. Quiero averiguar qué hay detrás de todo esto. No sé ni siquiera si es algo beneficioso para nosotros, de hecho, ninguno de nuestros sueños ha sido algo beneficioso. Por lo mismo no estoy de acuerdo en que vayamos todos, puede ser peligroso.

──Por eso te dije que no era buena idea ir. ──Gruñó Brick. ──Tú misma acabas de decir que es peligroso. Y ahí vas a meterte tu solita a la boca del lobo.

──Pero. ──El profesor vio el momento indicado para meterse. ──Creo que sí, es peligroso, pero que… bueno debería ir todos.

──El profesor tiene razón. Si vas tú vamos todos. ──Secundo Buttercup.

──Pero-

──Bloss. ──Interrumpió la rubia. ──Creo que… no lo sé. Creo que de verdad hay que ir todos.

──Bubbles… me causa algo de ansias no conocer la situación y-

──A mí también. ──Dijo ella. ──A mí también y por eso creo que… ―Se cayó y tragó saliva. ―De verdad creo que debemos ir todos.

Silencio. Blossom suspiró. Amaba a su equipo, no quería ponerlos en peligro por uno de sus sueños. Sin embargo la mirada de Bubbles le hizo rendirse.

──Supongo que debo confiar en ti, ¿No?

Al parecer todo se había resuelto.

── ¿Y cuándo vamos?

Blossom suspiró.

──Ya mismo.

── ¿Qué? ―La sorpresa los golpeó a todos rápidamente.

── Debemos aprovechar ahora que Ken está fuera de combate. De hecho, deberíamos ir largándonos de aquí ya. Prefiero que vayamos volando, y no en la nave del profesor, ya que quiero estar segura de por dónde voy y… no lo sé. Solo prefiero ir volando.

Boomer miró a su pelinegro hermano.

── ¿Tu no dices nada? Estamos frente a un inminente peligro, de esos que te gustan y te ponen como un psicótico.

Butch despegó su vista de la libreta que antes rayaba.

── ¿Qué?

Brick entrecerró la mirada sobre él.

── ¿No has escuchado nada? ── Butch parpadeó distraído algo que desconcertó a todos. Ante un viaja que olía a lucha y peligro, el verde siempre era el más emocionado.

Su hermano mayor miró la libreta que tenía en las manos y se la quitó rápidamente.

── ¿Qué es? ──No entendió porque le prestaba tanta atención si solo había monitos de palitos, _penes_ y números. Miró al chico. ──Dijimos que nos vamos a buscar una isla porque tenemos soñando dos años con ella y creemos que tiene mucho que ver con Ken.

──Ah, vale.

──Nos vamos ya. Así que levanta tu horrendo trasero y camina.

Solo entonces él pareció entender que sucedía. Revolvió la cabeza.

── ¿Cómo? ¿Ya?

Pero ya todos seguían al profesor que les daba algunas instrucciones que no alcanzó a escuchar. Parpadeó algo confundido para comenzar a correr detrás de ellos, pensando de nuevo en que _eso_ había vuelto a pasar. Había vuelto a escribir inconscientemente esos cuatro números que días atrás había escrito una y otra vez. Los mismos que de hecho estaban en esa revista científica, escondida entre los sillones.

 _30, 31, 75, 12._

Aquello, aunque sabía que era una estupidez, comenzaba a molestarle internamente. Era demasiado extraño estar escribiendo una secuencia de números una y otra vez sin ser consciente de ello. Sobre todo porque eran números y él los odiaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Eran idioteces. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando ahora.

* * *

Mientras volaban, con Blossom y Brick a la delantera para guiarlos, Boomer sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Bubbles. Se contuvo durante un buen rato pero al final bajo su velocidad para volar a su lado.

── ¿Sentiste algo, verdad?

La rubia, al escuchar su voz se sobresaltó levemente. Enrojeció al instante.

──E-Eh… ──Carraspeó. ──Eso creo.

Le alegró que no quisiera tocar el tema ahí, con todos alrededor.

── Yo igual. ──Aceptó. ──Pero no me siento de la misma manera que en las otras ocasiones. A pesar de que Blossom está algo nerviosa, creo que esto es algo bueno.

Ella permaneció callada.

──Tú no lo crees así, ¿No?

La rubia suspiró.

──No lo sé. Me siento algo inquieta.

Quiso decirle algo como lo que siempre le decía, cualquier frase para tranquilizarla, pero, se sintió cohibido por el beso de la noche anterior. Y sabía que ella también se sentiría así también por lo que permanecieron callados hasta que Blossom se detuvo justo sobre una cabaña que debido a la altura en la que estaban se veía bastante pequeña.

La cabaña era pequeña y estaba construida alrededor de un enorme árbol, es decir, el árbol estaba en el centro de la casa y estaba bastante cerca del océano. Para ese momento el sol estaba poniéndose, habían volado por varias horas.

── Y bien, ¿Qué esperamos? ──Urgió Butch al notar que ya nadie hacía nada.

──¿Es aquí? ¿Esta es la cabaña que viste? ──Preguntó Boomer curioso.

──No sé si es la cabaña que ella vio, pero estoy seguro que este es el lugar que yo veía en mi sueño. ──Respondió Brick. Esperaron varios segundos a la rosa.

──Sí, esta es la cabaña.

──Pues andando. ──Buttercup comenzó a descender, con todos siguiéndole detrás. Caminó derechito hacia la puerta, sin mucha desconfianza.

──O-Oye. ──Le llamo Blossom. ──Espera.

──¿Esperar? No he viajado todo eso para esperar. ¿Esperar a qué? ──Pero la verdad era que ni la líder tenía idea de que necesitaba esperar. ──Lo ves.

Tocó la puerta varias veces.

Es necesario destacar que para ese momento, nadie sabía realmente que esperar. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de porque estaban ahí. Pero si estaban seguros de que no esperaban a la jovenzuela que les abrió la puerta y les recibió con una sonrisa.

──Vaya, ya han llegado.

Todos le miraron algo contrariados y confundidos. Se miraron entre ellos.

── Eh… ¿Te conocemos? ──Cuestionó Buttercup, que estaba al frente. La chica frente a ellos rio, como si la respuesta fuera algo obvio, que ellos deberían saber.

──Oh pero claro que no. Ustedes a mí no, pero yo a ustedes sí.

Brick se cruzó de brazos mientras todos se miraban y le dedico una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja. En el laboratorio había intentado convencerla de que ir allí era una pésima idea, que tal vez era algún enemigo. Siempre resultaba así con sus sueños. Eran un mal presagio. Y ahora se estaban atando la soga al cuello.

── ¡Pero no se queden ahí, pasen! ──La chica les abrió la puerta completamente. ──He preparado té.

Por tercera vez en ese minuto, ellos se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose qué diablos estaba sucediendo y si debían seguir a aquella extraña que afirmaba conocerlos. Al final, Buttercup había entrado sin pensárselo mucho, haciendo que instantáneamente le siguiera Butch y así uno tras otro.

Decir que el lugar era inusual era poco. Estaba alumbrado solo con velas. Había cuantas velas podían imaginarse. Uno que otro atrapa sueños colgaba del techo junto con corales de mar.

En el robusto árbol había enroscada una serpiente blanca que les siseo cuando pasaron cerca de ella.

──Oh, no hagan caso a Musim. ―Les dijo. ―Está un poco amargado, debo conseguirle un amigo. Ellos tragaron saliva.

La chica, que se veía de no más de veinte años, les guio hasta una mesa de madera algo vieja, donde había sillas tejidas.

Ellos se quedaron parados ahí, mirándole sin saber bien que hacer.

──También he preparado dulces, sé que a alguno de ustedes le encanta, aunque aún no estoy segura cuál de todos es _¿Daifuku Mochi?_ ──Al ver que ello seguían callados y al parecer desconfiados, suspiró, poniendo la bandeja con dulces en la mesa.

──Supongo que hay que iniciar con las presentaciones, ¿No? ──Dijo la chica. ──Así entrarán en confianza. Pero vamos, tomen asiento, no se queden ahí parados.

Las únicas que en su momento obedecieron fueron Buttercup, que metió mano en la bandeja de postres junto con Butch y Boomer, al igual que Miyako, quedando esta frente a la castaña.

──Mi nombre es Mina Nozaki. Veinte años. Nací aquí, en Yakushima. Mi madre y mi abuela, al igual que yo vivieron aquí, conmigo, hasta que murieron. Es un lugar aislado, pero se vive felizmente.

── ¿Cómo sabrías que vendríamos? ── Cuestionó Butch con la boca llena.

── Oh, eso fue fácil. Las cartas me lo dijeron.

Brick, que hasta ese momento estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer eso era más de lo que iba a soportar escuchar.

──Vale, ya. Nos largamos de aquí todos.

── ¿Qué? ── Blossom le tomó el brazo.

──Blossom, dejé que nos guiaras a todos en ésta locura, pero definitivamente, es más descabellado de lo que pensé. No venimos hasta acá para que una loca aseguré que lee las cartas y no sé qué. ¿Si quiera crees en eso? Son idioteces. Seguramente nos quiere sacar plata, y nosotros nos hemos confundido de cabaña. Punto.

── Disculpa, ¿Me dejaste? ¿Debo recordarte que yo también soy la líder? ──Brick rodó los ojos. ──Por más que te niegues, vamos a quedarnos. Hablé con Boomer y Bubbles, y ellos sienten que-

── ¿Vas a fiarte de sus presentimientos? ¿Así como los estúpidos sueños?

──¡Si lo hubiéramos hecho en el pasado nos habríamos evitado muchos problemas hoy!

Mientras ellos discutían, los demás comían y Bubbles movía el pie nerviosa, Mina se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente.

── Brick Him. Conocido civilmente como Makoto Him. Acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser obedecido. Impulsivo y explosivo, temerario, fácil de irritar, difícil de controlar, sarcástico sentido del humor, líder nato, y la lista de cosas que caracterizan a un chico malo podría seguir. Sin embargo hay un corazón noble dentro de ti. Te preocupas por los tuyos aunque lo ocultes bajo ese mal carácter bien formado que tienes.

Brick parpadeó con los ojos de par en par.

── ¿Qué…

──Blossom, o Momoko Akatsutsumi. Amorosa, responsable, amable, determinada y buena líder. Sueles preocuparte demasiado, más de la cuenta, y eso de vez en cuando te cobra factura. Recuerda que tienes que pensar también en ti misma.──La chica pasó de mirar a la líder para enfocarse en la pelinegra, que tragó duro.

── Buttercup, o Kaoru Matsubara. Ruda, explosiva, inquieta, adoradora de las aventuras y demasiado despreocupada para tu propio bien. Segura de ti misma la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque sueles agobiarte cuando sientes que no perteneces al lugar que te rodea. Pero dentro de ti sabes que todos son únicos a su manera y te recuperas rápidamente. Solo tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter.

Cambió de persona.

── Butch Him, también conocido como Koiji Him. Ruidoso, despreocupado, amante de la adrenalina, y tendencia a ser un total y descontrolado mujeriego. Sin embargo, cuando aprecias a alguien, eres completamente leal. Aunque te avergüence admitirlo. Y tu sinceridad suele convertirte en alguien bastante imprudente. Pero, la sinceridad es una gran virtud, solo aprende a controlarla.

Buttercup, asintió distraídamente. Aun recordaba aquel día que le confesó y le aseguró que la amaba. La sinceridad de sus palabras había sido tal que se había sentido traspasada por el idiota.

La mirada ámbar de la castaña cayó en Bubbles que por alguna razón estaba lívida y más asustada de lo normal. Mina le sonrió.

── La dulce Bubbles. ── Comenzó, haciéndola encogerse en su lugar. ──Inocente y de buena voluntad. Crees totalmente en la nobleza de las personas y confías ciegamente en ellas, lo cual te ha traído algunos problemas. Suelen subestimarte demasiado por tu apariencia débil, pero eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas.

Ella miró con cautela a la rubia, que instantáneamente, mostró alto nerviosismo. La de ojos cafés siguió escrutándola con la mirada para segundos después asentir. El sentimiento de ansiedad creció en su pecho.

──Ah, ya veo. ── Dijo, asintiendo para sí misma. ──Ahora que te tengo de frente es más fácil ver a través de ti. Así que… También tienes un muy grande trauma psicológico. ¿Hidrofobia, eh? Miedo a las exorbitantes cantidades de agua. Debes superarlo. O eso terminará destruyéndote si no lo olvidas, ¿Sabes?

Bubbles contuvo la respiración. _Terminará destruyéndote._

── ¿Des…Destruyéndome? ──Murmuró.

──Sí. Destruyéndote. Eso es tu talón de Aquiles. Y no solo para ti, sino para todos ustedes. Son un equipo. Cuando uno es débil todos lo son. La cadena es tan fuerte como el eslabón más débil.

── ¿Pero qué clase de basura estás diciendo? ──Se entrometió el rubio, al parecer saliendo de su pánico momentáneo. ── Bubbles, no la escuches.

── Boomer. Aprecio tu intromisión. Sé que no quieres que ella resulte lastimada. Pero, evadir la realidad no soluciona el problema. Además, así le haces más daño.

── Nadie aquí está evadiendo nada, psicópata. ──Gruñó. ── Bubbles es tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros.

──Yo no he dicho…

──Creo que mi hermano tenía razón. No tenemos por qué estar aquí. Tomó a la rubia por el brazo y la obligo a levantarse con algo de fuerza porque aún no quitaba la mirada impactada de Mina. ──Vámonos.

Pero Brick lo detuvo rápidamente, posando su mirada en la chica castaña que tenía una mirada de comprensión sobre su hermano menor.

──Alto, ahí, Boomer.

── ¿Qué? ──Le gruñó por lo bajo. ── ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? Está completamente…

Brick no quito su mirada del frente.

── Has lo que te digo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

── No pienso quedarme a que ésta loca mujer destruya psicológicamente a Bubbles. Y tu deberías preocuparte por tu equipo, lí-der.

Boomer sabía que había sobre pasado el límite del pelirrojo porque sintió su agarre apretarse bastante. Sin embargo, tal vez comprendió un poco su actitud porque simplemente siguió mirando al frente. Tal vez después se cobraría aquello.

──Haz lo que te digo. Boomer.

── ¡No pienso quedarme a soportar que está loca con complejos de bruja destruya psicológicamente a _mi novia_! ── Espetó, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo, que debido a la confesión aflojó el al agarre sobre el rubio.

Sorprendidos, todos miraron a ambos rubios alternadamente, sin embargo, Bubbles se veía igual de sorprendida que ellos mismos ante la confesión, que miraba al rubio con las mejillas cual si fueran un semáforo. Confundidos, miraron al rubio, que contrario a ella, miraba con decisión y ni una sola pisca de vergüenza a la joven frente a ellos, sin dejar de despotricar al aire, defendiendo a su contraparte.

── ¡Cómo si ella quisiera estar en la situación que esta, joder! ── Gruñó. ── En todo caso sería culpa nuestra. ── Espetó aceptando la parte de la culpa que le tocaba a los tres y que secretamente, siempre le carcomía dentro. Butch desvió la mirada incómodo.

Ante aquella confesión, Bubbles despertó del estado de conmoción en el que había caído después de que Boomer la proclamara como su novia. Estiro el brazo, para jalarle la camiseta, cuando la miró, desvió la mirada avergonzada.

── Eso no es verdad, no ha sido culpa suya. ── Murmuró. ── Yo estoy bien, Boomer. Deja que continúe.

Él le frunció el ceño.

── Lo dices solo porque crees que está psicópata tiene razón, y te sientes culpable. Pero no la tiene. Eres tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros y…

── Ya lo sé. ── Se entrometió Mina. ── Nunca dije que no fuera fuerte.

El rubio la miró con ira contenida, ella carraspeó.

── Debo admitir que no tenía idea de que ustedes…. ── Bubbles soltó al rubio, nerviosa y desvió la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas. Boomer seguía mirándole de esa manera, con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie rápidamente. ── Eso sí me ha tomado desprevenida. Mi instinto… nunca me había fallado, sobre todo con algo tan simple, por lo que… no creí que alguien fuera a alterarse tanto por mis palabras. ── El rubio entrecerró la mirada sobre ella. Mina la desvió. En ese momento mirar a los ojos del rubio le había resultado peor que los ojos de demonio del líder. Eran como una terrible tormenta. ──Ehm… pero como decía: Nunca dije que ella no fuera fuerte. De hecho dije lo contrario.

―No lo volveré a repetir, idiota. Siéntate. Ya.

La voz de Brick, que al parecer salió más rápido de su sorpresa, se alzó de nuevo entre los presentes. Boomer no se sentó, pero tampoco insistió den dejar el lugar. Bubbles se volvió a sentar. Parecía que perdía más aire cada segundo que pasaba.

Blossom se levantó de su asiento, y fue a lado de Brick rápidamente. No le agradaba la manera que mirada a la chica como ya hubiera entendido por qué estaban ahí.

── Has descubierto algo. ──Le confirmo. ── ¿Qué sucede?

──Aun no estoy seguro. ──Murmuró.

──Bubbles. ──Comenzó la chica. ──Espero porque entiendas que haya dicho todo lo que dije. Pero no te asustes. Tal como Boomer dijo, eres tan fuerte como cualquiera de los que están aquí. Se muy valiente, ¿Sí?

Bubbles pudo haber vomitado, llorado o gritado, pero en lugar de eso, solo asintió levemente. Mina dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los dos líderes que hablaban entre susurros.

──Parece que sabes algunas cosas. ──Comentó el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, la castaña, mucho más seria que minutos atrás cuando habían llegado miró esta vez al rubio.

──Boomer Him. Amigable, relajado, despistado, sarcástico, y bromista. Sin embargo, eres de cuidado cuando alguien se mete contigo o con los tuyos. Te has llegado a convertir en la esperanza del grupo, eres el último que pierde la fe.

Esta vez la chica miró al líder.

──Así es, Brick. ──Dijo. ──Sé algunas cosas. Y me imagino que tal como Blossom y tú se han imaginado ya, soy tal vez punto clave en su búsqueda.

Todos se tensaron. ¿Acaso también sabía sobre su _pequeño_ problema?

── ¿Me escucharan ya?

Una vez que todos tomaron un lugar, Bubbles se hubo calmado más y Boomer ya no mirada con odio a la chica, pudieron comenzar a hablar. Las estrellas ahora estaban imponentes en el cielo.

──Muy bien. Se preguntaran porque sé todo lo que estoy a punto de revelarles. La verdad es que soy un raro espécimen. ──Sonrió. ── ¿Han escuchado hablar de los gitanos?

Blossom asintió. Y fue la única.

──Soy probablemente una de las pocas que hay en Japón. En los tiempos arcaicos mi raza era temida por los demás pueblos por sus dones. De hecho, nos tomaban como prisioneros, esclavos, nos asesinaban, bla, bla, bla. Éramos vistos como eres inferiores y los más religiosos juraban que éramos hijos del inframundo y muchas idioteces más. Como sea, yo he heredado ese don. Son muy pocos los que lo tienen. Puedo ver el futuro, o por lo menos algunos fragmentos de ellos. Incluso grandes profecías. Mi abuela profetizo la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por supuesto, la tacharon de loca y terminaron quemándola en una hoguera. Y podría continuar con el número profecías y visiones que ha tenido mi familia pero no están aquí para eso, ¿No?

Momoko suspiró.

──Has dicho que puedes ayudarnos.

──Así es.

── ¿Has visto nuestro futuro? ──Cuestionó lo chica. Mina se recargó en su silla.

──No precisamente. ──Dijo. ──Puedo darles una profecía.

Makoto se dio cuenta que nadie hablaba. Carraspeó.

──Bueno y… ¿Eso significa?

──Una gran guerra viene en camino para cobrar venganza de algo cometido. Estoy segura que son ustedes los que están destinados a detenerla.

── ¿Dónde?

── La tierra de donde nadie encuentra retorno. ── Dijo. ──Es ahí donde deben ir.

Todos le miraban con gran incomodidad e incredulidad. Todo se había vuelto tan surreal que parecía absurdo.

──Mira. Debo admitir que sabes bastantes cosas, y que tu historia es aterradora. Pero yo no creo en la magia y esas ridiculeces. Yo no creo en leer el futuro.

── ¿Ah, no? ──Ella sonrió lentamente. Una sonrisa que les erizó la piel. ── ¿Y es que tu no lo haces, Brick?

── ¿Cómo?

── ¿Acaso creen que esos sueños realmente son simples sueños? Tienen la posibilidad de ver fragmentos del futuro. Claro que no es algo que puedan controlar como yo. Incluso la habilidad de percibir luz u oscuridad de Boomer y Bubbles podría ser considerado algo por el estilo también. No lo sé.

── ¿Los presentimientos?

── ¿Así es como los llaman ustedes?

── Si bueno. ──Blossom se entrometió. ──La razón de eso, al igual que nuestros poderes es una causa científica comprobada. En realidad yo tampoco creo mucho en todas esas cosas.

──Bueno, pues esa causa les ha dado ciertas habilidades parecidas a las mías.

Los seis chicos se miraron. Parecían escépticos.

──Comprendo que no lo entiendan. Sobre todo ustedes, que están tan apegados a la ciencia y todas sus razones.

──Y vaya que sí. ──Dijo Butch──Nosotros fuimos creados por ella.

── Pero. ──Le interrumpió. ──Yo no llamaría a mi situación como magia. Ni ciencia. No es nada. Solo son cosas que pasan. Yo no hago hechizos ni nada por el estilo. Al igual que ustedes, simplemente puedo llegar a ver circunstancias futuras por alguna razón. Yo no lo pedí, pero he tratado de usarlo para ayudar tanto como puedo. Y es lo que haré si me lo permiten. Por alguna razón siento una conexión especial con su caso en particular.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

──No tienen que decidir ahora mismo. Por el momento creo que es mejor que descansen. Pueden quedarse por hoy aquí, ya es bastante tarde para que regresen a Tokyo, mañana por la mañana podrán-

──Yo creo que podemos confiar en ella. ──Dijo Bubbles. ──Además, no hemos venido hasta acá para nada. En este momento necesitamos resolver el asunto de Ken a como dé lugar, y si esto puede ayudarnos de algo… no sé. Simplemente creo que no tenemos nada que perder.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, y varias miradas entre ellos, Blossom suspiró.

──Supongo que tienes razón, Bubbles. No tenemos nada que perder. Supongo que podemos darte el favor de la duda.

Mina sonrió.

── ¿Qué buscan?

La chica suspiró.

──Respuestas que al parecer son imposibles de encontrar.

──Vale. Entonces les diré lo que he visto. ── Ellos prestaron atención. Era imposible no hacer. Cuando la chica comenzaba a hablar te envolvía en toda su aura de misterio. ──Se avecina una guerra. De hecho, por mi parte todo comenzó con ese sueño hace dos semanas. Una enorme batalla en Tokyo. Claramente desde ese momento me preocupé bastante. Pronto comenzaron a aumentar y comencé a investigar todo lo que pude de la vida común que se desenvolvía en Tokyo en este tiempo. No me pareció extraño que hace uno días se hubiera presentado esa dichosa batalla que casi destruye la ciudad. En un principio atribuí mi sueño a aquello, y creí que desaparecería. Sin embargo, simplemente aumentaron y descubrí que no era esa batalla la que había soñado. Ayer por la tarde tuve una visión de ustedes viajando hasta aquí y por la mañana estuve obteniendo líneas de la profecía.

── ¿Qué profecía?

──Ya les he dicho parte de ella hace rato, pero aún hay algunas cosas más. ──Ella tomó una hoja de papel llena de palabras y líneas en desorden. Les señaló una esquina, donde un párrafo algo grande estaba completo.

" _Lo fuerte, La unión,_

 _Lo inquebrantable, lo esencial,_

 _Lo eterno y lo bello,_

 _Determinan el inicio,_

 _Completan la conexión que al enemigo menos esperado,_

 _Se enfrentará en aquel lugar del que nada ha conocido retorno,_

 _La guerra comienza para cobrar venganza de algo cometido,_

 _Y sacrificios hay que hacer para ganar la batalla._

 _La tempestad y el puente desaparecen,_

 _La puerta se queda abierta, esperando su destino."_

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, mirando el papel frete a ellos.

──Eso no rima.

La voz de Boomer rompió el silencio. Todos le miraron con algo de fastidio.

── ¿Qué? En las películas siempre riman. Además, ¿Dónde está tu bola de cristal?, y, ¿Qué no deberías ser fea?

Mina rodó los ojos.

──Esto es la vida real. Los guionistas tienden a hacer esa clase de cosas para darle un toque siniestro a sus filmes, obviamente, no es necesario que rime, ni que sea una horrenda bruja del pantano.

──Si bueno, no es como que en la vida real uno ande por la vida buscando profecías.

── O que uno tenga poderes espectaculares, o sea una completa creación científica, o…

──Vale, lo capto. Es real.

──Miren. Creo que yo he cumplido con mi parte. ──La chica se levantó de su lugar lentamente. ──Ya es decisión de ustedes si lo toman o lo dejan. Les daré unos minutos a solas, iré a preparar sus habitaciones.

Cuando la chica se alejó a paso relajado, los seis soltaron el aire que habían contenido.

──Tíos, esto es una locura. ──Dijo Butch desparramándose en su lugar.

──Lo peor es que… a mi parecer, de alguna manera muy loca y surrealista, tiene sentido. ──Dijo Blossom. ──He estado intentando comprender esto. ──Dijo, señalando el pequeño párrafo. ──No entiendo mucho, pero, _"una guerra que comienza para cobrar venganza de algo cometido"_ debe referirse a la muerte de Taiga. Ken quiere vengar a su padre. Y, Brick… ──Los ojos de ambos se conectaron. ──Eso que dijo de los sueños… que son visiones. Tiene total sentido.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

──Si bueno, eso…

── ¿Y cómo demonios supo tantas cosas sobre nosotros?

──Sé qué hace unos minutos dije que no deberíamos estar aquí. ──Ante la mención de aquello Bubbles, que había olvidado lo sucedido se ruborizó. ──Pero, es como si al escuchar esto sintiera que mi esperanza se renueva. Puede ser una oportunidad. Las cosas pasan por algo. Y si ustedes dos tienen tantos años soñando con este lugar no creo que sea en vano.

Todos miraron al chico de gorra que parecía aun algo incrédulo en comparación con los demás. Blossom le tomó del brazo.

── ¿Brick?

Him mayor suspiró.

──Supongo que ya estamos aquí, ¿No?

Blossom sonrió cariñosamente a sus compañeros, sintiendo que por fin iban encontrando sentido a toda aquella locura que hacía casi tres semanas les había llegado de la nada.

En ese momento Mina llegó con unas cuantas colchas.

──Mina. ──La líder se levantó. ──Tomaremos tu ayuda. ──Dijo sonriente.

La mayor sonrió, amigable.

──Creo que eso es lo mejor que pudieron hacer. Pero. ──Dijo. ──Ya es algo tarde y mañana deben partir temprano, me imagino. Será mejor que descansen, ¿Vale? La noche es fría, así que les traje esto.

Cada uno tomó una colcha y se dispuso a seguir órdenes.

* * *

Tan solo llegar a la habitación que Mina les había dado, sus hermanos le habían atacado con preguntas y comentarios estúpidos y bochornosos respecto a Miyako. La seriedad de Makoto se había ido por la coladera y al parecer no tenía planes de regresar pronto. Le hubiera encantado responderlas y poder hacerlo con sarcasmo y superioridad, pero la realidad era que ni el mismo tenía idea de lo que había pasado cuando había gritado que Miyako era su novia.

Los colores se le subían al rostro de tan solo recordarlo. Era como si ahora fuera una persona completamente diferente. Y, así se sentía. En ese momento la rabia de sentir que atacaban a Miyako le había hecho enfurecerse.

No se imaginaba que pasaría por estos momentos en la cabeza de Gotokuji. Es decir, ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de hablar del beso...y ahora... a él se le ocurría proclamarla como su novia frente a todo el mundo, siendo que en realidad no lo eran. Era solo que... dentro de él, así lo sentía desde que la había besado. El hecho de que ella le hubiera correspondido le había hecho sentir que era completamente de su propiedad.

── ¡Pero que escondido se lo tenían!

── ¡Venga, cuenta, hermanito idiota! ──Koiji lo sangoloteaba. ──Aunque… no sé si me molesta que seas primero tú que yo. Todo por culpa de la verdecita, es más terca que yo.

Hotaru no podía creer lo mucho que se estaban comportando como chicas.

Entre ceños fruncidos, malas palabras y pasos agigantados, salió de la habitación de mal humor, dejándolos riéndose a su espalda. Caminó maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota y tomó al menos tres vasos de agua para distraerse. Y fue cuando la vio, a través de la ventanilla que daba hacia el bosque, sentada mirando por el acantilado el océano.

El mal humor se disipó al instante. Sin pensárselo mucho, salió de la cabaña para dirigirse a la rubia. Sus manos sudaban y su cerebro estaba completamente en blanco, por lo cual probablemente caminar hasta ella era una idea estúpida y descabellada, pero… aplazar aquello solo empeoraría las cosas. Tenía que pasar en algún momento.

Así que caminó decidido.

Pero cuando estuvo a medio metro de distancia, se detuvo en seco, congelado.

Las ganas de _hacer pipi_ se apoderaron de él y comenzó a retroceder de regreso a la cabaña, sin embargo, Miyako se giró lentamente, volviendo a congelarse en su lugar.

Sus miradas, que habían estado rehuyéndose por un día entero, se encontraron por primera vez durante largos segundos.

── ¿Falta de sueño?

El murmulló le hizo parpadear. Carraspeó nervioso.

──Algo así. ──Dijo, sin moverse de su sitio. Ella sonrió.

── Igual yo. ──Y se giró, dándole la espalda de nuevo. Hotaru, volteando a todos lados, con miedo de ser observado, se preguntó que procedía. Nadie nunca los preparaba para este tipo de situaciones comprometedoras en las que se metía por idiotez.

Decidió acercarse y tomar lugar a lado de la chica que le quitaba el sueño –literalmente, se lo quitaba. – suspirando tranquilo.

──Bonita vista. ──Dijo el chico y Miyako asintió, distraída.

──Buen lugar para pensar. ──Respondió.

Sorprendentemente, la situación no resultó tan incómoda como el creyó que sería. Con Miyako todo siempre era tan fácil de llevar. Permanecieron en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos que sin saberlo, en ese momento eran los mismos.

──No sé cómo empezar.

Otra vez fue la voz de Gotokuji la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

── ¿Qué? ──Cuestionó distraído. Ella, esta vez algo desesperada por la falta de entendimiento del chico, suspiró, intentando explicarse mejor, pero, terminó ruborizándose y desviando la mirada. Para Him fue la mejor explicación que pudo darle e instantáneamente se sintió patético.

No había hecho más que besarla, decir que era su novia y no dar ninguna explicación para ninguna de las anteriores. En cambio solo aparecía para que ella intentara iniciar la conversación que se suponía, él había ido a entablar.

──No tienes que empezar nada… ──Dijo él chico en un suspiro. ──Soy yo el que inició todo esto.

Ella se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

──Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que se supone que tengo que decir… ──Murmuró, nervioso. ──Solo estoy seguro de que… desde el momento en que me infiltré e tu vida hace tres años estoy completamente enamorado de ti… ──La miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada, ruborizada, apenada… hermosa. ──Y simplemente no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad en la que estaba… por fin había algo que era igual o más importante que mis hermanos… lamento si hace rato dije que eras mi-

Se vio silenciado por los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Sorprendido por la repentina acción parpadeó hasta que salió de su asombro y después… después mandó todo lo demás a la mierda y se concentró en ella, que hoy le parecía más hermosa que nunca, con su cabello suelto bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo podía besarla y abrazarla sin preocupaciones, sin hermanos entrometidos, sin risas y burlas de por medio.

Se separaron lo justo para tomar aire, sin querer despegarse el uno del otro, sus frentes aun juntas.

── ¿Debo preguntarlo?

Ella sonrió. Parecía como si el rosa de sus mejillas nunca fuera a desaparecer.

──Pero si ya se lo has dicho a todo el mundo por la tarde. ──Dijo, en un susurro divertido. ──Creí que ya era un hecho.

Hotaru rio quedamente, tomándole el rostro.

──Es verdad. Ya es un hecho.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios una y otra vez.

Por fin eran él, ella, y nada más.

* * *

 _Yeeeeei! Por fin se ha formado la primera parejita! Faltan dos ;)_

 _Vale, sé que tal vez sea algo raro meter una profecía en todo esto. Me lo pensé mucho. No quería que se tornará muy surrealista y de película de fantasía barata, pero, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Y es que tengo un plan para un futuro fic sobre esto, ya que estas profecías van más allá de solo este fic. Son algo así como una conexión en el universo que estoy creando. En fin, díganme que opinan, ¿Recibiré muchos tomatasos? trataré de manejar lo mejor posible para que no se vuelva algo cutre y horrible xD_

 _Por otro lado, creo que estoy logrando actualizar medianamente seguido, no? xD espero poder seguir haciéndolo, he estado escribiendo y tratando de mantener el hilo de mis ideas para no perder la inspiración, que por ahora se ha estado portando bien conmigo._

 _Y, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio bastante, de verdad. Saber que les gusta -o no- la historia, hace que me den ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Intenté responder algunos, lamento si no alcancé a responder alguno, intentaré responderlos todos próximamente._

 _Y, chicos, ¿Los tengo acaso en Facebook? Me he dado cuenta que no tengo ni idea de a quién he agregado xD, mándendme un inbox en face con su nombre de Fanfiction para reconocerlos xD_

 _Y bueno, sin más por el momento, me despido. Esperen adelantos en facebook próximamente xD_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos._

 _26/09/17_


End file.
